


The Point of No Return

by OptimalSagacity



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Depression, Developing Relationship, Edelwood Trees, Gay Male Character, Lantern-Bearer Wirt, M/M, Mental Illness, No underage, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Sacrifice, Soul Selling, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall), Transformation, older wirt, toxic elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 88,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimalSagacity/pseuds/OptimalSagacity
Summary: To save his brother's life, Wirt takes the vow to carry the lantern. After three years of serving the Beast, memories start blending together, madness sets in, and Wirt realizes his time in the Unknown has made him into a person he no longer recognizes. The Beast was his only purpose, filling his head with empty promises, and Wirt believed him. Wirt feels himself slipping further and further from reality. Why does he cling to the one who has bound him to this damnable fate? Where does he go from here? If there was a god, he surely would have intervened earlier when Wirt still had a chance. By now, Wirt fears he's reached the point of no return.
Relationships: The Beast/Wirt
Comments: 171
Kudos: 275





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little introduction to the story I'm developing. Discovered this series a bit late and fell completely in love with it. Of course I own none of these characters, I'm just putting out a little bit of writing to explore a "what if" relationship between the Beast and Wirt if Wirt had actually been convinced to carry the Beast's lantern. Also, the story didn't get enough of the Beast in my opinion, so voila, the result of my overactive imagination.

The Unknown was not as forgiving as it had once seemed. Without Greg’s “Rock Facts” and the croak of Jason Funderburker, the now young adult Wirt had felt himself slip away from the familiarity of his younger half-brother’s singing and endless positivity.

There hadn’t been another way. The bargain with the Beast to save the life of Gregory in offering his own service to be the Lantern-Bearer was a choice he hadn’t thought twice about. What left the late teenager’s heart feeling hollow was the fact that he had pushed Greg away at every chance he could. Greg had persisted in his efforts to kindle the relationship between them and Wirt shot him down time and time again. What kind of brother was he?

Three years had passed. **Three.**

Wirt might have been in college now, might have expressed his feelings to Sara, could have built a better relationship with Greg, told him how much he appreciated that he had _tried_ to get them both out of the Unknown. But there was no hope for him now. Wirt knew that. The Beast did not hesitate to remind him of his promise, rub it in his face at how he had offered his eternal service, and loom over him in the moments in which Wirt struggled to cope with the position he had ended up in.

After he had given Beatrice the scissors and ascertained his brother would not be harmed, Wirt had felt the days merge together, mixing fluidly like a thick stew. The fight within him was chastised harshly by the being of darkness, who he learned was less than impressed when courage took hold of Wirt enough to try something utterly idiotic. One of these moments was when he dared to lash out with the lantern at the Beast. He did not want to accept that the deaths of despairing and lost souls were inevitable in the beginning, and his bravado caused him to confront the one whom his world had begun to revolve around.

_When the light of the lantern came within proximity of the forest god, the enraged sound that spilled from the Beast’s form sent chills through Wirt’s entire body. It was not the first time Wirt had witnessed the intricacies of the Beast’s body, but nonetheless the faces etched into his frame created a sickly feeling in the pit of the teen’s gut. The temporary silence following his bold action gave him no comfort._

_Wirt’s spine harshly collided with the trunk of an Edelwood tree, knocking the wind clear from his diaphragm. Much too bright, ringed eyes glowed furiously, while otherworldly, stiff hands wrapped suffocatingly around his slim throat, holding him up against the icy bark. That was the first time Wirt had known how very wrong he had been to test the Beast._

_“IF you **ever** pull a stunt like that again, boy,” the Beast’s voice held a tone which was so carefully restrained his voice nearly trembled, “I will personally eviscerate you and use your blood to fuel my flame.” The being’s face was so near to Wirt’s he could feel his musky breath against his oxygen deprived visage. “Do you understand?”_

_Wirt nodded quickly, his vision fading into black as he gulped for air. “I’m sorry, I-I’m sorry!” He croaked out, fearing that the Beast’s grip would tighten further. Instead, he was dropped unceremoniously onto the cold, hard earth. Wirt hacked painfully, tasting copper on his tongue, and peered up at the shadowy form of his livid new master._

_ “No you’re not, you insolent brat. You are no more thankful to me than the Woodsman was when I gave him something to live for when his daughter perished. You, Wirt, chose this path, do not forget,” the deep voice softened a fraction, but did not lose the bitterness it held moments before. “I let your child brother live, yet you push my limits. I let you live, and you insist on resisting the fate which you yourself swore to follow.”_

_“You manipulated the Woodsman,” Wirt hissed through the pain in his throat. “You told him his daughter’s spirit lived in your lantern, you selfish—” in an instant, wide eyes were inches from Wirt’s face, causing him to fall back into the trunk of the tree._

_“Do go on testing my patience,” the Beast’s voice rumbled, sending involuntary shivers through Wirt’s nerves. “I dare you, Lantern-Bearer. I know your worst fears, your insecurities, your weaknesses…” the Beast lifted the boy’s chin with a clawed hand. “Look at me,” he demanded when Wirt tried to look away from him. “You are _mine_. You did this to yourself. There are ways to make you crumble and I will not hesitate to implement them, if necessary.”_

_“D-don’t hurt Greg,” Wirt pleaded, any leftover courage fading immediately. The Beast cupped his cheek, a smile evident in his tone._

_ “What I do and do not do wholly depends on your upholding of your promise.”_

Wirt blinked to avoid the spatter of oil from the Edelwood he buried his axe into. He ignored the urge to wipe the residue from his face, hacking the base of the particularly large tree. He imagined the demise of the individual and what had caused them to finally give into despair.

He felt dazed and nauseated at the thought. He did not like to dwell on what was essentially the corpses he was helping the Beast to consume. Speaking of the Devil, he felt _his_ presence.

“Come to watch me prepare dinner for you, Beast?” Wirt snarked. Instead of a response, he heard a deep, throaty growl was thrown to the side rather forcefully, releasing his axe from his grip in order to avoid any unfortunate accidents. Wirt grunted as he hit the chilled forest floor. “What the fuck was that for—”

The Beast straightened his inky form, stoic as ever as the sizable tree collided with the earth, causing the ground to tremble. “Distracted this evening, aren’t we?” The entity tilted his head, antlers cocked at an angle which appeared to defy gravity. “What is on your mind, Lantern-Bearer?”

Wirt shrugged, retrieving his equipment to continue his work. “Nothing important. Just thinking about the past…” Wirt grumbled under his breath.

The Beast hummed, watching closely as his subordinate chopped the branches and gathered the grinder to extract the oil he craved. Wirt tried his best to ignore the entity hovering over his shoulders, but alas, it was easier said than done. The Beast’s presence was always clear to him now, after spending so long in the unknown, even when they were apart. He knew the forest god had done things to him--he was well aware of this fact. He knew in his bones when the lantern needed to be fed. In fact, he hungered for the feeling of the lantern being filled. The sadistic master of his made him depend on the filling of the dark lantern just as much as he did. His soul was indeed bound to it; contrary to what the Beast had told the Woodsman, it was not his daughter’s soul which had depended on the oil, but his own.

Wirt ground the branches, attempting to reason with himself when he felt his mouth start watering. The oil was acrid and bitter; he knew this because there had been a time when the craving had gotten so strong, he had held a glass jar to his lips and taken a gulp. The Beast had laughed uproariously as he forcefully expelled the substance from his stomach, caught red-handed with the black liquid staining his lips. Wirt had hated him for that (among other things).

The Beast gripped his shoulders as Wirt made to empty the glass bottles into the lantern. The hands tightened as he lined up the first bottle and Wirt wanted to tell him to shove it and quit with being handsy, but to push the Beast’s limits when he was hungry was stupid. He had done that too many times to try once more.

Wirt took a deep breath and let the oil trickle into the lantern. The effect was immediate. Heat blossomed in the boy’s veins, from his chest to his extremities. The Beast was not immune to the feeling either. The being rumbled in satisfaction, fingertips trembling ever so slightly against Wirt’s shoulders.

“You waited so very long to feed us. You will not do this again.” The Beast insisted as the grip tightened once more on Wirt’s shoulders. Wirt continued to fill the lantern, careful not to spill the substance onto the forest floor.

“Yes, Beast,” Wirt commented, not wanting to tear his gaze away from the feeling thrumming within him, a rejuvenating refueling of his tired, aching limbs and troubled mind. The Beast purred in his ear, pleased at Wirt’s diligence. It was not so easy to convince the boy to chop down the Edelwood trees at first, but he had learned to do as the entity commanded. That did not mean that there was no fire left in the young adult’s spirit; the Beast did not want a rock for a servant. There was entertainment to be had in riling up his Lantern-Bearer, he would not deny this.

Wirt sighed, collapsing back to sit against the leaf covered ground. He did not mind the ice which nipped his skin through his slacks, nor the fact that he had fallen with his back against the sturdy shins of the Beast. Like a fluid mass, the Beast crouched sleekly to sit behind Wirt, his form towering in its especially dark and renewed glory. Without a second thought, Wirt leaned back.

He was not sure if the Beast actually emitted heat, but after topping off the lantern with the last bottle of oil, he was certain the demon of the Unknown had gotten much warmer. With the dark lantern fed, Wirt felt his mind swim with memories that might have been his, but most likely were not, and his chest echo the feeling in its own manner. He wondered what the Woodsman had done in the moments after he filled the lantern, before he became one of the trees which he had cut down for so long. Wirt decided he did not care. He wouldn’t reminisce on the man who was now history, a flash of a memory which intruded his mind unbidden. Memories would not change the past.

“You see what you have avoided, Wirt? There is no point in denying that you need this. The satisfaction that you feel now is within all of these Edelwoods,” the Beast hummed, his voice alluring and calm. “What is it that you want?”

Wirt hummed, his eyes half-lidded as he leaned back into the being he swore he hated most. He did hate him, but company was company, and he had so little these days that pretending the entity was amicable was better than accepting reality.

“To be still and...warm. I want warmth.”

“Then you shall have it.” The Beast’s skin gave off such inviting heat that Wirt essentially melted back into his chest, basking in the contrast of the bitter wind and the comforting aura which surrounded him. “You have done well tonight, Lantern-Bearer. You deserve a reward.”

Wirt looked into the bright orbs of the being’s eyes, observed the stretch of Edelwood antlers sprouting from the Beast’s head, and nodded in blissful agreement. _He deserved a reward_.

“Uh-huh.” Wirt smiled, although he was too exhausted to do much else. He felt woozy, but the good kind of woozy, the kind that he had only ever felt after nourishing the lantern. He eyed the Beast’s hands, which were large yet slender, but undoubtedly strong. He brushed one with the tips of his fingers, wondering if the Beast would object to his curiosity. Behind the haze of the satiated feelings overwhelming his mind, Wirt was curious. This was a rare event. The Beast did not stay for long by his side, but rather lingered close by, keeping a watchful eye on him.

Wirt felt his heart wallup at the thought of the impending loneliness that would take over him in the forest god’s absence. He was aching for interaction, eager for the touch of another, desperate to be anything but absolutely abandoned.

Wirt traced the digits of the Beast’s hand, feeling the hardened yet velvety texture of their surface, wondering if the hollows of Edelwood faces decorated them too. Wirt bit the inside of his cheek as liquid gathered in his eyes, the feeling of emptiness threatening to split his chest in two.

“You have not been truthful,” the Beast observed, sensing the change in his servant’s demeanor, the stiffness in the human’s body. Wirt hung his head.

He turned to look at the Beast. His vision shifted, swirled and danced like a contemporary art film. The Edelwoods bent in ways they would not usually and the Beast’s antlers appeared to curl uncharacteristically. Wirt blinked hard and shook his head.

“I am lonely.” Wirt’s voice broke, giving away the despondency he had been feeling so strongly. “I-I…” tears streamed down his cheeks and he was helpless to stop them. He had no one. He had been attempting to not think about the life he left behind to preserve his brother’s own, but it was all too much now.

Wirt all but threw himself at the Beast and bawled into his intricate torso, not caring if the being disdained that he was emotionally weak or that he was human even after the Beast had altered him. He needed something.

The Beast ran his digits through the slender young man’s chestnut hair, contemplating the eccentricities of his human charge. As an independent creature, the Beast was not compelled to be seen by others, unless they were his prey, or his Lantern-Bearer. Perhaps he had overestimated Wirt’s mental stability.

“You are not alone for a moment in the Unknown,” the Beast attempted in vain to comfort Wirt, who shook like an autumn leaf. “I have a use for you here, you know this. You are a necessary component to the function of the forest, the undertaking of the natural order here.”

“I am a stranger to myself, t-to my own memories. I don’t know what to think anymore.”

“Everything will come to pass, Lantern-Bearer. Sorrow and fear are emotions that are easily forgotten, young one.”

“They told me not to believe you, _all_ of them,” Wirt’s voice shook as he buried his face into the scent of the Beast, which reminded him of strong pine and firewood. “They told me all you say is a lie. How do I know you haven’t misled me this entire time?”

“What choice do you have?” The voice of the Beast was as sweet as honey in Wirt’s ears, urging him to forget why he was sad at all. This was the manipulative nature of the creature Wirt had come to work for, the illusion of genuine emotion in order to secure trust and suspend disbelief. “I am your purpose. I provide the joy you feel, the fullness that food once gave you, the invincibility of a _god_,” the Beast purred ecstatically as he wiped the tears from Wirt’s face. “You will see one day the benefits of our relationship, Wirt. Given time, you may even thank me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canicus is a latinized form of an originally Gaelic name translating to "_born of fire_".
> 
> I really just wanted to come up with something else to call him besides the Beast.

Wirt awoke in the bed he had called his own since he had begun work for the Beast. The blankets and quilts smelled of pines and carried the slightest scent of Edelwood. Wirt crinkled his nose. He scooted to the edge of the mattress and eyed the lantern glowing on the bed stand, which was merely a repurposed stump. It wasn’t Edelwood, thank God, or Wirt would have done away with it by now. He picked up the lantern and headed down the stairs, cheeks flushed in irritation.

He stuffed bread in his mouth and followed it up with some cold broth. He missed the taste of food, missed everything about his old life that would not be present ever again. He spat the mouthful of food into a wastebasket when it did not taste like he thought it should have, then rinsed his mouth with diligently filtered spring water.

The damned Beast. _Fuck him_ Wirt fumed, dumping the stale bread and cold broth. He was the one who messed him up, made him an outcast, filled his days with chopping the oil filled corpses of lost souls. Wirt glared at his axe with absolute disdain.

He grabbed the tool and yelled, hurling the axe head into the opposite side of the room where it became imbedded in the wood-lined wall. His hands shook. A defined, displeased sound met his ears and he whirled around to see _him_.

“Ever heard of knocking?” Wirt snapped, rage still burning in his belly, his eyes stinging with the anger he felt. “What do you want?”

“I do not need a reason to check upon my Lantern-Bearer. I see you are feeling feisty this morning,” the Beast stated disapprovingly, removing the axe from it’s landing place with a quick tug on the handle. “Childish actions like this will not solve your problems, nor will being rude.”

Wirt scoffed, turning away from the Beast. “What will you have me do, Beast? Is it meal time already? Don’t tell me you are getting greedy, it’s only been two days--”

Face to face now, Wirt realized his sass had gotten him into trouble. He opened his mouth to speak, only for a cold digit against his lips to silence him. He obliged.

“You will hold your tongue, **boy**,” the Beast chastised, “Or do you crave a demonstration on why you obey me without question?”

“No, Beast, I do not need to be shown. I am…sorry,” Wirt bit out, although his temper still flared. He clamped down upon it and looked down. He felt that the Beast was still displeased and it made the hair on the back of Wirt’s neck stand on end. “Beast, are you…”

“Do not call me that, I have grown tired of the nickname. You will call me _Canicus_ from here on out. You are no longer ignorant like the rest, so you may as well address me by my correct title and stop sounding like a fool.”

“Yes, Be--uh, Canicus.” Wirt said with forced confidence, looking into the glowing orbs of light that were his master’s eyes. The Beast hummed in contentment.

“That is good, Wirt. Very good. To answer your earlier inquiry, no, I am not asking you to harvest Edelwood to fill the lantern. I have come to visit my Lantern-Bearer of my own volition, to assess your wellbeing.” The dark god leaned in closer, his brilliant, two barely contained stars of eyes blazing in the early morning. “Does this shock you?”

_He is lying. He is trying to trick you. He desires something, he wants you to do something gut-wrenchingly awful and he is going to phrase it like you wanted to do it. He is going to reach into your soul and know you crave company so bad that you’ll do almost anything at this point..._ Wirt was speechless, his mind racing. He licked his lips. _Don’t look away. Don’t offer him another chance to be disappointed_.

“Y-yes,” he said slowly, noticing the hand that reached out to him, tracing the side of his arm. Goosebumps raised the hairs of his forearm, causing him to shiver lightly. “You came to...visit me? Just to visit?”

“Well, yes, as I mentioned,” the Beast chuckled lightly, “There is an absence of work for you to do at the moment. You are _lonely_. Hence why I came to check on your state of mind.”

“...and if I refuse your company?” Wirt asked, unsure if he would like the answer.

“Then I leave you to yourself to continue your day, undeterred and alone.” The Beast replied, unmovingly. “It matters not to me.”

Wirt stilled. “You will stay?” He asked so quietly he doubted the Beast could hear him. The glow of the being’s eyes became slightly brighter though. “Can you stay?” Wirt asked as though he were trapped in a dream, contemplating the possibility of the entirety of this event being a trick of his own twisted imagination.

“Did I not say I would?” Canicus stated, encroaching upon Wirt’s space personal, taking up the young man’s field of vision until all he could see was the form of the Beast. “You do not listen as well as you claim, Lantern-Bearer.”

Wirt was in disbelief. The Beast, he was here, in front of him, telling him that he would remain in the cabin because Wirt was mentally unwell...something didn’t add up. This had to be a figment of his imagination, Wirt was convinced it was impossible otherwise. That, or he had truly lost his marbles.

Elation crept into Wirt’s chest as he contemplated this. What could he lose? Reality was already so skewed that he couldn’t tell days apart at the worst of times, what would this change? He inhaled shakily.

He mindlessly reached up towards the Beast’s face, towards the fascinating projections which sprouted from Canicus’ head, Edelwood branches thickly twisting, continuing outwards from the entity’s cranium to create intricate antlers. Wirt felt the urge to touch them, to see if the resembled the texture of the bark he chopped day in and out to feed the lantern. His hand was snatched firmly midair by an inky hand. Wirt’s heart nearly stopped.

“I-I’m sorry...I’m sorry!” Wirt panicked, fearing that the grip would tighten enough to shatter the bones in his hand like brittle twigs. He shook at first, squeezing his eyelids shut in trepidation. Nothing happened.

“You have not angered me, Wirt.” The Beast cooed, calming the young man’s nerves slightly. “What is it you want?”

“Your antlers, I want to touch them. If that is alright with you, that is, C-Canicus,” Wirt stuttered, certain now he was dreaming. The Beast did not let go of his hand, but moved it so that his palm was flush with one of the broad antlers extending from his master’s head. Wirt sucked in a breath. It reminded him of the texture of a horn, yet it had the ridges and divots of Edelwood bark. Wirt found himself tracing the antler of the Beast, fingers travelling over the patterns that were etched in swirls and waves, exploring the projection all the way back to its base at Canicus’ skull. Wirt had not realized that the Beast was now eye level with him, allowing for ease of access to his head.

Wirt hesitantly felt along the Beast’s jaw, trailing the pads of his digits along the hollows of the faces of past victims carved into the forest god’s neck. He focused on Canicus’ shrouded face, which he had only seen in full light a number of times. Wirt was aware of pain the Beast experienced in the light. He did not need it to know that the being’s face was adorned similarly to the rest of his form with Edelwood patterns, yet the texture there was softer than the rest of him. Wirt’s heart sped up, recognizing that he might be pushing his limits, but his curiosity urged him forward. He ran the pads of his fingers ever to carefully over where the Beast’s mouth should be, and nearly gasped when he felt the lines of lips parting at his touch, the ghost of warm breath against his skin. The Beast grunted.

“Why are you so intent on doing this? What exactly does this mean to you, Lantern-Bearer?” Canicus asked, tone slightly imploring. Wirt withdrew his hand from the Beast’s face.

“Humans rely on touch for many things. Touching something can offer information as to the physical details, complexity, and a more enhanced visual to rely on. I guess I’m just wondering what you feel like…_look_ like...” Wirt swallowed. “Just genuinely curious. I-If you do not want me doing this, I will stop now.”

“You do not have to discontinue. I will stop you if your ministrations are not agreeable,” the Beast responded calmly. Wirt nodded his understanding. His hands shook as he reached out once more, confident that Canicus was not set on causing him pain. The Beast was satisfied to watch Wirt explore without interruption.

Wirt ran his fingers delicately over the chest which he knew was covered in hollows representative of faces. He was not afraid. His adrenaline was through the roof, his heartbeat thrumming in his ears. He swore he heard Canicus chuckle as he traced the shapes of eyes, holes similar to open mouths, agonized expressions characteristic of Edelwoods. It should have disgusted him, knowing that he helped this creature feed, to thrive, that he had to derive the same pleasure from the oil of the trees, but it didn’t. It excited him, fluttering at the pit of his stomach, like the fragile wings of millions of little fireflies.

“Is...is the Woodsman here?” Wirt asked, searching with the sensitive tips of his fingers. The Beast hummed, sounding amused at his inquiry. Wirt did not flinch this time when his hand was grabbed and guided to the Beast’s right side, situated at waist height on his anatomy. The young man’s eyes widened a fraction in surprise.

“The Woodsman.” Canicus purred, guiding his hand upward, over the dark diaphragm to his chest, “His _daughter_.”

Wirt should have hated himself, should have hated the Beast, should have shoved the monster away and spat into his shadowed face with those stupid flashlight-eyes. But he didn’t. He was drawn to this activity like a moth to a flame, wrapped up in the elation that he was not alone for once, relishing in the attention. “Did you ever hunt your victims? Or have you always lulled them into a false sense of comfort with your voice?” Wirt wondered aloud, continuing his tactile exploration, bolder now.

“No, I never hunted them. The ones who have fallen too far into despair, desperate for consolation, they are the ones who find their way to me.”

_And now you have them engraved into your very being, wearing their pain upon your skin for the rest of eternity_. “I see,” Wirt said, idly stroking the Beast’s chest. “You were going to wear my face on your body like the rest of them, weren’t you? You were going to have the Woodsman chop down my tree once the branches sprouted from my being, taken over my body until all that remained was bark and oil.”

“What was is irrelevant now, Lantern-Bearer. I granted you an alternative, which suits you much better,” Canicus articulated, “With me you have found a purpose, no longer lost to wander aimlessly in the land of the Unknown.”

Wirt smiled and momentarily the Beast stilled. This was new. He had not seen his Lantern-Bearer make this expression before. He wondered why Wirt was suddenly so expressive, but showed no hint of his inquisitiveness.

“Have you ever been worshipped, Beast?” Wirt asked, intensely focused on the Beast’s torso in the dimmest light of morning. He felt the being’s skin shift, moving beneath his palm. Wirt realized it was laughter a moment after, only silent. The Beast was pleased with him. _Good_.

“Yes, I have. In the past, before I became only feared, I was regarded as a deity to many villagers in the Unknown. Nice as it may be, I do not need such frivolity. I have no use for human pleasures like the meat of animals, since I seek my nourishment elsewhere. Why do you ask me this?”

Wirt’s boredom and misery over the past years culminated at this point in time into an unholy desire to catch the Beast off guard in whatever manner he could, to push his limits without inciting anger. The thought excited the young man.

“What if _I_ worshipped you?” Wirt whispered, the thrill of the words taking the breath from his lungs, the sureness from his tone. His mouth was dry as he awaited Canicus’ answer. Time could not move fast enough for Wirt.

The Beast reached forward, running his fingers through the shaggy chestnut hair, and cupped the back of the young man’s head. This was new. This could be interesting. The forest god moved his other hand outward, forcefully, at which the shutters slammed, blocking the first suggestion of morning light from the premises. Wirt’s heart skipped a beat, not prepared for the loud sound. The Beast then solely focused upon him. “If you worshipped me,” the entity purred in a svelte tone which Wirt had never before experienced, “Then it would only be fair to reward you, Wirt.”

Wirt nodded. “Please?”

“Do as you wish, Lantern-Bearer.” Canicus watched intently, eyes bright with interest. He stayed still, keenly aware of the young man’s quickened pulse and sped up breathing.

Wirt could feel the gaze of the Beast upon him. He was the sole focus of this game he had started, and it felt like liquid confidence had been injected like a drug into his veins. It was all going to his head and to places he should have felt wholly embarrassed over, but instead he felt no shame. None yet, at least.

He leaned in, running both of his palms over the chest of the Beast, gentle, reverent, yet firm. He kept his focus on Canicus’ expressionless face, but he could see the brightness of his eyes fluctuate in response to the action. He then pressed a kiss to the center of the broad, jet black chest. He glanced again at the Beast, to find that he was watching him intently. _Good_.

As Wirt pressed his lips to another spot slightly lower, he recognized as tingles danced up and down his spine that the Beast was humming. Wirt felt his mind being tugged, becoming hazy with the baritone of the entity’s vocals, but not forgetting his task at hand.

Wirt’s thoughts trailed in a nonlinear fashion, touching on memories of the sounds of Beatrice wing beats as a bluebird, the pat-pat of Gregory’s footsteps, the sounds of sifting dirt and rustling corn stalks in Pottsfield. Wirt’s nerves felt alive, yet there was no inner turmoil; not with Canicus’ velvety humming ever present in his ears. Wirt found himself kneeling, leaning his head forward and looking down at the ground while the Beast’s fingers ran through his hair. Wirt swallowed even though his throat was bone-dry.

“Do I please you, Canicus?” Wirt asked, leaning into the being’s touch. Not pausing in the hypnotic sound coming from deep within his chest, the Beast lifted the young man’s chin so that his expression was visible. From the memories he had attained through varying methods, the forest god knew that humans desired touch of a sensual kind. Wirt’s pupils were large, made even more so by the absence of light in the room. Canicus tapped into the memories of those who he had met in their later years, who were far more experienced than children who knew very little of the world in which they lived.

Wirt gasped as the Beast urged him to stand, pulling him up in a swift motion which required little effort from Canicus. He wasn’t sure if it was just him or if the Beast’s eyes were glowing brighter. Wirt made to ask him why when he was interrupted by the sudden press of strange, firm lips against his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content in this chapter

Wirt was absolutely beside himself. He couldn’t process how he had gotten into this position, or how he had not known how badly he had wanted this contact. The inside of the Beast’s mouth was faintly sweet, similar to how he imagined sap from a normal tree would taste. The young man moaned, not sure what exactly to do with his trembling hands, so he lightly touched the sides of Canicus’ jaw.

The Beast smiled against Wirt’s lips, gathering the edges of the Lantern-Bearer’s shirt in his slender, pointed digits. He brushed the soft skin of Wirt’s sides and heard his shocked gasp. Wirt paused, face flushed.

“You, uh, can we-” Wirt grabbed onto the Beast’s long cape, his legs threatening to give out. His heartbeat echoed against his eardrums, a tidal wave slamming the insides of his chest repeatedly, rhythmically. “...could we sit down?” He asked, his voice sounding small. In a fluid movement which made his head spin, the Beast pulled him close, and they were seated on the red chaise lounge, which had undoubtedly seen better days. Wirt was no housekeeper by any standard, and neither had the Woodsman been.

The Beast caught onto his sudden nerves and had no problem in exploiting his sudden shyness. “What is the matter, Lantern-Bearer? Have you reconsidered your generous offer of worship? Where has your bravado gone?” Wirt’s eyebrows suddenly knit together in annoyance. He wasn’t going to let this event with him being laughed at.

“Not at all,” the young man snapped harshly, pressing his lips to the Beast’s in a swift motion, for once catching the forest god off guard. Wirt straddled Canicus, his fingers reaching to intertwine themselves in the expansive antlers on the entity’s head, and kissed him aggressively. There was so much pent up within him, so much he could not say, so he just did what his body told him. The Beast growled loudly, the sound reverberating through his chest.

Wirt suddenly found himself flung to the side, and yelped as his head slammed into the dense arm of the lounge. Hard. He saw stars flash before his eyes before pain lanced through his skull. He felt the Beast’s presence, looming over him. Fear welled deep in Wirt’s stomach, and he held an arm defensively in front of his face, knowing he had gone too far.

“Canicus, w-wait!” Wirt gasped out as a firm hand grasped locks of his hair, securing them tightly, making him grit his teeth. “_Please_! I’m sorry,” Wirt pleaded. The grip loosened and he sucked in a wavering breath. As his vision cleared, he could make out the silhouette and defined eyes of the Beast. The pain in his head dulled to a throb. “Please don’t leave me,” Wirt whispered, eyes stinging at the thought of facing his shame alone.

Canicus moved so that he was overtop him suddenly, face inches from Wirt’s own. Wirt didn’t dare move. “You will not test my patience, or I will depart without warning,” the Beast commanded, a hand slipping under Wirt’s shirt, sliding over his chest. “You will not touch my antlers unless I give you explicit permission to do so,” Canicus hissed, his other hand reaching down to palm at the erection standing out prominently between Wirt’s thighs, restrained only by the fabric of his slacks. He gasped, then bit down on a knuckle to stifle a groan. “You will learn, Lantern-Bearer, that I have certain limits to my patience.”

“Yes, Canicus,” Wirt stated messily, focused on the firm grip of the Beast’s sharp fingertips so near to an intensely sensitive area. He wanted him to move his hand, touch him more, do anything, God dammit, but he was hesitant to ask for it. The mixture of arousal and fear left him questioning what would be deemed acceptable.

"Now, shall we try that again?" The Beast purred, his voice doing wicked things to Wirt's body. "On my terms this time, Lantern-Bearer?"

"Fuck yes," Wirt blurted out, mind running through a thousand different scenarios to attempt to rationalize the situation at hand. The Beast scraped his digits lightly over his sensitive chest, leaving goosebumps in their wake, while the other hand had found its way past the hem of Wirt's pants. And holy God, he had not realized what he had been missing. "God, yes, Canicus, please keep doing that."

“You will speak only of _me_,” the Beast growled. “I am your god. I am your salvation, your undoing, your reason for being here now,” Canicus explained, unhurriedly and with an unwavering tone. “What do you say to that, Wirt?”

“Only you, only you, Beast,” Wirt breathed, breath stuttered as the grip on his cock became more firm in the sure grip of the Beast above him. “Yes, Canicus, yes!” Wirt arched his back, pleasure shooting up his spine.

“Look at you,” Canicus cooed, watching the lean, muscled abdomen flex beneath his palm, Wirt’s expression morphing into one of bliss. “Coming undone under my hand, at the sound of my voice...how does that make you feel, Lantern-Bearer? Knowing that _I_ have made you feel this way? The one you have claimed to hate, to _despise_.”

Wirt moaned, helpless to try and stifle it. His face burned in horror at the fact that this was the Beast, the one who had threatened his and Greg’s life years ago, who made it so that he could not leave the Unknown. “Ngh, so good, t-the best I’ve felt in years,” Wirt groaned, cherishing the pressure building in his lower abdomen as the hand on his dick moved rhythmically. “D-don’t stop,” he begged, not giving a shit at the moment that he would regret his willingness later.

“So compliant,” the Beast hummed approvingly. “How do you think the villagers would feel? Knowing the rumored pilgrim was on his back, willingly, submitting to the very Beast he tried to avoid?” Wirt could detect a smile in Canicus’ dark tone, his voice deepening.

“They would be, hmmm, disgusted. Think that I’m vile, just like you,” Wirt snarked, registering the tightening grip on his cock, definitely a warning. “Canicus, can I touch you? Please?” Wirt asked, itching for more contact.

“Yes, since you asked so nicely,” the Beast stated, urging his subordinate to act. Wirt didn’t hesitate. He ran his hands over the being’s torso, thoroughly petting and massaging, watching for signs that what he was doing was agreeable. “You like what I am doing to you, Wirt?”

“Of course,” the young man breathed, leaning his forehead against the Beast’s chest. He felt pleasure pool at the base of his cock, climbing in intensity, causing his breath to hitch. “Oh, yeah, yeah, Canicus d-don’t you dare stop now,” sweat slicked Wirt’s forehead, his upper lip, glistened on his tense chest. “Oh _yes_!”

He came harder than any time he could recall. He came so hard his vision blurred out, leaving him with darkening parameters in all corners of his line of sight. The Beast’s eyes stood out in the dream-like haze, letting Wirt know he hadn’t outright passed out. His felt like they were filled with cotton, his head no longer throbbing, but rather replaced with a numbing, blissful sensation. He hadn’t realized how he ended up flat on his back on the dusty chaise, so far from the being that had just provided him the orgasm of a lifetime. Wirt cleared his throat, not knowing what to say as his post-orgasm feelings began to ebb.

“So…” Wirt swallowed. “You’re going to leave now, aren’t you?”

“I must complete various tasks, yes. You object to this now, but have never done so before,” the Beast stood, branched antlers seeming out of place under an enclosed ceiling. “Why do you desire my further presence, Lantern-Bearer?”

Wirt felt exposed. Not to mention that the crotch of his pants was uncomfortably wet from his own ejaculate. He frowned. “I...never rationalized my desperation for company before now. I thought I could just go on, living a solitary existence, undeterred…” _Not involving others who might be endangered by being close to me_. “Maybe it’s just that I’m accepting fate.” Wirt stated, eyes locked with the Beast’s. “I might as well familiarize myself with my master. Don’t you agree, Canicus?”

The Beast tilted his head forward, assessing the young man. This was unlike his Lantern-Bearer. He would keep a close watch on him. “I do, Wirt. I believe you have the right idea about what I want for you.” Canicus ran a sure hand through the human’s hair. “What I want for _us_.”

Wirt’s heart skipped a beat at the Beast’s tone as he said that and he felt himself wanting to believe him.

~

Wirt trudged through the forest, the autumn wind harsh against the chapped skin of his face. He had completed the grinding of Edelwoods merely because he could not keep himself sane otherwise. The feeling of loneliness crept up on him at the cabin, so he decided to do work in advance, store the oil, then traverse through the forest in an attempt to clear his mind.

It wasn’t working.

The suggestion of pleasure in his abdomen would arise as he reminisced on his and the Beast’s rendezvous, causing him to cringe in shame. He had fallen so low, yet...he wanted it again. He would be lying if he withheld that he would _prefer_ for it to happen again soon. That was the issue, the problem which had developed, the near obsession which would not stop circulating within his mind. He needed a break from his own head. So he set out to find an old acquaintance.

Lorna and Auntie Whisper’s abode was tucked away, settled deep in the forest among the trees and somewhere past a creek which wound through the brambled terrain. He had become fairly good at reading the forest, but was nowhere near as good as he wanted to be. He had still ended up lost a number of times, which had been something he had not wanted to remember. The Beast had found him with ease, and led him back to his cabin, much like a lost puppy being escorted home.

Wirt nearly slid into the creek, and would have if he hadn’t reached out to grab an outstretched branch along the embankment. Wirt thanked his lucky stars he hadn’t dropped the lantern into the leaf riddled water; he dreaded to think of what the Beast’s reaction would have been. Wirt shivered as he pulled himself back upright and brushed himself off. He headed in the direction he remembered the home being when he and Greg had stumbled upon it.

Wirt knocked on the door and instantly questioned if this was the right decision. The lantern shook in the grip of his other hand as he waited. The door opened a crack, making Wirt jump.

“Hello? Who is it?” A light, airy voice asked. Lorna.Wirt smiled.

“H-hey Lorna, it’s me, Wirt,” he said, his voice roughened by the cold and the trek from his cabin. “I know it’s been a while…”

The door flung open, and he was pulled inside the warm house so quickly he nearly dropped the lantern for a second time that day. He was transported back to years ago by all of the sights and smells. The buckets of black turtles, the crackling of the fire, the aroma of stewing soup. And Lorna, she looked wonderful; her face was bright, eyes free of dark circles, cheeks flushed with excitement.

“You’re still here,” she said, her voice clear of congestion, reflecting her happiness. “Why are you still here? Is Gregory here as well with his pet frog? How have you been?”

Wirt chuckled, his chest aching at the thought of his younger sibling. “I’m still here,” he said as jovially as he could, smiling widely, “It’s a long story, but I’m here to stay. I-I’ve got a job, a house...it all worked out.” He forced a happy tone, wondering if it would be strange to set the lantern down. He shouldn’t hide it. _Don’t be weird_. 

“Uh, Greg had to go back. It’s too dangerous for him here and I didn’t want him to be without our parents,” Wirt said, barely suppressing the quiver in his tone. “It’s better like that. He was too young to stay here.”

Lorna looked saddened. “Oh, Wirt. I’m sorry,” she said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You must miss him fiercely.”

Wirt wiped his cheek as a tear fell, and nodded. “I do. Everyday.” Lorna hugged him then, and Wirt’s shoulders shook. This wasn’t how this was supposed to pan out. This was supposed to make him forget, but his plan had backfired. “I’m sorry, Lorna. I didn’t come here to pour out my sadness.”

“Don’t be sorry, we are friends. You have done so much for me, there is little I could do to ever repay you. It is alright to cry,” she soothed, rubbing her companion’s back. “At least Gregory is safe, right?”

Wirt nodded, trying to pull himself together. “Very.” Wirt confirmed, wiping the moisture from his face. “W-where is Auntie Whispers?”

“She has gone across the forest to collect from Madame Thistle. They collaborate together in business, selling potions and such to neighboring villages. She won’t be back until the night has completely fallen,” Lorna responded. “How about some tea?”

“That would be nice,” Wirt offered a small smile.

“Please take a seat. You look tired,” Lorna stated. She then put a teapot on over the stovetop. Wirt did and his legs thanked him. He tugged the lantern close out of habit, not wanting to lose sight of it. It was something he couldn’t shake, one that he assumed was intentional; he brushed his fingers over the lantern’s casing and let it be.

Lorna took notice of Wirt’s obsessiveness over the lantern and bit her lip. Suspicion grew within her. Auntie Whispers had warned her of the Beast before, but it could not be. Her friend would not have taken such an offer, would he? He would not have been so ignorant as to believe the lies of the Beast…

“Why don’t you dampen your lantern light? Stay a while, Wirt.” Lorna smiled, retrieving the tea water from the stove as the pot shrieked. Wirt looked caught off guard.

“Uh, I’d rather not. Getting it lit is a pain...it’s a botched lantern,” Wirt smiled uneasily, trying his best to avoid the panic welling in his chest. “It’s easier to just keep the flame going.”

Lorna knit her eyebrows together. She felt uncertainty twist her insides. “Wirt, I’m not sure you’ve heard the stories,” she conveyed, “About the Beast.”

Wirt swallowed. “T-the Beast? Of course I have,” he laughed, a bit too forcefully. “You think I’ve been here all this time without knowing how to steer clear of him?”

Lorna’s throat went dry. “You have come across him, haven’t you? He roped you in,” she whispered, clutching the satchels of tea. “You bear _his_ lantern.”

“No! No,” Wirt put his hands up defensively. “Lorna, that’s crazy, you don’t believe that...d-don’t believe that.” Lorna was frozen.

“Then put out your flame,” she said pleadingly. “I want to believe you...I want to, Wirt. But I am not ignorant.”

“I…” Wirt felt the sweat on his skin, the palms of his hands turning slick. “I can’t.” Wirt closed his eyes.

“Wirt. You didn’t.” Lorna put a hand to her mouth. “You made a pact with the Beast. How could you?” Tears welled in her eyes. Wirt threw his hands up.

“He was going to take Gregory! You think I could allow the Beast to consume my brother? It was the only thing I could do in the situation,” Wirt bit back, chest feeling hollow. “It was all I could offer...”

“He is not a creature of truth,” Lorna said despairingly. “He steals the young and the weak, uses them…”

“I know,” Wirt said stiffly. “I...this is my cue to leave. I shouldn’t be here.” He lifted the lantern, not wanting to linger now that he knew his cover was completely blown. There was nothing here for him now. He was not welcome.

“I’m sorry, Wirt.” Lorna sniffled, not moving as he shuffled towards the way he had entered, feeling infinitely worse than when he had arrived. He had nothing to say. He left, closing the door, probably forever, to one of the only companions he had in the Unknown.

Wirt cursed the Beast as he made his way back to his cabin, the night fully upon him by now. This was his life. Forever alone, isolated from humanity because he carried this burden he had to keep lit eternally. Why yes, he had seeked the Beast out earlier the past day. Yes, he had not objected as he let his nerves on fire with blissful, wonderful feelings. That did not overrule everything unfortunate which had happened in Wirt’s deteriorating life, which would continue to happen when he seeked out company. This was what he had to expect in his future.

He marched through the woods, kicking any dead logs which happened to be in his path. Wirt was fuming. Hell, he couldn’t hate the Beast right now, he just hated himself. He could have been a better liar, could have left the lantern outside, could have made so many different choices that would have ended in a better outcome. There was no solace for him now, though. No one to talk to and his only company was his conscience. _Fantastic_.

He felt a tingling sensation along the back of his neck and stopped in his tracks. Wirt narrowed his eyes.

“I know you are there, Beast,” he stated, unimpressed. He didn’t need the bane of his existence joining in on his pity party. Sure enough, wide antlers slid from the shadows, bright orbs of eyes keenly focused on Wirt and the sacred lantern. Wirt felt the urge to shove it close to the forest god just because he felt so down, but he restrained himself, only because the Beast’s wrath was not something he wanted to experience. Not now.

“Why so low, Lantern-Bearer? Your depressed mood is tangible,” Canicus inquired, moving with grace over the forest floor. Wirt watched him with feigned disinterest, but his acrid mood was fading fast as the events of the previous day warmed his face.

“Why? It does not matter to you what I feel as long as I keep the lantern sustained,” Wirt replied bitterly, reminding himself that the Beast did not feel the way humans felt; he probably thought his despondency was comical. The dark being scoffed.

“You mistake me for completely apathetic. I am not altogether void of emotion. I may not be human as you are, but you surely do not take me as one so dense as to not understand pain, even if it is not physical in nature.”

“It doesn’t seem like you care that I am isolated. I cannot socialize the way I am...the way you have changed me,” Wirt scowled. “My obsessiveness over the lantern will be my demise.”

“Those who deny your presence are not worthy companions,” the Beast hissed adamantly. “You will find others who do not abhor the idea of your bond with me, Wirt.”

“How would you know?” Wirt nearly whispered. “When have you had friends? When have you known people who respect you not out of fear, but out of genuine care? I don’t think you understand me as well as you claim.”

The Beast fell silent. Wirt considered that a victory.


	4. Chapter 4

Wirt started the day feeling drained and ended it feeling a thousand times worse. He hadn’t left the cabin for at least two days and his body was feeling the effect of the oil diminishing in the lantern. He knew the Beast would not be far; when he was feeling the effects, Canicus was most definitely feeling them, if not more strongly. The forest god would be angered by Wirt’s inattentiveness if he waited too long to feed the fire, so he decided this evening would be as good as any to feed the greedy lantern.

Wirt thumped his way down the stairs and narrowed his eyes as he heard a mesmerizing, deep voice pierce the night air in song. He sighed and went on his way to retrieve the preserved Edelwood contents.

“Come wayward souls that wander through the darkness, there is a light for the lost and the _meek_” the hairs on the back of Wirt’s neck stood on end. He convinced himself he didn’t care that Canicus was luring the despairing, the weak, the down-on-their-luck and hopeless.

“Sorrow and fear are easily forgotten, when you submit to the soil of the earth.” Wirt shook himself of the chills that had crept up his spine like small, skittering spider legs and wrapped himself in his cloak. He needed to find an alternative outerwear garment, this thing just didn’t cut it anymore.

Wirt decided the Beast was like a housecat. Impatient and pouting, only instead of meowing to alert Wirt of his worsening hunger, he sang into the night for unfortunate wanderers to hear. The young man smiled at that. He went into the back rooms of the cabin where he had stashed the oil the last time he had gone out chopping wood, gathering up four of the bottles in his arms. His head pounded with the lack of energy he had and he aimed to just fill the lantern up as quickly and carefully as he could.

He nearly dropped all four of the bottles when he saw the towering, antlered silhouette out of the corner of his eye upon entering. “Gah! Seriously?” Wirt wrinkled his nose in annoyance. “You almost made me drop the food for the precious baby of ours,” he snarked, plopping down to arrange the bottles beside the lantern. The Beast scoffed.

“You might not be so clumsy if you had nourished the lantern sooner.” Canicus stated, wholly unimpressed. “This is your only job, after all. Is it that much to ask that you keep it evenly sustained?”

Wirt grunted. He didn’t need to be told that he was downright slacking, he was well aware. “I heard you singing,” he conveyed. “So I am guessing you snagged someone unfortunate? Turned them into a tree for me to deconstruct and grind into sludge?”

“No, there were no wanderers tonight.” The Beast said evenly. Wirt opened the first bottle and paused momentarily.

“Does it...ever **bother** you that this is the way that you feed? Have you ever felt overwhelmed by guilt or-” Canicus interrupted him in a sudden movement, guiding his hand to tip the liquid into the lantern. Wirt sighed as relief washed over his system. The Beast seemed to relax as well.

“You take too long,” Canicus snapped, but his tone eased as he responded, “At one point my existence was not a pleasant one, but as everything does, the negative feelings associated with my lot of life subsided. I no longer feel anything negative regarding who I am or what I am. It just _is_. This is the way.”

Wirt furrowed his brows. “So there is no ounce of regret you have for what you have to do? Isn’t there another way?” Wirt poured the next bottle in and closed his eyes as further relief eased his system. “I couldn’t imagine that you wouldn’t be able to find another source of energy. It would be very out of character for you to have been complacent,” _with anything_ Wirt finished in his mind. The Beast eased into a crouched position, his cloak pooling around him like riverlets in a dark pond. Wirt glanced at him as he drained the third container of Edelwood essence into the lantern.

“You have many repeated questions, Lantern-Bearer. Very human of you to press on even when I have supplied you with an answer. Morality is not a concern of mine,” Canicus stated plainly. “I have visited other methods of nourishment and none suffice. There is one way, Wirt, whether you agree with it or not, it matters not to me.”

Wirt emptied that last bottle into the lantern and scowled. “Okay.” The young man plopped the bottle down onto the floor, grimace fading as the ache in his body subsided with the sustained lantern. “Canicus...can I touch you?”

“Yes,” the Beast replied, mind seeming a bit distant as well. Wirt scooted over, tentative yet unconcerned. He assumed he was getting better at reading the entity. The forest god was surprisingly docile at the moment. Wirt was less than an arm’s length away when he decided to nestle in close.Canicus grunted, startled at first as the one who carried his lantern eased himself so that his back was pressed against his chest. Satisfaction flowed through the being, heightening his senses. Canicus could feel the throb of Wirt’s heart, the rate at which he breathed, the calmness that the young man emitted. The Beast was not used to being in such close proximity with others, but he did not object to his subordinate resting against him.

Wirt sighed.

“You are satisfied?” Canicus inquired softly, close to Wirt’s ear. He shivered.

“Yes,” the man breathed, his eyes closed. Wirt felt hazy as two firm hands wound their way around him, running over his ribs and chest. He felt at ease and considered it wasn’t as bothersome as he had first thought to allow the Beast to explore his frame. It didn’t happen often. The Beast wasn’t keen on forcing Wirt into anything, albeit keeping the lantern sustained. Wirt opened his eyes slightly and peered over at the Beast’s jaw, which he could barely make out through the shadowed aura the entity’s being was always shrouded with. He lifted a hand and traced what he could see of it, stirring Canicus slightly from his continued staring at nothing in particular.

“Hmm?” The Beast wordlessly inquired, not bothering to look over at the human pressed against him. Having the lantern full often had this effect on him when it had gone unnourished for a little too long. The young man’s fingers were calloused, yet soft in texture. He did not mind the idle exploration at his point in time; after all, humans were incredibly tactile creatures. It would dampen his Lantern-Bearer’s spirit if he rejected such minor inclinations. Contrary to what had been said about him, Canicus did not hate humans, but neither did he seek them out for any reason other than to give the lantern what it demanded.

“You’re so discreet this way. Has anyone else seen your true form, or have I been the only one to witness it?” Wirt asked, still tracing along the Beast’s jaw and trailing down his throat with curious fingers, finding hollows and grooves he could not see. Canicus readjusted himself, pulling Wirt back with him.

“You only saw my form in during your lapse in judgement when you swung that infernal flame close to me,” Canicus said, words sharp like a knife’s edge. Wirt stiffened, but was soothed by the Beast petting his torso almost affectionately. “But that was an infringement which you have not repeated but for one more time, which did not harm me. I will not hold that against you, Wirt. No, others have not been witness to the version of me which you have seen. Not for many years on end.”

“I see,” the man said, pondering this. He guessed he was special in a way...a twisted way. He knew no others could be this close to the Beast. He would never allow it. He was elusive yet deadly, a chameleon against the darkness of the forests within the Unknown. “How strange though, that you cannot touch the fire that keeps you alive. How...where…?” The Beast rumbled.

“Enough questions,” Canicus chastised. Wirt huffed, but conceded reluctantly.

“You know enough about me to write a novel compared to the sparse amount I know about you. Are you planning to keep your secrets concealed from me forever, Canicus?” The man asked as the Beast’s right hand hovered over his chest, tinkering with the buttons of his cloak. The dark being tapped a gold button, drawing Wirt’s attention to it.

“Not forever. Just for now,” the Beast stated. Canicus ran his digits under Wirt’s chin, cupping his jaw. “Looking to undermine me, Lantern-Bearer?”

“No.”

“I do not believe you,” Canicus hissed, the tips of his digits threatening to draw blood from Wirt’s flushed cheek. Wirt thought quickly, and in an instant, mimicked the Beast’s actions more gently, cupping the forest god’s face. The Beast froze, narrowing his icy eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Can you just...take my word for once? I am lonely, uncertain, torn from my reality and attempting to come to terms with my fate.” Wirt conveyed, stroking his thumb over the highly textured surface of the Beast’s jaw. “I take your word at face value. I do not question you, because I have no reference, except for all of the villagers who have framed you as an incessant liar, of course...”

The Beast rumbled. “It is not the same. The villagers have no idea; no one has contact with me, save those I _want_ to see me.”

“Is there no credit you can give me for the progress I have made? No gaining of trust, nothing?” Wirt asked, hopeful that his open genuineness would not be lost on the Beast. “I want to mean something, a-anything, I’m going to go fucking crazy if I-I…” the man swallowed roughly around the lump in his throat.

“You are not lost. You have importance to me and to yourself, because you fuel the lantern. You do not need to be so despondent, you have a purpose.”

“You say this like it’s supposed to negate the fact that I feel like an outsider,” Wirt said weakly, hand trembling even though he fought with himself to stay serious. _Real men don’t cry. What would Greg say seeing you like this? What would friends think?_ “I can’t relate to the villagers because they see me as an extension of you, but you keep me at an arm’s length, only talking to me when it’s necessary. I know I don’t really mean anything to you, but...I just want to feel **wanted**,” Wirt choked, the soothing feeling of the full lantern having little effect on his emotional turmoil. The Beast stiffened.

Canicus rose up, shifting out of Wirt’s reach, leaving Wirt feeling emptier than ever as he lost the warmth of the Beast’s core. The young man couldn’t help the tears that escaped his eyes as he attempted to stifle a sob. The forest god did not pause as he headed for the exit, uninhibited by the mournful sounds that reached him even as he departed. Wirt buried his head in his hands, feeling colder than the day he had to traverse through a blizzard to negotiate with the Beast for Gregory’s freedom. He slammed a fist on the unforgivingly icy floor.

“Please, don’t leave me alone!” Wirt pleaded, but if the Beast had heard, he did not respond.

~

Wirt slept restlessly. So restlessly, in fact, that he gave up on it entirely and slipped from under the covers, set on retrieving his cloak and the lantern. If the Beast was so wishy washy, he could be too. He didn’t need the company of an unreliable shadow, he convinced himself. He was better off on his own anyhow...or at least he would repeat that to himself until he was finally convinced of its legitimacy.

Wirt departed the cabin, not knowing the hour, but seeing that the deepness of the night was seemingly impenetrable, he guessed it was far before morning. He ventured in a direction he was not as familiar with and walked briskly. He knew he could not hide from Canicus, but he felt a thrill leaving the familiarity of the area he had stayed in for years. He had played it safe, not motivated to seek out any other surroundings. Depression had gripped him in the beginning, but it had given way to new emotions and feelings which accompanied being in the Unknown for years on end. He wondered if time was different here; if there was variance enough that Greg might be far older…

Wirt shook his head. No, not tonight. He needed a rest from his tumultuous feelings. Reminiscing about how his life could have looked, how Greg was doing...it wasn’t helping the fact he was already feeling miserable.

Wirt sucked in a breath of the cool night air and suddenly bolted. He had not felt exhilarated in a long while, he just wanted to feel his adrenaline spike, his muscles stretch. He ran across the terrain, focused on not tripping over the occasional falling log, pointedly avoiding the oil-filled Edelwoods which often made the ground slippery near the base of their trunks. He grit his teeth, smiling, feeling a bit giddy as he sucked in air.

The lantern got caught up under his cloak and suddenly Wirt didn’t question the Beast’s claim that he felt pain immensely when Wirt shoved the flame close to him. It made contact with his skin and Wirt was cursing it for all it was worth as it scalded his side. His foot lodged in something underfoot, and in an instant, he went from right side up to falling sideways. He could remedy this. He put his arm out to catch his fall and found nothing to grasp at. Wirt plummeted.

The Unknown was teaching him a lesson, Wirt was sure of it. He had fallen into a ravine, the shallow, nearly nonexistent water doing nothing to break his fall. He was sure he was fine, until he tried to stand and cried out in agony. He breathed quickly and grasped for the lantern. _Stupid, stupid fucking piece of garbage_ Wirt hissed and snagged the handle, pulling it towards him. He had spilled at least half of the oil, tainting the trickle of water underneath him an ebony hue. Wirt glanced at his leg aided by the light of the fire and his breath caught in his throat. He was fucked.

To say the bone was broken would be an understatement. It was shattered, protruding through the skin of his shin. Nausea rolled through Wirt’s stomach as panic struck him. He had felt so invincible, but this proved that he was not immune to all things in the Unknown, not even being tethered to the Beast.

“B-Beast,” Wirt croaked, watching his blood escape from his open wound. “Beast!” Wirt yelled, feeling lightheaded as the full extent of his injury became evident. He would bleed out. Could he die here?

Canicus realized his Lantern-Bearer was no longer in the cabin when he came back. It occurred to him that there was something unusual afoot, especially when he heard Wirt’s voice in the distance. It was faint, but detectable. The Beast followed it.

The scent of blood sent the forest god moving quickly through the familiar terrain, scanning the darkness for any sign of his human charge. When he did find him, his shoulders tensed. The diminished water was stained red with the free flowing sanguine fluid, and there was Wirt, clutching the lantern close, face marked with darkening bruises from the fall.

“What have you done?” Canicus ground out, descending the ravine wall swiftly. The young man’s gaze looked thankful and relieved. Wirt made to attempt to get up, but he crumpled at the first hint of weight on his crippled limb. The man gasped. “Do not move again,” the Beast growled. The entity assessed the situation quickly, gathering all of the information he needed.

“Will I die? Am I going to die out here?” Wirt’s eyes held real fear and Canicus realized he had only seen this look once before. That was the same day Wirt had taken the oath to bear the lantern. “I don’t want to die,” the young man’s voice shook.

“You will not,” the Beast stated sternly. “Hold the lantern away from me. Do not let it touch me.” Canicus said firmly as he wrapped Wirt up close to him, lifting him up bridal style. The Lantern-Bearer wailed as his leg succumbed to gravity. The Beast hissed as the lantern nearly grazed him, chiding Wirt with a threatening tone, “Hold it out, away from me, boy! Do it now.” 

Wirt did as he was told, gritting his teeth. “S-sorry! Gah, it fucking hurts!” The way the Beast moved would have been mesmerizing if Wirt had the awareness to register anything but the agony he was in. He clutched at Canicus, holding tight to the back of his neck and shoulders. His arm burned as he held the lantern light as far from the dark being as he could. “Beast, I think I’m going to drop it.”

“Don’t you dare. You will hold the lantern, we are nearly there.” The stars above shone brightly, crystalline specks in the inky expanse of the sky; Wirt attempted to focus on them blurring together as the Beast moved swiftly. “How did you get yourself into this predicament and what was the purpose of you being awake?”

Wirt frowned. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” he grumbled. An irritated sound emanated from within the forest god’s chest. “I was pissed, alright? You appear and disappear as you please, so I thought I’d give it a try.”

“You were going to run away from me? In **these** woods?” Canicus sounded unimpressed. Wirt spied the cabin and the clearing by the creek. He sighed in relief. “That was stupid of you.”

“Didn’t say it was a good decision,” Wirt bit out, grimacing as his leg jostled. He was alerted to the lantern’s proximity to the entity as he growled and he adjusted his hold. “W-what are we gonna do about my leg?”

The door opened before the Beast carried him into the living area and slammed shut, the locks clicking into place. The young man was set as gently as possible upon the red chaise. Wirt breathed out harshly, fighting the urge to scream bloody murder as his damaged leg shifted with the movement.

“Canicus?”

In an instant, the axe was in the Beast’s grip. Wirt nearly wet himself. “No. Nonono!”

“Quiet,” Canicus said calmly. He lifted the axe to his left shoulder, fairly close to his neck, and deftly drew the blade across his otherworldly flesh. His aura reacted, spreading away from the wound into the surrounding air. Wirt’s mouth hung open. “Do not ask questions, or you will only make this more difficult for yourself. I will not have my Lantern-Bearer permanently disabled.” The Beast knelt down so that Wirt could see the open cut on the entity’s shoulder. “You may bite here. In fact, I require you to.”

Wirt furrowed his brows. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously. You are bleeding all over. Would you like to keep this conversation going and watch the rest of it drain? Or would you like to have this done and over with?”

Wirt obliged, biting down on the Beast’s shoulder, feeling the liquid ooze into his mouth. He nearly gagged at first, both out of shock and horror as he felt Canicus lightly touch his injury. His eyes teared up. The fluid was slightly thick in consistency, reminding him of a more runny version of honey, yet not as sweet. There was a slight tang, a bitterness that he couldn’t place that lingered on the back of his tongue. His head began to swim, the grip he had on reality fading with the pain. Wirt blinked tiredly.

He gasped out loud as he felt a shift where his leg was, yet no pain followed. The sounds of grinding and crunching assaulted his ears and he squeezed his eyes shut, completely disoriented. If he wasn’t mistaken, Canicus was humming. Without anything to keep him grounded, Wirt grasped at the Beast’s torso, and the Beast let him. Wirt ended up slouching and before he realized it, the young man drifted into heavy sleep, accompanied with the eb and flow of the forest god’s song.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexy times ahead; if this is _not_ your cup of tea, this might not be the chapter for you  
Thanks as always for your patience, life has gotten oh so busy!

Wirt awoke with a gasp, confused and startled. His throat was bone dry and his forehead was coated in a thin layer of sweat. There was a fire crackling in the hearth across the room and his leg was tightly wrapped, bound with materials he did not recognize which had hardened to form a crude, makeshift cast. He rubbed his dry eyes, and tentatively called out, not really expecting a response.

“Canicus? A-are you there?”

“You are finally awake,” observed a deep voice came from behind him, and Wirt welcomed it. He looked back at the looming forest god who came to rest his hands lightly upon his shoulders. “You will not move from this spot, your leg needs a little more time still to mend completely.”

“Thank you,” Wirt said, fully meaning it. The Beast ran a warm hand over his neck, tracing his clavicle with a tapered digit.

“No need to thank me. There was no other decision. You are needed.”

Wirt put his hand over Canicus’ hand still on his shoulder. “Stay with me? **Please**? Just for tonight, don’t leave me?”

“That can be arranged.” The Beast said softly, running his fingers idly through the humans thick hair. This event had shaken the entity more than he would admit to the young man. The existence in the Unknown was a precarious one at times, but since Wirt had begun to serve him the Beast had not felt that his Lantern-Bearer’s life was at stake. Wirt had proved him wrong, though, conveying to him that he could damage himself all on his own.

Canicus also did not like the feeling of dread that spread from his core outward when he felt the lantern spill, much like the human’s blood, into the damp soil of the ravine. Wirt and the lantern were a pair and as much as the Beast claimed to not care for the young man, he would not have existence any other way now that Wirt had become the bearer of his lantern. It would be an unfortunate event to lose him. The Beast shook that thought from his mind, deciding it did not matter. The man was alive, there was no use for pondering on what could have been.

“Canicus,” Wirt voiced, not looking at him any longer. “Will you touch me? Like you did days ago...when I offered to worship you?”

“You have missed it?” The Beast inquired, leaning over the human to dip his hand beneath the loosened collar of Wirt’s garment. “You enjoy it, don’t you? Feeling my hands on your skin...it excites you, doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” Wirt nearly hissed as Canicus felt the stiff muscles tense in the young man’s abdomen, recognized the quickening rhythm of his heartbeat. “I crave it.”

“Hmm, I feel you tremoring. Is it cold, Lantern-Bearer? Or has my presence riled you up this much?” The entity’s breath tickled Wirt’s ear. A chill ran down his spine.

“No, not cold, mm, with your hands all over me like this. You’re very warm right now, you know,” Wirt gasped as Canicus’ hand slid further down his body, grazing the stiff erection that had formed between his thighs. The Beast rumbled.

“You will keep your leg _still_,” Canicus warned, not bothering to stop his ministrations, “Or I will discontinue completely. Understand?”

“Y-yes,” Wirt said, running his own hand over the one rubbing the bulge between his legs. “God, I…” Wirt contemplated stating what had been running through his mind. His cheeks heated. “Canicus...have you...uh,” Wirt swallowed hard, “Have you had sex?”

One of the Beast’s hands had undone the buttons of his cloak, while the other continued pawing at his turgid erection, which slowed at his question. “No. I have not, as far as I can remember. There has never been a need for me to indulge in such activities.”

“O-oh…” Wirt replied, disappointment flaring in his chest. _Stupid question, way to make things weirder...than they already are_ he thought.

“You want to have sex with me.” The Beast stated in such a nonchalant manner that Wirt couldn’t help but sputter. He coughed, attempting to ward off the blush that tinted his pale face.

“I never said...I…” Wirt sighed. “Yes. Okay, I have thought about it. There, I said it. It’s out in the open. Laugh at me, why don’t you? Your pathetic Lantern-Bearer wants attention, has needs, desires…” Wirt fought the tears that pooled in his hazel eyes. He bit his bottom lip.

“I am not laughing,” Canicus said honestly. “There is nothing to laugh about.” The Beast withdrew his hand from Wirt’s pelvis and stroked his abdomen. “Tell me what you have thought about. I want to hear it.”

“Oh, okay, um,” Wirt had thought the Beast would berate him, would think him needy or weak. Leave it to Canicus to catch him off guard. “I have fantasized a-about you taking me into the forest on a balmy day and...fucking me against the trunk of a tree, from behind…” Wirt’s face burned with embarrassment, but his erection only became harder. The Beast was kneeling before him now at his height, his eyes glowing and intently focused upon Wirt’s visage. He guided Wirt’s hand to his exposed cock and closed the human’s palm over his length. Wirt sighed, understanding fully what the Beast wanted, and it sent a jolt of pleasure through him. Canicus wanted to watch.

“Tell me more,” the Beast pressed, leaning back slightly and reached down his inky visage where Wirt’s eyes could no longer follow.

“I think about me riding you on this chaise,” Wirt stated boldly, stroking his dick more quickly now. Canicus eyed him, surveying his body with calculating eyes. The entity tapped into memories, gathering what Wirt felt, what others felt, what his Lantern-Bearer could possibly mean by ‘riding’ him...

He was not disappointed by a light inquiry into the human memories swirling within his conscious.

“Feeling you on top of me, using your voice, whispering wicked things to me, I-I want that,” Wirt stroked faster. “I want you, Canicus.” Wirt said, looking straight into the Beast’s eyes. The forest god for once was lost for words, his aura pulsating with interest as he watched Wirt lose himself in the bliss that wracked his body when he climaxed. Canicus took in the expression of ecstasy written all over the young man’s face and decided that he would indulge. Just this once.

“Come here.” The Beast said, voice deep and sultry. Before Wirt could say anything, he was lifted to his unsteady feet, almost crumpling in alarm.

“M-my leg! You said-”

“It should be healed by now. I used my own life essence to bind your arteries and cement your bones. I haven’t survived this long in the Unknown without spectacular immunity.” The Beast ran his sturdy hands over Wirt’s torso, hungrily, “Not to mention I reinforced my original work to ensure that nothing would go awry.”

“Right,” Wirt said, distracted by how handsy Canicus had gotten. Did he really have this much of an effect on him? A hint of pride swelled in Wirt’s chest.

“Are you in pain?” Canicus asked, pausing his intense petting of his charge. He wasn’t a sadist, contrary to what the villagers might have believed. His Lantern-Bearer was not his toy, nor did he want to see Wirt in pain. There was no rationality to the stories. He did not even cause pain to those he harvested, choosing rather to lull them into unconsciousness, painlessly and without a worry in the world. The Beast considered it a kindness.

The young man shook his head no. “Only slightly sore. I think your treatment did the trick.” Wirt couldn’t resist his growing temptation to look down the Beast’s torso. “So...about your obvious enthusiasm. Don’t stop there.”

Wirt sensed a smile in the forest god’s tone. “Yes, about that,” Canicus hummed, pulling Wirt back towards the chaise with him. Wirt’s heart fluttered in his chest like a sparrow, and he could hardly catch his breath as he ungracefully slumped into the Beast’s lap. His leg felt clunky bound up in all of this material and cemented with what was essentially Canicus’ blood. Wirt grunted as he righted himself, ending up chest to chest with the Beast. “I was not planning to, unless it would be detrimental to your current state. You are being honest, correct?”

Wirt nodded eagerly, literally lost for words as he registered that his fantasy was coming alive before him.

“Splendid.” Canicus hummed. With that, Wirt swore he felt something prominent firmly nudge against his pelvis. The young man decided that if the Beast had a readable facial expression, it would currently be smug at Wirt’s utter confusion. When it registered that the forest god was sporting an erection which was steadily growing larger against his lower stomach, the young man’s face went beet red.

“I didn’t realize...oh wow,” Wirt stumbled, trying to wrap his head around all of this. What on earth was he doing? Canicus was leaning back against the seat of the chaise, observing him essentially gawk at his pelvis, and the entity could not deny he enjoyed silencing Wirt. Wirt was so full of questions and constant observations that stumping him was indeed an accomplishment. “Can I touch?”

“Go ahead,” the Beast purred. Wirt took the length of the dark cock in his hands and reveled at how soft its surface texture was compared to the rest of him. He gripped it and Canicus thrusted lightly into his hand. Wirt’s head was spinning, his stomach filled with elation. “You will not break me, Lantern-Bearer,” Canicus assured Wirt, whose hand quivered lightly on his shaft. The human was always overcome by nerves, his adrenaline detectable to the entity as it spiked.

“So you have really never done this? Ever?” Wirt asked, running his hand firmly over the Beast’s dick, relishing the unbridled moan that came from the forest god. That was answer enough for the man, the sound going right to his own half-erect member.

“N-no,” Canicus bit out, leaning his head back slowly and focusing on the feelings emanating from his lower half. “Never.” The entity thrust upward again, more forcefully this time, and Wirt was caught off guard momentarily, knocking into the Beast’s chest. His nose smashed squarely into the firm sternum, causing a searing sensation to blossom in the center of his face. _Nice move_ he thought to himself as he caught the scent of copper trickling down his nostril. He caught the side of his open cloak and pinched the bridge of his nose just as started to seep, leaving the Beast waiting for the return of his undivided attention.

“Sorry,” Wirt said quickly, wiping the blood that managed to escape from his chest. He hadn’t loosened his grip on the Beast’s erection, as he wouldn’t let his own clumsiness take this moment from him. “I didn’t expect that. You’re liking this, aren’t you?”

“_Yes_,” Canicus grit out, cock twitching in Wirt’s firm grip. The man couldn’t help the flare of lust that resulted from being in control of the Beast’s pleasure. He felt in control. It felt right.

When Wirt felt his nose stop its torrent of blood, he wiped the remainder of it from his chin. He smiled at the Beast, stripping his tarnished garment off, and refocused. Canicus’ head fell back once more as the young man stroked him, quickening his pace. He pressed a kiss against the Beast’s chest, and felt a rumble resonate from him.

Wirt suddenly had an idea, a deviously wonderful idea, which he would enact now that he had the opportunity. When he happened across a pornographic magazine before he arrived at the Unknown, he recalled seeing an image of someone taking another man’s penis into their mouth. He remembered feeling instantly mortified, tossing the magazine back into the pile of other scandalous books at the half-priced bookstore. He had felt guilty after seeing it then, but now...now it made him rock hard thinking about doing that very thing to the Beast.

Wirt slid from the Beast’s lap onto the cape covered floor, kneeling between the entity’s legs. Canicus’ eyes flashed open, immediately aware of his empty lap. The Beast blinked in confusion.

“What are you doing?” He asked, curiosity evident in his tone. Wirt’s heart pounded in his chest, excitement making him dizzy.

“Just trust me, okay? It’s something I’ve heard feels fantastic. I want to make you feel good. Can I?”

“Yes, do it. Don’t keep teasing me like this,” Canicus said tersely, but there was no venom to his words. He was enjoying himself immensely. Wirt swallowed, mouth feeling surprisingly dry for what he was about to do; funny how that works. He studied the slight curvature of the Beast’s cock, working himself up to the point where his confidence peaked. Wirt took the head of the length into his mouth, at which the Beast’s voice hitched, possibly in shock.

Wirt used his tongue, running it along the underside, distinguishing the nuances between the tip and further on down the shaft. The taste did not bother him, nor did he think much about it as he took the dick further into his mouth, feeling more powerful than he could recall. The young man hummed, and Canicus mirrored the sound as a powerful sensation bloomed deep within his pelvis. Wirt felt a hand tangle itself in his hair, firm yet careful.

He lost himself at that point. Wirt bobbed his head, reminding himself not to gag, listening to the noises that he never imagined he would ever hear coming from the Beast. He was doing this to Canicus. It was his doing. Wirt felt on top of the world in this moment in time, indestructible, and attractive. He did not remember a time that he had actually felt attractive, so the concept was entirely strange to him. Nonetheless, he embraced it.

“So good, Wirt, you’re doing _wonderfully_,” Canicus moaned, unabashedly and unashamedly. Unlike his human charge, there was no shame in his pleasure. This was something he had not experienced because he deemed it not worth his time. How wrong he had been. The information had been there as long as he could recall from mature adult humans, whose energy he had absorbed early in his life, when he had no specifications when it came to his preferred fuel source. He had not wished to share such intimacy with anyone. It seemed unnecessarily risky. But experiencing it, his mind had been changed on the matter. Sex was pleasant, carnal, and exhilerating.

Wirt ruthlessly lavished the Beast, sucking and bobbing, eyes half-lidded in bliss. Serving felt nice, the young man decided, when he was in charge. He could find himself again like this. He could gather the pieces he had forgotten and reincorporate them into this new Wirt who had taken over, and become in touch with himself again.

Suddenly the Beast tensed, torso stiffening, hold on Wirt’s thick hair clenching, and he groaned, velvety voice paired with the distinct crackle inside the hearth. Wirt’s jaw smarted and he felt both regret and relief at having to relinquish the position on the floor. The young man wiped the back of his hand across his chin. Canicus was still, his frame lax on the chaise. Wirt pulled himself up to sit beside the entity, running a hand over a dark thigh. The Beast’s eyes opened.

“Where did you learn that?” Canicus asked, voice conveying satisfaction. Wirt shrugged.

“Read it in a book somewhere. Thought it would be a good time to try it out.”

“Hm. That was your first time? It was skillful,” the Beast praised, reaching over to slightly lift Wirt’s chin. “I would consider that worship. Would you?” Wirt was captivated by the intensity of Canicus’ gaze and his heart stuttered in response.

“Y-yeah, I would.” He whispered, his voice cracking.

“What exactly does ‘riding’ me entail, Lantern-Bearer?” The Beast asked. Wirt nearly burst out laughing at the seriousness of that phrase coming from the Beast. Instead he cleared his throat, not wanting to destroy the intimacy of the moment.

“Well, what I meant when I said that was…” Wirt shifted, maneuvering himself so that he sat upon the forest god’s lap once more, leaning forward slightly to grab hold of the still erect shaft. _Dear Lord…_ the man thought, honestly expecting it to have been more flacid by now. Again, full of surprises. He positioned the length below his rear, rocking back slightly, but not so hard as to cause discomfort. Wirt’s face burned with embarrassment. The dick twitched in his grip.

“I see,” Canicus purred, eyes brighter now, round with fascination. Now _this_ was interesting. The Beast placed his hands on the outside of Wirt’s upper thighs, feeling the tremble of his frame as he attempted to feign confidence. Canicus could read him like an open book, but the entity nonetheless appreciated the show. “Would you like to do so?”

Wirt’s mouth was as dry as sandpaper. _Holy shit._ This was not happening. He was most definitely still drugged out on the blood of the Beast, probably squirming around in his sleep like a fish out of water. But he could feel the firm hands on his thighs, slightly squeezing (possibly reassuringly) and fueling his belief that this was reality.

“”Y-yeah, yes,” he said, placing his hands over the Beast’s, grinding down slightly, eliciting a growl from Canicus. The squint of the entity’s eyes let him know that there was a smile somewhere upon the dark visage in front of him.

“You won’t be needing these, then,” the Beast tugged on his trousers, exposing his flesh to the cool air. Gooseflesh sprung up on his stomach and legs, and Canicus appeared amused at the shiver that rippled through Wirt. _Bastard_.

“Guess not,” Wirt followed, slipping out of his slacks with a lack of grace, considering his healing leg was clunky. As much as he desired to be calm and collected, Wirt was anything but. He felt stiff and awkward, not sexy and confident like he wanted to be. _Maybe this was a bad idea_.

As if the Beast could read his mind, hands rubbed his outer thighs soothingly. There was understanding offered; even if Canicus could not fully grasp what Wirt was feeling, he understood the double-edged nature of vulnerability. Wirt was extremely vulnerable in this moment and the forest god decided he would not make the human regret it.

“Would you like to talk us through this experience?” Canicus inquired, not breaking his gaze upon his Lantern-Bearer’s form. Wirt looked up at him through his lashes, clearly feeling out of his element. He wasn’t about to let his low self esteem win this time though.

“That would be nice.” Wirt said, straightening up more now that he wasn’t alone in this. “I need some sort of lubricant…” the young man stated, looking around for a moment. “Uh, I cannot do this dry. It’ll be painful and not pleasant whatsoever.”

The Beast lifted a hand to his mouth, dampening his own tapered fingertips, at which Wirt froze. Canicus offered his hand to Wirt, who swallowed roughly, guiding the Beast’s coated digits underneath him. To say he was terrified was an understatement. He had wanted this, he knew he did, so what was the issue? He felt cheated by his own anxiety. As soon as he began to ease back onto Canicus’ hand, the forest god got the idea. Wirt gasped as the digits eased into him, stretching him, feeling more pleasurable than painful. The Beast did not move, not wanting to hurt the man if he made a sudden movement. 

“You can move,” Wirt said, his voice strained. The entity obliged, shifting his digits, lightly palpating the orifice which he himself lacked, brushing the velvety walls in careful exploration. Wirt shivered, attempting to stifle any sounds which might escape him.

“You do not have to stay silent. There is no one to hear you but me.” He punctuated this by gently curling his digits, brushing against a prominent portion of the lining inside the man. Wirt gasped out, breath leaving him as he put his hands on the Beast’s shoulders, gripping them like his life depended on it. “There.”

Wirt rocked back slightly, urging Canicus to move more, finding himself impatient now for the next step. He felt the tightness in his backside become less as he relaxed, instead focusing on how marvelous the squirming digits felt inside of him. Wirt groaned as he no longer felt the Beast’s fingers were enough to satiate the feeling growing low in his abdomen.

“I want you, I’m ready,” Wirt panted, his chest covered in a thin layer of sweat. The Beast withdrew his digits, eyeing his Lantern-Bearer with rapt attention. Canicus’ senses were lit ablaze as Wirt slid onto his shaft, easing himself ever so carefully onto his cock. The entity found it within himself to remain still, his hands squeezing the young man’s thighs so tightly they would definitely bruise. Wirt was lost in concentration, not hinting at pain if he felt any, as he hilted himself upon the Beast’s dick. He sucked in a deep breath, shaking as adrenaline pulsed through his veins.

The Beast groaned lustfully, voicing his impatience. He was itching to move, but impulses were something the forest god was adept at ignoring. Wirt moved. He rose, and took his length back inside of him, rocking forward and down. The Beast’s eyes lit with interest, moving tentatively as well, thrusting up into the man above him. This was mimicry of the activity of riding, he decided. A much more pleasurable version of the original interpretation, for sure.

“C-Canicus, fuck me,” Wirt pleaded. The entity did not need to be asked twice. The Beast growled, taking more control and guided Wirt’s hips into his upward thrusts. His Lantern-Bearer’s cries were music to him, motivating him to continue with renewed vigor. Canicus grunted, watching the young man come undone because of him. It was exhilarating.

“So good,” Canicus grit out, punctuating his words with his hips. Wirt swore he wouldn’t be able to walk after this. The Beast had tried his best to mend him, but this probably would undo all of his efforts. He couldn’t bring himself to care. His head was thrown back, back muscles taught, eyes closed; there was nowhere he would have rather been. This was fine. Everything was fine as long as this feeling persisted. He leaned forward and connected his lips with Canicus’ jaw, moaning into the side of his patterned throat. This is what he had wanted…

What he needed, he might even dare say. It was nothing like he had experienced before. He held onto the Beast as though he might perish if he let go, as though they were connected through an invisible force which was fed through them like a circuit. In this moment, there were no repercussions, no lost time, nothing but the fierce grunts of passion coming from Canicus. _God_, he wanted to listen to those sounds forever. It made his head spin, recognizing that he had gotten himself deep in this, that he now craved Canicus’ presence, craved his touch. Wirt didn’t want it to change. He didn’t know what to do with himself if the situation did change, so instead he ignored the negative thoughts, and gasped as the entity underneath him trembled in ecstacy.


	6. Chapter 6

Wirt walked with a limp, but Canicus had claimed it would heal more quickly than if he was in his own realm. He had a fantastic experience pulling the dried essence that was the Beast’s blood from the hairs of his leg when the forest god was finally confident the makeshift cast had remained on for long enough. The young man swore he could hear the dark being chuckling as he picked the substance meticulously from his aggravated skin, red from all of the pulling. Wirt had shot him a glare, only to find that Canicus was nowhere to be seen.

_Typical._

He hadn’t discussed their evening of passion and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. Wirt felt the excitement in his stomach, the quickening beat of his heart when he thought about that evening, but he was determined not to acknowledge the need he felt for that contact. He was confused and aggravated with himself. Wirt felt like a fool. He was sure Canicus would hold this over him when the time came.

But if that were the case, he had dirt on the Beast as well. He had been a first-hand witness to the feared being coming undone, moaning in the throes of unrestrained bliss. Wirt had done that to him. He had that effect on Canicus. That was the danger of this, the fact that he could find reasons to _want_ to be around the Beast of all beings. He had engaged the forest god of his own volition, asked him for all of the interactions they had together. Wirt groaned in annoyance.

As much as he wanted to hate the Beast, he felt more now than ever that he did not; not even a little. Wirt felt the urge to garner the Beast’s attention in ways that made him blush all the way through to his chest. Just thinking about some of the ideas he had conjured up in the past few days made his ears burn with embarrassment in the bitter cold.

He wasn’t going back to the old mill tonight. He was going to pay a visit to a man he had met through Beatrice when he still thought there was a chance of returning to his own reality.

Wirt rapped his white knuckles against the door of the expansive mansion, the heat from the lantern not doing much to soothe the chill that had permeated his core. The young man shivered and waited eagerly for a response. The door creaked open, revealing a wide-eyed Quincy Endicott and a surprised Margueritte Grey.

“My nephew! What a surprise!” Endicott barked, cheeks rosy and posture better than Wirt had ever seen. Wirt offered a small smile.

“Do come in, please! We will make a seat at the table for you. I will not have a nephew of my love freeze in this bitter weather.” Miss Grey ushered the Lantern-Bearer inside, her husband closing the door behind him. “You’re freezing! You will be sick if you don’t do something for yourself. You will be drawn a bath immediately.”

“I-It’s alright, Miss Grey, really. I’ll warm up,” Wirt offered, but Endicott’s partner was persistent.

“I insist. It is not a night to be wandering around in freezing temperatures like this.”

So Wirt obliged, if only to be polite. He slipped his chilled body into the hot water, which engulfed him up to his neck. The young man leaned his head back, closing his eyes in the privacy of the high-ceilinged restroom. The style was definitely that of Miss Grey, characteristics of Rococo unmistakable to Wirt. It was beautiful, but not at all to his personal liking. It was too luxurious...he felt as though he would tarnish the room with his flaws.

Unbidden, the Beast came to mind. Maybe it was the wonderful warmth of the water, or the relaxed feeling flowing through his veins. Wirt wondered if Canicus felt cold outside in the bitter winds. He wondered if the Beast felt lonely in his absence…

Wirt grunted. Of course the Beast was not lonesome. That was something the young man knew. The Beast did not require his presence. Wirt’s chest ached, recalling the other night, wishing that he was closer to the cabin now. He desired the familiarity of it. He hadn’t been this far out into the Unknown since before he was bound to Canicus…Nevertheless, his hand wandered through the bubbles and over his chest, thinking of the Beast, moving like a shadow through the forest. He contemplated Canicus searching for him, but more likely the Beast already knew where he was. Wirt sighed.

The food smelled succulent, but Wirt wasn’t hungry. He could manage small amounts of food, but it wasn’t necessary. Food had become rather boring since he had stopped feeling hunger for food related nourishment nagging at his insides. He spooned some broth into his mouth and hummed.

Fred shook his head in welcome as he strode into the dining room, hooves coated in a shining black coat of polish. He looked like a new animal, coat shining and muscles refined to their peak fitness. His mane was braided in places, laced with tendrils of gold and silver.

“Wirt! You’re still here!” He said excitedly, trotting to the expanse of the dining room table. “It’s been a long while.” The steed dipped his muzzle into a bowl of broth, slurping the savory broth with gusto. Wirt smiled. He hadn’t seen the talking horse in too long.

“It has been,” Wirt said, stirring his own soup. “You look wonderful, Fred.”

“Doesn’t he look delightful? I’d say he is the most handsome horse in the Unknown,” Miss Grey praised, running her delicate hands over the stallion’s silky mane.

“Oh, yes, yes!” Endicott said, lifting his glass in the air. “The best, without a doubt, madame!”

Wirt chuckled. Fred whinied. “Oh, stop you guys. I can’t take all of this flattery, I’m blushing,” Fred said, dipping his head below the table. Miss Grey poured Fred water into a large bowl from a pitcher, chuckling delightfully.

“Oh, don’t be so bashful!” She tutted, patting the horse’s back. “We take pride in our tea horse.”

“I’m so glad you all found each other,” Wirt stated, sipping at his own glass of water. “The atmosphere here, it’s wonderful.”

“It’s all thanks to you and your brother, my boy,” Endicott said, winking at Wirt. “Where is that little guy, anyhow?”

“He...is a little under the weather. He is in bed today. I didn’t want to aggravate his illness by bringing him into the cold,” the young man lied, thinking nothing of it by this point. No one needed to know the full extent of their story but himself.

“Oh, what a good brother,” Fred said, lifting his head. The horse whinnied, nuzzling Miss Grey, who appeared to be an animal loving woman. She showered the horse with affection, brushing his shining coat. “I hope the little guy is okay by tomorrow. Perhaps he’d want some soup?”

Wirt was considering taking another bite of soup, but set his spoon down. “Me too...and uh, possibly,” he stated, knowing Greg was in a place where he was undoubtedly far safer than hr would be here. Wirt felt uneasiness roll through his guts. He glanced around, realizing there was something very off. He suddenly realized in a panic that the lantern was not by him. His eyes widened.

“Uh, Uncle Endicott?” Wirt’s voice wavered. “Where is the lantern I brought with me?”

“Ohoho, it’s in the foyer, of course! I tried to put it out, but the stubborn thing kept on burning! Isn’t it strange for a lantern to relight itself, hm?” Wirt’s eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped at that. _No…_. “You aren’t planning to leave so soon are you, my boy? The evening is young!” The man said in a clearly tipsy tone. Wirt would have felt more comforted if he hadn’t just realized that Endicott had unknowingly attempted to obliterate the Beast as well as himself.

“I-I need a moment! I’ll be back!” Wirt said quickly, pushing himself up from the dining table and racing through the mansion to the foyer. _Fuckfuckfuck!_ His hands trembled and he felt sick to his stomach. How did he let it out of his sight? He decided it must have been the bustling welcome and Madame Grey hurrying him upstairs to a bath. He kicked himself for being so stupid.

He was breathing hard by the time he found it. The flame was still lit, but there was something off about the intensity of the light. The world around Wirt spun. He forced himself out into the frigid air with the lantern swinging from his tight grip on its handle, making his way for the forest. He didn’t recall travelling so far, only feeling like he couldn’t remember what had happened before he sat down at the table with the cheery trio. He wondered if the feeling of slipping away in the bathtub was from his muscles relaxing or the sensation of nearly having died…

He was pulled forcefully to the side all at once, his gasp sucked from his lungs into the frigid night, leaving him to consider that it might have been better if he had been snuffed out by the old Endicott rather than face this fate.

“**You**,” he felt rather than merely heard Canicus’ voice running through his core. The hands that gripped him trembled with rage, the Beast’s eyes glowing ever brighter with tangible fury. Wirt felt real fear. 

“It was an accident,” Wirt choked out, feeling wholly unwell. He felt as though he was going to vomit, so he turned away, gagging and hacking. It was good he did, because the warm soup made its way back up his throat, burning unpleasantly. The Beast released him as he continued getting sick.

“Was it now?” Canicus asked, unphased by his Lantern-Bearer’s reaction. Wirt hacked, clenching the lantern close to him. “This is what happens when you try to extinguish _us_,” the forest god stated with barely restrained anger still tainting his voice, running a passive aggressive hand over the ailing young man’s upper back. “I hope you’ve learned your lesson, Wirt,” Canicus spat.

“Fuck you! It wasn’t me!” Wirt growled, staring Canicus down. “I was visiting some old friends and one of them tried to dampen the flame. How would they have known? How would I have...”

“**Why** did they have the lantern?” The Beast asked, unimpressed. He stood, glaring at his careless partner, asking himself why he chose to put up with this. “Careless!”

“I...I slipped up. It was purely accidental. I-I fucked up.” Wirt admitted. The man stopped talking, realizing this could have been infinitely worse. He could deal with whatever came his way. “It was my fault. I’m sorry, Canicus.”

“As you _should_ be.” The entity growled, grasping Wirt’s shoulder once more and shaking him lightly. “You have one task to carry out and yet here you are proving to me that you cannot handle it. How am I to trust you ability when you have so easily let the lantern out of your sight?”

“B-Beast, you can trust me, you _can_,” Wirt stumbled, eyes wide and pleading. “D-don’t say that,” he begged, not wanting to consider the idea that all of this was for nothing. It meant something, he was capable, he would be better.

“Can I?” Canicus pressed, giving the man a light shove as he released the human’s shoulder. The forest god saw the panic in Wirt’s eyes, the tremble in his hands, the desperation in his words. He knew the man was capable, but he would not let him off so easily. This could not be a recurrence. “Prove it then.”

In the blink of an eye, Wirt was alone. Tears began to stream down his wind-burned cheeks and Wirt didn’t bother trying to wipe them away. He headed back in the direction of the cabin, head hung low. The atmosphere of the grand tea mansion and the company of old friends seemed a lot less comforting now.

~

Wirt fed the lantern in the early evening; early enough to see the setting sun and the hint of stars mottling the sky. He filled it until oil ran in rivulets down the side, streaming over the warming metal as the flame burned brighter. He felt dizzy and as satiated he ever could and walked homeward in a daze. It felt like a dream when he overfilled the lantern. The leaves crunched under his feet, the silence deafening, but he could fill the air with improvisational humming, reciting poetry verses in his mind. By the time he saw the mill, the stars dotted the skies like granules of sea salt. All he wanted to do was recline in his bed, surrounded by the mound of blankets he had accrued and feel the warmth of the lantern next to him.

His shoes were hastily discarded downstairs and he climbed the stairs two by two, making his way across the cold floors, plopping the lanter next to the bed, and leaping into the plush heap. The buzz from the lantern was going to last a while this time and that knowledge made Wirt smile. He felt like his brain had transformed into volumeless mush, becoming pliable and completely abstract in form. His eyes were half-lidded, his heart pattering like hummingbird wings behind his ribs.

He felt his familiar shadow’s presence and glanced around, finding the Beast without any effort. Canicus’ antlers were a dead giveaway in the dim light, expanding out and up away from his being like infinite tapered branches winding skyward. Wirt flopped back down, a smile plastered on his face. He had contemplated Canicus might have stayed away longer, but the filled lantern had probably lifted his mood enough to inspire the visit.

“Didn’t expect to see you so soon,” Wirt said, attempting to sound down through the calm that filled his mind. “Why are you here anyhow? I thought you’d rather do anything other than see my face after my mishap.”

“I can still remain unhappy with your actions and come to visit you with a level head, Lantern-Bearer,” the Beast slid into the room fluidly, ducking into the door frame sideways to avoid hitting his antlers. “I have considered that you are trying to mend your mistakes after seeing that your error cost us both. Am I wrong?”

Wirt scoffed lightly and turned his head to regard Canicus. “If I say yes, that you are right in your consideration...will you stay?”

The Beast moved silently to sit on the blankets strewn over the mattress. They were a contrast to the young man’s chilled skin. He registered that Wirt was shivering.

“Yes, for now.” Canicus reached over to Wirt’s leg and laid his hand on the icy skin. The man was moving towards him in an instant, seeking to share in his warmth.

“How come you are so warm in this abysmal weather? You’re like a heater,” Wirt said as he moved to situate himself as close to the forest god as possible. He wrapped the rest of himself in blankets. “I’m pretty jealous to be honest. If I could get away with only wearing a cape in freezing temperatures, I’d be thrilled.”

“You have the lantern,” Canicus pointed out. “I cannot use it’s heat to my advantage like you can.”

Wirt sighed, leaning his head against the Beast’s shoulder, feeling lost in his own mind. “Not the same,” Wirt whined, hinting at the sudden despondency creeping into his mind unwarranted.

“If you think so, but I do not see any.” Canicus stated, his claws tangled in the man’s hair without him even remembering when they had gotten there. The man’s trembling had calmed. “You know you must be smarter about your interactions with those who you once knew. You cannot allow yourself to be blind-sided so easily.”

Wirt nodded against his shoulder. “I will be. I’ll be better, smarter. Please believe me.”

“You have no choice but to improve,” Canicus replied firmly. “I demand it, _your_ wellbeing demands it.”

“Yes, Beast.” Wirt said softly, his eyes half-lidded. Canicus felt the man slipping into a haze, and ran his slender, tapered digits over Wirt’s jaw. The human’s pupils were large, his focus somewhere distant. The lantern did this to him, the Beast knew; gave the feeling of euphoria when he filled it with haste.

Wirt smiled at the tickle along his face. “H-hey,” he chuckled, taking hold of Canicus’ hand. “Hey…” the young man blinked sleepily.

“You are curious, my Lantern-Bearer.”

Wirt blinked, registering Canicus’ voice. “How so?”

“You are different than others who have carried the lantern. You have changed more than they have in a shorter amount of time, retaining resilience, encouraging participation in new activities…”

“Ohhh, you mean…” Wirt smiled crookedly, feeling his face heat up. “Yeah, I recall you revealing that our rendezvous was your first. I’m glad I’m so interesting to you.”

The Beast looked down at him. “You are harboring attitude regarding the subject? Why?”

“I...I’m also curious. I want to know about you.” Wirt said as seriously as he could through the haze pleasantly clouding his mind. “Please? If I cannot be close to others, allow me at least to know a bit more about you.”

Canicus released a grumbling sigh. It reverberated through Wirt’s diaphragm, tickling up his spine. “Fine. Not with words, they take far too long. Be still.”

The young man felt the Beast’s hands reach out to cup the sides of his face, gently pulling him forwards. Wirt felt like a deer in the headlights as Canicus leaned down and in towards him, the forest god’s unearthly bright eyes piercing his own as their foreheads met. Wirt felt an insistent tug on his mind, and the feeling frightened him momentarily.

“_Relax_,” Canicus soothed, his voice sounding as though it surrounded Wirt, enveloping him. “Do not fight it, just feel. Look.”

Wirt did as he was told. He watched as shapes morphed into scenery, evolving into landscape, mountainous and foreboding. He blinked, looking through the eyes of another, scanning the forest intently. He could feel the overwhelming feeling of hunger, stress...

_Light burned his being, so he kept to the shadows. There was that sensation deep within the pits of his core, urging him to find sustenance. That was what he had to do, or else he would perish. He could not suppress the remorse that bubbled up within his chest at the idea of luring someone from the neighboring villages, but he would do what he had to in order to suppress the flaring pain spreading from his torso to his limbs._

_What had once been a song of sorrow for what he had become was now morphed into a lullaby of comfort for ailing wanderers, something soothing for their despair. Like him, they were lost, condemned to a fate they never asked for._

_His body trembles in excitement as he detects footsteps, someone being reeled in by his captivating vocals, as he watches with wide eyes for his victim._

_When he feeds, the forest fills with his screams as he thrusts dripping, oily branches into the flame. ‘Tis the way, he tells himself. This is his life as one who has fallen._

_The scenery changes, it is spring, but nonetheless, the land is still filled with golden leaves and a cool breeze. He does not remember when he left the first or second behind, but the Lantern-Bearer he has now preserves his patterned flesh from being scorched by the flame. Now he does not have to be near the source of his pain; all he has to do is keep fear thriving in his servant, promise him wonderful things, and assure him that as long as he lives, so will they. This way, he can add to the forest, keep his stock of Edelwoods full, and rest assured that he would live through the Lantern-Bearer’s labor. He wandered alone, watching lives bloom and falter, some at his own hands, but others of their own accord. He sang to the earth and it led the lost to him; he drank fully from the connection between his core and the damnable flame. It made it bearable, the assistance of another. He could focus on himself, do more than just endure his fate. Now he could embrace it and become a god among the Unknown._

Wirt blinked as his eyes readjusted to the darkness of his bedroom. The Beast’s hands slipped away from his face. Wirt wished he would put them back. It was unsettling, coming back from that; he had seen and felt what Canicus had, and he almost wished he could have remained there. The end of the vision left him feeling over the moon, invincible, and elated. His heart pounded in his chest, the sensation of the power lingering.

Wirt placed a hand on Canicus’ chest. “That felt...spectacular. Is that how you feel right now? As you are?” Canicus nodded.

“It is, indeed. Especially when you satisfy the lantern, Wirt. I can feel even more when you sustain it properly. Would you like a taste of how _I_ experience the sensation?”

“When I feed the lantern, I feel satisfied, warmth spreading through my veins, outwards; it’s euphoric. You’re saying it can be more intense?” Wirt’s eyes were more open now, focused on the forest god’s face, searching.

“**Much** stronger, Lantern-Bearer.”

“Please show me.” Wirt pleaded, sitting up straighter. Eagerness overruled the haze in his mind. Cancius chuckled lowly. The entity leaned back, reclining against the plush blankets stacked haphazardly over the bead, his antlers barely contained by the ample mattress. Wirt watched him like a hawk, heartbeat thundering in his ears. “Have you ever done this w-with others who’ve carried your lantern?”

“No.” The Beast simply said, “You are the first to share this, among other things, with me.” Wirt felt honored by this. It was more than that, but he did not dwell on it. He would ponder the intricacies of what he felt later. “Come,” Canicus beckoned to himself. “We need to be in close proximity for this kind of transfer to take place.”

Wirt crawled over the mattress, not sure whether he was actually moving as slow as he felt he was. He slid onto Canicus’ frame, trying to will himself to be calm, attempting to stop his body’s reaction as he felt his pants becoming tighter in the crotch. The memory of the last time he had straddled the Beast was fresh in his mind, the pleasure almost palpable too…

“Like this?” The young man asked, trying not to let his voice tremble. Canicus gripped his thighs, effortlessly moving him forward so that he straddled the entity’s lower torso region. Canicus must have gotten a kick out of the expression on Wirt’s face, because the man felt the Beast’s stomach shift.

“Yes, like this.” The Beast replied. “Lean forward, do not be shy,” the tone of Canicus’ voice made Wirt’s chest flutter in a way he couldn’t describe. “Lay down, all of the way. Relax yourself. You will want to.”

Wirt rested his head upon the Beast’s chest. He was certain Canicus could feel his erection against his pelvis, but if he did, the Beast did not mention it. It would be comfortable if Wirt had not been painfully hard and waiting for whatever the forest god was about to share with him.

“Breathe.” Canicus instructed before he firmly gripped Wirt’s chest to his own. In an instant, it felt as if Wirt’s chest had expanded to impossible dimensions, breath rushing into his body, filling his lungs with all of the oxygen he would ever possibly need. His mind felt as though it was unfurling, opening up to the sensations he alone could never comprehend. Ecstasy rushed through his core, flooding his nerves with so much endlessly blissful stimulus that Wirt swore he was no longer intact with his own body. He felt weightless. He gasped, writhing against Canicus’ grip in elation, unknowingly grinding into the Beast as his mind was stolen from him, replaced by a feeling he understood as beyond anything he had ever experienced. Suddenly it was over. He was acquainted again with his ordinary existence, the haziness now only a fraction of the sensation Canicus had just introduced him to. Wirt realized he had dug his fingers into the Beast’s chest, only able to release his hold now that he was grounded in reality once more.

“T-that…” Wirt swallowed. “How can _that_ be what you feel? How do you handle it?”

“It is what I know. I am quite used to how it affects my being. I did not really know how it would translate in your own body, but it seemed to be quite a pleasurable experience for you.”

“That was absolutely mind-blowing.” Wirt shifted and scowled as he felt sticky residue between his thighs. “S-sorry, I...that’s embarrassing.” Heat flooded the man’s face.

“It is natural,” Canicus replied, matter of factly. “I wouldn’t have expected any less from a human experiencing something so strong.”

Was that pride in the Beast’s voice, Wirt asked himself. He decided that it was, with the way the entity was reclined, looking at him with expectant eyes. _Revel in my power_ they said. Wirt had another idea, pushing himself up to stroke Canicus’ torso. He watched the Beast’s eyes focus upon what he was doing, searching his face and roving over his frame.

“You are generous, Canicus. Let me show you my appreciation,” Wirt said in a way that excited that new sensation within the Beast, moving from his core into his lower body. “You are so forgiving, so understanding...” Wirt’s voice shook slightly, not sure if he way laying it on too thick. Canicus did not move whatsoever. He was as still as a statue. “Would you like that? Laying back, letting me worship you like you deserve?”

There was a glint of something that passed Canicus’ eyes, a shift in hue, a suggestion of the pastel blue, yellow, and red that made up the complex irises usually overpowered by the white glow. The atmosphere seemed to shift, the intensity of the air around Wirt heavier somehow.

“Yes.” An interest filled voice purred.

Wirt felt elated. He felt confidence flood his chest, any trepidation shed as he pulled a warm blanket around his shoulders, smoothly shedding the ejaculate-dampened shorts he’d been wearing. He slid them to the floor, focusing the other half of his attention on the being in his bed. There was dizzying quality to knowing that Canicus was reclining, the most at ease Wirt had ever seen him, and waiting for the man to call the shots.

“Thank you for sharing some of your past with me,” Wirt hummed, pressing his forehead to the shadowed chest below him. “I appreciate that you have given me another chance to prove myself...and thank you for giving me a taste of your power.” He pressed a kiss on the softer, yet still firm abdomen of the Beast. It moved inwards, giving Wirt the impression that Canicus may be ticklish.

“You are welcome,” Canicus stated, his voice slightly strained. The forest god reached out to touch the most unique human he had ever come across in his existence. Wirt leaned into his palm, looking up at him with bright hazel eyes, face accentuated by the light of the lantern. “You desire my company even when I have criticized and doubted you. What is it about me that is attractive to you?” The Beast inquired, gaze locked onto Wirt as he ran his soft hands over his torso, working further up towards his chest. A chill travelled up the entity’s back.

Wirt smoothed his hands over Canicus’ chest. He could make out the outlines of the Beast’s face in the darkness, the silhouette of his jaw and the glint of white teeth under the haze of black shrouding his features. “I guess the fact that you are unlike anyone I have ever seen. Your antlers...they’re awe inspiring, and the patterns in your flesh, they are commemorative, intriguing…” Wirt traced along the Beast’s neck, looking into his eyes, which had exposed more color than he had ever seen. They were absolutely vivid. “I don’t know all of the reasons why I feel the way I do...but not all things need to be put into words I suppose.”

Wirt kissed the Beast softly. He was sure Canicus welcomed it because he responded with fervor. The feeling of hands pulling him closer was something Wirt did not fight, and neither did he fight the snaking of what felt like flexible tree roots along his skin. It unsettled him slightly until Canicus deepened the kiss, embracing Wirt. The man felt breathless.

“W-what is that?” He asked between kissing the forest god. Canicus hummed contentedly.

“It is a part of me, doing as I command it to. Are you uncomfortable with this?” The Beast asked, voice low, nearly a whisper. Wirt shook his head.

“I don’t see a problem with it.”

Canicus ran a thumb over Wirt’s lips, which had become flushed with their kissing. “Good.”

Wirt melted into the entity, reaching into his memory to attempt to harbor the confidence he felt when looking through the Beast’s eyes.

“Your story is one I want to hear in _your_ voice, Canicus,” the man stated, feeling frozen by the hypnotizing gaze which held his own. The roots snaked their way over sensitive flesh, slithering around especially erogenous places which made Wirt’s skin twitch pleasantly.

“You _are_ feeling emboldened tonight,” the Beast observed as the human palmed the crux of his pelvis, coaxing and teasing the entity while retaining eye contact. “In time, possibly,” Canicus conceded, allowing himself to harden and become erect, cock protruding against Wirt’s palm. Wirt smiled almost deviously as he gripped the dark penis firmly.

“Very well,” Wirt responded, leaning down to lave his tongue along the underside of the rod in his grip. Canicus sighed, his head leaned back, for once his eyes closed. It was a rare sight to see the Beast without his bright eyes piercing the darkness, but Wirt decided it was fitting. Canicus groaned as Wirt swallowed, one of the most sensitive parts of his anatomy disappearing past the man’s lips. Wirt was satisfied with this reaction, but desired more. He was well aware Canicus could be more vocal than this.

The man sucked hard and bobbed his head, swallowing around the shaft, and the Beast twitched, groaning. Bright eyes were open, back to watching Wirt torment him, moving slowly now. Then the human withdrew completely, running his tongue teasingly over the head, breathing warm puffs of breath on his sensitive organ. The Beast evaluated the situation, considered scenarios, and decided that there were other times for laying back and letting his Lantern-Bearer prolong things.

“Worship my _ass_,” Canicus grumbled, sitting up smoothly and grabbing Wirt’s jaw, kissing him firmly. “My turn,” the Beast insisted, situating Wirt below him in a fluid motion aided by the roots wound around the man’s back and torso.

Wirt gasped as he landed with his back on the mattress and the forest god over him. His heartbeat sped up, hammering in his chest as he felt the roots climb the sensitive skin of his neck, tickling his jaw; they were feather-like and delicate at the ends.

Then Canicus was bent lower, antlers like a tree sprouting out and around Wirt’s pelvis; he felt the entity’s mouth on him and he let out a shocked sound. The forest god put a hand on the man’s lower stomach, humming as he gave Wirt head, and the man swore he would die right then, because he had never imagined the Beast doing this in his wildest fantasies.

Canicus registered Wirt’s shock and was prompted to continue. He was careful, yet diligent, and he recognized by the human’s reactions that he was doing something right as he moaned. Wirt’s thighs flexed as the Beast’s ministrations became more intense, to the point where he felt pain mix with pleasure.

“C-Canicus...I’m going to cum,” Wirt said insistently. He tugged at the Beast’s antlers lightly, but was ignored by the Beast. The man stuttered, attempting to give the entity further warning, which then merged with his choked sigh as he climaxed, hands still lightly holding portions of Canicus’ antlers. “Sorry,” Wirt muttered, removing his hands from the Beast’s branched horns, exhaustion washing over him post orgasm.

“Apologizing? You did nothing wrong,” the Beast reassured, nipping his shoulder teasingly. “I am still hungry. Are you?” Wirt felt the entity’s dick nudging against his backside, and felt reinvigorated at the thought of further action. Wirt nodded, licking his dry lips.

The Beast’s chuckle reverberated through Wirt as the young man felt the roots, lubricated, slipping past his sphincter. He clutched at Canicus, breath hitching as they found that extremely erogenous spot within him, encircling it, writhing against it.

“Fuck. Y-yeah, oh please,” Wirt’s back muscles were rigid as his prostate was assaulted, eyes beginning to water at the sheer intensity of the sensation. “Canicus, come on, please.”

“Please _what_?” The Beast mocked innocence, grinding his hips against Wirt’s own, whispering into his ear, against his neck where gooseflesh formed. Wirt writhed.

“Fuck me,” Wirt stated, eyes intensely bright. “Please, Canicus, I want this, I fucking want it.”

Wirt’s eyes rolled back as Canicus pushed in amongst the small roots, sheathing himself in a swift thrust. The human’s breath caught in his throat. The Beast sighed before sliding out, before repeating the former motion, leaving Wirt wordless in his bliss.

The Beast thrust into his Lantern-Bearer with purpose, considering the amount of force he was using so as to not damage him. Nonetheless, it felt heavenly. Wirt was speaking nonsense and Canicus didn’t even try to form words as he became lost in a haze, searching out climax. Wirt’s face looked pained yet equally ecstatic, his muscles tense as he gripped Canicus to him.

At some point Wirt let go of the idea that he needed to restrain his voice and just let himself go. He didn’t care. All he saw was the Beast, fucking him like his life depended on it, and that was where Wirt wanted to be. He would chase this and hold onto it; whatever this was he wanted it. He had never imagined he would be thinking that he wanted to stay in the Unknown, but he knew the truth. Even if the words weren’t spoken, he could not lie to himself.

There was something more than the bond to the lantern that had him wanting to stay. He was sure it was stupid and against everything he had once stood for, but he had changed. The Unknown had altered him.

He was going to prove himself to the Beast. He would become more than simply a Lantern-Bearer. He would see to it that this happened, this he promised himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain has been severely lacking in the creativity department lately, I hope the chapter isn't too dull. I promise the next chapter will have more interesting subject matter.   
BTW, Happy holidays to all who are celebrating!

Wirt planned ahead, cutting out time to fulfill more than he had in the past. His mind felt clearer now that he was less morose. He had decided that what he could not change would not stand in the way of his future prospects (whatever they may be). He wasn’t entirely certain, but he had a suspicion that the taste of the power Canicus had shared with him might have had something to do with his sudden burst of ambition

He made the trek across the path he was most familiar with to gather materials to have new clothing made for himself. He had tried his own hand at it, but without proper equipment, it sucked up too much of the time he could be spending harvesting Edelwood. The weather shifted into something which was slightly more pleasant, less bitter cold and more lukewarm, which had also lifted Wirt’s spirits.

The town he approached filled the air a loud ambience he wasn’t used to. It was almost unsettling, considering how quiet the forest around the mill was. He made sure to look presentable, shading the lantern with a hood in order to disguise it as a satchel in order not to look suspicious. Wirt straightened his posture and approached the inhabited streets, feeling like he stuck out like a sore thumb.

There was an abundance of animals, people, and those who Wirt did not recognize as either or bustling through the streets. If he had a taste for food he would have stopped into a patisserie or some other shop with delicious fragrances wafting from their open doors, but his appetite was nonexistent. The lantern was filled, and so he was satiated.

A child-sized, calico kitten in slacks and a frilled striped shirt padded quickly after other kittens weaving between stands. The youngster did not see one of the support beams of a produce stand sticking out of the ground and tripped, tumbling forward. Wirt’s heart twisted in pity and he quickly approached the child.

“Hey, are you okay? You took quite a tumble,” Wirt stated, lifting the kid up. Their ears were down and he could see upset in the kitten’s eyes. Wirt dusted the child’s outfit and fur. “Are you hurt?”

“I don’t think so,” the kitten peeped, voice small. “I’m not bleeding.”

“Alright. Do you need help finding someone? It looks like your friends ran off.” The kit looked around, squinting their bright green eyes in search for familiar faces.

“Yeah, I need help. My mom works at the tailor’s store, uh, this way I think. It’s called _Queen’s Threads_.” The kitten blinked up at Wirt. “My name is Mila.”

Wirt took the fuzzy paw that reached for his hand, feeling all warm inside at how adorable the little girl was. “We’ll find it, Mila. I’m Wirt.”

“Hah! I like that name! I’ve never heard a name like that before,” she chuckled, padding alongside the human. “My momma’s gonna be happy I’m coming back I think. It’s lunchtime. My tummy is grumbly and **so so** hungry.” She did a quick little march and her tail puffed up. “Oooh, do you like fish soup?”

Wirt smiled. “I’ve never had it.”

“No way! You gotta have it. Mom can make you some too.”

“You are very sweet, Mila,” Wirt said, squinting into the distance. “Do you recognize this area?”

“Uh huh. A little more that way.” She pointed a paw and they continued, avoiding passersby. She seemed so cheery, tip-tapping her way next to Wirt, smile lighting up her face. “There it is!” She nearly shrieked. Wirt chuckled as the little cat pulled him into the shop.

A tall tabby dressed in fashionable attire of a bright blouse and skirt turned her attention to the doorway that Wirt strode into and sighed.

“There you are sneaky ball of fluff. What have you gotten yourself into now, Mila?” She asked the kitten who beamed at her.

“This is Wirt momma! He helped me up after I fell down chasing after Mimi and Abel.” The kitten clutched at his hand, plopping it on her soft head. “He also helped me to find my way back.”

“Well how kind. Thank you sir for bringing my daughter back. I appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem, really. I was actually looking for a shop like this. I desperately need new clothing.”

“You’ve come to the right place then, Wirt. I have some premade clothing as well if you’d like to take a look. There’s a separate room for those. I don’t tend to keep my wares out in the open.” The mother cat smiled. “And for you my darling there is lunch. You know where to find it.”

“Fish soup!” The little cat squeaked before rushing off to one of the back rooms of the shop. The store owner smiled fondly at her retreating daughter, her eyes warm with affection.

“She’s a handful at times. I really do owe it to you for bringing her back. I was with a client and she must have seen her friends outside the door and ran off.”

Wirt insisted, “It’s really alright, miss. It’s the least I could do. I’d love to see what you’ve got here. It’s been far too long since I’ve had a wardrobe change.”

He followed the shopkeeper back into a room with high-beamed ceilings, creating a lofty atmosphere. The smell of leather, cloth, and polish was clear in the air. Wirt felt the urge to touch all of the garments laid out and hanging everywhere, but resisted.

“You looking for something in particular?”

“Hm, shirts. And two pairs of slacks. Also, a cloak would be nice; one that’s lined preferably.” Wirt bit his lip worriedly. “How much would that be exactly?”

The tabby stroked her glossy chin. “Hm. I could pardon you this time, mister. You’re not from around here are you?”

Wirt shook his head. “Uh, no, not at all. And ma’am, I couldn’t possibly take from you without giving something in return.”

“You’ll be back eventually I take it. There’s no harm in me doing this, I get good business in this town. Here, for bringing my daughter back, you choose what you said you needed, since it’s not much. I’ll collect from you later on.” Wirt looked stunned. “Go on ahead,” the female cat waved a paw, smiling at the shocked man.

Wirt did, searching through the garments, running his fingers over the textures, thoroughly exploring what the room had to offer. He gathered up a few items and found a curtained-off area to try them on. He set everything down, shedding his clothes, and found himself face to face with his visage. He felt silly after he was startled by his own reflection, but...wow.

He had bulked up quite considerably from the wood chopping, but he hadn’t lost that leanness he had always retained in his youth. His face was more angular, balancing out his ears which had always been an insecurity of his. His brows were thicker, and his eyes were brighter in pigment. He blinked in astonishment as he digested what he was seeing. He ran his fingers lightly over the mark on his chest that the Beast had imprinted upon his skin soon after he became Lantern-Bearer. It had scarred fairly neatly there, jaggedly distinct, a permanent reminder of to whom he belonged. Wirt then ran his hands through his hair and over the stubble on his cheeks and chin.

_I need a haircut...and a new razor…_

Wirt proceeded to try on the clothing he had chosen, loving the feel of the materials on his skin, and came up with what he needed. He also came up with a proper fitting cloak which fit more like a cape, offering warmth and protection from the elements. His old buttoned cloak was embarrassing in comparison, making him feel silly that he had worn it for so long. He heard small feet and a gasp behind him.

“Woah, you look like a gentleman!” Mila said, padding over excitedly to inspect the cloak. “That is a good one for sure. Momma what do you think?”

“Well-fitting and handsome for sure,” the shopkeeper commented. Wirt’s cheeks flushed as he inspected himself in a long mirror.

“T-thank you Mila, and thank you ma’am,” Wirt said, fiddling with the clasps. “Could you recommend a place to get a haircut?”

“Of course, I’ll point it out to you. The name is Elaine, by the way. It’s been a pleasure having you in today.”

“The pleasure is mine, really,” Wirt insisted, patting Mila as she hugged his side. He was then escorted out by Elaine, feeling accomplished and confident in his effort to do good for himself.

~

Wirt strode out of the barber shop feeling fresh. His thick hair had been clipped close to his head with the top slightly longer (for styling purposes, he supposed). His face was shaven, and in his pocket he carried a new razor with blade replacements that would last him for a long time to come. The money he had used had been from the Beast a long while ago, as he recognized the human’s needs were different from his own. Wirt hadn’t asked where it had come from. Depression had left Wirt feeling unmotivated, but the sudden jolt of wakefulness he experienced now had him actually putting the cash to use.

Wirt decided that he had done enough, acknowledging that he would definitely come back to the bustling town. He found his way back the way he had come, holding the goods he had sought underneath his cloak. Wirt felt himself smile, feeling confidence bloom within his chest. He uncovered the lantern as the sun started to set, releasing the bright flame. The evening chill stirred excitement within the young man, contemplating how he was going to go about the night and the next day. His streak of happiness was interrupted by the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

Wirt paused, scanning the forest surrounding him. He gripped the lantern tightly, narrowing his eyes. The atmosphere felt throttled, the silence of his surroundings creating even more anticipation within his gut.

“Who’s there?” Wirt barked out, attempting to sound threatening. There was a shuffle beyond the range of the lantern light, aggravatingly close, but unseen. Wirt bared his teeth in a mock snarl as he turned towards the sounds, shifting the flame towards whatever was stalking him. “Show yourself!”

Wirt pulled his razor out of his pants, flipping it open beneath his cloak. He wasn’t about to be caught empty handed. A twig snapped loudly and the man whirled around, hoping in vain that he would catch a glimpse of whoever it was toying with him. Silence reigned, driving the man mad as he strained to hear further movement.

It was quick, knocking the wind from his lungs as he was tackled by something large and sinewy. Wirt yelled as he hit the trunk of a tree like a ragdoll, cursing his luck as he dropped his new garments and the lantern. Luckily, his grip on the razor paid off, and he slashed at his attacker’s face. An inhuman scream pierced the air.

The creature retreated momentarily, offering Wirt a chance to get back to his feet, albeit shakily. The thing was canine-like, hairless and large. Its maw was filled with large canines and a dark tongue, which lapped at the gash Wirt had inflicted upon it jowl. It had a visible spine and long, tapered tail, pewter skin, and large, amber eyes with pinpoint pupils. _Holy shit_ Wirt thought, holding the razor out defensively.

The thing leapt at him again, mouth wide, far too wide. Wirt dodged, narrowly avoiding the daggers of claws that would have shredded his flesh judging from what they did to the tree bark. Wirt grimaced, recognizing that he would not be able to outrun the predator. He decided to fight.

The man swung at the monstrosity, feeling like he was far outmatched. His hand holding the razor blade sliced through flesh, inciting another blood curdling screech from the canine. Wirt was smacked in the face with a whip-like tail and felt the trickle of blood creep down his cheek. Rage coiled in Wirt’s stomach.

He grabbed the creature’s neck as it tried to snap at him, wrapping his arms around its jugular. The creature threw a fit, seeing that it was in a compromised position as Wirt began to dig the razor into its skin. The thing’s screams became more erratic, and after piercing deeply into it’s flesh, Wirt was thrown off. He grunted as he collided with the ground, getting a facefull of fallen leaves and dirt. The canine monster writhed, shrieking and shaking its head. It’s interest in attacking Wirt was thwarted by its injuries. The man had a moment to catch his breath, wiping the dirt, muck, and blood from his face.

Wirt gathered his lantern, keeping a watchful eye on his adversary, which was wailing as it bled. He scowled, before being scared out of his mind as he turned to see someone standing right in front of his face. He held out the razor before being forcefully hoisted up by his throat, calloused hands roughly pressing into his skin. Wirt’s eyes widened as he acknowledged an eyeless visage, a toothy grin right in front of his face.

“You hurt my hound, boy. Bad decision.” The smile transformed evolved into a threatening sneer. “She’s my eyes, see. Need I cover her wounds with your flesh? Seems like a fair trade after what you’ve done to her.”

Wirt dug his fingers into the grip on his throat, thinking quickly, debating his options. The lantern in his hand was swung into the eyeless man’s side, pressed into his ash toned skin. Both the canine brute and its owner emitted sounds of pain as Wirt was dropped to the forest floor. He was done being manhandled, done with the gall of this freak and his pet. He coughed as air returned to his lungs.

“Fuck off,” Wirt snapped, rubbing at his neck. “Your mutt attacked me, not the other way around. Whatever I did to her was in defense. Maybe you should teach your seeing eye dog some manners,” he stated, gathering himself to stand to face the situation he now had to deal with.

“Ruya directs my hunt,” the eyeless man said, tilting his head at the human as he inspected the burn inflicted from the lantern. He whistled sharp and quick, and the hairless hound bounded over, still shaking her head in irritation. She bristled as she trotted past Wirt to her master, inspecting the wound on his side. “My sighthound will do as I tell her to do. What kind of lantern is that **boy?”**

**  
**

The hairless canine postured, approaching Wirt cautiously, teeth bared in warning. Her eyes were wide, observing the lantern and its bright, sustained flame. Her lip twitched as Wirt thrust it forward, her muscles tensing in preparation for any sudden attack.

“This is the Beast’s lantern,” Wirt stated boldly, “And _mine_. I’d get that burn seen to, if I were you.”

The sightless creature snarled in distaste. “**Ruya**,” he chastised, leaving the demon hound cowering at her master’s stern tone. “What about off limits do you not understand?” He snarled, the pale grey skin around his mouth sporting deep creases. The she-dog’s eyes were again on Wirt, allowing her owner to see the man she had attempted to take down.

“It was a misunderstanding, it won’t happen again, understand?” The eyeless entity conveyed hurriedly, before ushering his hairless companion away. Their disappearance into the darkness did not put Wirt’s nerves at ease. He felt unsatisfied with how everything came to a close and his body ached from the abuse he had sustained. The man cursed the duo; his night had gone so well up until the point where Ruya targeted him, too. _What a shame_...

After gathering the items he had bought that day, Wirt made his way tiredly back to his abode. He felt his good day had been marred by the unfortunate meeting. Screw the animal, screw her master. He now wished he had carried his axe that day. “Damnit,” Wirt cursed, leaning against the trunk of one of the Edelwoods close to the mill.

“Your appearance has changed quite drastically,” he heard the Beast’s velvety voice and felt himself released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He glanced over his shoulder, probably looking as pitiful as he felt. To hell with that dog for hitting him in his face.

“Got a haircut, got new clothes, ran into two abominations not an hour ago,” Wirt explained, setting the lantern down on the forest floor. “I’m glad I bought a razor today or else I would look a lot worse than I do now,” the man huffed. Canicus stiffened as he slid his fingers under his Lantern-Bearer’s jaw. Dark, dried blood, and bruising stood out clearly to the entity’s bright eyes.

“Describe them to me,” the Beast commanded, a poison sensation filling his core.

“Ashy grey, hairless hound with huge eyes, and a guy with no eyes and a hood over his face. His hound attacked me, I administered a few deep cuts that deterred her. Her master got me in a choke hold though, so I swung the lantern at him.” Wirt shrugged. “Then he wanted to know what kind of lantern I was carrying, so I told him it was yours. He retreated after that, so I take it he has a reason to be afraid of you?”

The Beast growled lowly, pressing a hand over the mark on Wirt’s chest. “Oh, he has reason to be afraid. Cecillus never has learned to keep his hands to himself, as he has encroached upon my territory _far_ too many times, and now he has gone after my Lantern-Bearer.” The Beast appeared menacing, his ringed eyes narrowed. “This will not do.”

“Uh huh,” Wirt frowned, half listening as he felt his face, identifying the cut that had become partially dried on his walk homeward. “I can imagine dealing with a bad neighbor can be exhausting. Especially one like that character,” Wirt spit on the ground, realizing he had not gotten rid of all of the dirt he’d gotten a face full of. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I’ll pay him a visit, seeing that he has been given far too many passes for all of the inconvenience he has caused me in my time knowing him,” Canicus stood tall, brushing a hand over the branch of the Edelwood. “He has no respect for order, authority, or the essence of the Unknown. Someone has to deal with those who fall out of line too many times.” The Beast waved his hand dismissively.

“What is he?” Wirt asked, contemplating the haunting, Cecillus’ eyeless complexion.

“He is a being hell bent on satiating his hunger for human flesh. He was cursed by his wife, a well known witch of the ancient Unknown, who he was unfaithful to. The wench Ruya he had an affair with was transformed into the hairless, large-eyed hellhound, while Cecillus was cursed to lose his sight, becoming a monstrosity alongside his mistress.”

“Damn,” Wirt responded, contemplating the fact that the snarling mess of the dog was once a woman. “Can’t say that Cecillus didn’t have it coming, but his existence seems absolutely miserable.”

“I don’t pity the fool. He brought it upon himself. His greed and uncontained lust led him to this damnable fate of his.” Canicus scoffed. “His lack of control in all aspects of life is proof of his inadequacy.”

“So, are there others like those two around? Others like you in the Unknown?” Wirt was poked rather harshly in the chest.

“Do **not** group me with those atrocities of nature,” the Beast hissed. “If you mean are there others who are similar in some respects, with supernatural needs and operating in arcane ways, then yes. There are others who utilize magic, feed off of energy that you would not be familiar with, and live by a different order than you are used to.” Wirt held his hands up defensively.

“My bad, not trying to be derogatory. Actually, quite the contrary. Wow, that is fascinating. Are there amiable creatures? Do you have companions among them?”

Canicus sighed. “Amiable is not what I would use to describe those I have met. No, I only choose to interact with others when it is absolutely necessary, as do many of the entities within the Unknown. Most want to be left to their independent lives. Partnerships do happen, but it depends on the being.”

Wirt digested what he had been told. He felt his eyes becoming blurred with exhaustion and his muscles ached. He yawned. “I am going to head back to the cabin. That fight took a lot out of me. Will you be around?”

“I have business to attend to. Go on to sleep. Do not worry about Ruya or Cecillus,” Canicus said, mind occupied with the night ahead of him. “They will no longer be a problem for you.” Wirt felt something within his chest lighten, as though the Beast’s words had taken the weight of the event off of his conscience completely. Wirt recalled his day and decided to take Canicus’ advice; it wasn’t worth letting his day be soured by Cecillus and his monstrous pet. Wirt straightened his posture, set his shoulders back, and strode up to Canicus.

“Thank you,” he said, tone serious, yet genuine in quality. He then pressed a kiss where he recalled the forest god’s soft lips being, noting the way Canicus stiffened at the unexpected contact. He then clutched the goods from the village tightly to his chest, snagged the lantern, and headed to his mill, heart feeling light. He felt that he would sleep well that night.


	8. Chapter 8

The Beast moved silently through the forest he knew better than the back of his own clawed hands, intent on setting things straight with creatures he had despised since their creation. His core swam with fury, distinguishable from the annoyance he had felt in the past when Cecillus and his half-wit, naked dog had encroached on another law which he had laid down to retain order in the Unknown. His attempts to maintain a healthy distance between their intertwined territories was continually tested by the blind demon and the senseless, chaotic bitch. He loathed having to seek them out, but now that Wirt had been attacked, he would not be one to ignore the transgression.

Ruya heard him first with her large, pointed ears, frantically searching the atmosphere like satellite dishes for a suggestion of a meal in the Unknown. Canicus, unlike Wirt, was not unfamiliar to the hellhound’s antics, and was prepared for anything when it came to the woman-turned-monster. The entity swivelled his head, bright eyes keen on detecting her staggered movements in the darkness. He picked the sinewy, bony canine in an instant, eyeing her as she bared her yellowing teeth, drool trailing off of her twitching muzzle. He knew Cecillus was nearby, the canine being the only source of his sight.

“Come out, Cecillus. We can do this the hard way, or you can make this infinitely easier for yourself. The decision lies with you.” Canicus stated, his voice backed with authority. The hound’s hackles were raised, the spines along her neck imitating fur, lifting in warning. She barked sharply, snarling viciously at the entity who she was well aware had come to seek vengeance for her dire mistake. “My patience is running thin, Cecillus. I am growing tired of your ineptitude. Perhaps you need a lesson in manners once more?”

Rage filled the demon canine, and in a blur, Ruya lunged at the Beast, who extended dense, branched claws from his digits. Canicus raked his formidable talons through the hound’s supple flesh, splitting through the wrinkled skin like knives through butter. She screamed in pain, but stupidly latched onto the forest god’s shoulder by chance, digging her sickled fangs into his ethereal flesh. Her black nose crinkled as pungence flooded her maw, soaking her tongue in cloying, acrid fluid. Canicus roared, absolutely seething. He grabbed the bitch by her skinny, furless throat, squeezing until the animal began to gurgle, squealing in anguish as her trachea threatened to collapse. She kicked about wildly, tail lashing and jaws opened wide in panic. The Beast was tempted to watch life fade from the hound and probably would have if her owner had not at long last shown himself.

“No!” Cecillus burst from the trees, skidding to a halt before the Beast, grey palms held up in defeat. His animal companion was thrown to the ground carelessly. She roughly hacked and spit blood from her damaged throat, eyeing Canicus with renewed terror. “Please, Canicus, I am sorry! Do not harm her further. She seeks only to protect me…” the blind entity pleaded, understanding that he was now further doomed by his partner’s foolish actions. Her brashness was surely her downfall.

“You think that with all that you have done that I have room left for pardoning? You have used up all of the sympathy I might have once had for you, which was near to none to begin with,” Canicus hissed, running his fingers through the wound that leaked his essence into the cool air of the night. “You two are connected, why don’t you tell the bitch to discontinue her attacks? Are you so dense that even your bond with your canine set of eyes is corrupted? This is unacceptable.”

“I will do better. I swear it! I have been weak, driven by hunger, delusional at times, I affect her sense of judgement--” Cecillus explained hurriedly, voice shaking as he reasoned with the furious being of darkness. The Beast growled in displeasure.

“You are _sloppy_ as you have always been! You cost me resources time and time again; every scenario in which I have relinquished to your grovelling, you have proven that you cannot be trusted. You have worn thin every iota of faith I had in your ability to do better.”

“This time will be different, I give you my word!” Cecillus stated desperately.

“Your word means nothing!” Canicus barked, branches creaking from his shoulders, sprouting outward and upward in his rage. “You have crossed a line, Cecillus, by injuring the carrier of my lantern. It shows me that you do not respect me, which does not surprise me frankly. I will not be degraded by your presence in _my_ forest. You will leave!” The Beast’s voice boomed, sending birds fleeing from their roosts in the Edelwoods. “Or I will dispose of you and your pet’s corpses without hesitation. You will depart tonight, immediately. I do not want to see your faces in my forest, or I will follow through with what I had originally planned for you this evening.”

“Canicus, you wouldn’t…” Cecillus almost whispered, feeling as though acid had been infused in his veins. He held Ruya close to his side, backing away from the Beast with the hound shielded, his voice stiff with disbelief.

Canicus laughed dryly. “Oh, I will, Cecillus. You best be on your way before I have a change of heart. I am not against indulging in more primitive urges, you know,” the forest god clenched his sickled digits in restraint. The Beast’s voice deepened, conveying the threat for the retreating duo. There was a tense moment, in which Ruya stared at the Beast, scanning his face, his posture, the shoulder wound flowing freely. Cecillus received the information from his faithful hound, detecting no trace of humor or bluff in the Beast’s demeanor. He was serious. They were being exiled.

Cecillus scowled, malice filling his core. With a sharp whistle from the blind entity, four legged abomination and her master fled into the night, the sound of their retreating steps music to Canicus’ ears.

~

Wirt was startled awake by the dipping of his mattress under the weight of someone reclining. His eyes were wide, his heart banging against his rib cage like a bass drum, and then he saw the Beast. He sucked in a breath and offered a small, lopsided smile. “Oh. It’s just you.”

Canicus huffed. “Yes, only me,” his voice sounded tired. “I thought I would let you know that the bitch and her master are banished.” Wirt raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Really? How long have I been asleep?”

“Not long. They smelled of rot and treachery,” the distaste in the Beast’s tone was evident. “At least the mutt does. They were not difficult to find.”

“Did Ruya attack you too?”

Canicus groaned. “Yes,” the entity responded, beckoning to his shoulder, his essence still leaking thickly into the air. Wirt furrowed his brow. “I was tempted to end her meaningless existence along with her master’s, but I was feeling generous enough to offer an alternative.”

“That was decent of you,” Wirt commented, eyeing the Beast’s shoulder. Sympathy welled up in his chest as he recalled the forest god repairing his damaged leg with his essence not so long ago, and an idea popped into the man’s mind. “Canicus, will you stay? I would like to try something if that is alright with you.”

The Beast tilted his head slightly and sighed heavily. “Between you and I, Lantern-Bearer, my stamina is nil tonight. Keep that in mind when choosing that _something_, will you?” Wirt paused, then chuckled, a faint blush coloring his face.

“Not that kind of something. Not right now. Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be back.”

“Very well,” the Beast responded, leaning his head back to rest while the human arranged whatever it was that had him perked up. Wirt made his way to the other side of the upstairs to the large bathroom, aged but still functioning. The bathtub was what captured his thoughts, the idea of the Beast reclining in steaming water easing the ache in his chest. Wirt turned the nozzle, the water running through the pipes a roar in the silence of the house. He let the water heat up, testing it with the pads of his fingers, and plugged the drain when steam began to rise from the water. Satisfied, he returned to his room where he had left the reclining entity.

“Follow me,” he instructed in a calm voice, knowing full well the Beast could hear every move he made within the house. The forest god opened his eyes and eased himself off of the mattress, following close behind the man. The humidity from the restroom tickled the Beast’s sinuses, and he gathered the idea Wirt had conjured up in no time. He remained quiet, seeing no point in talking more than necessary when he felt so lethargic.

“It is really quite effective in calming sore muscles, soothing wounds, and it seemed like it would do you good. A token of my appreciation for chasing off Cecillus and Ruya if nothing else…” Wirt stated, running his fingers through the hot water. Canicus observed the man’s hopeful look and made his decision, shedding his cape effortlessly. He stepped into the high-sided tub and sighed at the warmth, easing his form down into the water until he could lean his head back against the lip of the tub.

“Thank you,” the Beast offered, finding himself contemplating the changes he was beginning to see in the man. It had caught him off guard, this new side of Wirt that was showing itself. “It is very pleasant, Wirt.”

“Don’t mention it. You’re not in your element today. Sometimes it’s the little things that help the most,” Wirt caught himself smiling slightly as he thought about Greg’s little quirks, imagining that what he had said might come out of his brother’s mouth. “Your wound hasn’t stopped leaking…” the man pointed out.

“It will eventually. At this point I am filtering the toxic filth of that mongrel's mouth from my essence. It takes more energy to heal significant wounds such as this.” Wirt frowned slightly, watching the Beast’s blood seep into the water in an inky cloud.

“It’s rather surprising you didn’t do away with Ruya and Cecillus,” Wirt stated, running his hand through the plume of black essence invading the clear fluid. “What inspired you to make the decision you did?” Canicus sighed, tilting his head further back, as feeling tension in his shoulders dissolve with the tainted essence exiting his wound.

“Why does it matter? There is something significant if you continue to inquire, surely.” The Beast let his eyes rest, letting them fall closed. It was something he did not often indulge in, unless he felt particularly comfortable in an area. “Do you doubt my sincerity when I told you they have left?”

“No, it’s not that...it just struck me that maybe there was something that you had left out about them possibly. It was clear to me that Cecillus had been around your territory for a long time, so you must be familiar with his character, knowledgeable of any threat he and Ruya may pose…”

Canicus scoffed, squinting open an eye before he chuckled dryly. “You think that sorry man and his mutt were a threat to _me_? Ha**HA**! Oh Lantern-Bearer, you were thinking I feared them, that they could possibly rival me?” The water became rivulets as Canicus shook with laughter and something inspired Wirt to laugh too. It bubbled up from his stomach and took ahold of the man, leaving him breathless as he clutched the lip of the tub. “Wirt, you misunderstood me when I said I felt generous. If their deaths were necessary I would have killed them both easily.”

“O-okay,” Wirt said between laughing, which had carried on to the point where the man felt giddy. He cleared his throat, biting his bottom lip in an attempt to kill the laughter, but once he glanced at Canicus he was done for. “I j-just thought maybe--” he chuckled, gripping his stomach, “You were scared possibly!” Wirt continued laughing, tears pooling in his eyes. He felt crazy, but everything seemed so much more funny than it should have in reality.

Canicus splashed the human, eyes open and watching Wirt guffaw. The entity was not sure if he should feel insulted or worried at the strange behavior. It did irk him that the insinuation that he was cowardly was put into words by the man. It did not sit right with the Beast. “I am not intimidated by such menial creatures inhabiting the Unknown,” Canicus growled, contrasting Wirt’s laughter.

“Hey! No splashing! C-come on, that wasn’t how I meant for it to come off. Really,” Wirt breathed, trying to catch his breath. The forest god was not convinced.

“Of course it was not. Your doubt in my ability is evident,” Canicus stated, sneering at the man. “You forget who it is that you serve, Wirt. I essentially _own_ the Unknown.”

“Canicus, I haven’t forgotten--” in an instant, Wirt was pulled by his arm into the tub. He gasped, trying to avoid the inevitability of falling into the water. His night pants were soaked, and the rest of him fared just the same. “What was that for?” Wirt’s laughter had subsided, replaced now with a look of betrayal. A clawed hand gripped his jaw and the man was reminded that he was looking into the ringed irises of the Beast.

“Need I remind you who I am?” Wirt froze. He did not feel fear like he used to. He knew the entity better now, knew his limits were tried; the Beast was wounded and tired. Wirt ran his fingers gently over Canicus’ forearm, almost reverently as he exuded calm.

“No. I am sorry for doubting you, Canicus.” Wirt stated, eyes imploringly looking into the Beast’s own captive gaze. The grip on his jaw loosened and Canicus’ thumb grazed his cheek where the hellhound’s tail had split his skin. Wirt crinkled his nose as the laceration smarted. “Ow.”

“I am not very humorous tonight.” The Beast conveyed, as though realizing his reaction was a little overdramatic. Wirt dared to place his hand over the Beast’s, his chest filling with something raw and hopeful. “You are bleeding because of my haste.” Wirt pulled his hand away from his face, watching the bright red drip from his fingers. So he was.

“I’m so much more fragile than you are...if Ruya had taken a bite out of me like she did out of your shoulder, I would have bled out. I am not unaware that you are basically a god, Canicus,” Wirt commented, looking down at the water. His face felt too hot and burned with the reopened wound. Water was brought up to his face by the Beast and his cheek was rinsed. “I can leave if you would rather be alone.”

Canicus debated the offer. “No. Stay here with me if you wish.” Wirt offered a crooked smile and the Beast felt less guilty about the trickle of blood from the unsealed wound on the human’s face. “I can hear the cogs of your mind turning. Come here.”

“Am I really that obvious?” Wirt’s eyebrows pinched together as Canicus nodded silently. “What are you planning to do to me?”

“Probably not what you are thinking. You are curious about the delinquent pair and I do not want to speak about them. Let me show you,” the forest god stated, running pointed digits over Wirt’s outer arm. The water shifted as the man maneuvered himself so that he straddled the Beast. Canicus’ core stirred with interest, but he was reminded of the wound he was filtering when he attempted to sit up. _Not now_ the entity relented to his exhaustion, although the temptation of indulging in his base desires continued to nag him. “Look into my eyes.”

Wirt did, analyzing the rings of pastel hues as they blended into themselves, pulling upon the substance of his own consciousness as he was whisked into his master’s vivid memories. Wirt sucked in a breath, feeling in his chest the foreignness of Canicus’ form, looking through his keen eyes, realizing what he knew of his own anatomy did not apply here.

_ “Unacceptable,” he heard the Beast’s voice come from his own lips in response to seeing a scene he was unprepared for. He recognized the sinewy, bony form of the hellhound, her muzzle wet with blood, as well as her master, the eyeless man himself. He was huddled over the form of a human being, or the remains of one rather. The victim was small. The pungent scent of copper and rot caused bile to rise in Wirt’s throat. “You have slain a child in my forest. What do you have to say for yourselves?”_ _Ruya snarled, her lips pulling away from her sickled, red-stained teeth. She barked, her hackles raising as Cecillus held up his rouge palms. “I was unaware this forest was owned by anybody. I have to eat, uh…”_

_ “Canicus,” the Beast hissed, eyes glowing brightly in ire. “The children of the Unknown are under my dominion. I will not have you hunting young ones here, upsetting the balance of this territory.”_

_ “Listen, I believe there is a misunderstanding. My name is Cecillus, my partner is Ruya. Both she and I hunt humans. I’ve lived in these woods my entire life thus far and I haven’t heard of there being hunting limits, Canicus. Maybe we could strike up a deal that would suit us both,” Cecillus grinned, rising to a stand, wiping his dirtied hands on his torn slacks. “We don’t want any trouble.”_

_“Your deal is meaningless to me. You kill children and I will see to it that you and your mongrel hunt no more,” Canicus commented, his stance stiff. “I care not if you want trouble, you will bring it upon yourselves if you do not heed my warning.”_

_“You are strange fellow, aren’t you? What, you picky or something?” Cecillus crinkled his nose, stepping towards the horned being. “You think you’re the only one who can have their pick in prime cuts? I’ve never even heard of you.”_

_ “Stand down if you value your life.” The Beast stated calmly. Cecillus snarled and in an instant, the hellhound lunged, her jaws wide as she aimed for the forest god’s jugular. Without batting an eye, a dark hand shot out and wrapped gnarled branches around the she-dog’s muzzle, snapping the hound’s maw harshly. She missed her target miserably, instead becoming entrapped in a tangle of thorny roots which incapacitated her body as she hit the ground face first. She shrieked in pain through her locked jaws, eyes wide in shock. Cecillus was just as stunned and looked like he had just been back-handed across the face._

_ “I see your point,” he stated, scowl etched into his features. “Who are you exactly?” Cecillus stood guarded, absorbing all of the Beast through Ruya’s eyes as she fed her master a view of a towering being shadowed with a thick aura._

_ “I am the Beast to those who live around these parts. I have conditions which I will discuss with you if you intend on being present. **This**,” Canicus pointed at the corpse staining the soil with his free hand, “Will not be a recurrence. Do I make myself clear?” The Beast inquired fiercely, his pupils narrowing with his tone. Cecillus nodded._

_“Crystal. Could you release Ruya now, please? She will stand down.”_

_ “As you wish. You will walk with me.”_

_~_

_Canicus arrived to a location which he did not choose, but decided to attend anyway in the event that something interesting would arise. Creatures with origins like his own gathered and no words had to be shared to address things as menial as identity. They knew him. If they did not, they would ask others and be informed. He had no concerns here. It was to his knowledge there was no being who posed a threat to him, which sat well with the forest god._

_  
_

_He listened to the matters of the Unknown, at times disinterested, but other moments enthralled by those who demanded attention. He was not the only being in the Unknown with power coursing through his core and he knew it well. Those who opened their mouths to boast lent him an upper hand if there were to ever be a confrontation._

_The Beast’s attention was called to the forefront as he felt another presence to his right. He narrowed his bright eyes, observing a golden-skinned entity with six milky eyes and a jaw that could cut. His outfit was bold compared to his own dark cape. The entity wore a patterned garment and slacks that hugged his muscled legs. Horns rose from the being’s head, tilted back and sharp at the ends. He reminded Canicus of a ram._

_ “Hello Canicus, my name is Ammar. I understand you do not usually converse with many during the reunion, so I will make this concise. There has been a conspiracy by underlings against you and it has come to my knowledge that it may cause a disturbance in your territory.”_

_The Beast tilted his head. “Ammar...from what sources have you gathered this information?”_

_ “Beings along the borders of your territory have been made aware of ill intent. One of those mentioned was a blind, cannibalistic creature. I am unsure of the others, but that one I recall well.”_

_ “I see. Thank you for your diligence, Ammar. I owe you a favor the next reunion,” the Beast dipped his head and turned on his heel, core feeling poisoned at the news that he had been graced with. Cecillus would regret stepping foot into his territory if what he had heard was true, Canicus would make sure of it._

_~_

_Finding the underlings was not difficult, and when it came to finding Cecillus and his hound after taking care of the other problems, the Beast was rather adept. He approached the two without being detected until the Edelwood roots were already snaking up their legs. By the time Canicus circled around the duo, they were immobilized, and the forest god could see the sheen of sweat on the blind man’s skin. Ruya snarled, even with the thorny roots attempting to silence her._

_ “It is quite funny, Cecillus, that it has come to my attention that you are trying to garner favor with other creatures outside of my territory in order to undermine me. Do you know how I feel about those who attempt to upset the balance of my forest?” The Beast could feel the trembling of the cannibal in his grip._

_ “I-it was a mistake. It will never happen again, I promise you Canicus!” Cecillus stammered, his brows pinched. He knew how badly he had fucked up, surely. “I’ll do anything. Anything.”_

_Canicus snatched the man’s jaw up in a crushing grip, causing Ruya to growl out in a panic. “You will mind your place in this forest. No one cares how desperate you are to climb the ladder of this hierarchy which you are convinced exists in the Unknown. You. Are. **Nothing**.”_

_ “Y-yes, Canicus. It will never happen again, I swear,” the man stated, quaking in his grip. The Beast hated cowards, but he could not deny he felt good squeezing this bastard’s face in his claws. Blood trickled down the cannibal’s cheeks as the forest god’s talons dug into his flesh._

_ “Pray it does not, or you and the bitch will have hell to pay for it. This is your only warning. Heed it well.”_

Wirt’s eyes took longer to adjust than last time Canicus had let him experience his past; the acrid feeling of distrust and righteous anger mellowed down into understanding and mild annoyance. The man blinked, the Beast’s ringed eyes becoming clear in the darkness surrounding them. Wirt cleared his throat.

“They seem wholly unpleasant. So Cecillus saw me as a potential meal?” Canicus nodded.

“Undoubtedly.”

Wirt’s nose wrinkled in disgust while his stomach churned. “It’s a wonder to me that you had the patience to deal with them for this long.” Canicus’ claws danced over Wirt’s thighs idly, forming ripples in the water’s surface.

“He and Ruya stayed out of my way after I made it clear that I would not make exceptions for their shortcomings. I had not run into them until they happened upon you. It was an inevitability that they would cross my path once more.”

Wirt nodded, concentrating on the digits pressing into the outsides of his thighs. His nightwear felt oddly like a second skin, sagging on his hips, flowing in the cooling bath water. His chest felt tight at the thought that the run in with Cecillus had been too close; he was only safe because of his connection to Canicus. Really, it was a lucky chance that Ruya had not been more on top of her hunting game this evening. A chill ran up Wirt’s spine.

“Is something bothering you?” The Beast asked, noting the way Wirt’s pupils widened and his heart rate intensified. The man suddenly felt painfully aware of how out of touch he had been with the imminent danger that had come with the confrontation.

“I could have died.”

“I would not have let that happen,” the Beast responded, sensing the spike in blood pressure, the quickening of Wirt’s breathing. The man’s pulse hammered against Canicus’ palm as he pressed it against Wirt’s abdomen.

“No, you weren’t there, I would have been slaughtered before you registered anything. I-I’m weak, fucking helpless out here, and you--” Wirt swallowed past the growing lump in his throat, panic rising. “Your damn lantern would be left by my corpse as those two feasted on my entrails!”

“Never.” Canicus growled, feeling his core ache suddenly as the man trembled. The Beast grasped Wirt’s arms and pulled him closer. “You are safe. Your competence saved you.”

Tears escaped Wirt’s eyes unbidden, and he felt shame, fear, and sadness fill him, hammering it into his mind that he was more nothing than even Cecillus and his hellhound in the Unknown, weaker than the filthy cowards of this dimension. Warmth enveloped him as he realized he was being held firmly by the forest god himself, the deep, velvety vocals of the entity surrounding him as Canicus hummed a tune he had never heard. Wirt squeezed his eyes shut and focused on the only comfort he knew these days, wrapping his arms around the Beast’s torso, pressing his head into the juncture of his neck. Wirt convinced himself that Canicus had known about his whereabouts, that the Beast had been close, that he was never in any real danger. He would lie to himself until he believed it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I'm very sorry this took me so long to compose another chapter. Apologies as well for the lack of plot advancement; let me be clear, this is smut, plain and simple. I have no excuses.  
I've been ill, busy, and finally I have a moment to post. I'm hoping that the next chapter will be out much sooner. Hope everyone is well!  
_OptimalSagacity_

Wirt woke slowly, as if emerging from a fog. It was as though the stilled cogs of his mind finally engaged as he blinked, the clouded sky outside the window imitating the dark of night. It was pleasant, considering the man’s head pounded as he thought back to the earliest morning hours in which he must have drifted off after having a moment of absolute panic. As his eyes cleared, he registered just how intensely warm the bed was; Wirt shifted slightly and felt as he was squeezed around his waist. He gasped.

_No way._

Wirt turned his head to see Canicus reclined next to him in the bed. His usually bright eyes were shut, the intensity of his face softened, and the strangeness of the occurrence left Wirt speechless. He had never once seen the Beast sleep in his years of servitude, and in this moment the man felt a surge of pleasure being witness to the rarity.

So Canicus had stayed with him throughout the night after his panic attack. It was a kindness that Wirt had not expected, nor was it required, but nonetheless, the young man was appreciative. Wirt ran a hand gently over the Beast’s ornate chest. The forest god’s skin twitched, a low sound resonating from within his diaphragm. Wirt couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. The man’s digits danced lightly over the divots and canyons of the designs upon the being’s chest, tracing them hesitantly, but unwilling to discontinue his exploration as the stoic creature in his bed fidgeted in his sleep. One of the sounds Canicus emitted in his slumber sounded similar to a stifled chuckle, which ended in a growl. A clawed hand shot up and grabbed Wirt’s hand, discontinuing the exploration of his sensitive sternum. Two bright eyes were upon Wirt. He was caught.

“Oh, well good morning...” Wirt smiled guiltily. “Why are you here? This is new.”

Canicus blinked absently, looking like he had been roused from a thousand year hibernation. “It would not have been wise to leave you alone after the evening’s events,” the Beast released Wirt’s hand, “Do not tickle me.”

“Heh, sorry about that, I got a little carried away...so you sleep? I would have never imagined that you did, I mean, I’ve never seen you rest before; not in the way humans do at least.”

“Occasionally, yes. This place was an acceptable place to recuperate,” Canicus replied, stretching his neck and shoulders. “It is not usually what I resort to, if that is any reassurance to you. Being a guest, that is.”

“I didn’t mind it,” Wirt stated, rubbing his sore cheek which had finally sealed itself. “I was rather happy to be kept so warm. As I said before, the lantern only offers so much.” _Speaking of the lantern…_ “I really should fill that today.”

“Hmm, I agree,” the Beast rumbled, placing a hand on Wirt’s back as the man sat on the edge of the bed. “Your diligence does not go unnoticed, be assured.” Wirt’s stomach tightened as his heart fluttered, leaving him breathless. That was a compliment, he was certain. The Beast had complimented him.

“I’m glad,” Wirt responded, standing up only to realize he was stark naked. Suddenly he felt extremely exposed. It wasn’t as if Canicus had never been witness to his nudity, but the knowledge that the man had a raging hard-on which was made so prominent by his lack of clothing made a searing blush flood Wirt’s face. Wirt made haste, pulling on his undergarments and slacks, trying to ignore the burn in his cheeks spurred on by embarrassment. He swore he heard the forest god scoff as he clumsily dressed.

The Beast could taste Wirt’s shame as he eyed his physique, noting the contours of the young man’s muscles from his chest to his pelvis. His Lantern-Bearer had begun acting strangely around him, the anger that the man once harboured now fading into new emotions which lingered in Canicus’ mind. The entity would explore them when the time came, but for now, he would watch Wirt intently, ruminating on the human’s drastically evolving mental state.

Wirt gathered the lantern and was about to say something to the Beast when he registered that he was the only one present in his room. The place where Canicus had occupied seconds earlier was empty. The man rolled his eyes and headed out to the forest to harvest more wood for the hungry flame.

Wirt picked out a tree that had ample low hanging branches. They would do for grinding today and he could come back and harvest the rest of the tree later. The man set the lantern down and swung his axe in a circle by its leather strap, humming to himself all the while. He steadied his feet, gripping the axe handle before swinging the blade into the oil laden wood. Wirt felt his muscles coil and retract as he swung, noted the metal biting into the bark of the cursed tree, the oil spray as he withdrew the blade. He felt powerful in his own right. He grit his teeth a chopped, grunting as he hacked the hefty branch clear of the trunk, relishing in the vibration of the earth as it fell to his feet.

Wirt felt good as he moved on, putting his frustrations into the blows to the tree, eventually aiming for the particularly oil rich trunk. He couldn’t help but laugh slightly as sweat rolled down his face, stinging his eyes. Oil speckled his skin, coating every part of him as he dug the axe head in over and over, stopping only when he heard the crack of splintering wood signaling the trunk had given way. The tree fell, hitting the soil with a tremendous force. The sound rivalled the pounding of blood in Wirt’s ears.

Wirt fed the lantern straight from the source, the inside of the tree spilling oil onto the soil. Soon Wirt’s head was swimming in the wonderful sensations that came with sustaining the lantern, and he settled himself against the trunk of another still standing tree, eyelids drooping in bliss. The sounds of the Unknown intermingled like an alternative song, or poetry; something truly uncanny, yet beautiful in quality. Wirt breathed deeply, sighing as all tension left his body.

The dim light of the overcast sky was blocked out entirely by the shadow which appeared before him, eyes bright and bold, ringed and wide with pleasure. Wirt blinked up at Canicus, smiling goofily as the forest god looked upon his lantern, sloppily filled and stained with dark smudges.

“You did not hesitate to take down the entire tree, Lantern-Bearer. Hasty, _hasty_. Look at you,” the Beast knelt down, smiling widely as he wiped oil from Wirt’s face. Wirt chuckled and shrugged.

“I filled your lantern, didn’t I? Oil for days with that fallen log,” Wirt smiled back, taking in the pointed, pearly white teeth belonging to the Beast. “I think I did alright.”

“I am not complaining, merely observing as always,” Canicus replied, cupping the man’s jaw in his hand before melding his dark lips with Wirt’s own. The human melted into his touch, instantly responding to the Beast’s attention by running the pads of his fingers over the entity’s sharp jaw. When he pulled back, Wirt’s breathing had increased; the sensation of want crept into his loins. “You deserve a reward, don’t you think?” Canicus inquired, his breath tickling the man’s ear. Wirt nodded.

“Canicus, please…”

“Please, what?” The Beast pressed, nipping the shell of Wirt’s ear. A chill ran through him, and his breath caught in his throat. Wirt reverently touched his master’s face, ran a gentle hand over Canicus’ chest.

Wirt swallowed hard as he whispered, “Can we really? Out here? Won’t we be seen?”

“You should know how barren the territory is by now. Who is here to bear witness?” The velvety vocals sent shivers through the man’s frame, his proximity to the Beast intoxicating. “I remember this was a fantasy of yours, being taken by me out here in the forest. Or am I mistaken in thinking that was something other than a mere daydream?”

“I-it is, it still is,” Wirt said, hungrily searching the Beast’s face. It seemed he could see more of his visage, the intricacies of Canicus’ skin clearer to him than it had been in the past. It could have been the haze that settled over the man’s brain causing him to hallucinate though; Wirt wasn’t certain. “I would like that, Canicus. I _need_ that, please.”

The Beast laughed, throwing his head back in his mirth. All Wirt could think of was how sexy the forest god looked, still towering over him as he knelt, his ink black cape moving in the wind as though it had attained its own sentience. “You humor me, Wirt. You always become so unfiltered after feeding the lantern. It affects you strongly, doesn’t it?” The Beast’s fingers ran through the short chestnut hair on Wirt’s head. The man offered a small smile, his eyes bright at the suggestion of the taboo activity fresh in his mind.

“A bit, yes. It feels so pleasant.” Wirt blinked, cherishing the ways in which his mind was being pulled by the oil burning in the lantern. He couldn’t dream of letting go of this feeling, already feeling sorry that it would eventually ebb. “I wish the sensation would last forever. I desire the continuity of the wonderful essence that you feel flowing through you. That would be sensational…”

“Power like that could go to your head,” Canicus tapped a pointed digit lightly against Wirt’s scalp. “I think you might be getting a little spoiled, Lantern-Bearer.” At that Wirt frowned, quirking an eyebrow.

“Even so, a man can wish, can’t he? Did that turn you off of the idea of going at it out here? The idea of me being needy?”

“Not at all,” the Beast hummed, “In fact, it is a compliment that you acknowledge my abilities,” Canicus smirked, his canines glinting in the dimming surroundings. The entity slipped his hands beneath Wirt’s shirt, spaying his fingers over soft skin. “Your fascination in my power is not unexpected, nor is it unwelcome.”

“Good,” Wirt breathed, scooting closer to Canicus, elated at the fact he could read his facial expressions. It was so new; it made the man feel more in tune with the forest god, watching his mouth and his eyes both. “I have never seen your smile before today...it’s striking,” Wirt said, watching the wonder of the Beast’s mouth, observing the proportionate dark lips he had kissed before but had never actually seen.

“Oh? You flatter me,” the Beast’s voice deepened. “Does it not intimidate you? Seeing the one who has stolen you away from everything familiar, made you his subordinate, molded you anew?” Behind the teeth, Wirt could see glimpses of an equally dark tongue moving with each word. The man’s abdomen burned with need as he processed the words spoken by the infamous vocalist of the Unknown.

Wirt took Canicus’ jaw delicately in his hands, as though the demonic entity may shatter like fine china. “I embrace what you have done. I am not afraid of you, Canicus,” Wirt conveyed boldly, locking eyes with the forest god, although keeping his touch gentle. “Not any longer.”

Wirt was unsure if that was the correct choice of words, but nonetheless, it did not halt the Beast’s earlier intentions. Canicus kissed the man, almost brutally, weaving his fingers in the human’s own and forcing Wirt’s hands to wrap around his antlers. Wirt obliged, hands clay for the being of darkness to manipulate, firmly grasping the horned projections arising from the Beast’s head toward the overcast skies. Canicus groaned as intense sensations registered deep within his very core. Wirt shivered at the sound.

It almost felt like fighting, but no altercation had never felt as good to Wirt as what was taking place now. He cut his lip on one of Canicus’ teeth in his haste and realised he didn’t give a shit, so kept playing with fire, running his tongue over the Beast’s canines. The forest god was lost in their back and forth rhythm of kissing and teasing, playing dirty by trailing his fingers close to the man’s pelvis, yet not making direct contact with Wirt’s straining penis. It surprised Wirt when he felt the Beast’s tongue trace his bottom lip where he had cut himself. He noticed the slight dilation of Canicus’ pupils.

Wirt suddenly had an idea. It was wickedly enticing and he could not imagine how Canicus would react to it, but that made his heart race. With all of the endorphins firing inside of him right now, he honestly couldn’t bring himself to ignore the spontaneous thought.

Wirt slipped out from under the Beast’s arms and made a break for it. He snagged the lantern, sweeping it up without so much as a stumble, and dashed into the darkness. There was a moment of silence before a rough hiss erupted from behind him. Wirt’s heart hammered in his chest as he sprinted, unable to keep himself from laughing which inevitably slowed his break-neck pace. He avoided branches narrowly, nearly face planted a time or two when he misjudged the terrain, and eventually ducked behind a tall rock face. Wirt heaved, chuckling, figuring he looked absolutely nuts.

Wirt was scared out of his skin when Canicus’ voice pierced the air. “What are you doing?” The Beast’s eyes were vivid, the colored rings prominent to Wirt; the young man figured he might have struck a nerve, as Canicus’ tone sounded strained. “What is your intention? Why are you leading me on a pointless chase? Are you hesitant to go through with what was planned?”

Wirt shrugged and shook his head, wiping the blood from his lips. “Had the urge to mix things up a little. I still want you to do me, don’t worry,” Wirt smiled widely at the Beast, unbuttoning his shirt as he set down the lantern. The man noted he had the forest god’s full attention. “Do you like what you see?” Wirt asked, gaining his breath back, letting the oil-stained garment fall to the ground. Confidence swirled in the man’s head, no shame present to bring him to sense; Wirt strode up to the entity, hands placed against Canicus’ firm midriff, his gaze as sultry as he could manage. “Because I’m sure enjoying the view from here,” Wirt said, watching the Beast’s eyes watching him. Wirt pressed a kiss to Canicus’ sternum.

Like a switch had been flipped, Canicus reacted. He ran his claws through Wirt’s hair, lightly over the back of the man’s neck, gathering Wirt closer to him. Wirt felt even more emboldened at this point, nuzzling the forest god’s pelvis as he knelt down. Canicus’ eyes were feverishly bright.

“You ask such pointless questions sometimes,” the Beast’s voice was near baritone in quality, the velvet quality paired with hoarseness as he watched Wirt run a hand over the mark Canicus had made on his sternum. The forest god’s core fueled his lust as it fed him imagery from their past rendezvous. “Nevertheless, I would be lying if I were to say I did not find this alluring.”

“I want to make you lose that composure of yours. Do I have your permission?” Wirt breathed, mouth watering at the idea of what he was about to do. Canicus nodded, eyes brightening in interest as he felt the young man run his tongue over his pelvis, finding his semi-erect penis in the process. Wirt hummed, laving his tongue over a part of the entity he had become increasingly familiar with, feeling string digits trying to find purchase in his now short hair. The Beast groaned in pleasure.

Wirt focused his energy on hardening the member in his mouth, his roaming over the areas of Canicus’ body he could reach. He felt like he was becoming intoxicated as he bobbed his head, losing himself in the sounds the Beast made in response. The entity stopped him though, pushed against his head firmly yet without any hint of real force. Wirt was kissed roughly, fully aware that he was becoming more turned on by the suggestion of Canicus acting slightly feral. The man moaned, feeling his insides clench as he was pushed back into the tall rock face behind him.

Again his hands were guided to the Beast’s antlers, and Wirt did not hesitate to squeeze and massage them, exploring their details through touch. Canicus shivered. “Yessss...keep doing that,” the forest god ordered, feeling as though his vision would phaze out if Wirt squeezed his horns hard enough. There was so much stimulation that it was nearly painful.

Wirt’s heart felt as though it would burst from his ribs. He felt on top of the world. Never had he thought that such an action could have the Beast reacting to him like this, touching every inch of his body while moaning beautifully into his ear. Chills skittered up Wirt’s spine as claws made trails of raised skin along his back, not piercing the skin, but awakening his nerves as they went. The man gasped and Canicus kissed him, propping him up in a swift motion so that his back was against the smooth, cool stone. The entity’s eyes were feverishly bright as he took in Wirt’s flush complexion. Canicus hummed in satisfaction, leaning in to whisper in Wirt’s ear.

“I am going to fuck you and whether you will be able to walk back to that cabin of yours is truly a mystery,” a chill caused Wirt to shiver in the dark being’s firm grip. “Do you want this, Lantern-Bearer?”

“Yes, yes,” Wirt pleaded, wondering if the Beast would leave him here like he had done to him when he ran off earlier. He hoped not. “Please, Canicus,” he searched the forest god’s face for any hint of deception before he uttered once more, “_Please_.”

There was that smile again. It held Wirt’s attention until he felt pressure against his backside, which began to increase steadily. While it wasn’t unpleasant, it encouraged him to relax lest it become painful from the tension. The fact that Canicus was lubricated helped, and with that knowledge, Wirt pressed down suddenly, catching the Beast off guard. Canicus hissed in bliss, his digits digging into the human’s thighs.

“Impatient, aren’t we?”

“Correct,” Wirt smirked, puffing his chest out slightly. It was Wirt who was taken by surprise then as the Beast shifted suddenly, thrusting up without warning. Wirt’s mouth fell open and he saw stars dotting his vision. “F-fuck!”

That response inspired the Beast to set a pace that tested Wirt’s limits, as well as his ability to stay quiet. Eventually the young man gave up, gripping Canicus’ shoulders as he was plowed by the entity. He couldn’t remember a time he had orgasmed so fast or so intensely. Before Wirt could collect himself, he was set down, turned around, and his hands were firmly forced to the stone wall where his back had been moments before. His legs trembled.

“Canicus…wha--” the Beast’s hands covered his own, the warm frame against his back proof that they were not finished yet. Canicus chuckled darkly.

“You assumed we were through so soon? I am hardly one to rush things, you know,” Canicus purred before he entered Wirt once more, eliciting a gasp from the man as his sensitive insides were stroked once more. Moisture gathered in Wirt’s eyes as the Beast began to thrust his hips upward again, hitting the spot that made his vision white out at the corners. “Scream for me, Wirt.”

Wirt didn’t hold back. Not that he had a choice; Canicus made sure that he hit every sweet spot hidden in his pelvis as he set an unforgiving rhythm. When the forest god reached the peak of his own pleasure, he punctuated his thrusts, assuring that Wirt felt the intention, the lust coursing through him. Wirt was left gasping, his ability to stand wholly compromised by the fact that his energy was completely sapped. The man stumbled to an ungraceful sitting position upon his cloak. He had no intention of speaking; there was no way he could formulate words right now. His brain hummed with the aftershocks of the intense pleasure he had experienced.

Canicus seemed unphased. Not that he was dissatisfied; the complete opposite was true as the Beast watched Wirt attempt regain his composure. The lantern burned fiercely, illuminating the further darkening forest. Satisfaction resonated throughout the entirety of the entity’s being.

Wirt pulled his cloak over his shoulders as the chill of the night began to cling to his skin, the sheen of sweat on his skin cooling him off in an instant. He watched the Beast as the entity basked in the afterglow of their activities in his own way, distracted by the forest around him. The young man’s chest filled with longing that confused him. It created a hollow feeling within the hollow of his ribs, resonating sickly and desperately. He wished he could squash the pesky emotions down, compress them until they ceased to exist, whereupon he would continue to feel satisfied knowing his life was on the up and up.

He did not long for his own dimension, nor did he worry about his younger sibling who was undoubtedly safe in his own time and place. The emotions stemmed from wanting more. He always wanted more, he found. Especially in the Unknown, now that the Beast had begun giving into requests, had become more responsive to communication and being present. Maybe Wirt was becoming spoiled...he was certain this was supposed to have been his own personal hell, existing as a servant to a being who was cruel and unforgiving. Maybe this was the pinnacle before his demise, the bliss before he was to suffer the repercussions of his sacrifice…

The glow of Canicus’ eyes brought Wirt back to the present, in which he had one pant leg partially on and felt the ebbing of the lantern’s effects on his system. That did not mean he did not feel the weight of the forest god’s gaze. It was nearly impossible to ignore the Beast when Wirt could feel the thrum of his energy at this proximity.

“Did going at it in the woods live up to your expectations?” Canicus asked, a glint of smugness flickering in his bright eyes that did not go unnoticed by Wirt. The man’s face heated up in an instant, reminding him that there was something off about himself that needed further consideration. Wirt cleared his throat.

“Y-yes. Very much so.”

“Good,” the Beast rumbled, voice caressing the man’s ears as he leaned in closer. Wirt swore Canicus could smell his humiliation, as the searing sensation climbed up the man’s neck and into his cheeks. “I’d like a repeat performance, eventually.” With that, the Beast left him to gather the rest of his clothes and the lantern, his pale skin burning from the frustration at his own fluctuating emotions.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was WAY too long not updating. I've been battling some mental health stuff so I apologize if this chapter is a little rushed/jumbled.   
I assure you the next chapter will be up much sooner this time!   
Hope all is well with you guys :D

Wirt woke early enough to see the first rays of sun streaking through the quivering leaves of the forest. His spirit was reinvigorated, but in a manner he was not acclimated with. It was as though a buried feeling had burst from the very core of his being, a seed splitting to give way to the germination of an ambitious organism ready to be freed. The young man dressed warmly, pulling the lantern close to his cold frame, and departed silently into the Unknown. He did not feel the Beast’s eyes, but for all he knew, Canicus could be watching. For all he felt he knew about the entity, there was always a surprise awaiting him. Perhaps that was why his chest ached as he departed towards the unfamiliarity of this path, the one which he recalled running through and tumbling down the ravine he had not seen. He remembered realizing how fragile he was, even in this realm of existence, and even now in the pit of his stomach he recognized uncertainty.

His footing was steady as he traversed the unfamiliar terrain. The air was cool as he inhaled, filling his chest with the scent of moisture and the decaying leaves underfoot. He would walk until he found what he was after; he persistently reassured the voice of reason, which begged him to turn back, to entice Canicus into participating in naughty activities with him. Wirt frowned, feeling his stomach drop suddenly.

_Is this more trouble than it’s worth? I should probably turn back…_

He hesitated, looking up into the trees, the canopy nearly shrouding the entirety of the peachy morning skies. Wirt bit his lower lip, tasting blood as he contemplated seriously. _What am I doing?_ His heart skipped a beat at the terror that threatened to engulf him at the possibilities that existed beyond Canicus’ territory. Wirt swallowed roughly. Then, he turned and steadfastly continued on his unplanned journey, ideas of betterment tempting him onward.

The sun was perched high in the sky by the time he stopped to rest. He had shielded the lantern so he wouldn’t look strange carrying what people saw as a flashlight in the daylight hours. He bumped his head against something soft and springy when he leaned back, jumping at the thought of long fingers brushing his scalp. Alas, they were only mushrooms sprouting from the bark of the tree. Wirt breathed a sigh of relief, chuckling lightly. They were brightly colored and oddly cute. In Canicus’ territory he would never see things like this. He poked the fungi, relishing in the simplicity of their presence. He decided to pluck the bunch. He could ask someone who knew about them later on.

He happened upon strange huts crafted by hand, evolving into larger, sturdier looking structures, more developed and complex, until he found himself in what he considered to be a city center. It was nothing spectacular, but curious for sure. Wirt looked around him, taking in his surroundings with keen eyes. It was nearly silent, setting the man’s nerves on edge. He felt like an intruder, inferring that he was most likely the reason for the absence of activity in this area. He was about to turn around and leave, until he heard a voice from relatively close by.

“Are you looking for something?”

Wirt turned his gaze, finally catching the form of a woman with eggshell white skin, her hair a pastel lavender flowing about her shoulders. Her eyes were dark, the light becoming lost in their intensity. Wirt cleared his throat.

“Uh, yes? Yes.” He scratched the back of his neck. The woman tilted her head and beckoned him closer.

“No need to be a stranger. What is it you’re looking for? I’m certain I’ll be able to help one way or another.” She smiled, revealing a set of four fangs present in the upper portion of her pearly smile. She was not outwardly threatening though, so Wirt approached the steps, recalling that he could never judge one by first appearances alone in the Unknown. What he presumed was her home climbed high into the trees, resembling something that was taken from a fairytale he had read about in a fantasy novel in his youth.

“I’m seeking someone who could point me toward specific cures, potion crafting and the like...I don’t know if that’s too far fetched--”

She waved her pale hand dismissively, smiling widely, a breathy chuckle escaping her blueish lips. “Far fetched? Hah, you jest surely. Of course I work with elixirs. I thought anyone from around these parts would know at least the basics of concocting. Which leads me to the certainty that you are not from here,” the smile faltered momentarily, her eyes becoming glassier momentarily. In an instant, she blinked, her smile returning as she stated, “I digress. Come inside, no use in standing outdoors like this.” She beckoned Wirt, twirling her long locks of hair before tossing them over her shoulder. “Be my guest. Welcome to my home.”

Upon entering her house, Wirt gazed up into staircases crisscrossing above him, weaving a web of sorts as they continued their ascent. It made him dizzy trying to follow their individual paths, so he centered himself again before following the strange woman past her dimly lit mudroom. Wirt was at a loss for words as he took in an interior filled with history he would never know how to decipher captured in paintings, statues, pottery, and other objects which most likely were invaluable.

“So.” Wirt was startled by the intensity of her voice, bringing him out of his own head. “My name is Dalia Emims. What exactly are you wanting from your elixir? You didn’t seem too certain on what exactly it was you wanted upon arrival.”

“My name is Wirt. Pleasure to meet you Dalia. I-I need an elixir for strength. Not the typical sort of physical strength, I need defenses against the supernatural. I feel that as a resident of the Unknown, I need to possess certain abilities, which I am lacking. Will you be able to help me, or is this a fantastical request? I understand if it is too much to ask. I can be on my way.”

“No, my boy, please stay a while. It is not beyond my abilities, it can be done. I don’t work for free, though. We need to speak about payment before I create a product for you,” she explained. “Please, follow me and we’ll chat more in the kitchen. I was brewing tea when I heard you approaching.”

“Are you sure I didn’t disturb you? I don’t want to intrude, it really is fine if you--”

“Nonsense, really, you are too hesitant, Wirt. Take a seat at the table, the booth is rather comfortable I hear. And your bag...I can take that if you want.”

“That’s quite alright. I like to keep it close. No offense, Dalia.”

The woman shrugged, retrieving the bronze pot from the fire. “None taken. It is alright to be careful. I’d say you’re wise to do so.” She filled two crudely shaped mugs which vaguely resembled colorful toadstools. “Sugar? Milk? Syrup?”

Wirt nodded, mouth watering at the thought. He watched Dalia Emims make the drinks, stirring them, and adding touches from spice bowls. It was therapeutic in a way, like watching a cooking show on a lazy day. Dalia pushed Wirt’s drink toward him.

“Thank you,” the man said, inhaling the steam rising from the cup. It lit his senses with a pleasant scent which filled his head. He sipped at the hot liquid, immediately finding that the taste was phenomenal. “Wow. This is delicious.”

Dalia smiled, sliding into a seat across from Wirt. “You think so? I enjoy it myself. I’ve never gotten a customer who rejected a mug of tea from me in all of my years at work!”

“To reject this tea you would have to be wretched. It really is amazing. I would ask you for the recipe, but I doubt I’d be able to replicate it. It seems natural for you when it comes to creating drinks.”

“You could say that. I’ve been doing this for a long time. Anyhow, enough about me.” Her eyes were a glossy black, and in them, Wirt could see his visage reflected. “How much experience do you have with magic?”

“Honestly? None. I’m completely useless.”

“Not useless, but nonetheless naive. No surprise. Where are you from? What is your species?”

“I’m not originally from the Unknown. I ended up here by chance, and I have chosen to reside here. I am a human.” At this Dalia’s eyebrow quirked and she slurped at her tea.

“I see. Your kind does reside here, but they are different than the ones who become entrapped by the Unknown. The ones who are born here are far more acclimated to the conditions, communicative with their surroundings and whatnot. I can help you, Wirt. But I need something in return. What do you have to offer me?” 

Wirt dug into his satchel and brought out a bag of coins which he set upon the table with hopeful eyes. He watched Dalia Emim’s expression remain stoic as he continued to explore the interior of his bag, happening across the large mushrooms he had plucked earlier in the day. He laid them out as well, realizing he had no more to offer.

“This is what I have.”

Dalia pulled the money-filled satchel towards her, peering inside. She pulled the strings, tying them once more before reaching for the mushrooms as well. She eyed them critically, then set them upon her countertop. “We have a deal.”

Wirt’s eyebrows rose. He had half expected her to turn down his offer, but was elated that she hadn’t. “Wonderful. So...where to begin?”

“This portion of the transaction is where I take over. I work on my concoctions alone. You may explore my home, but do not touch any object without asking. You will suffer the consequences of your actions if you decide not to heed my warning. Otherwise, enjoy yourself. And please, help yourself to more tea.”

Wirt nodded. “I understand. You can trust that I will not go against your warnings. Thank you again for the tea. It’s very pleasant.”

“Of course, of course,” Dalia waved him off, humming her way into another part of the house, whereafter Wirt heard a door shut rather forcefully. The largeness of the structure only now began to resonate with the man as he glanced at the exits in the kitchen. The urge to explore was stronger than the tempting idea to lean back in his seat and doze off.

Wirt crept up flights of stairs, reminding himself all of the while of Dalia Emim’s warning. He kept his hands close, although some objects were tantalizing nonetheless. He entered hallways which continued to more stairs, winding their way into studios and galleries which should not exist within the confines of the home. Wirt was hopelessly drawn to the architectural impossibility. That was until he glanced up and swore he saw a black antler slip into a doorway, snapping from existence as soon as he had seen it.

_Canicus? No...but maybe?_ Wirt decided that he could have underestimated the entity. The Beast was capable of tracking him, surely…

Wirt rushed to the doorway, peeking around it, only to happen upon an unimpressive bedroom. The man’s brow furrowed. Wirt retraced his steps back into the hallway, listening intently, looking around for a sign. He was given one not long after, catching the barest glimpse of a flowing cape slipping into one of the rooms on the other side of the hallway. Wirt dashed then, not waiting to ponder his decisions. He found nothing. His chest expanded and flattened rapidly with the exertion.

_Where are you? Come on!_

The young man gritted his teeth, a mixture of paranoia and determination filling his head. Wirt watched with keen eyes, hoping now to see evidence that the forest god had followed him here. The house was making him feel small in its vastness. A chill ran up Wirt’s spine.

“Canicus?” The man whispered forcefully, gripping the antique lantern close to him. His mouth was dry in anticipation. “Beast?” He inquired further, using the entity’s nickname which he had all but removed from his vocabulary. He heard something in response, which made something in his chest tighten. Wirt furrowed his eyebrows, approaching what sounded like a mimic of his own voice.

“Canicus?”

“_Canicus, Canicus_.”

The name repeated in that voice was unsettling and clear as day. A knot had formed at the pit of Wirt’s stomach as he turned the corner into another room, finding it empty save for a sphere in the center which seemed to meld with the floor. He looked up at the ceiling, as if it might offer some answer to his confusion. He regretted wanting that answer when a warm breath ghosted over his neck.

_ “Canicus,”_ it mimicked, sending panic through his body. Wirt whirled around to see nil, feeling like he was being toyed with. His heart pounded in his chest and his vision darkened around the edges. He bolted blindly from the room, feeling the presence of eyes on him. He looked down from the balcony through the web of stairs feeling out of touch with reality. The thought of plummeting down through the intersecting stairways felt like a plausible escape--until the presence fell away in an instant, releasing him from its grip. Wirt gasped.

“Wirt?” He heard the familiar voice of Dalia Emims echoing from below. “I have your elixir ready for you and more tea if you would like to have a cup before your departure!”

Sweat rolled down Wirt’s forehead, beading up in the creases between his brows. It took Him a moment to find his voice. “W-wonderful! I’ll be right down!”

The man kept the covered lantern close to his chest even though it burned hot close to his skin. He was rattled by whatever he had run into up in the lofty house, and putting distance between himself and the upstairs was a blessing. He descended the stairs with haste, coming face to face with the pale woman at the bottom landing.

“You sure went far,” Dalia smiled. “Come with me to the kitchen. Hopefully I can get you out of here before nightfall.”

“You have an amazing house,” Wirt commented, wiping at the sweat on his brow. “Really fantastic.”

“Why thank you. I do enjoy the place myself. Take a seat. Tea the same as earlier, Wirt?” The man nodded, eager to sit down once more. “Now, I have taken care to combine your tea with the concoction. It is your first time consuming one, so I figured you should be supervised just in case.”

“Perfect...that is reassuring,” Wirt accepted the larger mug, feeling a slight shake in his hands. He gripped the drink firmly, not wanting to spill any of the elixir. “So, um, just drink?”

“Precisely.”

Wirt did. He gulped at the warm liquid, noting the wonderful variance of flavors on his tongue along with something different. His eagerness did not subside until he swallowed the very last drop. “Again, delicious. So, am I supposed to be feeling something? I feel a little buzz, but nothing else at the moment.”

“It is not immediate in effect. It takes time. Rest assured, it will work, Wirt. My main concern really was allergies and the like. You are free to head out as long as you feel well enough to.”

Wirt decided he felt well enough to head out. He thanked Dalia Emims for her hospitality as well as for the product she sold him, promising not to be a stranger on her request if he needed anything in the future. After that, Wirt headed back the way he came feeling satisfied and a bit wary.

~

Wirt had uncovered the lantern when it became hard to see. His temples had begun to throb an hour back and there was a detectable tremble in his hands. He was not concerned. Surely Dalia wouldn’t have gone through all of that just to poison him. She seemed legitimate in her knowledge of concoctions, but all he could really do was hope.

Wirt began to worry when his insides began to contract, yet nothing came up. The shadowed world around him spun, severely impairing his sense of direction. He sat down against a tree, determining it was most likely Edelwood, and counting that as a positive. He was in Canicus’ territory.

Leaves crunched and Wirt caught sight of two extremely large eyes, along with guttural, inhuman sounds. They moved back and forth out of his line of sight, similar to that of a predator. The man was immediately on edge, trapped in his body which would not cooperate. “S-stay back!” The light of the lantern illuminated a grey, lanky form, and a snarl at the lantern suddenly thrust in their direction.

_Ruya_

Wirt was panicking. “N-no, stay back, I’m warning you!” He hissed, trying to keep track of the hellhound as his vision swam. His back was pressed rigid against the trunk of the tree as the hairless animal neared him, cautiously, her inky black nose sniffing at his garments and hands, avoiding the heat of the lantern. Her large nose was soft and wet, and on his hands he felt the tickle of her blunt whiskers. Wirt, equally as cautious, turned the back of his hands over to reveal his palm. Ruya licked his open hand with a large, dark tongue, whimpering slightly as Wirt heard another set of footsteps following the dog.

Wirt let his head fall back against the tree trunk as a feeling of wrongness overtook his senses. Why had he ingested that? He wouldn’t have been in this situation if he had been smarter.

“Wirt? You don’t look well at all,” Cecillus’ voice came from behind his hound. The man could feel Ruya’s breath on his face as she diligently inspected, sniffing all the while.

“Come to get back at me for all of the trouble I’ve caused you?” Wirt asked, sweat forming on his clammy skin. The figure of Cecillus came closer, but Wirt’s vision wasn’t sharp enough right now to identify details.

“No. I noticed you stumbling through this side of the forest after Ruya heard your inconsistent footfalls.” Cecillus stroked his hound’s head lovingly. “What are you doing so far out of Canicus’ territory?”

“Being an independent individual. Making stupid decisions. You know, the usual affairs,” Wirt chuckled and then groaned, bending his head to his knees. “What do you want?”

“We are not going to leave you out here. That is not asking for permission, by the way.” Cecillus shooed Ruya away to lift Wirt from the ground by his upper arms, surprising the man completely. “Hold onto her,” the eyeless man ordered, placing Wirt’s hand on her shoulders.

“I can’t see anything,” Wirt stated irritatedly, accepting that he had no choice in whether these two were taking him. Cecillus chuckled a little at that, hoisting one of Wirt’s legs over the large hellhounds spine so that the man straddled her like one did a horse.

“You’ll be fine. I don’t exactly get to choose what I want to look at. Imagine having a distractible animal as your eyes. Now imagine your eyes running far in front of you, essentially leaving you in the dust at every opportunity.”

Wirt contemplated it and wondered through the spinning in his head and the pain in his stomach how Cecillus managed. “Sounds like a hell of a time,” Wirt grunted. He felt Ruya’s velvety skin twitch under his hands.

“You could say that,” Cecillus responded, picking up the Beast’s lantern. “Don’t worry, I’ve got your lantern. I’d rather you not burn my hound.”

Wirt nodded, leaning his head forward as his stomach twisted. When Ruya began to walk he focused on her even gait and the contractions and stretching of her muscular, sinewy frame. He recognized the softness of her skin under his fingertips, the peach fuzz there proving her body was not bereft of all fur. The hellhound panted, keeping pace with her master. When Wirt opened his eyes a fraction, he noted the way Cecillus kept a clawed hand on her shoulders, jogging along with the mutt. The two were like a machine. Cecillus was not so terrifying when he wasn’t his prey; needless to say the idea that the two hunted humans still caused his stomach to churn.

“How far?” Wirt asked weakly. Cecillus’ expression altered slightly to something close to sympathy. It was hard to tell in the dark of night.

“Not long, just hold in there. I’d rather you be awake when Canicus finds you in our possession, understand?”

Wirt nodded and leaned his head against Ruya’s muscled neck once more, listening to the animals heartbeat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for any grammatical/editing mishaps; I thought I would put this chapter here for those who wanted to keep reading ;) Hope all is well with everyone!

Canicus felt the satisfaction pooling up in his chest already from the new Edelwood addition he had made to the forest in the morning, humming his noxious tune even as he strode from the scene. Within the larger tree’s branches hung trousers and a soft cape. His victim was not the youngest, but a youth still; he was lured all too easily and the Beast lulled the teen into infinite sleep in record time. His song always left the forest feeling absolutely silent; it was as though even the birds knew of the capabilities which the entity possessed. Hence, his humming quelled the need for sound, resonating in the canopy of the trees.

As the Beast passed through the all too familiar scene of tall rocks and ledges, he couldn’t help himself but smirk devilishly. He recognized a few of his Lantern Bearer’s items left behind, one of them being a foldable blade. It had been disguised by a patch of moss along the surface of the rocks, which no doubt had clattered away during Wirt’s mad dash away from him. He collected what he could see of the man’s items and continued on through the area, stepping over the fallen Edelwood which had been the predecessor to their activities.

The day was dim, especially in the evening hours. The forest god emerged from the woods headed towards the cabin by the stream. Canicus glanced at the windows, half expecting to see the man’s shadow casted by the light of his lantern, but they were absent of any light. The Beast welcomed himself in.

He searched the abode, quietly peering in the rooms to make sure the young man was not asleep, or taking up a new project. He even went so far as to check what was left of the mill, which was barely a shack attached to the house. He came up with nothing. It bothered him.

The Beast stalked back out to the forest, contemplating the lack of evidence for Wirt’s whereabouts. The entity explored all possible avenues and then some, even traveling back to where the man had fallen into the steep ravine. There was an absence of Wirt’s presence wherever he checked and as the shadows grew longer, the leftover light from the day completely slipping away, Canicus felt disturbed at the realization that the young man might have left his territory completely.

The Beast growled, definitely not agitated or kicking himself for being too lenient with the man when it came to limitations. Canicus had not foreseen the man departing like this, but here he was, Wirt’s presence absolutely undetectable. The forest god cursed his own stupidity.

~

Canicus’ territory was not a place Cecillus had seen himself entering again so soon, but here he was, carting the Beast’s lantern and it’s carrier back to their owner. The bristles on Ruya’s neck stood on end, causing Wirt to moan at being stirred from near sleep.

“Where are we? Are we there yet, Cecillus?” Wirt lifted his head and glanced imploringly at the blind man. It was hard to remember at times the entity was blind and that he could not see Wirt without Ruya’s assistance.

“We are in your master’s territory,” Cecillus responded, halting Ruya as he stopped. Wirt’s face soured.

“Don’t say it...like that.”

“Huh? Well that’s what he is, isn’t he? You serve him, don’t you? Carry his lantern, do his dirty work...” Cecillus inquired.

“Well, s-sure I do, but...ugh, can you help me? I need to--” Wirt began to heave and the cannibal got the picture. He hoisted Wirt from the hellhound’s back in time for Wirt to crumple onto his knees and vomit violently. Ruya watched him with her dish-like eyes, and Cecillus frowned, creases forming on his grey forehead.

Suddenly the night somehow became more intense in its saturation, if that was even possible, and Ruya whined in apprehension. Deciding he very much valued his life, as well as his companion’s, Cecillus held up his hands in submission. He recognized this feeling all too well.

“We just want to return him, Canicus, this isn’t an attempt at anything malicious!” He felt slick, strong vines creep lightning fast up his calves, rooting him to the forest floor. Judging from the panicked cry Ruya made, she was entrapped as well. “Easy, this isn’t our fault. We found him in another territory, I swear.”

Through Ruya’s eyes he could see the Beast approach, his aura menacing. His eyes were brightly ringed, glowing fiercely as he surveyed the scene. “What happened?” Canicus’ voice was low as he addressed Cecillus.

Wirt choked out. “Oh, thank G-God.”

Cecillus felt lost as he answered, “I don’t know. All I know is he was stumbling around, we carried him back here. I give you my word as soon as you release us, we are going to be right back out of here, too.”

Canicus growled, his sight landing on Wirt, who had his face against the ground. In an instant, the vines slithered away from Cecillus and Ruya, and the Beast ordered, “Go then. My thanks.”

Cecillus did not wait to be ushered out. He took off with Ruya without another word, leaving the lantern next to Wirt on the way.

“C-Canicus...I’m sorry,” Wirt stated weakly. The Beast was angry, but above all else he felt concerned as he lifted the man up to stand. The human trembled and his skin was clammy. Wirt’s face was frightening pale. “I messed up badly.”

“What have you done?” The Beast hissed, noting the coppery substance dripping from the side of Wirt’s mouth. The man’s eyes became glassy with tears, but Canicus’ patience was gone. “Answer me! What the _hell_ have you done to yourself?” The entity snarled.

“I paid for a p-potion,” Wirt’s voice cracked. “I-I wanted to be more dependable, more than I am right now! I wanted to be more than useless, I--” the man stopped as the Beast’s eyes intensified in their fury. Wirt felt as though the claws on his arms would pierce his skin, if they hadn’t already. “Ow, fuck, I’m sorry! I’m sorry damn it!”

“You fool! You absolute moron!” Wirt could see Canicus’ teeth now, but they were fashioned in a grimace, purely terrifying and not something the man wanted to be so close to. “You paid a witch to meddle with your system? What is wrong with you?!”

Tears streamed down Wirt’s cheeks. The intensity of the moment made him feel as though he was doomed to die. Maybe there was no help for him. He felt panic bubbling up within him, regretting all that had conspired. “What do I do? _What is going to happen to me_?”

Canicus centered himself slightly, stating truthfully, “I do not know. You will not die, I will not allow it. But that does not pardon the fact that you put both you and **myself** in jeopardy. You failed me once again, Wirt,” Canicus said, tone stone cold. It stung Wirt to hear through the physical pain he was in. “Hold my lantern. Do NOT let it touch me, or you will have hell to pay.”

~

Wirt knew the sun had risen and fallen twice at least. His bedsheets had become soaked with sweat, so his solution was to pull them off sluggishly, shoving them to the ground in a heap. He didn’t discard the pillow though, and stayed close to the lantern’s heat when he was between hot flashes. He recognized the Beast’s silhouette when he was awake briefly, but his energy was sapped.

Canicus had appeared more often now, and Wirt was spending more time struggling to become comfortable now than he did actually sleeping. Eventually, he squinted into the light of the lantern, rubbing his eyes and moaning. His body felt like lead. He held up a hand, balking when he noted the darkened veins standing out from his hand, trailing up his arm; it was as though his blood had darkened to an indigo hue, yet his skin remained pale from the sickness that had taken hold of him.

Wirt’s breathing quickened, and he sat up quickly, sending his head spinning. He squeezed his eyes shut. The man realized he had been lying on the floor next to the lantern, explaining the severe ache in his back and shoulders.

Wirt stumbled to his feet, standing shakily, feeling as unsteady as a newborn fawn. His breath was raspy and he saw dark spots clouding his vision. He steadied himself on the mattress, feeling even more frightened by his dark, streaky veins.

“Sit down. You are not well enough to be standing,” Canicus’ voice came from behind him, only a fraction of comfort in Wirt’s all out panic.

“W-what’s happening...to me? What have I d-done?” The man choked, shaking like a leaf. The entity sighed, releasing tension from his very core, and approached his Lantern Bearer. “Canicus…” Wirt’s light brown eyes were clouded with illness, or the effects of the concoction he took; the Beast couldn’t truly tell as of yet. Every other who had borne his lantern in the past would have been left to their own devices. The forest god could find another to do what he needed. They were expendable.

Wirt was not.

“I am here,” the entity soothed, touching the man’s shoulders lightly. He was still furious at what the man had done, but anger had no place when the human was in this state. The Beast pulled Wirt’s back flush to his chest and sat upon the mattress, attempting to calm the intense shaking the man was going through. “It is a hard lesson to learn. Dealing with the likes of witches is fruitless. I would have prohibited you from doing so if I had known your intentions.”

“I regret it,” Wirt stated pitifully. He clung to the clawed hands splayed across his chest. “I am so fucking stupid...I-I wish I could take it back…” Wirt’s eyes stung again and he felt immensely tired. He didn’t have the energy to cry.

“I know you do,” the Beast whispered in his ear, “But decisions like these have lasting effects, as you can see,” Canicus traced Wirt’s forearm with his thumb, feeling the sensation of the man’s heart pounding in his chest. “I am not a miracle-worker, Wirt, but I refuse to allow this overtake you.”

Wirt released a breath from his chest when the Beast said that. He half expected the forest god to find his condition humorous, but there was no evidence the entity found any of this comical. Canicus’ right hand trailed its way up Wirt’s throat, gently running his claws against the man’s flesh. The other hand held his back flush to the Beast’s abdomen. Wirt leaned into the touch, blinking the moisture from his eyes. Canicus hummed as he wiped a tear from Wirt’s jaw.

“Do not cry, Lantern Bearer. Open,” the forest god requested as he ran his pointer and middle digit over Wirt’s chapped lips. The man obliged, confused, but obedient nonetheless. “Good boy,” the Beast’s voice lilted, sending shivers down Wirt’s spine. Before he could ask why Canicus’ claws had entered his mouth, he felt something akin to nectar ooze over his tongue, filling his oral cavity entirely. “Now _swallow_.”

~

Wirt awoke from the deepest part of the haze as he was lowered into pleasantly hot water, the scent of sandalwood and musky, forest things filling his nose. He felt giddy, yet oh so relaxed as the water surrounded his aching body. He wondered if he was being born...or the opposite maybe? This was confusing. He couldn’t string together a straight thought if he tried and he did try, albeit in vain. Canicus’ eyes were boldly colorful and highly amusing as Wirt looked at the familiar visage, trying to make sense of the swimming image he watched with a dopey smile on his face. The Beast’s antlers appeared as though they would dance from his very head at the rate they were swaying.

_What the--what are you doing moving like that?_

“What do you mean?” The Beast asked, running a clawed hand through Wirt’s hair, contemplating the reason the man was smiling for so long. He figured the essence he had offered would have helped Wirt’s pain, but the effect it had was much stronger than he accounted for. As soon as the entity had removed his digits from the man’s mouth, he had been as pliable as a ragdoll. This was the first time Wirt had spoken in an hour.

“You’re all groovy...I’ve never seen you dance like that,” the man stated, eyebrows furrowed. “Not fair that I’m all the way down here, and you get to be so big and...bwah!” Wirt made an exploding motion with his hands, completely ignorant of the fact that they had become even more discolored.

The Beast tilted his head, observing Wirt chuckle, even though it contrasted his physical condition so greatly. Unconsciously, Wirt ran a hand over the mark on his chest, which had also darkened. His feet were suffering the same fate, the veins climbing his legs from his ankles to his lower thighs. Wirt’s facial expression suddenly became serious and the man snatched the Beast’s hand, catching him completely off guard at the speed of the reflex.

“I used to hate you,” Wirt said, words slurring, but grip still firm. “But now, I think I love you.”

Canicus froze momentarily, before he shifted his own hand from Wirt’s own. “You do not. It is the effect of my essence on your mind, delusional boy.”

Wirt laughed out loud, eyes shut in his mirth. Canicus watched him with curiosity, the comment ruminating in his mind like a record on repeat. Knowing it meant nothing was a comfort, but the fact it had been said stirred something in his core that he quashed immediately. He refocused his attention on monitoring the man, making sure he didn’t drown in this state.

“Well, I bet you’d still like to fuck me though, huh? Don’t lie to me,” there was a glint in Wirt’s eyes as he attempted to sit up and grunted as his body refused. The Beast put a hand lightly on Wirt’s chest, making sure he would stay where he was.

“Do not do that again. You are in no condition to participate in those kinds of activities much less sit up in here,” the forest god chastised. Wirt pouted.

“Oh come on.”

“No. Need I repeat myself again?”

“Would it increase my chances of a different answer?”

“No and no.” Canicus smiled slightly, running the palm of his hand over the mark on Wirt’s chest. “You will do as I say and rest. These are the consequences of your actions.”

Then there was silence as the Beast washed and rinsed Wirt, who became more and more lucid until by the end of it he was shivering. Canicus did not mention what he had said earlier and he doubted the man remembered. There was a far off look in his eyes as he came to fully and by that time, the entity could tell the pain had returned. Wirt rested his head in the crook of his arm on the ledge of the bath, giving a protesting groan as the water began to drain from the tub.

“Whatever you gave me...can I have more of it?”

“You can.”

Wirt breathed a sigh of relief and parted his lips.

~

Wirt was afraid to see what he had done to himself. The woman, she had definitely cursed him; or maybe it was whatever he had come across in her house. It was wrong, all wrong; maybe she had known of his affiliation to the Beast...he didn’t know for sure. He was not sure if he was capable of being more regretful.

His head was no longer swimming with vertigo and he could see clearly. When he looked at his hands and feet, he felt an overwhelming sense of dread. They had darkened to a black hue, with dark veins branching towards his torso, up his throat, and nearly everywhere else. It might have been the paranoia he was feeling, but he was sure he felt something strange when itching his scalp. It was driving him mad. His hesitancy to accept that the effects were not over led him to isolating himself inside during the day. He dragged himself to the old, decimated mill portion of the cabin and attempted to busy himself there.

When the Beast came to find him, he was dismal. He had ruined a good thing. Why couldn’t he have just stayed in the territory? Nevertheless, the Beast would not leave him alone. If Wirt decided not to talk, Canicus would still linger. It seemed the entity was silenced as well by the events that had taken place. Wirt’s mood soured until one day he decided to say ‘fuck it’ and found the mirror in the bathroom he had been avoiding like the plague.

His eyes were pale. The deep brown had lightened to a honey amber which deepened towards the center. The veins which had ascended his neck under the skin made their way in strange patterns along his jaw and forehead, tapering into smaller branching patterns until they faded into his pale skin. He assumed he had chipped some of his teeth during his period of sickness, until he realized some had become more or less canines. Wirt’s hands trembled as he felt along his scalp, coming across the itchiest of spots, where yes, he could feel something rough in texture. His eyes widened.

_She made me into a monster...she heard me saying his name and she knew, she knew I was affiliated with the Beast…_

Wirt reluctantly tore himself away from his reflection, disbelief prominent in his mind. Canicus had seen him like this and stayed absolutely silent. What did the forest god think? Was this an end to the contract? Had he doomed Gregory, his family, the ones he loved…

He slammed a fist into the mirror, shattering the faded glass and colliding his fist with the brick wall behind it. He yelled in agony. Wirt instantly regretted his decision as he pulled back his dark hand which was now bleeding a near black essence. His throat tightened as panic and pain overwhelmed him.

He dashed down the stairs, turning on the kitchen faucet and immersing his hand in the flow of water. His heartbeat was different, his emotions were somehow different, everything was too much! He snapped a clean rag, then two more, tying his hand up in them to quell the bleeding. Nevermind there were shards of glass somewhere in the mess, but he would deal with that later. He whirled around and there he was.

“What do I do? What do I **fucking** do?” Wirt asked the Beast helplessly. Canicus did not respond, instead mildly shocked at the changes that had occurred to Wirt since the night before when he had visited him before he slept. Wirt had been quiet, but that didn’t mean the entity stayed away. “P-please. I’ll do anything, Canicus. Don’t break the contract. Gregory, I need him to be okay, is he--”

“Your brother is irrelevant at this point,” the Beast responded. “He is not my concern any longer. The contract itself is a different matter, however.”

Fear gripped Wirt’s chest. “No, Canicus, please…”

The forest god held up a hand to silence him. “I need to be able to trust you not to kill yourself or put my lantern in imminent danger. I have given you a second chance.”

“I’ll do better, dammit, I mean it!” Wirt felt his voice explode from his chest, passion lacing his voice. “Canicus, I-I need you!”

The silence was prominent for a moment as the entity fell silent. Wirt’s injured hand pulsed in time with his unfamiliar heartbeat. The Beast approached him, eyes intensely focused upon Wirt’s own. Wirt stood his ground.

“I am willing to give you another chance,” Canicus said, his voice deep with intent. “Say that again.”

“I need you,” Wirt conveyed, reaching his good hand out to tentatively graze the Beast’s chest. Wirt could feel through the pads of his fingers the hum within the Beast’s core, excitement tangible in his aura. “Please don’t leave me, Canicus. _Please_…”

The forest god cupped his jaw and kissed him so deeply it stole his breath. Wirt moaned as his abdomen blossomed with something half familiar and partially completely foreign. It came from so deep inside him he found he couldn’t exactly place it. It was as though he felt from the root of his entire being what was happening, not merely with his head and body. As the entity sucked at his neck, he found Canicus’ scent intoxicating; it hadn’t changed, but it was stronger in its intensity.

He wasn’t sure if he had become taller or if he was just terrible at judging the scale of things now, but reaching out to fondle the Beast’s antler’s was certainly easier than he remembered it being. Canicus groaned into his neck, biting harder.

“Don’t leave me,” Wirt pleaded, molding his uninjured hand around an antler and its projections diligently, yet carefully. Wirt explored the Beast’s head, felt the back of his neck and found himself hugging Canicus closer as he did so. Nothing had ever felt so right in his life. Wirt winced at a hard, rather playful nip to his jaw.

“Convince me then.”

Wirt didn’t hesitate in directing their activities to the living room, which gave him a strong sense of dejavu. Wirt didn’t focus on his appearance, while on the other hand, the Beast roved his eyes over the changing man in his entirety, not missing any opportunity to discover something new. The red couch was where they ended up, reminiscent of a time when Wirt had felt so uncertain about his attraction to Canicus. It felt immensely different now.

Wirt lightly pushed against the Beast’s chest, desiring for him to sit. Canicus’ height never seemed to diminish too much, his antlers branching up and out. Wirt needed it to be similar, to be a reminder to what he was, what he is. The man ran his hand over the forest god’s chest, trailing his digits down over his lower abdomen. Wirt sucked in a breath as he contemplated his darkening fingers blending with Canicus’ dark form, being sucked into the absence of light which made up the entity’s body. Slight panic echoed in his head, but Wirt pushed it down in favor of leaning his cheek against a dark thigh.

He felt clawed digits tickling lightly along his neck and Wirt felt a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. The Beast always wanted to touch. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself, even in asking Wirt to perform, the forest god still took control in his own ways.

Wirt looked up at Canicus through his pale irises, while running his own hand over the entity’s pelvis. He didn’t give a second thought to the mess he had made of his injured hand, although it still throbbed fiercely. Wirt slipped his pants off as fluidly as he could with a single hand, and slid into Canicus’ lap, smiling more with his eyes than anything else. The Beast seemed to approve, squeezing Wirt’s thighs rather roughly, erection straining against the man’s own. Wirt felt wetter than he remembered and assumed it was all of the strange changes his body had gone through as he lifted himself up and sank down upon the Beast’s shaft in a swift motion. It lit his insides on fire in the best way possible, eliciting a strangled gasp from Wirt.

“_Oh, yes_,” Canicus hissed, pulling the man’s hips further down and onto his crotch. Something was different about this, but the forest god wasn’t about to complain. Nothing would deter him from railing the man. The universe could collapse around them and the Beast wouldn’t have bat and eye.

“Y-yeah, Canicus,” Wirt choked, rising and slamming himself back down onto the turgid dick. He saw stars already pinpointing the perimeters of his vision, his leg muscles trembling at the sensation. “More, please, fuck me--” Wirt pleaded, enjoying the moment the Beast began to get rough in his upstrokes.

In an instant, Wirt was on his back, his head hitting the blasted arm of the red couch. He cursed at the sudden pain, but broke into a gasp when Canicus again entered him and began to fuck him. There was no room for speaking, no room for anything but making sure he remembered to breathe between his moans. Wirt was sure it hadn’t felt this intense before during their activities. It could have been that Canicus was ruthless now, as it seemed he was completely unafraid of delivering what Wirt asked for. Wirt yelled out when the Beast struck something deep within him.

“Don’t you dare stop now...d-don’t you ah, fuck!” Wirt was shut up by the particularly hard thrust, nearly sending him toppling off of the seat. “Damnit,” he huffed, pulling himself up with Canicus’ help, only to be held down again and ravished.

“You think you can order me around, hmmm? You think you can speak to the Beast like that without consequences?” Canicus rumbled, his voice deep, its consistency similar to molasses. The forest god took ahold of Wirt’s own penis and squeezed, his other hand on the wall acting as an anchor.

“Yes,” Wirt bit back, nearly regretting it when a guttural growl came from the Beast’s chest, only to remind himself how unlikely it would be for Canicus to be serious. It was just talk. “What did you expect from me...gratitude for a performance like _that_?” Wirt teased, watching the Beast’s eyes deepen in hue.

“Mouthy,” Canicus growled, his voice husky with lust, “And insulting my performance? Maybe it’s time to remind you of your manners,” the Beast leaned in to whisper into Wirt’s ear, “and who you serve.”

Interest peaked, Wirt smiled boldly. “Maybe it is.”

Canicus snarled, flashing his pearly teeth, spitting ‘brat’ before sliding a hand to press against Wirt’s throat. The man suddenly felt all too vulnerable as his airway was lessened, feeling his pulse acutely in his cranium, the pressure within his skull climbing. On the other hand, it wasn’t cut off and Canicus did not press any further, only watched with curiosity at Wirt’s expression as he thrusted into him.

“I would have extinguished any other Lantern Bearer who spoke to me the way you do,” the Beast stated, not slowing his powerful pace. “But you...not you,” Canicus grunted, claws pricking the tender skin of Wirt’s neck.

Wirt was euphoric. All of the sensations combined left him feeling as though he were floating in bliss, all the while being undone physically. “Can-Canicus,” he rasped, gripping the Beast’s forearm as he felt his climax begin. When he came, he nearly blacked out. It tore through him and left him weak; Canicus chased his own pleasure, ramping up to his own release. The forest god watched Wirt’s expression as he released, finding himself tracing the black traces of vessels in the man’s face and neck, the altered hue of the man’s eyes. Even with all of the physical changes, he still saw Wirt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, holy hell, the world has thrown curve balls at me left and right. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I had hoped I would have it up earlier. The next one will be longer, PROMISE! This one is fairly short so I apologize. I hope everyone is healthy and doing alright in this chaotic time.

Wirt constantly itched at his scalp, which had begun to follow the trend of the rest of his body in its unpredictable transformation. His skin had given way to cutaneous growths which, as they pushed through his scalp, were looking increasingly like horns. _Fucking. Horns._ The tips had been similar in hue to his skin before they darkened, the stalks becoming inkier and more textured. They weren’t long yet per say, but the fact that they were protruding from his own scalp bothered him immensely. When Canicus had first noticed them as they became more pronounced, he had felt an antler nub curiously, pinching it lightly between two clawed digits, at which Wirt had drawn back in shock. The feeling was intense and strange, putting the man on edge.

“Well, look at you Lantern Bearer. It seems you’ve begun to sprout antlers,” the devious smirk was evident in the Beast’s voice. “How fascinating...”

“Interesting for you maybe,” Wirt huffed, shaking his head loose. “It’s weird. Like electricity bouncing throughout my bones, ugGh,” a chill ricocheted up the man’s spine. “Hey, quit it, AhAH!”

Both of the Beast’s hands were clutching the nubs on his scalp, a wide smile decorating his dark features. The sensory feedback was insane, the back of Wirt’s neck felt like it was alive with painfully pleasant yet overly intense energy.

“Now you know how it feels when you’re rough with my antlers,” Canicus responded smugly to Wirt’s struggling. Wirt’s eyes followed the dark tongue flitting around the forest demon’s teeth, over and around inky lips as the Beast traced them momentarily with his tongue. Heat blossomed in Wirt’s stomach and he shoved the Beast away from him. The man gasped as his wrist smarted, reminding him of his decision to decimate the mirror days ago.

“Fuck off,” Wirt bit out, not wanting to admit how the heat within him only increased when he heard the Beast’s deep chuckle. The Beast was probably thrown off by his height and all of these changes; maybe Canicus wouldn’t admit it, but Wirt had an inkling the entity was just as uncertain as he was. They were in the same boat in that sense, and in a way, that made Wirt feel some comfort.

“Someone is in rare form today,” the Beast lingered behind the man, so close that Wirt could feel his breath against his neck. It reminded Wirt of the humidity in his hometown in the mornings, balmy and cool simultaneously. He swore his sense of smell had become more honed, as he detected deeper notes of sweetness in the forest god’s breath, like sap that had been baked in the summer sun. Digits slid their way over his shoulders, deftly pressing into every sore, evolving fiber of Wirt’s chest. “Alright, I’m sorry. It is jarring, isn’t it?”

“You already knew it was,” Wirt rolled his eyes. The man shrugged, relaxing into the Beast’s touch. “I guess it’s deserved; I haven’t stopped man-handling your antlers, have I?”

“No, no you haven’t,” Canicus whispered pointedly against Wirt’s neck before running his teeth over his skin. The Beast was not sure what was so intoxicating about the human’s scent now, or if it was simply a placebo, unconsciously convincing himself that he was more attracted to the man. He had been subject to Wirt’s allure before, so it would only make sense for his lust to have heightened with slightly altered familiarity...the Beast was only making assumptions, of course, considering he had no experience with attraction beyond this.

Wirt slipped from his grip with serpentine ease, turning to face Canicus with a critical look. “I have to chop today. Feed the lantern, yada yada,” the man beckoned to said lantern. The Beast deducted it was half drained; there was time yet. Canicus pondered upon the idea that Wirt might be feeling the pull of the lantern more keenly with his alterations...

“The lantern will sustain itself today. I have another task set for us.”

Wirt cocked his head at that. “...for _us_?”

“Indeed.” Canicus responded, eyes glinting with excitement. “There is a meeting between those of my kind in the later hours of the night. You will accompany me.”

Wirt felt shock permeate his calm facade. “Oh...alright. Well, I did not expect you to invite me to the rendezvous of the most powerful beings of the Unknown.”

The Beast shrugged, amusement evident in his mannerisms. “Expect the unexpected, Lantern Bearer. My treatment of you is unique. There has been no other--”

“Who you would have left alive by this point?” Wirt quirked an eyebrow as Canicus lightly growled.

“Do not interrupt me,” the forest god’s ringed irises brightened in warning. “There has been no other Lantern Bearer who has been as resilient as you have, nor as diligent. Although, your conclusion was correct.”

Wirt tried to suppress a smirk, but he failed in doing so. The Beast’s essence wavered ever so slightly before he pointed a claw in the man’s direction.

“You will **not** act out in any way tonight, or you will have hell to pay. Do you understand?” If looks could kill, Wirt would have been long dead. The man nodded, lips sealed for the time being. “Very well,” the Beast dropped his hand and the man could feel relief flood his insides. “As abrupt as the warning I have given you is, we need to depart. It is somewhere you have never been and there will be time should you need a break along the way. Come.”

~

The sun barely permeated the clouds, but Wirt could feel it against his face. He squinted, wishing the light away for a moment so he could catch a break; even in the shadows, he felt as though his eyes were strained. The hood of his cloak shielded his head and his legs were covered by dark pants, which kept the nettles and thorny plants from catching his ankles. Their walk was silent and the passing of time was not on Wirt’s mind, thus the travel was not painstaking. The man found himself surprised even as the sky took on an orange hue, signaling the evening had begun to fall over the forest.

His eyes were thankful for the lack of light and only then did Wirt shed his hood. The breeze tickled against the nubs on his scalp sending chills down his spine. Birds of the night called out around them creating an atmosphere somewhere between serene and eerie. Wirt could not distinguish which was more fitting.

“I was half expecting you to be more talkative,” the Beast said, startling Wirt out of the reverie within his mind. The entire day consisted of daydreams and semi-conscious decisions while he followed Canicus through the maze of the Unknown’s forests. He blinked as his focus was summoned.

“I was merely observing the paths on the way here.”

“Oh? Then you can lead us back I presume?” Canicus inquired, not offering a glance back at Wirt trailing behind. Wirt swallowed roughly.

“I’d rather not…”

The Beast chuckled breathily. Wirt’s felt giddiness blossom in his chest at the sound.

~

It was strange that the Beast had asked Wirt to hide the lantern in his house. His hands felt empty without the constant weight and he found that he would experience moments of panic when he realized it was not in his grasp. It made sense when the man thought about it. It was a liability in a group of others like the Beast; the forest god definitely knew them better than Wirt did.

Wirt was caught off guard at the sounds of footsteps around them, but when the man turned his head to look for the direction from whence they came, he caught sight of nothing. Shrill croaks of frogs welcomed the chill of night and Wirt tugged his cloak closer to his neck as he fell into step with the Beast.

There were so many of them Wirt swore he could look for hours and not meet all of the entities in the gathering. The man’s chest was tight at the thought of running into someone who did not think highly of his presence, but it appeared that his proximity to Canicus guaranteed his safety. That was until he lost sight of the forest god in an instant. Wirt lost the last wisp of any confidence he might have broadcasted to the group. He hurriedly searched, blindly squeezing past individuals who could probably end his life in uncountable different ways, halting only when he smacked into what he assumed to be a tree. That was until the tree grunted in annoyance.

Six eyes stared down at him, narrowing as they roved over his fallen form. Wirt regretted not being more careful as his voice died in his throat. The being had horns which twisted like a ram’s, but were immense in quality. A forked tongue flicked the air between the six-eyed individual’s slightly parted lips; Wirt swore the creature could taste his fear.

“I-I’m sorry,” Wirt apologized, his limbs rendered limp in shock. The entity watched him, before looking up and behind the man. Wirt remained on the ground, wondering if he insulted the creature or worse. He did not expect for the individual to extend a large, clawed hand for him to take.

“It is no problem,” Wirt was pulled to stand fluidly. The power in that grip was astounding. Wirt felt the stranger’s hand squeeze his own. “My name is Ammar.”

Wirt gripped the golden hand with more certainty. “I’m Wirt.”

The Beast’s hands were on his shoulders and Wirt could breathe again. Ammar smiled, nodding to Canicus in greeting. “It is easy to get lost in a crowd like this,” the Beast stated, squeezing Wirt’s shoulders firmly. “It is nice to see you again, Ammar.”

“You as well, Canicus. It is indeed,” Ammar’s eyes dropped back to hold Wirt’s wary gaze as he spoke to the Beast. “For a moment I thought he was a human servant, but his appearance says otherwise…” the gold-skinned entity ran a claw over his maw, drawing the scent of the stranger into his keen nostrils. His tongue flipped out once more, tasting the air.

Wirt realized his hood had slipped from his head and trepidation washed over him. He was pulled closer, a familiar, strong hand gracing his hip. “No worries, he is my guest,” the Beast answered with conviction. Ammar’s milky eyes seemed to flash as he glanced away from Wirt and back to Canicus.

“I see,” Ammar stated, although he seemed unconvinced with the answer. He did not push the Beast further though, instead making way for them. “Why don’t you two drink? The night is young, you should indulge and relax among us.”

“It is,” Canicus responded, leading Wirt along with him through the crowd with ease. Wirt could not be more thankful for his presence, feeling eyes on him from all angles. “I think we will do just that.”

Wirt felt the excitement in Canicus’ purred tone which lessened his anxiety considerably. No one would touch him with the forest god acting so possessive of him; it was perfectly executed on the Beast’s part, showing up when he did and saving the man a lot of explaining.

Wirt blinked as he approached a tall woman with luminescent qualities. Her white hair was long, braided into metal bindings, running down her back and chest. She sported four arms, deep lavender in hue, which moved in synchrony as she poured liquid into cups from her forearms. Wirt was bewildered for a moment, asking himself if he was seeing things (even after all he had witnessed in the Unknown). She smiled at him, bright eyes catching him off guard.

“Are you thirsty?” She inquired, not stopping as she passed drinks off to others with the two arms which did have hands. Wirt nodded, feeling like a fool as his tongue refused to move from the bottom of his mouth. He watched as she filled a cup, the glimmering liquid splashing into the container before she pushed two toward him. “Enjoy,” she nodded and the Beast hummed, taking one of the cups.

“Drink it. You will not regret it,” Canicus stated in the man’s ear. Wirt felt emboldened at the Beast’s words, lifting the cup to his lips and letting the liquid fill his lips. The taste was pleasant, fruity even, and the man swallowed it without too much thought. Before he realized he had downed the drink, eager for another. Canicus gave him the second cup, which he himself had not touched, and Wirt took it happily.

The world began to do the strangest things halfway through this second glass and elation consumed Wirt. He looked at the Beast’s face and wished he could see all of it, but the entity’s form was nearly synonymous with the darkest parts of the forest. He could very well see Canicus’ eyes and horns though, which was enough to let him know he was safe in this environment. The man chuckled, throwing the rest of the drink back before returning to the lady who supplied them.

Music surrounded him, felt like it ran through his very being; the forest had begun to merge with the individuals around Wirt and he swore he could never understand it. As Canicus spoke with those that he knew, Wirt stared wide-eyed into the crowd, feeling as though he were only held down to earth by the Beast’s strong grasp on his hip. He caught sight of Ammar dancing with some others, their multi-toned skins blending into a captivating scene of intoxicated art before Wirt’s very eyes. Suddenly Wirt was walking towards them, unable to feel his feet moving but acknowledging he was becoming closer to the six-eyed entity.

“You want to dance?” Ammar asked, not inhibited at all by Wirt’s approach. The ram-horned being glanced over at the Beast, ascertaining he acknowledged his guest had wandered off. He was met by Canicus’ gaze and a nod. “You had some of that drink, didn’t you? It is good, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s great,” Wirt said, his body feeling distant from his consciousness. “I’m not a good dancer…” the man spoke loudly, the music overwhelming every bit of his awareness. Ammar smiled shaking his head.

“You don’t have to be! Just let yourself go. No one is here to judge you, Wirt.”

Wirt watched sweat drip down Ammar’s bicep, hearing what the entity was saying, but only it was a far-off, echoing statement on his end. He blinked. “O-okay…”

Wirt began to move, focusing on the music, the others moving around him, and Ammar’s encouragement. He emulated movements he saw others making, laughing when he toppled over when his balance was thrown. At some point he found himself staring up at the sky which was blocked at some point by Ammar’s face. He was pulled up from the ground, his body feeling like a limp noodle, and handed off to someone who guided him away. Wirt found comfort in the antlers and bright eyes which looked down at him as the music faded, exchanged for the symphony of frogs and the howl of wind through the tree branches.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people, thank you for your infinite patience! I have faced a major writer's block but I battled through it and slammed out something or another! I'm going with this and I hope it'll take this piece good places. Hope all of you are doing well! <3

Wirt stretched, feeling the tension in his limbs and torso fade with the layers of sleepiness that had fogged his mind. The man groaned, wiping a hand over his eyes, surprised at the wet sensation on his face that accompanied the movement. His eyes were open then, momentary panic washing over him as he stood, looking around to take in his surroundings. He was outside of his cabin dressed only in some thin pants he designated as pajamas, which were soaked through at the back thanks to the morning dew. Wirt frowned, feeling sweaty and cold simultaneously. He strode over to the creek, blinking against the first inkling of sunlight piercing the cloud cover, bending down to dip his dark hands in the water.

He looked rough. The darkness was spreading up and over his jaw, the coloration reminding him of tattoo ink injected into his vascular system. His hair did not hide the short horns a bit, making him wish he had been more sensible and kept his cloak near before deciding to sleep in the forest. The man cupped water and splashed his face, cleaning any residue from the bark of the tree he had been slouched against. He sighed, reminiscing in the night and earliest hours of the morning he could recall before his blood ran cold.

“_Wirt_?”

He was frozen. He recognized that voice; the one he had heard many years back, that he could pick out in a crowd of people. It was not Beatrice, it could not be. It had to be the extended effects of the drinks…

Nevertheless, Wirt looked up, his chest tightening painfully. “B-Beatrice?” He asked, voice weak with worry. On the other side of the creek, a young woman with strawberry blonde hair stood, a basket of produce in one hand, a large knife in the other. Her eyes were wide.

“Oh my God, it is you…” in an instant, she dropped the items and stomped hurriedly through the water, arriving in front of the man who she pulled into a tight embrace. “I didn’t think I’d see you again, you big idiot.”

Wirt was frozen. She should not see him like this. He was completely different now, he could not involve her in his life, get her wrapped up in the danger that came with his existence alongside the Beast. For the moment, he managed to hug her back, realizing there was moisture gathering in his eyes.

“Neither did I.”

He had helped Beatrice gather her dropped items, whereupon he suggested they travel somewhere away from the cabin. She agreed. There was so much that had occurred, Beatrice figured she would trust in Wirt’s lead. The sudden meeting was overwhelming to say the least.

“So, um, you’re still with _him_, right?” Beatrice asked almost hesitantly. Wirt nodded.

“I am. This is my life, so there never will be ‘without him’.”

“Your appearance...did he do this to you?” She asked hesitantly. Wirt sighed.

“No, actually this was my doing. I met with someone to seek out an elixir, long story short, they turned out to be a witch who must have caught wind of my association to the Beast. He isn’t exactly well received among surrounding villages.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. He is definitely hated--” Beatrice glanced quickly into her friend’s transformed face, which held a slight grimace. “B-but **you** are not! You are not the same as him, you don’t do what he does…” she trailed off, looking at the man for answers perhaps. Wirt provided one.

“No, I do not prey on the weak,” Wirt stated, sitting down as his hands started to shake. He swallowed dryly. “But I am physically connected to the source which fuels him. There is much more going on than meets the eye, things I cannot let you know. I cannot subject you to the dangers that accompany a continued friendship with me, Beatrice.”

The woman was floored at her friend’s words. She gathered her wits and pressed Wirt. “I am not afraid, Wirt. How long have you been without friendship? Does he keep you out here alone in that cabin?”

“You should be afraid. Caution is wise,” Wirt insisted. He glanced around, then whispered, “Do you know how many of them there are? Beings like him? Hundreds, probably thousands. Each of them has their own territory, each close to or as equally powerful as the Beast.”

Beatrice’s blue eyes widened a fraction before narrowing. “You’re joking…”

“No, no I am not. Why would I jest about something so serious?”

She shrugged. “He could be trying to frighten you into submission? Trying to keep you completely isolated, Wirt. Have you considered this? You could run from him--” she urged.

“Shhh, no, do not say things like that. We are still in the Beast’s territory now, trust me, I know it well,” Wirt grabbed the items Beatrice was carting with her hastily. “You cannot come here and get yourself tangled in all of my problems. Let me take you home. If you know what’s good for you, you won’t come back here.” 

Beatrice grabbed a couple items back from Wirt before he held the remaining out of her grasp. “I won’t be shaken off so easily,” Beatrice stated, posture stiff. “He may have control of you, but I am not his prey. I can handle myself in any case, thank you!” She narrowed her eyes. “I do not need someone to escort me to my own home. I traversed these woods far longer than you, Wirt.”

“You haven’t always had contact with someone with ties to the most powerful being in this side of the Unknown, either,” Wirt scowled. “You have to promise me. Don’t make it a habit to come here.”

“You don’t control me. I don’t owe you a thing anymore, Wirt! Now give me my produce back. This is only slightly off of the path I usually take, don’t get your trousers in a knot.”

“Fuck it, Beatrice, just tell me you’ll steer clear of the cabin!” Wirt snarled. The woman did not back down, instead taking her grocery items from the man’s hands. She brushed her strawberry locs from her face.

“Very well.” Her eyes betrayed her glare, for in them was pity. She turned from Wirt, heading off in the direction of her own home. Wirt would have followed if he felt there was any threat to her, but he knew the Beast did not seek out those like Beatrice. She was not in imminent danger, but he did not want to put her at risk, even if it did mean turning away a friend. 

~

Wirt sulked. He decided not to put on a shirt when he retrieved his axe and sharpened the blade to a defined, tapering edge. He huffed all the way to the target: a decently tall Edelwood, oil already dripping down the trunk from the ghoulish holes, unaware of it’s fate in fueling the lantern.

Sweat was rolling down his back by the time the tree fell heavily upon the ground. By the time the trunk was chopped into manageable chunks, Wirt’s face was equally covered in sweat. It ran into his eyes and made his palms slippery as he gathered a good amount of wood in his arms to carry back to the cabin.

He threw the wood to the floor of the connected portion of the house where the ground remained dirt and dried grass. Dust bloomed up, making him regret his actions as the airborne dirt clung to his torso and arms, stinging his eyes.

“Fucking…” he wiped his eyes and opened them to see his dark fingers covered in dirt. At that point he gave up, turning his attention to draining the Edelwood of oil and feeding the lantern. The presence of the Beast in the room was no surprise as he emptied the first vile of oil. Relief came crashing down upon him.

He felt eager hands exploring his chest, wrapping around his waist and trailing over his abdomen. Wirt emptied the second and third vile in succession, taking a deep breath as a firm, clawed hand slipped beneath the hem of his pants, securing his stiff erection in its grip. Warm breath heated the shell of Wirt’s ear as the hand became more firm and pumped at a slow pace. 

“That is pretty forward,” Wirt hummed, looking up at the glowing eyes and panorama of antlers. Canicus made a sound deep within his chest that resonated throughout the man’s body. “So, does this mean you want to fuck or--”

Wirt was pulled up and pushed back against a work table in an instant. The Beast cupped his jaw before kissing him passionately, nipping at Wirt’s bottom lip. Canicus’ nimble tongue traced his own, running over his teeth which were blunt in comparison to the forest god’s. The man’s head was spinning as Beast’s scent hit him, and he wondered if he had ever noticed it this keenly. Wirt found enough focus to dip into the Beast’s neck and shoulder and suck, tasting the flesh, vaguely able to identify the patterns below the inky guise Canicus wore constantly. The forest god moaned in earnest.

Wirt decided to test his luck, putting more effort into the suction after moving only a fraction over. Canicus shuddered, moan hitching in his throat. The Beast put a supporting hand on the table beside Wirt, the other embracing the man as he traced the area delicately with his tongue. Wirt kissed the dark throat and jaw, nipping it for good measure, before he kissed Cancius’ lips lovingly. It felt as though his insides were melting as the Beast responded, tongue moving in tandem with his own.

Canicus guided one of Wirt’s hands to his cock, which was beyond straining. The man squeezed, delighting in the sounds the entity emitted as he teased ruthlessly, drawing his fingers delicately from base to tip as they locked lips. Wirt must have started smiling, because the ruse was up in a matter of merely a minute, whereupon Canicus looked betrayed.

Wirt nearly felt bad. Nearly. The Beast turned him around so that he had his stomach against the work table, Wirt’s penis jutting out underneath it, while the entity’s erection grazed his back side. Wirt pushed back against it, giving a little wiggle for emphasis.

The man heard a deep chuckle before pain blossomed on his backside causing him to flinch. Wirt gasped. _Canicus just spanked me...holy shit. Alright._

“What are you waiting for, big guy?” Wirt glanced over his shoulder, feeling the Beast caressing the spot he had just hit. “I’m willing and ready, so what’s the holdup?” He ran a hand down his side, grasping Canicus’ penis once more, lining it up directly with his ass. “You know you want it.”

He did. The Beast grabbed the man’s hips in a crushing grip and drove his cock in with determination, catching Wirt off guard. The man had to steady himself on the countertop, back stiff and shoulders squared as he was penetrated swiftly. It was not as painful as it was shocking; the force behind that thrust was telling of how this experience was going to progress.

Canicus withdrew and plunged back in just as quickly, setting a punishing pace. Wirt was seeing stars right off the bat, legs becoming weak quickly. He yelled out expletives, sweating for an entirely different reason now, steadying himself as best he could as he was being railed by one of the gods of the forest. He felt himself nearing his climax, tried to prolong it, but failed miserably as he came completely undone, whimpering Canicus’ name as the entity chased his own satisfaction.

The Beast flipped him over and lifted him up onto the table so that Wirt could lean back against the wall as his hips were pulled toward Canicus. Wirt watched as Canicus fucked him, gasping as his cock hit a perfect angle inside of him.

“C-Canicus, yeah, please, keep going like that, **please**!” Wirt’s hips rose to meet the entity’s as best as he could manage as the Beast deeply fucked him. The man bit his lip and let his head fall back against the wall. He watched through half-lidded eyes as Canicus finally reached his climax, whereupon Wirt felt himself shudder through a small orgasm in response. He gasped for breath while the Beast leaned over him, regaining his senses as well.

As Wirt sucked in breath hungrily, he offered a semi-bashful smile to the Beast, who remained close to him. The man ran his palm gently over the intertwined horns on Canicus’ head, tracing then back to the entity’s skull. Wirt caressed the side of Canicus’ face, feeling that there did not need to be words to interpret the Beast’s demeanor. If the forest god was not inclined to speak, Wirt was not going to question it.

Until Canicus surprised him with a deep, rumbling chuckle. “You had a good night at the gathering,” he stated more than asked, claws grazing the back of Wirt’s hand. The man nodded, then paused.

“Is this code for ‘Wirt you completely embarrassed me’? Please do not tell me that I did something egregious…” he suddenly paled, horror overcoming him.

“You did not embarrass me. If you had, do you think I would have begun my meeting with you like I did?”

“Point taken. Uh, well yes, I enjoyed it. I also recall only snippets of what happened. Whatever that drink was, I feel like it obliterated any inhibition I might have had. God, I even danced! What was I thinking?” The man groaned.

“You weren’t,” Canicus smirked. Wirt felt mortified.

“You--why didn’t you stop me? I drank so many...” Wirt straightened up, feeling grimy from the layer of dirt and sweat coating his body. “It was a recipe for disaster. How could you have felt comfortable knowing that I was essentially brainless at one of these meetings?”

“You were never in any danger among the others. You underestimate my standing,” the Beast took Wirt’s chin firmly in his claws. “You enjoyed it.”

Wirt halted the retort on his lips and looked into the Beast’s eyes. They were vibrant. The man was uncertain if Canicus was aware of the fluctuation of his eye color around him. It seemed far more under control in other circumstances…

“I had fun, yes. It was a memorable experience.” Canicus stroked Wirt’s cheek with his thumb, loosening his grip in favor of running his claws along the underside of the man’s jaw. The Beast’s digits trailed up to the crown of his head, finding the sensitive horn stubs. Wirt swallowed.

“The darkening of your skin does not seem to bother you as keenly as it did before,” Canicus commented, observing the branching inky coloration running down Wirt’s jaw, blossoming out along his clavicles and slithering in vein-like structures down his arms to stain his hands black. The man shrugged.

“I’m coming around. I guess I am not as opposed to having my appearance shift than I thought in the beginning. Although the horns…” Wirt frowned. “Those will be more obvious.”

“They will be,” the Beast fondled the protrusions erupting from the man’s scalp, causing pleasant skitters of sensation down Wirt’s spine. “I did not plan for this transformation of yours, but I am warming up to it as well.”

“I-...I’m glad.” Wirt leaned into Canicus’ touch, watching the forest god inspect the beginnings of antlers on his head. The Beast’s fascination was comforting.

“Also, I did want to point out: you were right in turning the girl away earlier.”

Wirt’s mouth dried in an instant. Canicus must have felt the uncertainty as the hues in his eyes became more opaque. He didn’t know how to respond.

“I recognized that scent from years past, not so long ago, at our _initiation_…” the Beast’s eyes were bright, overwhelmingly so. Wirt’s core felt as though it could burst. He pushed himself up and out from under Canicus.

“Leave her alone, she has done nothing!” The man knew apprehension painted his words; Canicus always had a way of seeing through his attempts at being bold. Even at his new height Wirt was aware he was not what the Beast was--he was not one of his kind.

“Are you sure she was not asking you to leave? Hmm, she was probably spinning an alluring plan on how to get you out of here,” Canicus seemed larger as his voice grew darker. “Or was she trying to tempt you? Seduce you? Did you want to go after her, **Wirt**?”

The strangled feeling in Wirt’s core subsided as the Beast spoke as he realized the entity was not focused on Beatrice’s presence as much as he was threatened by the possibility the man might be interested in her. Wirt could have burst out laughing--in fact, he tried to stop it, but he was too late. It came from deep within him, relief at the fact that the Beast was merely jealous.

“What is so funny?” Canicus hissed, instantly in Wirt’s face. The man put his hands up defensively. He attempted to stop his laughter but the fact that the Beast was taking this so seriously was hilarious.

“S-stop, haHA, C-Canicus did you really-” and promptly his laughter was cut off by the Beast pressing his back into the wall, snarling. Wirt narrowed his eyes, smile fading, and without thinking much about it, grabbed onto a thin, new-growth portion of Canicus’ right antler and squeezed it in a crushing grip, twisting. The Beast let out a pained sound like Wirt had never heard, backing away and leaving room for the man to flee. Wirt skidded, nude, across the living room floor, gaining his footing just in time to hear another kind of sound from Canicus that gave him renewed energy. The Beast was **pissed**.

Wirt was fucked if he went outside; he was fucked if he stayed inside. He was also very naked, so he climbed the stairs faster than he ever had in his life in the Unknown. He soared from the landing into his room, closing the door as quietly as he could, before opening the musty closet, and launching himself inside, before closing the door. Before he could exhale, the door was flung open, the seething forest god filling the entirety of the door frame. Wirt had the decency to look terrified before he narrowed his eyes once more and scowled.

“Stand. Up.” Canicus demanded. Wirt did, trying not to think of his palms which were trembling like fall leaves. The Beast then slapped him across the jaw hard enough to send him back. It was so fast that Wirt had no time to think, let alone respond as he fell back into the closet. It stung fiercely, and with it, Wirt’s anger resurrected. He stood back up and swung at Canicus, hitting the entity in the chest. The Beast made a grab for him, but Wirt fled back enough so that the Beast’s claws missed by a fraction. Wirt was about to play dirty again, his hand aimed to antagonize Canicus’ sensitive array of antlers, before his wrists were caught by two clawed hands. Those hands trembled, the obsidian claws appearing so much more sharp in this circumstance. Wirt swallowed roughly.

“You will stop this!” The Beast commanded, his iron grip on Wirt’s arms not letting up in the slightest. The man stared back at Canicus.

“This? You mean the event you started?” Wirt retaliated. The Beast sneered.

“Says the one who believes I am a joke. Is that what I am to you now?” The forest god’s grip tightened on the man’s wrists and Wirt hissed in pain. Wirt sighed and shook his head.

“No, you’re not. Will you please let up a bit? I’m...I’m done with the theatrics,” the man felt the anger subside, leaving him feeling hollow. He rubbed the side of his face and sat down on his bed. “I respect you and--,” Wirt spotted Canicus’ blood leaking into the air from the bit of horn he broke, “I’m sorry about your antler. It was compulsive and rude of me.”

Canicus eased himself onto the mattress next to Wirt, reaching over to turn the man’s head. Violet had already started to bloom underneath his skin. Canicus dropped his hand and was silent. Wirt reached out and took the Beast’s hand.

“You don’t seem to take me seriously on the topic of my interest. I am not being “seduced” by Beatrice. God, just saying that makes me ill. She’s a friend…” Wirt swallowed roughly. “You are jealous...which is crazy because you’re the Beast!”

No response. Canicus looked ahead, the blood rising from his antler reminiscent of a plume of smoke.

Wirt sighed and stood. He blocked the forest god’s line of vision before doing something he would have never contemplated in the past. He was eye to eye with Canicus, not breaking his gaze.

“Canicus, I want you. Not only that, I _love_ you.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, between splitting migraines and a few new developments in life, I bring to you a new chapter! Hello lovely people, I hope you have all been doing well. <3

_I love you._

It hung in the air between them, nearly tangible. Canicus tilted his antlered head, pupils contracting into tight pinpoints as he let the foreign words tumble around his mind. His lantern bearer looked desperate in the Beast’s continued silence, the man’s small canines worrying his lower lip, amber eyes bright with inquiry. The Beast pondered, seeking out an appropriate response. Love was a foreign concept. It meant vulnerability, surrender, and sacrifice--things which he knew he could not afford in his position. He also acknowledged that rejecting Wirt on a deeply emotional level would impact the man profoundly, undoubtedly in a negative manner.

The Beast’s attention was once more drawn to the bruise forming on the side of Wirt’s face, peeking from beneath the dark hues of the man’s jaw and into the pale skin of his cheekbone. The entity sighed inwardly, deciding that with the human’s continued reliability and willingness to open up to him that it required his offer of something in return. With the peach and fuchsia light filtering through the second story bedroom window, Canicus shed the inky visage which protected his interior, exposing the textured surface of his typically shielded frame. Wirt watched with rapt attention as the inky visage melted away, fading fluidly from the intricate lines of the Beast’s real skin.

“Can you ascertain the validity of those words? Are they not derived from desperation for contact, or lack of anyone else worthy of sharing such vulnerability with?” Canicus asked gently, any anger or irritation drained from his being. The forest god reached out to touch the scar that he had branded Wirt with years before. “You despise what I am, Lantern Bearer.” The Beast’s eyes were bright white and distant, glowing orbs to combat the sunset.

Wirt swallowed, recalling Beatrice’s words, and his quickness to disassociate himself from the Beast, shunning the moments he and the forest god had shared together. He was a hypocrite, outright lying about the affection he harbored for the Beast. In the past when Canicus had expressed the intention of breaking their connection, Wirt recalled his sheer panic, acknowledging the visceral ache at the thought of losing the bond that was growing between himself and Canicus. He would not allow his past to keep him from pursuing a future which he could seek happiness in. He would not lose the forest god, not now, not ever...

“I did despise you in the beginning,” Wirt responded truthfully. “I used to believe that the only feeling I would ever hold for you was hatred for what you did. I understood you were deceitful, essentially a monster that preyed on the weak, the lost, and the helpless. That is what I gained from listening to the human residents of the Unknown, and I truly believed them,” the man explained, reaching out to trace his fingers over Canicus’ intricate chest. “Now that I have come to know you, I am certain the feelings I harbor for you have changed completely. I am not the Wirt who entered the Unknown. Not any longer.”

Canicus hummed as Wirt came closer. The man dipped his head down into his dark hands to hide his face, hot tears flooding his eyes. Emotion overflowed within him, entrapping his voice in his throat as he let a sob slip from his lips, hating himself as he gave in, albeit unwillingly, to crying. The entity pulled the man in towards him firmly, catching a glimpse of the hurt that emanated from Wirt.

“Do not cry,” the Beast soothed, his velvety voice ghosting over Wirt’s neck. The man’s arms were wrapped around Canicus, tightly yet reverently, while he expelled the guilt haunting him. He held on like the entity was his life source, as though he believed the Beast would cease to exist at any moment. Canicus ran his claws gently down Wirt’s spine, letting the man sob into his shoulder all the while. The Beast’s mind was alive with possibilities, running through the dangers of three words which he understood Wirt most definitely desired to hear him say. Putting the fears of his past aside for the moment, the Beast drew Wirt into a sitting position on his lap, drawing a thumb over his wet cheeks. “**Wirt**.”

The man blinked, his amber eyes brighter from crying. He cleared his throat. “Yes?”

“I love you too.”

~

Wirt’s horns began to bother him; not because of how they looked any longer, but the way they felt as they grew in. The skin around the horns felt raw from his incessant itching, but nonetheless the feeling persisted. It was driving him absolutely mad. He wondered if this would be a recurring experience, or if it was a ‘one and done’ sort of thing. He wasn’t sure he could take this more than once.

Wirt spontaneously decided a swim might help, so he sought out a clear spring further down the creek where the water ran clear over the rocks. After ascertaining no one was around, he waded in. Cold was an understatement--this was frigid. _Perfect_. He completely submerged himself in the water. It was numbing, which did help to stave off the need to itch for sure, but this would be temporary. He surfaced, feeling as though the cold had permeated his being through to his bones. Wirt swam for the shore.

Stepping out of the water he nearly had a heart attack. A loud ‘croak’ caused him to stumble. He spied a large, green frog resting on the rocks close to him, unphased by his proximity.

“Hah...Jason Funderberker,” Wirt stated to no one in particular, picking himself up. The frog’s eyes seemed to bulge ever so slightly before the creature tilted its moist head.

“You,” the amphibian spoke rather than croaked, leaving Wirt feeling uneasy as realization sank in. “The lost brother of young Gregory.”

“Wait, hold on, you are actually my brother’s frog? Are you kidding me?”

The frog rolled it’s yellow eyes, before responding, “Yes, I am that frog, Wirt. No one ever asked my name before him, so I have kept Jason as my title.”

“Okay, so let me get this straight; you were left here?”

Jason nodded, sighing. “Yes, I was left here. I have adapted to it. I see you have not fared as well as I have, though.”

Wirt scowled. “I wouldn’t say that.”

“Oh, I would. You reek of the Beast,” the amphibian accused, “Not to mention you’re beginning to look like one of _them_.”

Wirt smiled, “I quite like how I look. No need to rationalize my decisions to an animal.”

“What if Gregory knew what you had become?” Jason asked, puffing up and backing away from Wirt.

“He will never know. His life was spared because of me, and for that, I will not be ashamed of what the Unknown has made me into,” Wirt sneered at the frog, who jumped into the water as the man made to swipe at him.

Startled, Wirt blinked and wondered if he had imagined the entire thing. The croak of frogs around the spring rang out and the man suddenly felt watched. Wirt reasoned that it very well might have been his younger brother’s frog companion, but he would be damned if he was going to wait and engage in a pointless conversation with him again.

Wirt shed his wet items and breathed a sigh of relief at the warmth of the cabin. Along with the lantern, the fire was lit, and he was glad for it. The weather had turned from somewhat springy into an evening that was dry and cold. He felt invigorated, knowing the lantern was still full from a few days ago; he could also sense that Canicus was nearby, most likely inside the cabin, expecting Wirt to be unaware of his presence. The acuity of the man’s senses had improved vastly, leaving him feeling more at ease.

“Where are you, Beast?” Wirt whispered, the crackle of the fire the only other sound present. From the kitchen doorway, the man spotted Canicus’ bright eyes before the rest of him. Wirt smiled.

“Keen aren’t we? I was wondering how long it would take you to notice.” The Beast’s stature appeared larger in quality, intriguing Wirt as he watched Canicus approach. The shape-shift was so minor that a stranger probably would not realize it, but the man could detect the nuances of the Beast’s being.

“My horns are itching so fiercely, they’re driving me insane. What can I do? I didn’t feel them this acutely at first but it’s becoming unbearable.” Wirt frowned, hesitant to touch the raw skin around the horns he had already aggravated. Exasperated, he dropped his hands to his sides, offering Canicus a pleading look.

“I may have a solution for you. Come.” Canicus took a seat upon the red seating and beckoned to his lap. Wirt’s core tightened in excitement and slight apprehension as he came to straddle the Beast, feeling heat blossom up the back of his neck even though he was more than familiar with this position. Wirt was tempted to snark at the entity as Canicus’ prying hands found his ass, but he was stopped as pleasure radiated from his scalp down his neck. Wirt gasped at the wet and warm feeling enveloping a portion of horn.

“_H-holy_\--what are you doing?” His voice wavered, seeing stars as the feeling intensified. “_Canicus!_” 

“Yes, Wirt?” The Beast responded in a silky, deep tone, running his tongue over the newly budding horns. The idea was spontaneous, but a very good one, as he reveled in the trembling of the man in his lap. “How does this feel?”

“Fantastic, it f-feels splendid, I-” Wirt moaned as the forest god ran his dark tongue over the raw base of a horn, soothing the ache and wretched itch of the new growth. “**Fuck**.”

“Hmmm, this is helping is it? If you’re good, maybe this could be something we do again? What do you say?” Canicus purred, laving the flat of his tongue slowly over the neglected horn, making sure to express the flexibility of it, curling the tip to trace the small antlers while also soothing the insufferable itch.

Wirt was nearly whimpering at the sensation now, the feeling bordering on over stimulation. “Ah, Canicus, please,” he ground his hips down pointedly, successfully distracting the Beast from his task. “Let me do some of the work here.” Wirt bit his lower lip mischievously.

Canicus licked his obsidian upper lip, as if to punctuate the enjoyment he received from watching Wirt squirm before smiling devilishly. “What can you do, _boy_?”

The man stuck his nose up at the forest god, narrowing his eyes before gently knocking Canicus in the chest. “I can do lots of things! I’m offended you’d insinuate I’m good for nothing,” Wirt barely held back a chuckle, giddiness rising up in him. The Beast’s hands busied themselves massaging his thighs and backside, a clue to his interest in playing a little game. There were times Canicus was in no mood, but it seemed at the moment he would humor Wirt.

_I’m going to push your limits…_ the man thought to himself, his anticipation as bright as the fire in the lantern.

“You think so? For one in your position, you have a big mouth, but until I see action to back up your talk, I remain steadfast in my judgement.” The pinch of claws at the small of his back sent chills up Wirt’s spine.

Wirt smiled, gyrating his hips so that his crotch aligned with the Beast’s own pelvis before leaning forward to gently nip the forest god’s jaw. “You’re the one who stalked me through the woods initially, molding me into the creature I am now...wouldn’t that reflect more on you than it does me? I am the product of your own desires, Canicus.”

The tension grew, but the Beast showed no sign of outward annoyance. The Beast kissed Wirt forcefully before helping him to shed his pants. A growl resonated within the entity, garnering the man’s attention.

“I may have initiated you to your current path, but you had a hand in your evolution. You cannot blame me for all of your mishaps. **Brat**.” Canicus caught Wirt’s lips before he could retort, caressing the back of the man’s neck before tickling the softer front of his throat. “You wish you could cast the blame on me, don’t you? It would be easier that way.”

Wirt shrugged, before sheathing the Beast’s cock within him fluidly. “I can admit my own mistakes. Can _you_?”

~

Her hair was tied back, her pants speckled with evening dew from the leaves as she trudged back from her trip from an eastern village. In a bag on her back, a cured leg of meat, vegetables, and fruit hung heavily. She was at the point she could keep walking, which she was certain she should, but her conscience was curious to the point she stopped at the familiar creek’s shore. The cabin loomed on the other side a short way off. Wirt was most likely there. More than likely he would not want to see her, but something did not sit right in her guts.

Beatrice crossed the shallow creek and made her way quietly across the grass, lightning bugs dotting the way.

She slid the heavy pack from her shoulders, pondering if knocking on the front door would be a bright idea. It just so happened that a sound distracted her from a window on the right front side. Instantly she was on guard. Her heart pounded in her chest as she approached the window, a sinking feeling forming in her chest. What she heard, it sounded a lot like a scene she should not be privy to…

She was more than right in that assumption, she noted, as she swore her eyes deceived her. She covered her mouth as she spied Wirt in the Beast’s lap, making sounds which most definitely were not rooted in pain. Was he--could he even--Beatrice blinked, shock rendering her still. Wirt was having sex with the Beast. The Beast was having sex with Wirt. Dread pooled in her stomach as she watched, unable to tear herself away, from the horror playing out before her.

_ “But I am physically connected to the source which fuels him. There is much more going on than meets the eye, things I cannot let you know._”

Suddenly rage filled the woman. Her friend had not been honest with her--not that it mattered if he could not, her anger overpowered her reason. She slunk over to her bag, digging out the dense, hard-shelled vegetable she knew she had plucked up on her trip that day. She stayed low, only backing up to aim when she was certain she had a clear shot. For all he had done, the Beast could handle a little surprise.

She launched the vegetable with full faith in her precision, realizing the possible repercussions of her actions only when she heard the object make impact.

One instant Wirt was floating in a sea of bliss, the next he was given a near heart attack as Canicus experienced enough whiplash to dismantle them both from the red chaise. The Beast wailed in agony and put a clawed hand to his left eye, which had begun to leak essence profusely. Wirt was standing in an instant, confusion and worry pertinent in his mind. He could detect the sounds of quickly retreating, but found it more pertinent to tend to Canicus, whose voice radiated with pain.

_I’ll kill them_, the Beast hissed, voice wavering with fury. Wirt’s chest felt as though it had contorted as he gently coaxed Canicus’ hand from his face. The brightness of the eye was occluded by the forest god’s free flowing blood and an object which was wedged firmly in place. It was spherical in shape, orange, and about the size of his fist. Wirt swallowed.

“Upstairs? I-I can help you, let’s just-” Wirt glanced back towards the window, scowling. He had an inkling and it left him feeling vexed. He would tend to the aggressor once he had handled the task at hand.

The Beast fumed while Wirt worked out the best way to relieve the forest god of the unwanted intrusion. Canicus had decided it was best to let the man take care of it, lest he damage his eye socket further by pushing his claws into the wound. The entity could taste Wirt’s nervousness.

“I trust in your ability to do this. It will hurt regardless of _how_ you remove it. I will hold still,” Canicus assured, looking at Wirt with one bright eye while the other one had begun to swell shut. The inky visage had retracted from the wound, leaving bare the lined skin underneath, which was discolored from the impact.

“O-okay. Alright, here I go.” Wirt, as delicately as he could, gripped the object firmly. The Beast tensed. Wirt pulled, and although it was wedged, he kept pulling, even through Canicus’ stifled sounds of pain.

“Keep. **Going**.” The Beast stated. Without question, Wirt did so. Unexpectedly, the object fell into Wirt’s palm, and Canicus sighed in relief. The glow of his left eye was still prominent behind the essence and the swelling, to Wirt’s relief. The forest god snatched the item from Wirt’s palm. “What in the Unknown…”

“...a vegetable? I think I saw those at a market somewhere,” Wirt said, furrowing his eyebrows. His eyes were again drawn to the window, whereupon he was reminded of the dismal ending of their evening affair. “I don’t need the lantern for this. I’ll be back.”

“Very well,” the Beast responded, crushing the stained vegetable between his fingers.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm migraine free for now and feeling a heck of a lot better than I have been for the past couple weeks. Hopefully this chapter is not a jumbled mess. Also crossing my fingers that everything makes sense in the long run lol. A plot has popped in, so I'll see if I can make sense of my thoughts because translating my brain mush to paper can sometimes be a difficult task.   
Anyhow, I always appreciate your comments, you guys always give me inspiration and ideas for future chapters! ILY! Hope you are staying safe!   
<3

Wirt's chest tightened with building frustration. The individual had run this way into the woods, and they had not gone a great distance as far as he was concerned. He turned his head left to right, relying on the light of the moon filtering through the canopy of the trees. The image of Canicus’ damaged eye socket drove him on into the icy night. He had never seen the Beast so easily wounded, yet their lovemaking had offered an optimal opportunity. Canicus had most definitely been distracted, his guard down, his attention focused upon lust rather than the low percentage of an attack. Wirt scowled, feeling responsible in a way for what had happened.

Wirt strode into a clearing, the wind biting at his short antlers. He inhaled the air as he scanned the space, the space revealing nothing but un-chopped Edelwoods and leaves skittering across dry earth. Pain exploded in his skull as something came down across the back of his head. Now he was furious. He spun around and attacked, securing the person to one of the trees, pressing their back to the sappy trunk of an Edelwood. A feminine gasp escaped them as a result of the impact.

“Ouch! Let me go you-” Wirt was kicked, hard, and he narrowed his eyes. Long, copper hair, furious blue eyes. Beatrice. _Fuck_.

“Why the hell would you do that?” He snarled, grimacing both at the sting radiating across his head and the equally pissed woman. “Are you the one who threw the orange vegetable? Tell me that was not you, Beatrice,” Wirt hissed, digging his digits into her pinned arms. She attempted another kick, but found Wirt’s height to be to his advantage. She sneered.

“Why? Are you angry you didn’t get to cum before I interrupted?” She spat. “No wonder you won’t leave the Beast’s side. He’s probably **big**. You like that, don’t you Wirt?”

“Shut up! I did not ask for your voyeurism to a private act!” Wirt shouted, rage prickling at the back of his neck. “With the sacrifices I have made, I deserve happiness too! You get to go home and exist without being changed by the experience we went through together. I freed Gregory, I gave you your _fucking_ scissors. Is that not enough?” The mans eyes glinted as he seethed.

“You could at least try to-”

“No. You don’t understand a thing about what is going on. There is no normalcy for me any longer, Beatrice. This is my life. This is what I **want**.”

“Wirt, no it is fucking not! I know you better than this!” Beatrice squirmed in his grip. “Let me go and stop treating me like the one who has wronged you!”

“You know who knows me better than you do? Take a guess. I’ve spent what feels like an eternity with the Beast and I’ll spend an eternity more. I mean something to him. He isn’t the monster people have made him out to be. He is complex, intelligent, and does not kill simply because he wants to. He must do what he does, out of necessity and not choice. He has a personality within him that wonderfully compliments mine.”

“He has brainwashed you, Wirt! How do you not see the pain he has inflicted upon you, that he continues to use to his advantage? He is the epitome of evil. He is a leech, sucking away who you formerly were!”

“He is my lover,” Wirt hissed, eye to eye with the woman. Dread was what she felt as she stared into the iridescent, honey irises; she did not recognize her old friend in those eyes. She felt cold peering into Wirt’s face now. “Where were you more than four years ago when I remained alone? Why do you repeatedly appear now? If you think you can intervene at this point, you are mistaken.”

“No. No, Wirt, he wants you to believe you are wanted. He is using you. What use will he have for you in a couple years? He’ll grow bored of you, you’ll be in pain again-”

“And you know this how?” Wirt snapped. “Assumptions, assumptions. All you have told me I could have gotten from another ignorant villager.”

“I am not merely ‘another ignorant villager’, Wirt. How dare you! We were friends!” Beatrice spat. “I don’t want you to suffer; you cannot see what he is doing, what he _has_ done to you.”

“What you do not understand is the fact that I have opened the doors to a mutually beneficial relationship. It does not involve you, or any other human of the Unknown. I have attempted to protect you. If you were anyone else, I would have dealt with you,” Wirt finally released her arms, stepping back to glare down at her. “You will leave. I cannot guarantee you protection against the Beast. If you return, it is by your own stupidity that you do so. Your attempts to injure the Beast are suicidal.”

With that, Wirt turned away from her to head back to the cabin. Beatrice was not so easily swayed though.

“So that is it? You love him? The entity that made you fucking a slave?”

Wirt sighed, not willing to indulge her. “Yes,” he stated loudly enough for her to hear. “I am no longer a servant. You would not understand even if I took the time to explain it to you.” Although he heard her calling him back, Wirt travelled forth without offering a glance over his shoulder. One more relationship ended was insignificant now. He had more important matters to tend to.

~

Canicus’ eye remained restricted, leaving his gaze asymmetrical. His injured eye socket left his eye squinted, while the other assumed its largeness. Wirt felt bad, but could not help but feel slight humor when he thought of the occurrence. The knowledge that no lasting harm would come to the forest god’s vision left him feeling much less troubled by the injury.

Restlessness plagued him. Wirt’s antlers had grown notably, beginning to extend outwards from his head. The itch became an excuse to engage in pleasant contact with Canicus, and Wirt could not complain about that. Wirt was not proud about it, but he stole a mirror during the night from a neighboring village. It was curiosity that made him do it; when he could see the growths from his head, he was surprisingly fascinated. Black tipped, the points were evolving nicely. The size was nowhere near the Beast’s but he doubted he would ever attain antlers so large. He could live with that.

His nails had gotten considerably harder and thicker, which could have been disturbing if they did not meld so well with the tips of his fingers. They were not quite claws, but they were a near match. On another note, his anus had, well, changed. He was not sure when, but it had become more wet, and less human in a way. It was hard for Wirt to explain. Everything in his knowledge yelled out ‘vagina’ but he pushed that thought down, attempting to quash it from his conscience. It had been a few days since he and Canicus were intimate, but the change had been subtle enough to not garner Wirt’s attention until he had begun to touch himself and then, well…

_That is not supposed to feel like that. It has never felt like **that** before._

The mirror had been a useful tool then, as he slid down off of his mattress and spread his legs in front of it. Penis, perineum and...opening? Moist, slightly puffy, definitely not an asshole, opening. _Well fuck_.

Wirt swallowed. _Thank you witch-lady, Dalia, for altering not only my immediate outward appearance, but now my genitals_. Whatever she had laced his drink with had been a mixture of some wicked elements, which now that he thought about it, was most definitely revenge. At least he still had a penis. For now.

He covered up, grabbed the lantern, and made for the outdoors. He desperately needed some fresh air. Wirt walked for hours through the outdoors, choosing the evening’s dim light to travel out, and just pondered. _How do I react to this? Where did my asshole go? What are the odds of it returning?_ Nothing had reverted back to its original state thus far, but this change was a larger pill to swallow. It would have been funny if he had dreamed this, but hell, he was living it! He found himself crossing a familiar clearing before he felt a distinguishable presence. Wirt looked up and caught Canicus’ gaze. His squinted eye was slightly more open, its healing taking place relatively quickly. The man smiled at the entity.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

The Beast crossed the clearing swiftly, his cape billowing hypnotizingly. Wirt met him as he walked, setting the lantern down, albeit close by. The man closed the distance in a hug, something which he had come to love. He tilted his head, making sure to keep his antlers clear of Canicus’ face.

“You as well. What is the occasion? I suspected you would be asleep before I returned,” the Beast stated, voice velvety in Wirt’s ears. A chill came over Wirt as the reason for his walk drove him to become tense as Canicus ran his digits gently over the antler’s new growth on his head. The forest god picked up on it instantly. “What is the matter, lantern bearer?”

“N-nothing.” Wirt’s posture changed as he met the Beast’s gaze. There was nothing frightening there. He had become so used to the bright eyes that he desired them. Cherished them. “Just restless I guess. The house feels too small. Thought I would stretch my legs a bit and try to settle down.”

“I see. Have you missed me?”

“Yes.” He had, very much so. Canicus had errands of his own, ones that he did not discuss, that had taken up a few days time. Wirt understood, yet longed to go with him. It was nice to find him on his way back. He leaned his cheek into the Beast’s touch.

“I have missed your presence as well, Wirt. Have you tired yourself out enough to walk back to the cabin with me?” Canicus questioned, his eyes fluctuating in hue. Wirt nodded, and they started back towards the mill.

Before they even entered, the Beast was kissing him, and Wirt was helpless to resist. He was torn between accepting Canicus’ advances and resisting out of embarrassment, but he refused to give into that fear. Everything would go as normal. The Beast wanted him, and he longed for Canicus’ touch…

They were inside in an instant, the door closing and locking, along with the windows at Canicus’ will, the shutters barring them inside so that nothing would interrupt them. The Beast was hungry for Wirt and he would have nothing come between himself and the intimacy he craved. He pressed kisses against the side of the man’s mouth before capturing his lips in prolonged kisses, running his palms over his thighs, feeling the pulse against his otherworldly fingertips.

Wirt was dizzy with lust, his fingers dancing lightly over the base of Canicus’ antlers, tracing the entity’s firm back, with another hand, being swept up by the familiar taste of _him_. This is what he wanted forever: this proximity, this feeling of want, of caring, all of it. He did not remember how they ascended the stairs, or when they entered his suite, but when he realized he was straddling the Beast, the reservation about the recently discovered change hit him.

_Fuck_.

Canicus was quick to notice the hesitation once more. It piqued his interest, told him all was not right; he had not seen this side of Wirt in eons. The shyness, the worry, the self-critique; the entity tilted his head.

“Not in the mood?” The Beast asked, dick at full mast and leaning back against Wirt’s pillows. Wirt’s pulse was fast, too fast, and he wondered if he would pass out. _It’s not that big of a deal...come on, come on, you want it. He’ll be fine with it._

Wirt swallowed, his throat feeling like sandpaper. “A-are you kidding? I’ve been waiting for your ass to return. Been all by myself-” Wirt mustered up the courage, lining the dark cock up below him, “Roaming the forest-” and sank down upon it as if nothing was wrong. Sensation exploded within his lower stomach.

Canicus threw his head back, bravado lost in the sensation. Wirt gasped in earnest as his thighs quivered. _Shit. Holy shit._ He breathed heavily.

“C-Canicus? I meant to tell you-” he was interrupted by a hearty, sinister chuckle from the forest god.

“That something else has changed? I could not tell, Wirt.” Sturdy hands gripped the man’s thighs before the Beast retracted his cock and thrust back in, swiftly, yet with less force than usual. Wirt cried out in pleasure, steadying himself on Canicus’ chest. “It feels different; tighter yet more pliable at times. Wet heat, constrictive, yet **soft**.” The Beast thrusted his hips gently, watching Wirt’s face morph from expression to expression.

“Fuck! O-oh, Canicus, please. _Please_,” Wirt’s eyes began to water at the intensity. “I love you, I love you, Canicus…” the man spoke in broken sentences, moving in tandem with the Beast. He was absorbed by the newness of it all, the sensitivity, the feeling at the base of his spine; he swore he wouldn’t feel his legs later. 

“What would you think if others saw you like this?” Canicus asked, voice slightly pinched. “If others like _me_ witnessed you this way? Riding me?” Wirt clenched around him as he spoke, eyes closed, skin starting to glisten with sweat.

“I-I...fuck,” Wirt swallowed, searching his brain for an answer. Everything was centered on the feeling at the crux of his legs, the thick cock plunging into him. “They’d know I was yours, wouldn’t they?”

“They would.” Canicus punctuated his words with a sharper thrust, drawing a cry from Wirt’s lips. “They would look, but if they dared try to touch…” a rumble resonated from deep within the Beast’s chest, “They would regret trying. You are **mine**.”

Wirt cumming was an experience to remember. The Beast was nearly taken aback as he clenched and released repeatedly, his dick succumbed to a storm of new sensation. Wirt’s head was thrown back, hips grinding up against his pelvis for more contact. Canicus watched him with rapt attention.

Wirt was beautiful.

~

Something was wrong. Canicus had not bothered Wirt with it at first. The demon of the Unknown was well aware that although Wirt was changing, he still possessed very human emotions. This cabin was not suitable for Wirt any longer. This was the last day they would spend in the cabin Wirt had familiarized himself with.

After speaking with Ammar and others in a less celebratory setting, it had been discussed in detail the issue of witches and others infiltrating gatherings. Spies and others had worked upon their appearances so diligently that they blended in nearly perfectly. The security of the territories of the Unknown was at stake for others like him. He could not leave Wirt here any longer. Not while he was experiencing this metamorphosis.

Wirt’s head rested upon his chest, the man’s body limp in his slumber, albeit for the rise and fall of his back as he breathed. Every once and a while he would twitch or groan, at which the forest god would run a hand down his back. Wirt had a habit of speaking in his sleep, which Canicus found entertaining; it was a break in his troublesome thoughts. It was endearing to hear his name spoken with such reverence, such care. Wirt would move his hand at times to grasp for his own, which stirred something within the entity. He was not familiar with it. Before Wirt’s presence, he did what had to be done out of necessity. Now, he had been entangled in unfamiliar territory.

“Canicus, d-don’t-” Wirt whispered, his voice cracking pitifully. The Beast hummed.

“Do not what, loyal one?”

“Don’t go,” Wirt whispered, barely audible at that. The Beast could hear him clearly.

Canicus said, “I will not. I am here.” The entity stared at the ceiling, feeling discontent rise within him. There was a turmoil alive within his being, recalling what he had become, but contemplating what becoming another would be like. His life before Wirt was meaningless at this point. He did not want that life. Regardless, shedding what he was did not make sense. He could not appease all that accompanied becoming something new. He could not shed what he was, could not exchange what he was for something better. The Unknown was a place of opportunity, but becoming something other than what he was lie beyond even the possibilities of this realm. For the ages he had lived, he recognized that some things could not be changed.

Ammar had smirked when Canicus had mentioned Wirt. “That Wirt, he was a character. Where’d you find such a catch like him, Canicus?”

The forest god had tilted his head, a slight smile playing upon his lips. “It was a chance meeting really. There was no hint of attraction at first, but given time, bonds can build. I never expected such a bond to occur, do not misunderstand me. Although now, I cannot deny that it is there. To do that would be to deny something precious. I have never experienced something so unique in my entire existence. Do you understand?”

Ammar rolled his muscled neck and shoulders. “Not quite, Canicus. I have had flings, do not get me wrong. But I have never dabbled with the likes of him. Call it cowardice or uncertainty, but I would not know the first thing to do with an individual of human origins, man or woman.”

Canicus was undeterred in his demeanor. “As old as I am, interesting occurrences come by far too often. Wirt, by far, has been more than notable. In fact, I would call him grand. Never repeat those words to him. His ego has grown immensely.”

Ammar chuckled, remembering the man with horns dancing and carrying on, smiling from ear to ear. “He has been the talk around here, you know? I cannot wait to see him around more often. I feel it will be refreshing. There is something so down to earth that I cannot place. Maybe he gets it from you, Canicus.”

The forest god chuckled under his breath. “I doubt it. Through all that I have put him through as lantern bearer, he has not lost his attitude. It was buried beneath self-depreciation and other such things, but once he adapted, it became clearer,” the Beast sipped at a brew concocted specifically for the meeting. “Wirt is not finished evolving. He is increasingly inhuman, yet his roots still remain human in nature. He will not be in danger, will he?”

“With you around? _Hah_!” Ammar cleared his throat as he half-choked on his drink. “He’ll be fine. I am here as well. If I see anyone pestering him, I’ll make sure to intervene. He’ll have a cushy life here, I promise.” Ammar smiled, canines peeking over his bottom lip. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Good,” Canicus stated, relaxing considerably. His thoughts travelled to Wirt. Getting home to Wirt. Eventually telling him of the news.

Familiarity be damned. Tomorrow they were leaving. It was a matter of safety. Canicus could call Wirt merely an asset, but that would not be fair. As far as his emotions went, there was nothing more demanding of his attention than the man. It was not a passing fad, nor would it fade with time. The Beast was dedicated and ready to take on the consequences of bringing along his lantern bearer turned partner. Change was inevitable. Come dawn, he would speak to him.

~

Wirt’s jaw nearly fell open as the Beast told him they were leaving the little slice of paradise that was Canicus’ territory. He did not know what to say. He was speechless.

“You will need to collect your items. We need to be off by evening.”

“This is impromptu. Should I be worried?” Wirt asked, searching the Beast’s face for any clues as to why they were departing the territory Wirt had learned to call home. Canicus’ complexion gave away nothing.

“I will explain the rest later. The necessary portion is what I have disclosed. I acknowledge it is sudden...that you are undoubtedly concerned.”

Wirt held his gaze. “I am. Very. This is unlike you, Canicus…”

“If you are about to ask if it was something you did, do not bother. It was nothing you have done. It is a much larger concern. Larger than you and I. We are going to a safe place”

Wirt felt on edge. The fact that Canicus was not the most omnipotent of beings left room to wonder what was. The Unknown was unpredictable. He realized that the best thing he had was the forest god; he did not want to imagine losing him. Wirt feared what he was about to learn.

With what little he had, they set out. Wirt stayed shoulder to shoulder with the Beast, aware of the sounds arising from the quiet of the forest. He felt sadness bubble up within him. The cabin had been a source of safety; leaving it now, not knowing when he would be back left Wirt feeling exposed. The man clutched his belongings close.

Before sunrise, they arrived. Wirt, through tired eyes, recognized Ammar. What appeared to be a large, vertically oblong mouth of a cave was behind him. As they approached, Wirt offered a smile, before being led into the opening.

Labyrinthine and winding, the entrances to the main area which they were to reside was well hidden. When Wirt and the Beast were shown to a spacious room within the caverns, the man’s exhaustion kicked into gear. Wirt climbed into the soft sheets and drifted into a heavy, dreamless sleep with Canicus watching over him.

Wirt’s eyes were open in a flash as three hard knocks ricocheted around the chamber. He caught sight of the Beast instantaneously as the entity stood up from the end of the mattress at the sound, quickly approaching the door. The light of the hallway filtered into the room, yet none of it pierced Canicus’ inky guise.

Wirt sat up as he detected Ammar’s voice on the other side. The Beast allowed him to enter, at which the other entity nodded his head as he noticed Wirt awake. For a change, his garments were not so bright; he wore matching slacks and a shirt which hung open around the chest, both a base beige.

“Sorry for disturbing you, Wirt. I thought it appropriate to come here instead of possibly spreading awareness of your presence here. There are many others around in other suites inside the cave systems. They are further away from this one, of course.” Ammar smiled, and Wirt recalled dancing at the celebration, and feeling so much less tense.

“It is alright, I understand.” Wirt offered a smile back as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Wirt kicked his legs over the edge of the mattress and stood up to join the two. “Where are we exactly?”

“Location is not important. The entrance which you saw is not accessible to the outside, unless one was to be like Canicus or I,” Ammar explained, taking a seat upon one of the cushioned chairs inside the suite. Wirt noticed towels in hot water and instantly felt grimy from the travel.

“Can I?” He pointed to said bowl, and Ammar nodded.

“Yes, please do. I brought those in for you, Wirt.”

For the first time in a while, Wirt felt a blush creep into his face. Simple kindness from others was few and far between these days. It felt nice.

“Thank you, I appreciate it,” Wirt responded as he picked up a steaming towel, wringing it out over the bowl. The Beast took a seat close to Wirt, and the man followed suit and sat down before running the towel over his face.

“The reason we are here is pertaining to infiltrations of territories and meetings, by creatures who are not meant to have been present. Witches, lower ranking demons, and others have been witness to important information. One of them is believed to have been in contact with you not so long ago,” Canicus stated. The sound of the damp towel hitting the cavern floor was loud against the sudden silence.

“Shit. Then this...this is my fault?” Wirt felt lightheaded. Ammar looked to the Beast, who picked up the towel and placed it back in the man’s hands.

“No, not entirely. You were merely a pawn in the information gathering, unbeknownst to you. I doubt you were aware of anyone prying, given that witches nearly always appear non-threatening,” Canicus soothed, his voice calm amidst Wirt’s concern.

“Considering you entered her home, you did not feel that this woman was acting in an underhanded manner, correct?” Ammar inquired, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Wirt shook his head.

“I thought she was just an average villager. She did not look human, but in no way did she conjure any suspicion. She was polite and hospitable.”

Ammar nodded. “Did she give you a name?”

“Dalia...Ems? No, no, it wasn’t that,” Wirt pinched the bridge of his nose. “Emims. That was it.”

“Strange. I am not familiar with that name. Why were you so willing to enter her home, Wirt?”

The man began to feel a hint of dread building within his stomach. The Beast could sense the change, slipping his black digits through Wirt’s own to squeeze his clammy palm. Canicus could feel Wirt’s quickened pulse through his own fingertips.

“You are not going to face punishment, Wirt. This is not about you in particular. Others will be going to scout out the home of the witch you met with. You are only filling in the gaps for us,” Ammar assured him. “I have no doubt that you have learned how vile creatures such as Dalia can truly be.”

“O-okay. I was searching for an elixir, or potion, that could help me to feel more a part of the Unknown. I was a liability, a weakness; my goal was to gain strength and to be better prepared to face dangers when I crossed them.”

“I see. A misguided, yet rational approach,” _for a human_ the entity noted. “Was there anything strange about the structure itself? Did you encounter anything on the inside which seemed off or outright wrong?”

“The amount of stairways intersecting vertically was phenomenal...when I climbed up a number of them to explore, I swore I saw Canicus, heard him in the halls. Yet, when I pursued him, it turned out to be a mirage. Although, I can ascertain I definitely felt something up there, it was tangible…”

“A _demon_,” the Beast stated, drawing Ammar’s eyes. “She was using one of them to pursue and listen to you while you explored. It was a distraction for you. The bitch most certainly expected you to run into her ally. She was never intending to sell you what you desired. Once her partner exposed your relationship with me, she likely intended to poison you.”

Wirt scowled, remembering the downhill spiral upon leaving the witch’s abode. The pain that wracked his body, the sinking feeling that his impending doom was approaching, the anger exhibited by Canicus after he admitted accepting the drink from a strange woman…

“I accepted the drink from her, but it did not end with my death, thanks to you,” Wirt looked up at the forest god, a flood of relief washing over him at the almost sympathetic look Canicus offered. “I learned valuable things from that experience, albeit I wish it never happened at all. Maybe it would not have come to this if my stupidity and brashness had been contained.”

“You cannot change the past. The fact that you have grown has solidified my confidence in your ability to adapt and more importantly, to _learn_,” Ammar responded, both sets of eyes trained on Wirt’s own. “Thank you for your time, Canicus, and thank you as well, Wirt. If you need anything, I’ll be close by. Do not hesitate to reach out.”

Ammar stood from his seat, reaching a hand out to the Beast which was met by Canicus extending his own to clutch his fellow entity’s forearm. Then Ammar took his leave. Wirt sat, wondering how serious this problem had become, and if they were being transparent about his influence in it. What if he was the impetus for this whole debacle? What if he had been too open with others, left loose ends when he should have been more careful…

Wirt was brought back to the present only by the hands of the Beast settling onto his shoulders. Whenever Canicus had stood up and moved around the room, he could not say, but he let his head fall back into the Beast’s strong, shadowy torso.

“The darkness underneath your eyes is more pronounced than I have ever seen it. Surely you are still tired.” The forest god pointed out, pastel colors in his irises barely there for Wirt to see.

Wirt nodded, rising from his seat like lead was weighing his backside to the cushion. He all but fell into Canicus, who slid the man’s frame onto the mattress.

“Lay with me?” Wirt whispered, energy quickly fading. The entity obliged, if only to appease the sudden pang of emotion that appeared unbidden within his core. The man pressed himself close to Canicus, nestling his head into the small of the Beast’s shoulder and neck.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Hello hello, I have another chapter for you!  
Some sexy times ahead as well as plot. Hope you enjoy!  
_OptimalSagacity_

The fact that the caverns were windowless, snaking, and at times dizzyingly tall, to the point Wirt could no longer see anything save for the ascending pit of empty space left him feeling far out of his element. He saw a few familiar faces in the passageways, none familiar enough that he would address them. Only if Canicus engaged in conversation would he pause, offering a greeting if acknowledged. After observing interactions, it was clear that the Beast was revered and possibly even the source of intimidation to many of his kind. He was the instigator of much of what went on in this city-like establishment below the surface of the Unknown. It felt like an entirely different dimension here, traveling through miles of labyrinthine passages which eventually opened up to larger spaces, often with crystalline water running through them.

Wirt’s antlers were considerably larger with the passing days. He had given himself the beginnings of a haircut using a looking glass acquired through Ammar before consulting said entity for help. His four-eyed companion had happily obliged, guiding Wirt to his own suite where he cut gently and skillfully around the base of the man’s horns with a razor. Wirt had smiled at his reflection afterwards, feeling sharp and considerably more handsome than before now that his shaggy hairstyle had been tamed into one with short sides and a slightly longer top.

He shook his head, sending loose hair billowing into the air. His chest was covered in hair, along with most of the floor around him. “Oh...I definitely needed that. Ammar, I could not thank you enough.”

“There is no need. I’d rather you not sever an antler.”

Wirt cringed at the thought. He recalled the time he had twisted and broken a piece of Canicus’ antler, suddenly feeling a sharp pang of regret. “I’m glad that was not the case as well. Is there a pool nearby? I know there are some further that are warmer, but I’d just prefer to get this hair off of me.”

“Understood. I’ll show you to the closest chamber.”

There were others in the pool who offered glances at Wirt and Ammar before minding their own business once more. Wirt was not sure if he would call Canicus and Ammar friends, but trusted companions would definitely be in the cards. Wirt slipped into the clear water, watching pale fish scatter as he did so. He slid off of the shallow ledge and let himself drop, immersing himself in the coolness of the translucent liquid. He breathed out until his toes touched the bottom, whereupon he sat, running his fingers through his newly cut hair. He opened his eyes and looked up.

The chamber, although lit, could not eliminate the ceiling, which remained an inky abyss. From where he sat at the bottom of the pool, it reminded him of a black hole, pulsing with the movement of the water. When his chest began to ache, he pushed off towards the surface and sucked in a gulp of air. He felt fantastic.

“This is great,” Wirt beamed at Ammar, who preferred the shallow ledge of the pool to sit upon to the depths, the water lapping at his torso. Wirt treaded water, looking up into the nothingness, enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by the glistening pool. The man closed his eyes and relaxed his body, content to float.

The atmosphere changed ever so slightly and Wirt opened one eye in curiosity. Speaking with Ammar was Canicus, who had spent the portion of the day (or night, he could not tell any longer) absent. Wirt felt the corner of his mouth curl up, yet closed his eye in favor of continuing his motionless drift through the water. If the Beast wanted to be close to him, he could come out into the water.

The man felt the water shift, rippling around him, movement underneath him stirring before he felt hands ghosting against his skin. He kept his eyes shut, working on keeping his expression neutral, even as claws crept along the soft soft skin of his sides. Wirt twitched.

“Only you would dare to ignore the most infamous icon of death existing within the Unknown,” the forest god’s breath was warm against his wet ear. “So impassive, vacant of any emotion for Canicus. It is a sacrifice of mine to make time for you and yet you choose to ignore me. _Brat_,” the Beast whispered without any malice in his tone. Wirt shivered, tempted to break his act, but very much liking the attention he was garnering from it. “Your hair is different, I see. Ammar is extremely precise, would you not agree. What he has done looks rather good on you.”

Wirt’s mouth twitched as Canicus ran his claws over the man’s thighs, eventually cupping the round of his ass. The Beast chuckled deeply.

“Wirt, since you are so insistent on turning a deaf ear to me, I supposed you wouldn’t mind if I…_played_ around a bit, would you?” Wirt was being steadily guided through the water, the Beast’s strides providing ambience in the echoing chamber, which had become much more quiet since the entity’s arrival. “I suppose you would not, since you have not given me a sign of hesitance. I am aware you can hear me clearly, naughty one. No other would leave me without a proper answer this long, yet you,” the rumble in the deity’s chest reverberated through the water, “You do like to push me, don’t _you_?”

Wirt could not help the smile that crept up on him, splaying over his lips proudly. “You like it,” the man responded, opening his eyes to another chamber entirely, slightly smaller and darker. Canicus looked pleased at Wirt’s sudden silence, lifting the man to sit on an emerged ledge so that they were eye level.

“To an extent,” the Beast quipped, hands at Wirt’s hips. In the absence of light, there were bioluminescent pulses beneath the water, responding to their movements. It was mesmerizing.

“This place is gorgeous. How did Ammar and the others find it?”

“He has known about it as long as he can remember. Ammar specifically has made it a point to stay here along with some of the others. Those that do not choose to interact with the humans and villages often seek out this place.” The Beast ran a hand over Wirt’s head, tweaking one of his horns, causing the man to jump. “I never had a use for it, being that I needed contact with humans for survival. I do agree though, it is charming.”

Wirt smiled crookedly. “You’re charming, Canicus.” The Beast tilted his head, moving closer, torso in between Wirt’s spread legs.

“Well, that is a new declaration. What makes you think so?” In the water, Wirt can feel the ripple of the muscular structure beneath the Beast’s skin, beneath his guise, as he touches Canicus’ chest. The glint of white canines in the dim light, firm hands pulling him closer, and the forest deity’s eyes are bright, yet the irises are fully opaque. Centered on him. Watching him not like a predator, but somehow reverently, which is strange.

Wirt’s fears that he was deluding himself arose in his chest unbidden; the Beast had so many beautifully formed, powerful entities to choose from here. Some he swears appear as though they were sculpted from marble, physiques alluring and faces perfectly tempting in their qualities. He is reminded of his powerlessness, even though he has changed physically. Beatrice’s words haunted him. What if Canicus really did grow bored of him? What would the meaning of his life be then? The man bit down painfully on his lower lip as he stewed in these thoughts.

Canicus narrowed his eyes as Wirt stared off, a worried expression coming over him suddenly. The Beast ran his claws over the tops of the man’s thighs. “Something has been burdening you for a while. Do you wish to speak of it? I will listen.”

Wirt blinked, brought back to the present. The Beast’s eyes were still vibrant, focused on his face. The man swallowed. “I-it’s not really...I mean…” Wirt took in Canicus’ gaze, deciding to spit it out. He could not relax before he spoke what was on his chest. “I am temporary in your eyes, right? You are going to get tired of my presence and seek out someone more worthy of your time, most likely some other of your kind. I’ll get to watch you be legitimately _ in love_ with someone else while still feeding your lantern.” Wirt’s throat felt tight.

The Beast tilted his head, suddenly aware of the intense loss in Wirt’s eyes. He could tell when the half-human was being truthful, and this was undoubtedly one of those times. The entity’s core tightened as he ran his palms over Wirt’s legs.

“What has given you this impression?”

“It only makes sense! I mean, look at me; I’m a Goddamn mess, I’ve nearly killed us both on a number of occasions, and-” Wirt swallowed painfully, “A-and you, you’re not in love with me, not really. I’m very in love with you, Canicus. God, I’m so in love with you it hurts, and I can’t believe I’m telling you all of this because-it’s-not-even-going-to-matter-”

“**Wirt**.”

“Y-yeah?” The man inquired, amber eyes wide at the idea that he might be right, his life was meaningless, his lover was not sharing feelings for him, and his transformation would leave him isolated, no, **rejected** from every other society of the Unknown.

“Breathe,” Canicus’ voice, as always, was deep and honey-smooth. The lazy flow of the water, along with distant, echoing voices brought Wirt little solace in the moment even though he complied, inhaling deeply and exhaling. All the while, the Beast massaged the backs of the man’s hands with his thumbs, observing Wirt. Canicus acknowledged their relationship had begun in such a way that Wirt probably assumed his concerns would be unheard. Years back, the Beast would not have listened to what Wirt wanted, but their dynamic had evolved, it was increasingly different day by day. Canicus did listen.

“You are not merely the bearer of my lantern any longer, Wirt. Things are infinitely different now and to say that after all of this, I would abandon your company in favor of one of my kind is simply ludicrous. If you think I would ever pursue love with one of them,” the Beast scowled, the thought acrid enough to leave a bad taste in his mouth, “You have forgotten the core of my personality. They are not my peers. You, on the other hand,” the Beast cupped Wirt’s jaw so gently the man’s breath hitched, “You exhibited such interest in me, encouraged me to explore with you; you were so persistent, Wirt. I have never in this lifetime shared an interest similar to this one with anyone else. I did not plan to feel this way towards my Lantern Bearer.” Canicus stroked the side of Wirt’s mouth with his thumb. “I have never loved…” 

Wirt blinked, insides tightening at the words coming from the deity. “...you...you love me? Care for me?”

The Beast’s eyes brightened as he nodded, hands lifted from Wirt’s skin as though he was waiting for permission to continue whatever he had in his otherworldly mind.

“Canicus, do you want me?” The entity’s memory shifted to the beginning of Wirt’s transformation, the tumultuous feelings between them, and then those three words from Wirt: _I want you_. “Say it,” Wirt demanded, conviction lacing his tone.

“I want you,” Canicus growled out. His azure, golden, and crimson eyes were trained on Wirt, interest building. The Beast would never openly admit it to him, but nothing got him hot and bothered like the half-human being assertive. Wirt’s attitude could be conjured up in an instant, it only took support from Canicus to get him there. The forest god would do anything to see Wirt feel on top of the world, ecstasy written in his features. “I want you, Wirt.”

Wirt suddenly pulled the Beast’s torso in closer, leaning over to whisper against his jaw, “Then what are you waiting for? And to answer your question, I think your charming because I cannot resist thinking of you when you leave, I’m hypnotized by your damned beautiful eyes, and I couldn’t get your _fucking_ alluring voice out of my head if I tried.”

Lip-locked was an understatement; it was dizzyingly intense. Canicus’ tongue traced the top of Wirt’s mouth and he moaned as the Beast shed his pants for him.

“I think about you too,” Canicus admitted before connecting their lips once more. “Never felt the need...to be so close to someone...so often,” the Beast said between kisses, slipping his clawed digits carefully into Wirt’s backside. The new addition was no longer a surprise, as they had used it consistently, figuring it was nearly the same with a few quirks. Wirt moaned unabashedly.

“Fuck...you too,” Wirt’s legs were wrapped around his waist, one of his hands resting against the rock shelf so as not to slip. “I’ve just wanted to tell you, mmm, so much, but-” Wirt groaned as Canicus retracted his fingers, lining up something larger and longer to fill him, “I thought you wouldn’t want to hear it.”

“Say it, Wirt. I want to hear what is on your mind.” Canicus thrusted, the water rippling around them. The Beast’s cape spread out as though it had transformed into a fluid, expanding to move with the pool.

“I-I still want to hear you tell me about your past, because I really care,” Wirt gasped out, trying to focus on his words without losing himself to the sensation of the entity thrusting in and out of him. “I want you to teach me things about the Unknown from your perspective...l-let me know you, protect you-”

Canicus laughed, earning him a hard slap to the chest. “Protect me, hm?” The forest god asked smugly, nipping the crux of Wirt’s neck oh so gently. Wirt groaned out something close to a growl.

“Yes, you dolt,” Wirt huffed, which was met with a sharp thrust. “Ever thought of emotionally? I...I want you to talk to me, Canicus.” The Beast hummed, grazing the shell of Wirt’s ear with his teeth.

“Do we not talk enough?” The deity inquired, adoring the way Wirt trembled in his grip. The man’s grip on his shoulders tightened.

“N-no. Not enough.”

“I am fully capable of managing the intricacies of my mind. I have done it for far longer than you have been alive,” the Beast retorted, punctuating his words with deeper thrusts, elongating his movements to hit new angles.

“I’m, hah, a-aware of that,” Wirt’s voice rose and fell, the pleasure building in his lower stomach. “Canicus, please! Just, **fuck**, let’s discuss this later.”

“Agreed,” Canicus growled, pulling Wirt from his seated position so that he’s being held by the Beast. “It takes quite a lot to shut you up, you see? But I feel that here I may have the advantage.” The forest god thrusted up into his partner while simultaneously pulling the man’s hips downward.

Wirt did his best to keep up, intent on doing his part to wind up Canicus even further. Wirt wrapped his hands around the Beast’s broad back and dug the tips of his fingers in, eliciting a drawn out groan from him. The fluctuating bioluminescent light under the water brightened periodically, illuminating the Beast’s sharp jaw and cheekbones, the hint of his real skin visible through the typically impenetrable shadow he wore.

Wirt exerted all of the strength he could, moving on his own now, mouthing at the entity’s neck. Canicus lost his footing as he stepped back into a deeper portion of the pool, slipping beneath the surface. Wirt lost his grasp, opening his eyes under the water before resurfacing. His heart was pounding, the empty feeling between his legs a nuisance now that he had been getting so close. The half-human looked around, seeing no sign of the Beast or his antlers above the water’s surface.

“Canicus?” He questioned, his voice echoing back at him from above as he swam towards the ledge. Just as he neared, he was turned around and lifted onto it. Needless to say, he nearly jumped from his skin. “Damn you-” Wirt began, but was abruptly silenced as Canicus ran his tongue over the outside of the sensitive orifice he had just been pounding. Wirt’s breath hitched. “O-oh. Oh yes…”

The Beast smiled wickedly, winding his tongue deeper into the plush hole, garnering praises from Wirt. The man’s legs shook in the forest god’s grip, especially when Canicus chose to hum as he lavished the area with his very dexterous tongue. Wirt cried out, gripping the Beast’s horns, albeit carefully, as he was eaten out.

“Please, Canicus, j-just like that, don’t stop. Fucking _please_,” tears of bliss occluded Wirt’s vision, pleasure coiling low in his pelvis. “I’m going to-going to cum. Oh god you’re perfect…”

Canicus hummed so deeply, Wirt couldn’t help himself. He tensed, reminding himself to release the forest god’s horns from his grip. He fell back against his elbows, rocking his hips against the Beast’s face as his orgasm lasted. Canicus drew away when Wirt was done trembling, rinsing his lower face with the clear water. The entity grinned toothily at Wirt.

“Do you really believe I am perfect? Or is that simply the pleasure speaking?”

“I do.”

“You are quite the flatterer,” Canicus purred, pulling the spent man into his arms before exiting the gentle stream of water. The Beast had figured this place out enough to know the less travelled routes well enough to get them back to his chamber unseen.

~

Wirt felt excitement thrumming within him as he watched Canicus seek a victim in the woods a few miles away from the caverns. He had never been willing to watch before, but curiosity now had the best of him. If he loved the Beast, he needed to accept the forest god as a whole. This was a part of Canicus’ biological needs, as well as his own, being that their lives depended upon the satiation of the lantern. Wirt had scaled a tree, discovering a thick, sturdy branch to lean back onto, while leaving enough room to set down the lantern.

_Come, wayward souls, and wander through the darkness_

“There is a light, for the lost and the meek,” Wirt sang softly, leaning onto the branch to search for the antlered shadow below, strolling slowly, fluidly, across the leaf-covered ground. “Sorrow and fear are easily forgotten-”

_When you submit to the soil of the earth._

Surely enough, a girl stumbled towards him, her clothes greying from years of wear. She ended up on her knees, looking up to the Beast with large, distant eyes. Wirt could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips as he watched Canicus take her small jaw in his palm, gesturing upwards with his free hand. Out of the ground sprung tendrils of roots and thick, tentacle-like branches, wrapping themselves around her small form. It was so quick that Wirt nearly missed the moment she became enveloped by Edelwood fibers, her last gasp of air immortalized into its trunk forever as the trunk and branches ascended towards the sky in a swift motion. The man realized his mouth had dropped open during the process when he could not swallow properly.

_Holy shit_ Wirt thought as he watched his lover circle the tree, as though inspecting his handiwork. Then the Beast looked up to him. Wirt descended the tree, albeit slightly shakily. The adrenaline in his system would work to his advantage though, since his time to work had now arrived.

“Did it live up to your expectations?” Canicus inquired. The man nodded, eyeing the tree which had, moments before, been a girl of small stature.

“Yes. In fact, it exceeded them. That was something else. Wow.”

Wirt set the lantern down and withdrew his axe from its bag on his back. His hands trembled as he gripped the handle, revealing just how new seeing Canicus at work really was for him. The forest god took notice, figuring he could make the experience a little more interesting, as well as settle the half-man’s nerves by helping out slightly.

The next thing Wirt knew, there was a feeling of something soft, elastic, and incredibly strong all at once melding around his body. His hands became larger, clawed, and jet black, his entire frame surrounded by what he interpreted as the essence of the Beast. The need to breathe suddenly became null, and the strangeness of that was overwhelming to say the least.

“Woooah woah woah! What? What did you-did you just eat me? O-or consume me?” Wirt thought more than said, his voice quiet in comparison to the one that responded to him.

“Not quite, Wirt. I thought after having you witness something new I might allow one more liberty. You are partially in control, when I allow it. You have seen glimpses of my power, but I thought it would only be courteous to give you another taste. What do you think of my offer?”

The man was stunned momentarily before elation erupted within him. “Yes, is that even a question? Oh wow, so I-I want to move. Can I move?”

“You can.” Canicus purred, drawing back his control slightly to allow his half-human counterpart to feel sensation within his hands, his shoulders, as well as the rest of his frame. It was a trickle, expanding to all parts of his body before Wirt felt comfortable enough to move, taking a deep breath in shock.

A wicked chuckle in his mind encouraged him as he gripped the axe with foreign hands before taking a swing, which took out the majority of the trunk. Wood and sap exploded from it before the trunk toppled at the loss of support. Wirt was smiling like an idiot, surprise swirling around in his head. The Beast watched in amusement.

“That swing wasn’t even that hard...I was saving up my energy...what?” Suddenly Wirt’s mouth turned down into a petulant scowl. “And you had me chopping these trees for hours at a time when you could just blow them over in an instant?”

“Yes. Yes, I did. I put you to work as per our agreement,” Canicus chimed, not bothered in the slightest by Wirt’s demeanor. “Are you going to complain or section this tree?”

Wirt rolled his eyes before doing just that, dividing branches like butter. He almost wished there was more to chop by the end, feeling even more invigorated by the end than when he started. When Canicus released him, he gasped in a breath of air, remembering that as a half-human (or whatever the witch had made him) he still had lungs which needed oxygen. A chill ran through him at the loss of the sensation that had been pulsing through him inside of the Beast.

“Thank you, Canicus. I enjoyed that.”

“I figured you would,” the entity replied before lifting a satchel of the branches from the Edelwood. He watched Wirt lift the other, as well as the lantern before they headed back towards the caverns.

~

Canicus left Wirt to rest during the early dawn hours to take a stroll through the halls. There were some chambers which Wirt had not seen yet which the Beast knew might hold potential enjoyment for the half-human. One of those was a room which was kept stocked with food and drink, constantly smelling of some savory dish or another. Ammar often visited, unlike the forest god, who derived sustenance directly from his Edelwood creations. The Beast would indulge in a drink to take back to the room at times, but there was no point in touching the food. He did not hunger for it the way others did.

Wirt on the other hand was still prone to a phantom hunger at times. Bringing him here would surely activate that hibernating portion of his mind. Just because he was not interested in eating what was offered did not mean Canicus could not agree that the scents were pleasant.

“So, the other day, the Canicus was **definitely** balls deep in his assistant,” a voice happened to cross paths with the devil himself, who turned to search out where exactly in the chamber he heard it. “Let me tell you, I and the others were in an entirely different pool and we still heard the boy. I guess ol’ Canicus likes a crowd.”

The Beast zeroed in on a silver-skinned male dressed in dark clothing, who as of yet was unaware of his presence. The stranger and their comrades chuckled while Canicus approached unhurriedly. The friends caught sight of the forest god before the silver-skinned one, their jovial expressions falling in an instant.

“What? What’s wrong?” Canicus was met with two emerald green eyes and a look of horror.

“Perfect timing is it not? I came to join the discussion involving myself and my sex life,” Canicus spoke firmly, setting his clawed hands on the back of the accused male’s booth seat. The tension was palpable, silence prevailing as the Beast’s presence was noted by everyone around the chamber.

“Y-you heard that. I am sorry for my impertinence, Canicus,” the being swallowed thickly as he looked into the entity’s face. “It was tactless of me, t-the conversation is over-”

“Is it now? Well, by the sound of it, I thought it was just beginning,” the forest god circled the table. “You disapprove of my decision to initiate a liaison with my ‘assistant’, do you? Or is it curiosity?”

“N-no! No, Canicus, I’m sorry, I was just joking around with my buddies here-”

“You are clearly speaking out of your ass. You also failed to understand that my assistant is in actuality my _partner_. Who do you think you are to speak of me and my lover so vulgarly?” The entity hissed, eyes narrowing in irritation. The man’s friends stood to flee the scene, but Canicus was quicker, summoning the table to forcefully seat them once more. “Did I say you could leave?”

“No, please, don’t bring them into this! It was me,” the being begged, eyes fearful now. Canicus approached him.

“What is your name?” He asked, no hint of humor left in his tone.

“Joran,” he stated, palms turned upward on the table as if in surrender. The Beast flexed his fingers, letting the growing tension flow from his being.

“Well, Joran, let this be a lesson to you. My _assistant_, as you called him, has more authority than you do in this underground dwelling. If there is any doubt to the validity of that proclamation, you can tell the one who is uncertain my way. Oh, and Joran?”

“Yes?” The man asked meekly.

“If I catch wind of you slandering my name, you will wish you very well had not. Do I make myself clear?”

“Extremely.”

“Very well. As you were.” Canicus turned and exited the chamber, feeling satisfied at the establishment of his presence among those who were ignorant or too stupid to know what he was capable of. Hearing Wirt called an assistant by someone else left the entity more incited than he had expected. Correcting those who talked badly of himself was handled easily enough. Had he not stepped in here, the Beast was certain individuals like those would see an ‘assistant’ of his as vulnerable. That kind of thought was dangerous. He would handle anyone else speaking lowly of Wirt in the same way. Treating the situation lightly would guarantee curiosity would get the better of an entity or more who had less than kind intentions for Wirt. Setting boundaries within the caverns was a certain plan of action. Ammar would be made aware of the change in agenda, Canicus decided, heading firstly back to his chambers to visit his resting half-human.


	17. Chapter 17

Wirt accompanied Ammar to the ‘drink and fare’ chamber within the caverns. Wirt assumed that the Beast’s absence entailed his need to hunt and he was well aware that Canicus travelled more quickly without him. So he went with Ammar, trying to memorize the paths they took through the halls and tunnels.

“How long have you been residing here, Ammar?” Wirt inquired, taking in the more colorful outfit the entity donned today. It reminded him of what the being was wearing upon their first encounter, albeit without the thick-set necklace and cuffs upon his wrists.

“Two hundred years at least,” he responded, the digits of his left hand scratching one of his curled horns. “It really does tend to slip your mind after so long, though. I wouldn’t be able to give you an exact number if I tried, Wirt.” He blinked his six azure eyes, watching the half-human with a building fondness.

“It’s alright, I was simply curious. I cannot get over the complexity of this place. The architecture is absolutely stunning; the carved designs, the buttresses in some chambers, the uniqueness of the high arches,” Wirt motioned with his hands excitedly as he spoke, “I could go on and on about the craftsmanship, but I doubt you’d like to hear me nerd out about the interior of this place.” Wirt offered a small laugh.

Ammar placed a hand on Wirt’s shoulder before responding, “No, please do. I’m going to let you in on a little secret,” he stated as he leaned in to whisper into the man’s ear, his golden skin illuminated even by the dim lighting, “I was the designer for a lot of the work you see around.”

Wirt gawked, no shame as his jaw fell open. “No way--that is **awesome**! Holy shit, it was you?” The entity smiled, nodding, his eyes betraying the confident air that he portrayed. Ammar was not one to share his accomplishments often, he saw no need. But with Wirt, he made an exception. The man seemed to share a passion and would understand the work he put into this place to make it what it currently was.

“After we visit the food and drink hall, we can explore some of my favorite architectural spots within the caverns if you would like? But only if you are certain. I do not want to waste your time.”

Wirt beamed. “Waste my time? Are you kidding me?” Wirt chuckled in earnest. “That would be fantastic!”

The man had not felt hunger pangs in ages, but when the scents of the roasting meats and fizz of drink caught him in the passageways, he recognized the sensation. He was met by strange eyes, but Wirt could have cared less with Ammar by his side. The entity encouraged him to indulge, so he did. Meat was on his radar, so he selected a nice variety upon a stone plate before sitting down to dig in. Ammar did so as well, pushing a drink Wirt’s way.

“A meal is not complete without a touch of this, now is it?” The gold-skinned being took no time in downing his own drink before tending to his own plate of food.

“No, I would think not. Is this what I believe it to be?” Ammar quirked an eyebrow questioningly. “The drink, well drinks, I had at the celebration...is this the same or different?”

“Ah, I see. Different, yet just as potent in nature. You’ll like it.”

Wirt stared down into the opaque liquid, testing the consistency by swirling it around, before glancing back up at Ammar. “I do not want to be making a fool of myself here. Should I sip slowly?”

Ammar laughed at that, recalling the half-human, who was undoubtedly more human than anything when he first saw him, dancing his heart out under the moonlight. Humans were strange to him, yet Wirt fell into the inbetween, neither human nor creature of his kind.

“You do not need to worry about that. Wirt, I respect the Beast, even in the short time I have known him personally. And you--do you know how much you mean to him? Do you really believe that with the way you act you could embarrass him or I?”

“W-what? Really?” An uninvited blush seared across Wirt’s cheeks. “What has he said to you?”

A large smile spread across the entity’s face, nearly a snarl considering the exposed canine teeth peeking over his bottom lip “You have no idea. Canicus is smitten with you, darling. He is fiercely adamant that you are protected at all times. What do you think I am for, after all? He is not typically one to seek out companions.”

Hearing it all said aloud brought on a sudden bout of lightheadedness. Wirt fumbled for words, elation filling his chest. “H-he hired you as my bodyguard?” Wirt’s eyes were bright with wonder, feeling wider possibly due to the amount of drink he had consumed. “What does he say to you?”

“Oh, only the most sappy things I’ve ever heard from the Beast. He goes off on a tangent at times, speaking of the way you’ve grown mentally, the strength you’ve exhibited, the fact that he has started to feel things again in a way he had never thought possible…”

The man felt tears prick his eyes and was quick to wipe them away. He bit his lower lip to disguise the tremble. _I want to hear Canicus say that to me._

“Oh wow,” Wirt expressed, pulling apart the meat on his plate. “I would agree with you Ammar, I do believe he is affected.”

“Although Wirt, you do know you can speak to me as well, correct? I am here not only to protect you, but to ensure your wellbeing. Canicus, well…” Ammar seemed to debate, looking up to the abyss above them before connecting his gaze again with Wirt’s. “I am not sure I should get into the details. It is not exactly my place, yet I am tempted to delve into my concerns with you. Are you feeling satiated, Wirt?”

He nodded, ascertaining he still had drink in his cup. He was only half-way finished with it. He decided leaving with the glass would not hurt, so he kept it close as they headed out to explore the caverns.

By the time they were at Ammar’s favorite spot, Wirt was feeling lightheaded for an entirely different reason; his drink was emptied and his head felt as though it was packed with cotton. Everything about the situation felt heightened. The beauty of the architecture stood out to him even more and the way Ammar spoke of it sent chills up and down Wirt’s spine.

“This is amazing, Ammar. How did you find the time, the effort, I mean, it’s fucking gorgeous!” Wirt prompted, beaming up at the carved interior of the room. The carvings in the cavern walls were spectacular, crafted by an experienced, patient hand. Wirt reverently traced the details with a single digit, soaking up the intricacies of the relief. “How did you do this, Ammar?

The entity shrugged, hands on his hips, observing his handiwork from afar. “I guess I had time to perfect it, being that I had no one for company. It was nice having that time to myself, I do not regret it in the least.”

“I doubt you would. It seems like it's own little piece of paradise. How did you come to share it with others? I would have been far more greedy with it, more than likely.” Wirt tilted his head back, observing the ornate buttresses and pointed arches connecting the perimeter of the chamber.

“I prefer noise to silence, honestly. If it came down to it, I would rather live in perpetual noisiness than absolute quiet,” Ammar commented, adjusting his blouse. Wirt contemplated.

“I guess if it came down to it...I’d have to agree with you.”

“Wirt, I have a question for you. I know you are not originally from the Unknown. If you had the choice now, would you return from whence you came, or would you remain here, given your experience?”

The man paused, hand at his chin in contemplation. The drink muddled his thoughts; he felt as though he were swimming through them.

“I would stay. I have no desire to return to the life I once had. Years ago, it was painful for me to recall past memories, but now, I am so far removed from that life.” Wirt shrugged. “What can I say, the Unknown becomes more appealing the longer you are here. Leaving here...it would be like removing a piece of myself…”

“I see. I know all of your memories from the Unknown are not pleasant ones,” Ammar stated, taking a seat upon a ledge below his artwork. “As I began to state earlier, there is something I am tempted to let you on to, but it would certainly be a detriment to me if it became known that I told you this information. Am I being clear?”

Wirt nodded, the drink’s effects suddenly a little less potent with his reigned in concentration. “I am all ears,” he said, leaning against the wall next to the entity.

“Canicus is exceedingly regretful. I can taste it in his aura, it is evident in all of his mannerisms around you. I do believe that it would be to your benefit to approach him regarding your past,” Ammar stated, his gaze fixed upon Wirt. “You may have reservations, but let me reassure you: Canicus deeply cares for you.”

Wirt blinked, pondering the information. He was unsure how to interpret this notion, the idea that the Beast was plagued by guilt for what he had done to him. It was nearly unbelievable, yet Wirt did recognize drastic changes in Canicus’ demeanor. Wirt’s chest tightened.

“Are you certain? I have never known the Beast to question his actions in the past, at least not explicitly.”

“I am positive.” Ammar stated, voice firm. “It is strange for you to consider, isn’t it?”

Wirt nodded. “Very.” He worried his lower lip, tapping his fingertips against the cave rock. “I am not exactly sure how to go about this, but I do believe you had a point in saying that it would be beneficial for me to breach the topic. Thank you, I needed to hear this.”

The entity nodded. “Of course.”

~

Wirt hid the tremble in his hands under a blanket as Canicus entered their shared chamber. He had been thinking about what Ammar had discussed with him and since then, he had planned out in his mind how he would approach the conversation. The Beast slid fluidly into a chair, allowing his head to lean back into the cushion. He exuded fatigue.

Wirt removed himself from the warmth of the bed to join him, his shaky hands be damned. “You were out a long time today; how are you?”

The Beast took his time responding. “I am regretting my decision to intercept a few witches off of the beaten path, a waste of my time no doubt. Although, I did ascertain that moving here was for the best. A couple of the hags, along with a number of demons have come to sniff around the cabin. Not that they will find anything useful, considering all that was necessary lies here with us.”

Wirt furrowed his brow. “What do they want?”

“They are intrusive, peculiar beings by nature. In theory, they want access to you because of your direct connection to me. The bitches are not too fond of my existence.”

“Oh...that makes sense,” Wirt stroked his jaw. “So my visit with Dalia obviously had lasting effects. I guess it was only after I poked around her home that she put all of the pieces together. What a vile creature.”

“Witches and my kind do not have a history of friendly encounters. She probably assumed that you were intermingling with a creature like myself thanks to her demon acquaintance and therefore saw it fit to taint your drink,” Canicus pointed out. “When I find that elusive imbecile I will find joy in stifling her abilities to poison another unfortunate soul. Yet, being that the changes suit you so very well, I would not call them as a hindrance.”

“Again, thanks to you, the drink’s effects were not deadly. Uh, Canicus? I would like to speak to you about something...something else.”

“Oh?”

“I…” Wirt felt his throat become tighter looking into the Beast’s eyes, which had become comforting rather than something he despised. He hesitated momentarily. “I would like to talk about the past.”

“Alright. What about the past do you wish to discuss?” It was a small shift in the air, but Wirt could feel it. Canicus was more alert.

Wirt’s hesitance fell away as he confronted his mental demons, throwing caution to the wind. “When you used my brother to manipulate me, lied to me, utilized me as your tool in the beginning of our informal relationship--do you regret it?”

Canicus was still in his seat, posture straight and stiff. The palest of hues could be seen behind the glare of the white glow from his eyes. Nothing.

“You claim to love me and yet you offer me no solace? Is there nothing within you that is repulsed that I wholly despised you, feared you for what you did to me?” The half-human squared his shoulders, anger building beneath his unsure facade. “You are silent now when the answer should be clear! Not everything has to be a fucking riddle, Canicus! At least give me this.”

The Beast stood from his seat, turning away in a swift motion, his cape flowing behind him as it followed his retreat. Wirt would not have it. He strode fluidly to the door, eyes narrowed at his partner who, for once, appeared distressed. The man’s fists were balled up, his stance unmoving.

“You are not leaving this conversation. Not yet.” Wirt’s chest ached, seeing his own pain reflected back at him as the Beast refused to meet his gaze. “Where is your dominant nature now? Answer me.”

“I regret the nature of our meeting and I am repentant for what I have put you through. Most of all, I am sorry you expressed your love for me long before I returned genuine affection towards you,” Canicus stated, voice far softer than Wirt had ever heard it before.”

Wirt was silenced as he processed the Beast’s words. “I understand. T-thank you.” He reached out to touch the forest god’s sternum, relishing the textured surface. “Thank you.”

The entity remained silent even as Wirt stepped forward to press his lips firmly against his. Canicus barely responded to the barrage of kisses, entirely confused at the progression of events. Wirt’s hands curled over the Beast’s expansive horns, tangling his fingers lightly through the array of branched antlers. Canicus sighed into his mouth.

“_Thank you_,” Wirt crooned, biting gently along the Beast’s dark throat, guiding him back towards the promised comfort of the mattress. Energy pulsed through his veins, urging him to ride this elation well into another rewarding activity. Wirt hummed.

Wirt was almost startled at the light grazing of claws against his cheek. The Beast’s penitent aura transformed into one reflecting curiosity, his eyes deepening in hue as Wirt opened his mouth to catch the Beast’s claws, running his tongue over their tapered points.

A sultry expression graced Wirt’s face as he sucked on the entity’s digits. The Beast’s form stiffened, leading Wirt to softly chuckle in response. Canicus searched the half-human’s face, focusing on Wirt’s amber eyes, gripped by the conflicting emotions flickering to life in his core. He had shown his belly to the man, given him the ounce of weakness he asked for, and now he was being honored for it? The forest god was expecting an increasingly different reaction to his admitted shame.

The Beast caressed Wirt’s face with his other hand causing Wirt’s heart to skip a beat. Adrenaline was fading fast, being replaced steadily by the desire to be close to the Beast. 

Wirt sighed at the thick nectar swirling over his tongue, looking deeply into the forest god’s eyes as he did so. He moaned, closing his eyes momentarily to adapt to his loss of balance. Canicus noticed, steadying the half-human. He watched the muscle along Wirt’s stomach and shoulders, the now hazy look in the man’s eyes, and decided that his vulnerability had been necessary. He had an abundance to learn about comprehending the dynamics of romantic partners; Canicus recognized that he may not be excelling now, but he was observant and attentive. The entity knew he could do better in the future.

“Do you despise me still?” the Beast inquired, eyes glued to Wirt. _All of Wirt._ “Do not feel inclined to be particularly kind, for I have not been the kindest in the past.” Wirt blinked at him, a hint of a smile upon his lips. The forest god clenched the sheets in his hands.

“No,” Wirt remarked, “I do not. Not even the slightest.”

Sweet relief was what the Beast felt genuinely for the first time in eons. Tension fled from his being so quickly, Canicus nearly collapsed. It frightened him it was so intense, yet that too faded. The Beast reached towards the table alongside the chairs, breaking the seal of a bottle which sprayed foamy liquid in response. Canicus tipped the opening of the bottle to his lips and all but inhaled the contents, leaving Wirt to watch in awe. The metallic flask fell from the antlered god’s hand to the ground before he made his way back towards Wirt, his vision swimming.

Although Wirt’s head was buzzing with the dose of essence he had been dealt, he was still semi-cognizant. “Apologizing was hard for you, wasn’t it?” The man inquired, watching the Beast from his seat on the end of the bed. “It meant everything to me. You mean everything to me, Canicus…”

Two sturdy hands on either side of the footboard trapped him, the Beast inches away from him; Wirt was caught in a sluggish kiss, the taste of something tart and slightly bitter intermingling with Canicus’ usual taste. Wirt took the entity’s face in his hands and deepened the kiss, seeing colors pulse behind his eyes. He sighed as Canicus urged him back, climbing onto the bed to join him.

“I have never wanted anything more...fuck, you don’t understand,” Wirt’s eyes burned, threatening tears. In an instant, the world shifted as he was on top of a reclining forest god, held close to his chest.

“Contrary to your statement, I believe I do...very much so.” The Beast’s voice was less eloquent than usual, but his conviction was still present. _I would do anything_ Canicus thought, the words circulating endlessly within his mind. “And to answer your previous question, apologizing was not only difficult, but it is something which I have not done for...as long as I can recall.”

Wirt squeezed the Beast’s torso, pressing his ear to the chest he had become so familiar with. There was no heartbeat present, yet there was a sound comparable to the endless push and pull of a tide. It was soothing. “I do not want to return from whence I came. The Unknown, the place I wished only to leave has left its mark upon my mind, my body...I thought I would only desire to return given the chance, but the need to flee has dissipated completely.” Wirt wiped at his amber eyes, looking into Canicus’ face. “It confused me at first and I had doubts as to its legitimacy. Now, though, I am certain my feelings are based in reality, my conviction firm.”

The Beast’s crimson pupils tracked his movement as he sat up fully, caressing his sable stomach with equally inky hands. “You are _stunning_,” Wirt spoke, his head feeling so light it might as well be hovering above his shoulders. Canicus would have had a quip at the tip of his tongue if his limbs were not all glued to the bed from the beverage sloshing through his ethereal form. He attempted to roll his hips before grunting at his body’s insistence on being insubordinate.

“Tha’ drink...was more potent than I accounted for…” the Beast slurred more than stated, intoxicated smile splitting his lips in a way that made blood pool to the half-human’s nether regions. Wirt had never seen Canicus this way and it made him giddy to think of how their positions had essentially switched. The forest god was at his mercy. Wirt was in control.

“I can see that big guy,” Wirt leaned in to kiss Canicus, humming at the moan from the supine entity. “Let me worship you, Beast,” he breathed, relishing the rush of excitement he received at those familiar words.

“_Yes_.”

Wirt ground down pointedly against the Beast’s pelvis, watching the forest god’s face change expressions as he did so. Canicus’ hands were light against his thighs, barely there in comparison to what they usually were when the Beast would squeeze hard enough to bruise. Not that Wirt minded, but the newness of this sensation, the circumstance, it was all feeding into his expanding confidence. Canicus groaned.

“You like that?” Wirt smiled wickedly, feeling the pressure growing underneath him. “Do you like the fact that I am the one calling the shots?” The man shimmied out of his shirt, tossing it aside to land somewhere on the floor and began to do the same with his shorts. The Beast groaned at the loss of contact.

“Please, do not leave…” Canicus pleaded, voice reflecting how out of sorts the Beast felt. Wirt tossed his shorts to join the shirt somewhere on the floor before guiding the black, clawed hands back to his upper thighs.

“Don’t you worry about that. I’m not finished with you, Canicus.” Again, the colorful eyes zeroed in on him, and Wirt felt like the center of the universe. _There_ he thought _Keep your eyes on me_ He found the hard cock below him, teasing with the barest hint of what was to come, running his backside over the tip. Wirt wiggled his hips, feeling the Beast’s hands clench just slightly. Canicus’ eyes brightened.

“More.” The forest god almost growled out, rolling his hips half successfully. Wirt acted oblivious, continuing to tease relentlessly before a serious growl resonated through Canicus. “**Wirt**.”

“What do you say? I’m doing all of the work here,” he quipped, stilling his movements completely. “I’m waiting.” Silence prevailed momentarily before Canicus uttered ‘please’ as though it was acid upon his tongue. Wirt chuckled, sliding down so that he fully enveloped the Beast’s straining erection, eliciting a loud groan from Canicus.

Wirt fucked himself, essentially using Canicus to chase his own pleasure. He slowed the pace to a near standstill before riding the entity with no restraint while the Beast watched him with rapt attention. He gripped his own erection, jerking himself while continuing his rhythm upon Canicus’ cock. Unabashedly, Wirt came to a point that orgasm was just around the corner; he threw any reservation to the wind and moaned, because hell, he felt glorious. It hit him like a euphoria-packed freight train, slamming his nerves into a frenzy of blissful sensation. He was roused from his post-coital haze when he heard Canicus moan, a beautiful sound if any, and thrust so deeply into him he saw stars explode in his periphery. Wirt could not help but cry out, gripping the hands digging into his hips for dear life. The Beast trembled before slouching back again, a smirk upon his face.

“That was provocative and incredibly **sexy**,” Canicus declared. “I want, no, I _need_ a repeat of that.”

Wirt beamed, albeit tiredly. “Oh do not worry. Once I regain my energy, I won’t hesitate to indulge you. Now however...I want your arms,” he wound his way into Canicus’ embrace, guiding his hands and placing them in the perfect position, “Exactly like this, holding me.” Wirt sighed as the Beast tightened his hold slightly, before relaxing completely.

Canicus rested his chin atop Wirt’s head. His core swam with emotions that welled from somewhere he could not place, eroding any ability to harbor any ill will towards the half-human he held so close to his chest. The entity was swept completely off of his feet by this Wirt, this evolution of the distant, closed off and distressed soul he first possessed as his lantern bearer. Most of all what confused Canicus was Wirt’s demeanor after he had apologized; the forest god recognized forgiveness in the man. That was not what the Beast had predicted he would see, nor did he foresee Wirt exuding confidence, riding him for all it was worth. Canicus indulged him not only for Wirt’s sake, but for himself as well

He hummed, running a palm over Wirt’s bare lower back, tracing where he felt the suggestion of his spine. In his sleep the man shivered and sighed. The Beast pondered until his eyes fell shut, his mind made sluggish thanks to the drink flowing through his being.

~

Wirt slipped from Canicus’ grasp without waking him. Part of him longed to stay wrapped up with the Beast, but the man had a different agenda in mind. Wirt pulled clean clothes on as well as his newest cloak and pried the door open as quietly as he could, glancing over at the forest god. Canicus stirred, but did not sit up, or make any sudden movements to suggest his wakefulness. Wirt released a breath he did not realize he was holding and shut the door to their suite just as quietly.

He travelled down the passages, aware that there was a way to exit, but upon returning, he would need assistance accessing the caverns once more. The lantern swung in his grip and he noticed that he had missed its familiar weight in his hands. He needed to feel the outside air against his skin, if only for a little while.

Exiting the caves felt surreal. One moment he was surrounded by darkness, another he was met by the rosy colors of dawn breaking. His heart sped up in excitement as he strode through the still forest; a breeze ruffled his hair, inspiring a chill to break out over his neck and shoulders. He could not help but smile as he explored, feeling unrestrained in the open air. He was not worried in the slightest. The idea of witches was not intimidating to him now as he was fully confident he would be able to handle an encounter with one of them. They would have to recognize him first, and with his physical changes, he doubted there would be any issues on that front.

As he walked through the trees, Wirt focused less upon his heartbeat fading into his subconscious and more upon the temptation to go further into the forest. He had missed it and the extent to which he did was increasingly evident to him now. He recognized the Edelwood he had hacked down while fused with Canicus’ being and caressed its leftover trunk which was shimmering with a layer of dew. His fingertips tingle as he withdrew them, not taking more than a few moments to pause before continuing his trek. With curiosity acting as his motivation to further traverse the woods, he ignores any inhibition.

As the day broke, the cloud coverage evened out the light, creating a muted atmosphere against the orange and yellow leaves of the canopy above. Wirt contemplated the song the Beast used to lure victims and let his poetic mind wander as he travelled.

_Come haunted souls, who wander on at daybreak_

_Your life is not only somber and bleak_

_Sadness and dread are only just a figment__ _

__

__

_Of your conscious trapped in past misery_

Wirt recognized with a frown it sounded rather dismal, although he had meant the rendition to end reassuringly. He planned to shrug it off before stumbling over an object which he should have seen, sending both the lantern and himself into the wet ground. The man cursed under his breath before wiping himself off and grabbing the lantern handle. He grumbled before turning to see what had been so large as to avoid his line of vision and stood stock still as he spotted a woman kneeling in his path. Wirt was flabbergasted.

Her hair hung down over her face, shrouding her expression, her hands brushing the ground, bending like a rag-doll’s limp wrists. Horror suddenly overcame Wirt as he contemplated why exactly she had appeared before him. _Is this a witch?_ Hesitantly, he walked closer, face as impassive.

“Why are you here?” He demanded more than asked, narrowing his eyes. All he received in response was absolute silence. He huffed. “Where did you come from? Did you not see me walking down this way? I swore not a moment earlier you were not here or I would have walked around you.”

Silence.

“I take it you are not okay. I...I am not sure what you would like for me to do.” Wirt swallowed, his throat dry. The woman did not move an inch. She remained frozen in that state which made her seem nearly inanimate in nature. The man wracked his brain, coming up only with one possible answer: _He had summoned her to him._

He had been speaking those words aloud, singing them in fact and this woman stumbles into his path. Wirt was at a loss what to do. His jaunty morning walk had been interrupted by a poetry-inspired summoning of what he assumed was a woman who was down on her luck or in a bad state mentally. He contemplated upon what to do and came up with a simple plan. Placing a hand upon her head would probably help her out of whatever spell he had put her under.

_Okay, just lightly touch her head, that’s all! Everything is going to be alright…_

Wirt placed a trembling hand upon the top of the woman’s head and waited. Everything went as according to plan until he was hit by the force of something raw and wet. It sent him staggering back a few steps, bewildered, before he saw the remains of the woman upon the ground. Not only that, blood was covering his forearm, his cloak, and he knew there was sanguine fluid upon his face. Wirt choked in panic, half recovering his wits in order to sprint back to the caverns.

He had just killed a person. She was whole, perfectly intact one moment and the next after he touched her, she was a mess, painting the forest floor with her entrails. Burning eyes wide and heart pounding in his chest, he ran as fast as he could. All he wanted to do was put distance between himself and the scene of the limp woman’s demise, all thanks to him. Worst of all, he had no clue how he had managed to do such a vile act.

It had just **happened**.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Work has had my energy levels so depleted all I've done for days is sleep! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I intended to get it posted much earlier. I hope you all are doing well and I am sorry if this chapter doesn't have much happening; not that I didn't put thought into it, but I guess my brain has been tired like my body recently! Happy ready and stay safe!!  
_Opti_

Wirt ran until his lungs burned, his chest threatening to succumb to searing sensation due to lack of air. He had tunnel vision, the edges of his sight pulsing and occluded by a continuously tightening border. All he could focus upon was the recollection of the atrocity playing in a continuous loop in his mind. The woman’s body was no longer recognizable as a female any longer, no longer human looking, only a collection of mangled parts.

_You did this. You killed her._

In an instant, he could detect someone close by within the treeline, disguised by the shadows and thickets around him. He panicked.

“S-show yourself!” He wheezed out, clenching a thick-bladed dagger in his shaking, bloodied hand. His heart pile-drived into his ribcage, threatening to snap on his ribs like a twig beneath his feet. Wirt shook, holding the lantern close. “I’m armed, s-so don’t try anything regrettable, I’m warning you-”

Two large, golden eyes came into view along with their panting owner and the man released a tense sigh, sheathing his knife. Ruya trotted up to him excitedly, her large nose snuffling all over his garments, picking up scents which were familiar to the hound. She lapped up the fresh blood from Wirt’s hands, making quick work of cleansing the evidence of the woman’s demise from the man’s clammy skin. Her whip-like tail flailed back and forth in quick succession as she grunted happily. Her partner caught up to her, his greeting far less intrusive than the canine’s.

“Wirt?” Cecillus questioned more than stated, head tilted quizzically. “You look worlds different from the last time we met. I feel rather out of the loop.” Cecillus patted Ruya’s bony back. “She recognized your scent from a mile off, as well as your heightened state. Is everything alright?”

Wirt shook his head, lightheadedness threatening to bring him down there and then. “No. No, I-I’m not, I need to get back to talk to Canicus. Something a-awful happened, it’s urgent.” Wirt swallowed roughly.

Cecillus furrowed his brow. “I’m sorry to hear that. Where are you staying?”

“Ammar’s caverns. They’re not too far off, but I-I’m, _fuck_!” Wirt gripped his head with both hands. “I’m turned around, I can’t think straight right now; do you know what I’m talking about? I-it’s a cave system where your kind stay-”

“I know what you’re talking about. Nevertheless, even if my knowledge fails us, Ruya will get us there. It is going to be alright. You’re with us now, you’re not alone.” Cecillus scratched the hellhound’s shoulders lovingly before reaching a grey, clawed hand out to Wirt. “Can I have your hand, please? We’ll have to provide Ruya a scent.”

Wirt offered his hand to the hound and let her sniff up his arm. She then put her nose to the air and the brush around them before trotting forward. The two men followed close behind her.

~

Canicus awoke to an empty spot beside himself in bed, which instantly caused suspicion to arise. The entity stood, gathering his cape as well as his bearings, and left the chamber to hunt down Wirt. The forest god was certain the man would not have gone far, although his intuition said otherwise. Knowing Wirt, Canicus begrudgingly accepted that he was prone to finding himself in sticky situations more often than not.

When he found Ammar, the Beast nearly smiled in relief. Where Ammar was he typically found Wirt nowadays.

“Ammar, if you would let me know where Wirt is, it would be greatly appreciated.”

The entity blinked his many eyes before stating, “I am sorry to say I have not seen him this morning, Canicus. Was he not with you when you awoke?”

Frustration arose within the Beast, yet he kept his tone even. “No, he was not. I have not seen him since last night. No worry, I will continue my search.”

“I will let you know if I come across him. He should not be far, Canicus. I’ll keep you posted.”

“Please do.”

After travelling deep into the caverns, the Beast decided to venture outside. There was a building negative sensation which spread out from his core to his extremities as he scanned the treeline and around the mouth of the cave. Canicus recognized new footprints in the dirt leading directly through the woods, which he took to following soon after.

The Beast was not expecting to be nearly tackled to the ground by a frantic Wirt, who was accompanied by two familiar hunters. Canicus’ eyes were blown wide with color, his frame tense as he assessed what could possibly be wrong.

“Canicus, I’m sorry I-I, she-,” the man looked desperate, his eyes large with fear. “I didn’t mean to! She was just there and I **killed** her!”

The Beast held Wirt’s shoulders tight in his hands and attempted to calm him down. “Breathe and explain more slowly what has happened. Right now, I am clueless as to what you are talking about.” Canicus tightened his grip reassuringly. “Are you injured?”

Wirt shook his head negative. “I-I am not, but I cannot say as much for the woman I encountered. I was reciting your song with altered lyrics and suddenly a woman stumbled into my path. I tripped over her and she didn’t even react, so I reached out to make sure she was alright, and-and-” Wirt dipped his head, tears welling up in his eyes.

“And?” Canicus urged, interest piqued. He lifted Wirt chin so that they were eye to eye.

“She was literally decimated. Torn to pieces by my touch. There was so much carnage I am certain she was dead, there was no way that she survived the damage inflicted upon her body.” Wirt swallowed. “That is what I did.”

The Beast’s pupils were narrowed to pinpricks as he scanned their surroundings before looking back to Wirt’s solemn expression and the oxidizing blood that had soaked into the man’s garments. The story checked out, not to mention the appearance of the hound and her partner. Where there was meat, Ruya was certain to detect it.

“That is new and undeniably intriguing. I understand your distress, Wirt. You are shaken up and scared, which is expected,” Canicus cupped Wirt’s jaw, running his thumb through sweat and blood spatter. “It will be alright, we will come to understand this new ability of yours. In the meantime,” the Beast looked upon Cecillus and Ruya in contemplation, “We should all head back to the caverns.”

Cecillus let his mouth fall open and Ruya tilted her head so quickly the forest god was certain it should have rolled off of her neck.

“Hold on, did I hear that correctly? I could have sworn you said we should-” the blind entity was cut off by Canicus.

“_All_? Yes, Cecillus, that includes both you and your hound. You have redeemed yourself in my eyes, but keep in mind you are not exempt from consequences if you so choose to make a fool of yourself,” the Beast explained in an even tone. There was a slight tremble in his palms, but no matter, Canicus would speak to Wirt privately. No need to make an example of him where others could see.

Speaking of the man, he looked equally shocked and glad that the duo would be accompanying them. He needed the distraction; it was as though he could finally breathe, and the forest god could feel the relief wash over Wirt.

“Fuck, thank you,” Cecillus clasped his clawed hands together and Ruya, feeling her partner’s excitement, tapped her paws against the ground in quick succession before jumping up to lick Cecillus’ face. “Thank you, you will not be disappointed!”

Wirt, albeit his distressful morning, flashed a subtle smile at Canicus. If that didn’t hit the Beast right at his core, the forest god wasn’t sure what could. Wirt’s eyes reflected the light filtering through the forest canopy and the inky coloration from his neck framed his jaw with such precision. Not to mention his antlers had begun to develop points which complimented the web of dark coloration snaking down his arms and legs to color his hands and feet sable. The Beast was speechless.

Wirt looked lethal with the blood soaked into his garments, his fit figure alluding to the years he had spent chopping wood and trekking hundreds of miles through the Unknown. Guilt gnawed at Canicus from deep within, but he could not help but be thankful that he chose this human to be his Lantern Bearer. He could be repentant without completely regretting securing Wirt’s service to him. He could have never suspected the relationship they had now would be born from it.

“I hope I will not be, Cecillus and Ruya. Come, we are not far.” With that, the Beast slipped a hand around Wirt’s waist and held his body close to his own. His own fears be damned, Wirt was not as helpless as he once was. It might be a hard pill to swallow, but the Beast recognized it may be his own apprehension which ailed him more than anything when he found Wirt absent from the caverns. Coming to terms with the cards the witch had dealt the human was a process they both had to adapt to.

~

Cecillus and Ruya were a spectacle for all when they arrived. Ruya bristled at anyone who stared too long at her partner, sensing waves of discomfort from her second half. Cecillus offered hesitant waves to onlookers, but opted for ignoring those who stared, figuring their curiosity was at the root of their prying eyes.

Canicus showed the two to an open room, explaining the setup of the caves. The Beast introduced the two to the food hall, reassuring the amount of meat was plentiful and various.

“Thank you, Canicus, really...we do not deserve your hospitality. Nor do we deserve Ammar’s. Let me prove that we can be better, because we definitely can be.”

“Actions speak louder than words, Cecillus,” the Beast responded with no malice evident in his tone. “Show me you can be better.”

Cecillus nodded before guiding Ruya with him, a reassuring hand upon the hellhound’s shoulders. Likewise, Canicus guided his own partner towards their quarters. Wirt leaned his head against the Beast’s chest, letting his mind focus upon Canicus’ alluring scent rather than the traumatic scene he had witnessed earlier.

“You do realize that you caused me concern by leaving without a sign? You did not even bother letting Ammar know of your intention to depart the caverns. What would you have done if you did not meet Cecillus and his mutt along the way?”

Wirt stiffened, realizing that the Beast was not as forgiving about his impromptu departure as he had suspected. He bit his lower lip as they entered their suite. Wirt offered a glance at Canicus and caught his questioning eyes, bright and demanding of an answer.

“I-I knew the way back, I could have made it back in an instant.” _Lies. All lies. Those eyes can see right through me and they know I am lying._ “I just wanted some fresh air and I didn’t want to wake you…” Wirt offered, his voice pathetically uncertain. _Yeah, that will totally convince him. You’re caught._

“And not for a moment did you think you could awaken me before leaving? How did you plan on reentering the caverns without me?” The Beast’s tone was stern, accusatory. “Did you not consider for a moment that after having the conversation you did with me yesterday that there needs to be a level of trust between us?”

Wirt furrowed his brows. “No, don’t you use that conversation as an argumentative tool. That was a **necessary** talk. Never did you have to bargain your life for your younger brother’s, never did you have to work for a lazy, self-serving, adamant son of a bitch that has to be in control all of the damn time,” Wirt spat, eyes narrowed. The Beast was dead silent. All Wirt could hear was his heart thudding in his chest.

“You lie to both yourself and to me. Consider what you would have done this morning and think about how it made me feel. If there is to be a relationship between us, there should be mutual understanding. I am trying to protect you.”

“Oh, really? Trying to protect me or fueling your incessant jealousy?” Wirt inquired, throwing his hands up. “I swear, you are the one who exhibits trust issues. You’re projecting all of your internal issues onto me!”

A deep growl resonated through the Beast’s chest before simmering into a half-hearted rumble. “Fine. I would like to get some air myself, to ponder said ‘internal issues’. Enjoy your time alone. I’ll make sure I give you a lot of it, to unburden you.” With that, Canicus exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Wirt was speechless. His heart felt like it had sunk into the pits of his stomach. He stepped to the door, opened it, and peered down the halls both ways. Nothing.

“Canicus?” His voice echoed. Silence greeted him thereafter. Wirt exited the room and jogged down the hall, towards the pools. His chest felt tight and he instantly regretted his defensiveness regarding leaving this morning. Truth be told, he was ecstatic to find Canicus on his way back to the caverns. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

His vision began to tunnel and blur once more as he panicked and paused, heaving air and and out before slamming his fist into one of the cavern walls. Pain exploded through his closed fist, fireworks climbing his nerves and scaling the length of his arm. He gasped, gripping his hand which would undoubtedly swell. He walked the rest of the way to the pools, feeling despondent and exhausted. It was his fault. His head spun with the tiredness that overcame him so suddenly, like the earlier exhaustion that hit him soon after the incident.

Wirt entered the immense chamber, and after seeing the Beast nowhere inside, kicked off his shoes to sit and dangle his feet in the water. He hung his head and shut his eyes. He did not have the energy to chase after Canicus; he was determined, but his body and mind failed him. It was as though the incident with the unfortunate woman had completely drained him. Wirt rubbed his temples with his non-swollen hand.

His head throbbed. He imagined what the water looked like with his eyes shut, attempting to feel the pulse of the water in time with his heartbeat. He let himself relax like that for an uncertain amount of time before he slipped into an unsteady sleep, because he felt a rush of water all around him. Everything felt slower as he registered water entering his ears and nose, reaching into every orifice in his skull, immersing him completely in a fluid. He opened his eyes to all black surrounding him. It felt serene.

Dark like the Beast’s cape, sable like his complexion, velvety like his voice, and all surrounding like his aura. He felt at peace thinking about Canicus, that is until he attempted to breathe. There was no air in his lungs, only the sensation of water which felt like lead in his chest cavity, drawing him closer to the bottomless pit of the darkness. He swore if he had screamed, no one heard him.

Strong hands dragged him forcefully upwards and onto the dense surface of the cavern floors. He grabbed at them, the two bright lights above him, and wanted to say ‘I cannot breathe!’. It seemed he did not have to as his sternum was compressed repeatedly, causing water to be expelled from his lungs bit by bit. It hurt. The water felt like sandpaper against his insides. His eyes watered as he was forced by his savior to expel more and more water until he coughed semi-dryly, no more fluid leaving his lungs. He groaned, blinking to clear the moisture from his eyes.

_Canicus_

Of course. Wirt felt like an idiot.

“I’m sorry,” he stated in a weak voice, albeit sincerely. The Beast did not respond as he hefted the half-human into his arms and carried him back to their quarters. The forest god felt sick to his core looking at Wirt’s bluish lips which were now beginning to gain a healthy flush once more. What if he had carried out his threat to leave? No one was in the pool chambers. Wirt had clearly been exhausted and the entity could feel it, so why did he let his emotions drive his actions? The Beast scowled.

That was very human of him, Canicus decided. He was letting their new dynamic get to his head. He needed to center himself if he was to avoid something like this happening ever again.

“I am sorry, Canicus. I d-didn’t mean all that I said…” Wirt conveyed tiredly, head leaning against the Beast’s firm shoulder. The entity revelled in his partner’s scent, acknowledging just how weak the events this morning had made him. The man felt fragile, which frightened the Beast more than he would like to admit.

“You will rest. Do not move from this bed. I will be right back.”

Wirt sighed, eyes closed and hands tucked close to his face. “Sure thing. You won’t see me leaving. I don’t think I could even if I wanted to.”

That was what the forest god was afraid he would say. Canicus headed towards the door to retrieve Ammar before Wirt piped up once more.

“I love you...I really do.”

The Beast hesitated.

“I know,” Canicus spoke soothingly. “I love you too.” With that he eased the door shut.

~

“I found him.”

“That is wonderful, where-”

“That is a long story for later. Right now I would like it if you would accompany me to my quarters to assess him,” Canicus ordered more than stated, his stance stiff. Ammar nodded curtly and excused himself from the group of creatures he had been speaking to.

“What happened? Is he alright?” Ammar inquired as he walked in a quick pace back to the Beast’s suite. He could pick up the agitation in the entity’s aura, which cued him into the answer he may receive.

“He is not. If I had not found him, he would have been at the bottom of the largest spring.” The forest god did not mention the argument which caused him to travel to the chamber, nor did he explain in total the extent of Wirt’s condition. He would leave that until they were out of earshot. Here, he was determined not to let on his partner’s changing condition. His trust in others was little to none, Ammar being the exception.

“Shit…”

“Yes. It is worrying, what he told me when I first found him this morning,” Canicus held the door open. “Please, go ahead. Take a seat.” The Beast travelled over to the bedside to run a clawed hand through Wirt’s hair, scanning the peaceful expression for any signs of discomfort. The man was already sleeping deeply, his complexion reflecting good oxygen flow.

Canicus joined Ammar in the seats, running a hand over his brow. “He left the caverns this morning for a walk. Wirt explained that he had sung my strain which I utilize during the hunt, but had rearranged it to fit his own tastes. Apparently he lured someone to him,” the Beast could not help but smile, his canines glinting in the candlelight, “But being Wirt, he did not understand fully why the woman was present, and attempted to secure her attention to ascertain her wellbeing.”

Ammar nodded, all eyes upon Canicus. “What happened then? I feel this doesn’t end well.”

“You assume correctly. The woman is dismantled by his touch, completely ruined. The way Wirt described the situation, it was a bloodbath. He was soaked.” The Beast could not help but lightly chuckle at the absurdity of the situation. Magic was an unpredictable force to be reckoned with. The fact that Wirt possessed a portion of this force thrilled him.

Ammar laughed as well, not sure how to respond to the image of compassionate Wirt being faced with such a situation; not only that, but being the unaware instigator.

“Poor guy. I imagine he didn’t handle it well.”

“He was thoroughly shaken up. He cycled between slight anxiety and distress, so I brought him back to the caverns with the duo that found him.”

“Duo? Who?” Ammar narrowed his eyes.

The Beast sighed. “You are not going to like this, but they have been on their best behavior. Wirt would have been in much worse condition in the past if it had not been for them.” Ammar looked at him expectantly. “Cecillus and Ruya accompanied us back.”

“That’s funny. You hate those two, they’re not here,” Ammar smiled toothily, and then froze, his smile dissipating. “They are not here in the caverns, are they?”

“They are. At the first sign of trouble, they leave. It was only appropriate given the situation. I owed the two for keeping Wirt safe.” The Beast had the decency to look slightly sheepish at Ammar’s scowl.

“Alright, at your discretion, I will allow it. If they give me a reason, I will expel them from these caverns and ban them from entering ever again.”

“I explicitly stated that ill intent would not be tolerated, nor would their past behaviors. I will not have your name tarnished, Ammar.”

The entity sighed. “Very well. On with our discussion pertaining to your sweetheart over there.” Ammar smiled, leaning back in his chair.

“So, upon returning, we returned to the room to discuss the morning’s events. It devolved into an argument, which was not unexpected, considering Wirt’s mental state after the death of the woman was not completely stable.” Canicus grunted. “I walked out, exasperated that he would not hear what I had to say, claiming that I was leaving the caverns. I told him that he would have ample time alone.”

Ammar nodded. “And?”

“Well, I did not leave, I merely took a walk to clear my mind. Wirt must have gone to search for me, because I sensed his distress soon after. When I found him, he was beneath the water in the pool chambers, aspirating water, as he had undoubtedly passed out or fallen asleep.”

The other entity frowned. “The effort it would have taken to decimate another human being most likely drained his energy stores completely. Even if he did not appear tired at first, he was probably running on pure adrenaline from the event. It is not surprising if he did pass out.”

The Beast nodded, glancing back at Wirt, who continued his slumber. “I would like to delve into his abilities, but he will undoubtedly be hesitant. Would you like to be part of the process?”

“How could I pass up an offer like that?”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I'm hoping all of you have had a good week. I wrote half of this sober and the other half a little less sober, so if there are any grammatical mistakes I apologize! I'm trying to pull everything together for the next few chapters, so it might be a little bit in between posts. Just thought I'd let you all know!  
_Opti_

Wirt awoke days later with renewed energy. Clarity permeated his mind as he strode past familiar faces to the springs where he remembered slipping beneath the surface like a fallen leaf decaying, sinking into the depths of the forest. He was unphased, knowing full well if he feared something as mundane as the pools within the caverns there would be no hope for his continuing survival in the Unknown. He was positive he would not have drowned. He was confident death was partially a figment of his imagination--or another theory, that he had died in his previous life, rendering his existence null and void in the world he had been so familiar with before. Wirt let the towel fall from his shoulders onto the dry ground before shedding his shorts. He left his undergarments on for the sake of the others relaxing in the neighboring pools.

The water caressed his skin, tickled his antlers, and washed away any trepidation that lingered from the event of the murder. He was a monster now, after all...one of them. What had he expected? Like the Beast, there was a part of him that thrived off of the demise of other organisms, and he was helpless to deny it. His heartbeat thrummed in his ears, the water surrounding his head as he let himself drift downwards. He let himself descend, looking upwards into the chasm of darkness above. It fluctuated with the movement of the spring, a movement which almost mimicked breathing, sending a chill through Wirt as he considered what might lurk in the shadows of the highest parts of the caverns.

Wirt was startled as the image of the ceiling was dispersed, replaced by someone crashing through the water towards him. Large amber eyes glowed in the water, a tongue lolling out of a toothy maw, while large paws treaded the water. _Ruya._

Wirt smiled, reaching towards the demon hound with playful, grabbing motions. She mouthed gently, her teeth as lethal as smooth stones against the ebony skin of his hands. Wirt surfaced only to be attacked by the puppyish excitement of the hound as she came to nose at his horns. The man spotted Cecillus easing himself into the water, surprisingly cautious compared to his confidence on land. The entity’s brow was furrowed in concentration.

“Cecillus, I didn’t expect to see you both this afternoon! What a surprise,” Wirt smiled, petting Ruya’s head and neck as she treaded water, lapping the water from her muzzle. Cecillus offered a casual smile, staying close to the edge of the pool.

“Nor did we expect to see you. But it is a nice surprise for sure, nonetheless. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fantastic. I really do owe you two though. You’ve gotten me out of more than one peculiar situation.” Wirt chuckled, swimming towards the rocks where Cecillus stayed, not daring to move further into the pool. Wirt could see why, as Ruya appeared thoroughly distracted.

“Good to hear. I caught wind of your near drowning later. You really need to be more careful with yourself, being of human origin…” Cecillus stated, the seriousness evident in his tone. Wirt stiffened at that. His roots were irrelevant now, although the entity did have a point. He had to gauge his energy levels or suffer the consequences.

“You began life as a human too, didn’t you?” Wirt inquired. Cecillus nodded.

“We both did.” Cecillus sighed. “Ruya took the brunt of it, really. Of course I lost my eyes, but she lost her humanity; her mind is not what it used to be. To be trapped in the mind of an animal, I couldn’t begin to imagine. She experiences déjà vu, I know she does. She gets depressed at times...”

” I-I’m so sorry, Cecillus. I knew only bits and pieces of what you went through, but to hear it from you…” Wirt’s chest felt tight. “I wish I could reverse what happened to you, what happened to Ruya. You deserve happiness.”

Cecillus chuckled dryly. “I wouldn’t go that far. We deserve decency, sure. I wouldn’t say we needed to be turned into what we are now, but anger turns the rational mind into a pernicious thing.”

“I believe it.” Wirt stated. Ruya had returned to her partner, nosing his arm so she could fit her head underneath. She sneezed before nuzzling his chest. “I feared you both at first. In fact, I was terrified. Our first encounter left me questioning if I could go out on my own without crossing paths with you.” Wirt gazed into Ruya’s amber eyes, knowing Cecillus' gaze was connected with hers. “But now, I want you both to know, I consider us friends. I don’t want you to feel isolated.”

A genuine smile blossomed upon Cecillus’ face. “You’re kind-hearted, Wirt. The Unknown hasn’t changed you on the inside. Let me tell you, on the outside it hasn’t done you a disservice, either.”

Wirt felt a searing sensation in his cheeks. Cecillus threw his head back to laugh, and this time it wasn’t the shallow laugh the man had heard before. There was emotion behind it.

“You are a special kind of guy, aren’t ya?”

Wirt shrugged, feeling bashful all of a sudden.

“Listen, I’m not trying to make fun of you. I really appreciate your honesty and your genuine words. We haven’t had friends in forever. Even before that, Ruya told me I was a jerk.” Cecillus scratched his head. “You really mean it, though? You consider us friends?”

Wirt nodded. “Yes. I really do. I don’t sugarcoat things, Cecillus. I’m not going to lie to you.”

Cecillus’ face fell. “You…” he suddenly covered his face. Wirt felt concerned momentarily, before recognizing the entity’s reaction for what it was: Cecillus was crying. “ Of course I have Ruya, but loneliness is corrosive. It just eats and eats away at you until you feel hollow.” Cecillus coughed, though no tears fell, being that Cecillus lacked the necessary ducts to produce them.

“I don’t hold a grudge against you guys, honestly. You don’t need to feel bad on my account. I’m fine here,” Wirt reached out a hand, placing it upon Cecillus’ shoulder. “Cecillus, you aren’t alone. It’s okay,” the man attempted to console the distraught entity, whose face was contorted in regret.

“I recognize my decisions in life were not the best, but never did I consider I would be in this position. I don’t have autonomy any longer, which in some respects has saved my life, but in others has hindered my existence. I’m not sure to what extent Ruya is impacted beyond what she expresses in animalistic expression of emotion.” Cecillus shrugged. “I cheated on my spouse with another woman. Are you aware?”

“Yes, I am.”

“My spouse was a well known witch. Our relationship was splendid in the beginning. That was before the arguing, the change of heart, the formalities she proposed we follow. I didn’t want to pretend to be in love any longer, but she insisted that we should stay together for appearances. Maybe she thought she could mend our crumbling relationship, I’m not really certain.”

“Anyhow, it crumbled faster than I could have predicted, because I found Ruya, and Spirits, was she a goddess. If you could have seen her Wirt, you would have agreed with me. I was head over heels in love with a woman who was completely out of my league, and the wild thing was she returned my affection. She was absolutely charming, intelligent, and gorgeous beyond belief. Of course, I was drawn to her.”

Wirt nodded at Ruya, who seemed to be listening intently, her ears shifting towards Cecillus.

“I told my spouse I was done. I didn’t want to do this little game of hers, it wasn’t what I wanted and I would not be a part of her life any longer. I thought we could split amicably...or somewhat amicably, at least. How wrong I was.”

“The worst part was not when she committed to transforming me into what I am, but when she made me watch Ruya’s destruction. She said she should be turned into a bitch, a lowly creature whose mind was focused upon menial things and whose body was grotesque in form, equivalent to Hell’s kin. Ruya looked so betrayed. Her intentions were so pure and I felt responsible for the loss of her human nature.”

“That is awful,” Wirt spoke softly, keenly aware of the glassy quality of Ruya’s eyes. “You did not deserve that, she did not deserve that, but nonetheless, it is not your fault.”

“Maybe not, but the guilt is a burden that I carry on. She could have been someone, a person with successes and a love life that she could have cherished, could have been proud of…”

“She still loves you.” Wirt insisted, reaching out to the sedate hound. She licked his hand.

“I know. I know she does.” Cecillus rasped, hand flying to his face once more as he choked. All Wirt could do was rub his back and listen.

~

“What do you want?” Wirt looked over his shoulder, eyeing his partner with a coy smile commandeering his lips. Canicus couldn’t sneak up on him any longer as far as he knew, unless he was asleep, that was. He was too used to the forest god’s habits. He recognized the entity had fears as he did, and it made perfect sense. He wouldn’t fault Canicus for his concern as long as he wasn’t tied down like he used to be. Wirt hadn’t felled a tree in what felt like a year at least…

“Is it wrong to desire your company?” Canicus inquired, wrapping his arms around the man’s torso, hands splayed out over Wirt’s chest. “I am glad to see you feeling yourself once more. I came to speak to you about deciphering your newfound ability. How do you feel about that?” The Beast’s velvet words were said against his ear. Goosebumps appeared upon his arms as a chill ran through his body.

“T-today?” Wirt asked, a mix of elation and anxiety filling his gut.

“Tonight, you mean? You slept for days, you know. It would be in a controlled scenario, so it is highly doubtful you would spend days on end in bed following.”

Wirt swallowed roughly. “Oh wow. Well, seeing that I spent so much time enduring the consequences of an uncontrolled use of the ability, it would only be smart to figure out how it works. Let’s do it.”

“Wonderful,” the forest god ran his claws over Wirt’s scalp.

The evening was more lush than usual, the air slightly balmy in quality. Wirt breathed in and felt invigorated. The skies were darkening at their own pace, all the while boasting crimson and violet hues.

Ammar had already been anticipating their arrival, content to get his own fill of the sweet evening air. His eyes reflected the sky’s brilliance.

“Well, well, Wirt, I’m happy to see you up on your own two feet once more.”

“I’m equally glad to be aware again. What made you want to join in the exploration of my abilities?”

“Curiosity, I suppose. I am also present for supportive reasons as well. Not only for you, but for others involved, there needs to be more than one of us present,” Ammar caught Canicus’ gaze. “Especially with the witches and their allies possibly prowling about this territory. It is better to be safe than sorry.”

“I see. Am I...potentially a danger you one of your kind?” Wirt inquired, glancing between the Beast and Ammar. After another shared look between the two entities, Ammar responded first, shrugging.

“I have no idea. We will not know until we delve into the intricacies of your ability.” Wirt’s stomach flipped at that, but he showed no sign of apprehension. The Beast laid a hand upon Wirt’s shoulder, no doubt sensing his uneasiness, albeit slight.

“Do not worry about such things. Ammar and I will be perfectly capable of ensuring our own protection.” Canicus squeezed his shoulder. “This is about you and your discovery of what you are capable of.”

“Alright, if you insist,” the man replied. “So where do we start?”

The two entities decided that Wirt should recite the rendition of the Beast’s own song he had sung out last time before the woman had intercepted him in the forest. Wirt could feel a blush creeping up his spine, yet pushed it down as best he could. This was not about the quality of his voice, of course, but self-consciousness expressed itself nonetheless.

“Pretend we are not here, if that makes it easier,” Ammar coaxed, leaning against the trunk of a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. “Try closing your eyes and reaching into yourself as you recite the words. Reminisce on the sensations you felt the last time.”

“O-okay,” Wirt responded, taking in a deep breath and releasing it steadily. He prodded his memory for the chant, letting his eyes fall shut.

“_C-come haunted souls, who wander on at daybreak_,” Wirt swallowed, stepping forward hesitantly with his hands ready to catch him if he stumbled.

“_Your life is not only somber and bleak; sadness and dread are only just a figment, of your conscious trapped in past misery_.”

Wirt’s hands shook as he elongated the last syllable, debating whether or not to open his eyes. His heart thudded loudly enough to hear in his ears, adrenaline building in expectation. He opened his eyes to near darkness, illuminated only by the residual sunset slipping away. As he had expected, a person was knelt in front of him not three feet away, but this time they were male. They were fairly young, possibly an early teenager. Wirt kept his hands to himself, not willing to make a move so hastily this time as he recalled the woman’s untimely demise.

“What do I do?” He asked the two behind him, not willing to take his eyes off of the kneeling individual. Sweat fell from his brow as anticipation coursed through him with no outlet in sight.

“What do you feel? What does your core urge you to do?” The Beast inquired, close behind Wirt, yet far enough away that he would not directly interfere. The forest god watched his partner and knew already what the answer would be. Memories which the entity had not touched in the longest time surfaced slowly, offering parallels from Canicus’ past.

“I...I won’t touch him,” Wirt stated with conviction. “But I want to, I think? I feel the urge to draw something forward, it’s a strong urge,” he observed, holding out his fingertips to test the water. “Canicus?”

“Yes, Wirt?”

“Would you assist me?”

The Beast smiled. “Very well.” The forest god approached him, allowing Wirt to guide his touch so as to give the half-human full control of the situation. Canicus desired for this to be the man’s doing; he was merely a tool in the process. “What is it you would like me to assist with?”

“P-pulling? I want to, no…” Wirt swallowed, a hunger welling up in his midsection, “No, I **need** to extract something. I don’t know how,” the man’s voice was pressing, his amber eyes trained upon the human below him.

“You feel unsatiated. You feel it deep within you, eating away at your insides, don’t you?” Canicus whispered against his temple, his own eyes bright and trained upon the still person. Wirt nodded eagerly, his breathing quick.

“Yes, yes, that’s it.” Wirt’s hands twitched in want. “Help me. Please help me get it.”

Canicus guided both of Wirt’s hands with his own towards the human. The entity hummed at the tremble in the man’s body and whispered against his ear. “Now breathe deeply.”

Wirt did as instructed, instantaneously enraptured by the trails of crimson flowing towards him. Wide eyed, he watched as the substance found its way to his chest, permeating it with ease, settling into his core. Intrigue and horror filled him simultaneously as the man in front of him crumbled to the earth, the entirety of his life sucked into Wirt’s own rejuvenated frame. The last, lingering trail of crimson swirled along the man’s arm and found its way into his body through his sternum, giving Wirt a sense of satiety he hadn’t imagined possible.

“Holy shit,” he muttered out, suddenly very aware that this wasn’t a daydream or something being imagined while his eyes were still shut. “I just consumed him…”

The Beast released a throaty laugh at that, unable to hold himself back. Hands still shaking, Wirt burst out into a fit of laughter as well, although his own came from disbelief. Ammar smiled at them.

“That was quite the show,” he commented, eyes squinted in amusement. “How do you feel?”

“Unbelievably great...fantastic, actually,” Wirt grinned, looking at his own hands in awe. He turned to Canicus. “Did you do that?”

“Oh no, Wirt. _You_ did that,” Canicus conveyed with a tone of satisfaction. Wirt could feel the excitement swirling in the Beast’s aura. His eyes were bright and opaque, blown into potent rings of golden, azure, and rouge. “It was magnificent, a talent which I have not seen as far I can recall. What do you say, Ammar?”

“I have to agree with you, Canicus. Simply one of a kind,” Wirt could feel the excitement Ammar’s form shed as well and he couldn’t help but feel proud of himself. He felt desirable, worthy, and indestructible. “Why, with training, I wonder what you could do with an ability like that. I’d like to be there for the, hmm, experimentation.”

Ammar’s tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth like a wolf’s with his pointed teeth framing the dark interior of his maw. Canicus massaged Wirt’s neck muscles, eyeing their many eyed comrade as he sauntered over with a plan in mind.

“If you two aren’t too weary, I have a get together within the caverns which seems like something which would appeal to your tastes. What do you say about joining me? No pressure of course,” he maneuvered a golden clawed hand to undo a button on his blouse. Wirt’s interest was piqued.

“That sounds lovely to me,” he responded with gusto, head filled to the brim and about to burst with self-assurance. Claws gently traced the back of his neck.

“Of course, how could we turn it down? Lead the way Ammar.”

~

The space was large both horizontally and vertically, and the only light in existence was dim and blue. The music was mesmerizing, echoing and ricocheting off of all surfaces, vibrating up through the soles of Wirt’s feet. The scent of the room was a mixture of herbal and something else which the man couldn’t recognize...a smoke of some kind?

As he was taking in the atmosphere, he was handed a drink by Ammar. He gladly took it, and took a healthy swig. Immediately he felt lighter. Wirt beamed.

“I won’t be satisfied until I see you dancing like the prodigy you were at the last gathering,” Ammar gave Wirt a large grin before making his way through groups of entities. The Beast urged Wirt to follow and the man obliged. Ammar climbed up a few stairs swiftly and caught an individual by surprise. In an instant he had them in a lip-lock.

The other playfully smacked his chest before turning to see both Wirt and the Beast, to which they offered a greeting. Not much could be heard over the music, but respects were paid. Wirt followed Ammar further, entering into a tunnel which led into another chamber lined with seating and other comfortable furniture. There were others inside, paying little to no attention to those entering, most focused primarily on their partners.

Canicus pulled Wirt closer to him before asking, “Are you comfortable with this?” His voice was hoarser than earlier, the velvety nature of it causing the man to shiver.

“Comfortable with what?”

Wirt soon learned as he looked around what Canicus meant by that question. Sex. All around them. One moment they were in the larger chamber and in an instant they were transported into a realm of lovemaking. Ammar turned to them, the entity at his hip already handsy, dipping their claws into his shirt.

“If this is too much for you, I understand. Don’t feel bad if you need to leave, I’ll understand.” The golden entity winked the eyes on one side of his face before turning his attention to the slim, bright blue eyed partner who was urging him to participate.

Wirt couldn’t help but feel out of place in the chamber, but the drink was helping to relax his inhibitions; not to mention there were spaces to the side which looked comfortable and ideal for the actions he was considering. He reached back to caress Canicus’ face before turning to speak against his temple.

“I think we should stay.”

The Beast tilted his head. Wirt intertwined his fingers with the forest god’s and led him to the patch of plush pillows and drapes strung from the immeasurable heights of the cave. He gave the Beast a coy glance over his shoulder. _Fuck_ if the Beast did not look out of place here, but Wirt would make him fit right in. He was sure of it.

Wirt let go of Canicus’ hand to throw himself back into the pillows. The Beast appeared stiff, but obliged, leaning down to join his half-human counterpart. Wirt was already turned on as he pulled Canicus into a lustful kiss, which the Beast returned with fervor. The man arched up against the entity, exploring his throat and chest with his fingers. His mind floated along with the music, yet his body was keen to feel every sensation precisely.

Wirt didn’t have to tempt the Beast. The entity was not insecure about the act of sex, especially not when he now had an interest in the act. With two digits deep inside of the man, he watched Wirt’s facial expression shift. He was so expressive, so headstrong; Wirt underneath him was an image the Beast stored in the front of his mind.

“C-Canicus, yeah,” Wirt sucked in air as claws gently grazed a sensitive spot within him. “O-oh, _fuck_. Fuck me,” he demanded more than asked, his eyes intensely focused upon the Beast. Canicus lined himself up with the plush, wet opening but did not move forward, contrary to Wirt’s glare. He even had the gall to sneer.

“As you wish,” Canicus growled and thrust forward so hard he shifted Wirt upward across the cushions. Wirt threw his head back, mouth open as the Beast withdrew and thereafter pounded him with mirth. There were some onlookers, but Canicus could care less. Let them stare.

The Beast and Wirt were two parts which made up one functioning machine. Wirt dug his fingertips into Canicus’ sides, his back, his arms, wherever he could gain purchase as he was railed.

“I-is that all you’ve got?” Wirt snarled as the entity slowed momentarily, devouring Wirt’s figure with hungry eyes. In an instant, Wirt was bared to the entire room, sitting atop Canicus’ pelvis. The Beast smiled wickedly.

“I’d like to ask you the same. How about a show?”

The man retrieved his drink from the ground and drank it down before rolling his hips pointedly. If Canicus desired a show, he would get one (as would the onlookers). Wirt grabbed one of the Beast’s hands and splayed it over the scarred mark of ownership on his chest. The man let his base instincts override embarrassment.

Canicus felt like a king as he watched his former Lantern Bearer ride him, eyes locked with his own. Wirt was fully aware of the element of control he possessed in this position and he was revelling in it. The Beast’s eyes traced the man’s exposed throat as he threw his head back in a moment of intense sensation.

“You like this, don’t you...hmmm, knowing everyone is watching you _fuck_ me,” Wirt said, eyes both far away and keenly aware all at once. The drink in his system was working its wonders, altering his consciousness. “I like knowing they’re watching me fuck you too. You are mine, Canicus.”

A low growl resonated through the Beast’s being, the vibration travelling through Wirt’s body as well. With his free hand, the entity held Wirt’s hips to his pelvis as he ground upward, thrusting deeply enough inside of his partner to cause the man to see stars. Wirt gasped, his mouth falling open.

The Beast caught his lips with his own, passionately kissing the man while continuing to grind into him. Wirt was his. No one else could touch him like this, and this was proof to all who dared to view their lovemaking. No others could incite these feelings inside of the ancient forest god, nor did he lust after any other in this manner. No one would come between them, Canicus would make certain of that.

Wirt’s eyes were misty with pleasure as he quietly chanted the Beast’s designation, hands gripping Canicus’ shoulders as he mouth his neck. The atmosphere was surreal; time did not affect them here, Wirt decided. Nothing mattered at this moment.

Caught completely off guard, the man shuddered in bliss, pressed chest to chest with his lover, eyes rolling back unbidden. His breath stuttered and he cherished the groan elicited from the Beast, its erotic nature something that made the moment that much better.

Wirt slouched against Canicus and the entity held him close, large hands laid comfortingly upon his back. If this was a dream, it was one he wished would never end. He decided he could care less if he was dead if this is what the afterlife held. This was his nirvana.

And for the first time, he did not feel an ounce of guilt admitting that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I know it's been a long time and I apologize! Life has happened and let me tell you, it has been extremely busy. And my brain decided _'Hey, I'm going to give you zero inspiration.'_  
I promise I will still be posting, it just might take me longer at times. Here is a chapter which I guarantee will be a little disjointed, but I promise I'm going somewhere with this :)  
Hope all of you are staying safe and sane!  
_Opti_

“You are quite the curious individual, Wirt, I’m not sure I believe you entirely.” Canicus’ voice dipped in pitch. “After discovering what you can do, you would have to do a lot to convince me you won’t be actively seeking out stragglers.”

Wirt crinkled his nose in a sneer, not liking the idea of actively hunting humans. The notion of what he had done with his own abilities still did not sit completely well within him. “I am certain of my ability to not to do something so brash,” Wirt narrowed his eyes at the Beast. “I am not a man so weak to give in so freely. I can control myself. ”

“Very reassuring,” Canicus stated with sarcasm lacing his tone, looking up to the ceiling in something akin to an eyeroll, “Considering you are so new to your altered form, you would know everything about it. Is that not right, dear?”

“I know myself well enough to be aware of my urges. I’m not susceptible to what you are, Canicus; we are not the same being, nor do I understand how you so easily accept absorbing the live force of other living beings. It’s not something I _desire_ to do at the moment. Satisfied?”

The Beast dismissed Wirt with a wave of his clawed hand. “Well, go then while the sun is high on the horizon. Do not blame me for your shortcomings and so help me if I have to come after you, you will surely regret it.”

Wirt huffed. “You will not have to retrieve me. I am not helpless, thank you.” The man rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, although the thought of the Beast being so protective only served to fuel his confidence. He only desired some time to walk alone. Wirt bit his lower lip and turned back momentarily.

The forest god released a growl when he felt the suggestion of fingertips at his sides, but undoubtedly softened up when Wirt gently slipped his arms around Canicus’ back to hug the entity. Canicus relaxed, running the tips of his claws over Wirt’s arms, relishing the warmth of the man’s face pressed against his back.

“I am certain I have this handled. Trust me, please.”

~

The Beast allowed his partner this much, as it was only fair. He decided that if he were in Wirt’s position, he would have treated himself much worse with the amount of possessiveness the entity had shown thus far. Considering what he had put the man through over the years, Wirt treated him in a saintly manner. The Beast had to learn much more about trust on his behalf if he expected Wirt to feel safe in their relationship. Further, he could only hope that within time there would be an equal balance between them, although this thought incited wariness within his core.

The balance had always tipped towards Canicus as long as he could remember. The memories further back proved otherwise, but certain pieces of his past were sectioned away. Unless the forest god desired to relive the agony of his ungraceful fall from his past existence, he purposefully designated mental blocks, areas for those memories to be contained. When he had his footing in the Unknown, he was the ultimate among others. This sacrifice of power, yielding to someone so new to his world, it felt wrong. Yet Canicus craved it more than anything else in the Unknown.

He would change. For Wirt, it was possible.

The Beast crept forward through the trees towards the familiar cabin, his approach silent. There was no movement on the inside, but one could not trust their senses completely when other magic practicing beings were involved. Canicus’ hand lingered for a moment before grasping the door handle, turning the knob cautiously. The door opened to allow his entrance, the entity ducking and angling his antlers so as to not to slam his horns into the doorframe…

“No fucking way,” a pale finger was pointed in his direction and the Beast tilted his head, feeling caught off guard as the fuming woman approached him, her azure eyes speaking volumes of her anger. “**You.**” Beatrice hissed, “Where the hell is Wirt? Where did you take him?”

“Well, well, what interests you enough to confront me?” Canicus asked, his voice booming in the dusty foyer of the cabin. He leaned down slightly, bright eyes saturating his irises with color as he stared her down. “Who do you think you are? Accusing me of kidnapping the man. No, he came of his own accord, little miss.”

Her brows knit together. “You didn’t have to. You have been playing with his mind for so long I doubt he would willingly leave you if given the option. You are not oblivious to what you have done to him, do not play stupid with me, Beast.”

“Mouthy, aren’t you? I do believe your insinuations are unfounded, miss. He has been given the option to leave on multiple occasions. He is not my puppet, darling, nor does he actively carry my lantern any longer.” Canicus smiled, revealing sharp teeth. “Is it irksome that he has found my company preferable to yours? How does that make you feel, dear?”

The woman scowled, baring her teeth back at the entity. “You’re a filthy liar. He doesn’t need to carry your lantern to be entrapped by your exploitation,” Beatrice spat, her eyes disbelieving. “You have isolated him, made him disinterested in everything that isn’t involving you or your twisted existence. You made him this way, you took him from his friends, his family,” she seethed, irate tears gathering in her eyes. “Gregory is without a sibling because of your selfishness.”

The Beast released a throaty laugh. “Oh, you have no idea. It was a deal of necessity, sweet one, what did you expect? It was either Wirt or his younger sibling. I do not typically discriminate against those who I feed upon.” _Yes he did. He very much did, that was a lie, but the girl did not have to know._ “The opportunity was too sensible to pass up. What would you know? As a human you know nothing of my existence, nor do you know half of what my relationship with the man is.”

Beatrice’s vision began to swim as the Beast’s antlers appeared to expand, his height more intimidating now at their proximity to one another. “Or, my dear, have you been privy to all of the developments of our relationship? Have you been noting the maturation of our conversations over the years? Every little detail etched in time, the evolution of Wirt’s mind, the rebirth of his personality, the moment of realization that he was not merely human, but something else entirely,” the forest god’s words were swirling in her skull, echoing in her mind, his eyes portals to the past, and Beatrice was frozen in place, unable to move a finger. And again he was smiling at the woman, baring his mouthful of daggers. “, it is not disdainful that he has changed so drastically. Wirt has a say in all that he does now, he is not a slave to me.”

Beatrice sucked in a breath, feeling the intrusive force release her mind. She blinked, staggering away from Canicus. Memories that were not hers whispered in her subconscious, shadows of emotions surfacing in her chest. It frightened her, yet she stood her ground. “Do **not** do that again.”

“Does the truth not satisfy you? What I have shown you is not tainted, I assure you.”

“Says you. I don’t have any more reason to believe a word you say, nor anything you show me. You are a creature who is concerned with his own gain. You used Wirt for your depraved desires regardless of what you think you did. You are _sick_, perverted, and cruel. The fact that Wirt is obsessed with you is not convincing to me that you are any better than when you decided to stalk him and his younger brother through the Unknown years ago. They were _fucking_ children!”

“The past cannot be changed!” The Beast snarled, his adamance increasing as he approached Beatrice. “You would not know what has taken place! Your understanding of what has occurred between Wirt and I is nil. The fact that you can only reference the past in the present day is not helpful in the least. Tell me something I do not know about the bond I forced upon a boy. Can you? I am not as dim as you believe. Do you think I have no sense of morality, no idea of what disgrace has taken place?”

“I do not believe you are sorry. Why would you be? You have him wrapped around your finger! His former self is rotting away in your presence and you delight in it!”

“No. There you are wrong,” the forest god hissed, the floorboards creaking with the roots curling up under them, threatening to slither through the cracks and into the abandoned home. “I have protected him from outside forces, attempted to preserve him from those who have hurt him far worse than I have! I have gone out of my way to safeguard his sanity, and most importantly, I have relinquished my hold upon him **entirely**. If that is not evidence that a change has taken place, I do not know what to tell you.”

“So you swear upon your existence that you do not have your wretched claws sunk inevitably into his soul?” The woman looked at him incredulously, her eyes narrowed. Canicus huffed, tired of this back and forth with the auburn-haired girl.

“If you are suggesting I repeat myself again, you are out of luck, miss.” The Beast massaged his temples. “Of course I swear.”

Beatrice fell silent for a moment, biting at her lip in concentration.

“Then take me to him.”

Canicus stiffened. “Why?”

“Prove to me you aren’t the piece of shit that I believe you are and do a good deed. I am Wirt’s friend.” She flipped a strand of hair from her face. “Also I would like to know for myself that he is alright.” The Beast fell silent. Beatrice pushed. “Please.”

“I do have the man’s interest in mind, believe it or not. I do, regardless of your opinion of me or my existence, care for the man,” the entity spoke more softly.

“If you _do have Wirt’s best interest in mind, you would not turn away a friend of his, would you?” Her eyes were pleading, the fire dissipating from her expression. “I am begging you...I-I’m not sorry for what I said, but if we could talk, maybe we could come to terms-”_

_  
_

Canicus slipped gracefully out of the cabin door, leaving Beatrice trailing hesitantly behind, her hopes of seeing Wirt crumbling. Her chest tightened in the fear that she may never be able to make things right between them.

The forest god glanced back at her, waiting.

“I do not have all day. Are you coming along?” The eldritch being’s aura prickled with annoyance. “Or have you decided otherwise?”

Beatrice tried to quell the tremble of her hands and she bit her lower lip to smother the triumphant smile which threatened to overcome her expression. Tears had welled up in her eyes, the stress of the moment crashing down upon her. The adrenaline left her like steam from a kettle, dissipating into near exhaustion. Her limbs felt like lead was weighing them down.

The Beast’s height was something she had roughly calculated in the past, but now being right next to the creature, she acknowledged her underestimation. The Beast was _tall_. He towered over her, his antlers spanning out to reach out over her head.

“The rate at which your heart is beating is worrisome. I would rather not carry your body to the destination,” Canicus stated dryly, asking himself why he agreed to such a stupid ultimatum. He could have simply turned away and left more quickly than the human woman could follow. Yet here he was, leading this fool along with him. “Are you ill?”

“Oh, um, no, not that I’m aware of,” Beatrice stated, her voice softening as the anger was replaced with worry. “I am not faint, nor will you have to cart me along, thank you very much.”

“Reassuring,” Canicus grumbled, wondering why in the Unknown he had been making decisions like this one recently. He owed the lady nothing. He could leave her, retreat into the shadows, yet the notion that Wirt might want to speak with his old friend kept him in step with the human female.

“What do you expect to achieve from your visit with Wirt? He asked, glancing at Beatrice as she adjusted her cloak and rolled up her sleeves.”

“Well, I’m not exactly sure, but I am certain it will be beneficial. I didn’t expect the Beast to show up to witness my snooping around the cabin he was formerly inhabiting.” She swallowed, her throat dry. “I never expected to be following you through the woods willingly.”

“I did not intend to bring anyone back with me either.” Canicus’ eye twitched. “What is your title?” Canicus inquired. Beatrice stalled for a moment, unsure how to feel. Names were important, what if the Beast intended to pull some strings, make her regret inconveniencing him...

“B-Beatrice.”

“I see. Well, Beatrice, unexpected as it is, I will see this through. There will be some conditions that you must follow where we are going, though. The residents are not overly fond of your kind.”

Confusion crossed the woman’s features. “Alright, eh, noted. What are the conditions?”

“When you are not within the company of Wirt or I you will be with another named Ammar. You will not stray from Ammar under any condition, or you will most likely be taken,” Canicus stated his tone even. “There are some who have a fascination with humans, some who devour humans, and others who despise them. I do not recommend meeting any of them, lest you wish to suffer the consequences.”

“O-okay, so stay with Ammar. Got it. So where we are going, I’ll be safe with this Ammar guy for certain, then?” Her voice betrayed her guise of confidence, cracking as she questioned the Beast.

“You will, Beatrice. That is a promise.”

Returning to the caverns, Wirt was content to lean against the cool rocks, feeling that his energy was spent. The skies were peachy behind the gray clouds that covered the atmosphere, and his thoughts lingered upon the time he spent chopping Edelwoods, sweat coating his skin. For the sake of it, Wirt ran his hands over his antlers, which were filling out nicely now. Not to compare them to the Beasts; he was still far from sporting anything so large, but he now felt something akin to pride for the solid growths sprouting from his scalp.

Speaking of antlers, he caught sight of the Beast approaching in the distance, his form hard to miss among the orange and red hues of the foliage and forest floor. If he wasn’t mistaken, there was a figure beside him, trailing slightly behind, someone much shorter and slighter…

Wirt squinted his eyes, uncertainty washing over his frame as he caught sight of long strawberry locks and familiar clothing. He scowled as he recognized the individual, a caustic taste culminating in his mouth. What was she doing here? What did Canicus think he was doing dragging her along into a situation like this?

_What were they thinking?_

Wirt strode up to them, his expression one of irritation. This was not how he envisioned his afternoon, nor was he going to accept this. This was a joke.

“What is this? What is she doing here?” Wirt asked, tone alight with wary confusion, topped off with the lingering anger from his last confrontation with Beatrice. With her lack of preservation, she strode towards him as well, her eyes icy.

“Is it too much to address me, Wirt?” Beatrice asked, cheeks flush from the journey.

Wirt sneered. “I told you to stay away. For fucks sake, is that too much to ask?”

“I do not leave my friends to waste away, Wirt. Have you forgotten that I walked with you through the forests of the Unknown? Everything I stayed with you through, does that mean nothing?”

Wirt stared daggers at the forest god who recognized that his good deed for the day was falling to pieces.

“I did not ask for a _friend_,” the half-human seethed, his stare hardening further. “What did you expect me to respond with?”

Canicus had grown tired of the day’s events, and now seeing that his service was unappreciated, felt more dismal. “How should I have known of your affairs with your former friend if you did not let me know the terms you were on? I did not expect such a favor to be received with such a hostile response.”

“What is the matter with you? Every moment I put my neck on the line for you, you push me away. I expected you to be more open to my arrival - what a fool I was!” Beatrice crossed her arms, tears finally breaking free. She wiped her face furiously and turned to the Beast. “Ammar you said it was? I-I would be open to meeting him n-now.”

Canicus nodded, beckoning Beatrice towards the portal leading inside the caverns. Wirt’s mind buzzed as he followed behind the entity, watching the woman sniffle and walk along. Irritation prickled along his spine, his fury at the circumstance overriding the urge to reach out to her and let her know what kind of predicament she had gotten herself into.

Beatrice was floored at the sight of Ammar. She never knew she would call one of the Beast’s kind fiendishly attractive, but here she was, confused and more than a little frightened at the notion of staying hip-to-hip with him. He blinked his eyes and offered a hand to her, which she took out of politeness. His golden palms dwarfed hers, the claws intimidating in their own right. Beatrice attempted to swallow, yet found her throat bone dry.

“This is whom you will be staying with, Beatrice-”

“When will I reconvene with you and Wirt?” Beatrice asked, her heart fluttering like bird wings in her ribcage. Her hands trembled at the sight of others staring at her as they passed by, some seeming to size her up.

“Soon enough,” Canicus replied, recognizing the appearance of panic upon the woman’s face and the way her heart raced. “You will be safe with Ammar as long as you do not try something stupid. Escape is futile and will end up in undesirable consequences. Otherwise, dear, you will find that these caverns are welcoming.” He looked up to his friend, exchanging a silent thank you. Ammar simply nodded.

“This way,” Ammar stated, guiding her with a gentle touch upon her shoulder. She felt more defeated than she remembered being in a long while. The fact that Wirt hadn’t even given her a chance left her determination squandered for the moment. Resilient as she was, she had trekked through miles of forest to speak to him only to receive his caustic remarks. She wiped away a tear as it fell, not wanting to indulge in feeling sad. It only made her mood worsen.

“I take it today was not optimal judging by your expression.”

Beatrice laughed dryly. “I had such high hopes for today and then...it just turned into an absolute mess. I’m sure it was a surprise to you that you’d be hosting a stranger, so I’m sorry to intrude.”

“It is not a problem. I’ve had worse surprises, trust me,” Ammar smiled, squinting his eyes. “Are you hungry?”

“Now that I’m thinking about it, yes, incredibly.” Beatrice wiped the moisture from her eyes and took a shaky breath.

“Well, you’re in luck. Food is plentiful around here. We will grab a plate and take it back to my suite. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” she stated, following eagerly at the suggestion of a good meal. It would take her mind off of everything for the time being. She could give herself a moment to think about herself which she hadn’t done in a while. She took a deep breath and entered the massive area with her counterpart.

“Why would you bring her here?” Wirt asked Canicus, bristling with emotion. The entity sat down in one of the cushy chairs and sighed.

“You are ever unpredictable. Did you not mention your desire to be connected with others? Now you are furious at my decision to allow the girl to accompany me back to see you?”

Wirt pulled at the back of his neck. “She is no longer my friend, but that is beside the main point: she is in danger every moment she is in these caverns!” He threw his hands up in exasperation. “You cannot just hand her off to Ammar forever, what is she going to do? Move on in here?”

“Do not be so dramatic,” Canicus demanded, waving off Wirt’s reactions. “You could have saved yourself the pain by telling me early on she was not a friend. I cannot read your mind, you know.”

Wirt groaned. _You moron. If only you knew she was the one who nailed you in the skull with a vegetable maybe you would see it my way._ “So suddenly you become sensitive to what others want? What did she do to convince you? I’d like to know.”

Canicus growled. “Would you rather I left you unaware of our meeting? Would you have liked that better? I will return her if you like, just say that word, darling,” the Beast bit out, a bitter edge to his tone. “What is your hesitation? Speaking to the woman would not kill you.”

“You realize she hates your guts, right? She wants me to turn away from you, she has always wanted that. I mean, she was right to advise me to do so in the beginning, but now...it’s not the same.” Wirt sighed in frustration.

“I do, she made that crystal clear. She was not the least bit afraid to confront me.”

“Which is incredibly stupid.” Wirt spat, all but throwing himself into one of the seats beside the Beast. “I tell her to stay away from me, what does she do? Finds you instead and-and-” Wirt places his palms against his closed eyes and groans. “What do you want me to do?”

“I would prefer you approach this in a more level-headed manner,” Canicus stated. “She cannot dictate your decisions, nor can she force you into anything you do not wish to follow through with. Your anger is not unfounded, but speaking with her may ease it. Do you understand?”

Wirt nodded, not looking up at the forest god.

“Tell her what has happened between us if you wish. She will only hear it from you, after all. What comes from my mouth may as well be poison.” Canicus chuckled. “You do not have to go after her now, nor do you have to speak to her alone. Ponder it,” he reached out, gently caressing the side of Wirt’s jaw with the back of his hand. Wirt laced his fingers with the Beast’s, sitting up fully.

“Alright. I’ll give it some thought.”

Beatrice took in the towering ceilings littered with stalactites, her stomach full of savory meats, cheeses, and garnishes. The drink she clutched in her hand was something she never expected to experience as well. As if her eyes had been blinded to certain colors moments before she took the first sip, now she was immersed in a world where she could see, smell, hear _more_. Ammar had laughed as her mouth fell open at the burst of tingling heat radiating from her stomach to her fingertips.

“This is amazing, I-” she swallowed, squinting at the bubbles ascending inside of the fuschia fluid, “What exactly is this? Is this safe for human consumption?”

“Wirt has had his fair share of it and has not suffered from its effects. Do not worry, relax, it will not hurt you. It is meant to be enjoyed, not feared.” His smile was more radiant with the drink in her system, his sets of eyes throwing her off. She wondered if one pair was prominent, or if he saw equally well with all of them.

“O-oh, alright. Just making certain, I’m not typically one to spoil myself with alcohol, but today I felt that I deserved it,” Beatrice remarked, lengthening her stride to match the otherworldly man. His milky eyes were so much less off-putting than when she first saw them, now becoming more a feature of intrigue. His lack of hair was not a downside either considering his horns covered three fourths of his scalp with their placement. Ask her this morning and she would never have been able to predict she would meet an entity so unique.

“Ammar?”

“Yes Bea? Is it alright if I call you that?”

Beatrice giggled in spite of herself, the giddiness bubbling up from her core. She took another healthy gulp of the drink. “Go for it. Whatever floats your boat. Anyhow, um, do you see better out of any of your eyes or would you say your vision is the same throughout?”

“Back ones are definitely more keen than the front ones. Nearsightedness will be my downfall one day.” He chuckled lightly. “Why?”

“Well, being that I’ve only ever had two, I wouldn’t know!” Beatrice playfully shoved his arm, regretting it slightly as she felt the rippling muscle underneath the deceivingly slim figure. Ammar was all teeth, his smile reminiscent of blades. “Sorry, guess I’m just a little curious.”

Ammar guided her to the springs closest to his quarters, ones which saw little activity because of their location and inconspicuousness. “Do not apologize. If I were in your shoes, I’d probably be asking every question imaginable. Go on in, it gets brighter ahead.”

Beatrice clutched her drink with one hand, putting the other out in front of her, afraid she might slip on the damp ground. Her eyes picked up on the dim light filtering towards her across the room. She dared to look up into the hollows of the ceiling and was greeting with a drop of water plunking against her forehead. She sputtered in surprise.

“I thought we’d take a little detour if you don’t mind. It is absolutely gorgeous in here.”

“It’s no problem, I--oh wow…” Beatrice gawked as she entered the chamber, the luminescence in varying hues decorating the terrain beneath the surface of the spring. The waters were clear, beckoning her to dip her feet in, to dive down, open her eyes and test the clarity for herself. “You weren’t lying. This is fantastic.”

She downed the rest of her drink and looked to Ammar expectantly. “Is it alright if I go in?”

“Go ahead. The water is as pure as it gets.”

No shame to speak of, the woman slid her overalls over her undershorts, discarding her shoes and socks to ease her way into the ethereal pools. She gasped, excitement filling her chest as she pushed off of the rocks to swim. It was too perfect. It must have been a dream, she reasoned, because nothing like this existed in the Unknown as far as she knew. Creatures like Ammar did not exist. But while she had all of it here in front of her, she would indulge in all of it. It was a sensory overload, and she was basking in the experience.

“Don’t you want to swim? It’s amazing, just look at all of it! How can you resist?”

The entity slid his garments of, leaving his shorts on for formality's sake, and stepped into the crystalline waters. He couldn’t help but watch the human female enjoying herself, her auburn hair splaying out around her shoulders.

“Well come on!” She grinned, treading water. Her eyes were ghostly blue, her skin pale slate under the glowing organisms of the cave.

The water acted as a balm for sadness. The drink worked to palliate what she couldn’t control. Somewhere in the mix of things she found herself hugging Ammar, her face tucked into his shoulder, her tears intermixing with the purest waters in the Unknown, or so he claimed. Her consciousness was on a joyride while her emotions refused to let go of the original intention of coming here. Had she failed Wirt?

“I-Im so-sorry,” Beatrice apologized profusely, lifting her head off of Ammar’s shoulder, the drink numbing the extent of how awkward she felt.

He frowned. “Don’t be. It’s alright to release your feelings. I have no doubt your day was shit.”

Beatrice’s lip trembled and even though she resisted the urge to continue hugging him, she eventually gave in. She had felt so alone. She had tried so hard. Even as she put her all in, it wasn’t enough. That was what made her insides feel like they were blackening, turning to some charcoal substance the longer she spent despising herself for what she couldn’t stop.

“It wasn’t just my day, it’s been years. I’ve fucking failed my friend. He won’t even speak to me now,” she choked, her eyes bleary and red. Ammar felt his heart stir. He wiped the tears from her cheeks, careful of his claws all the while.

“I’m so sorry,” he spoke, his voice calming, mollifying the guilt that ate at her. “You seem like such a wonderful person. He would be lucky to have you around.” He stroked her dampened hair, moving them back to the rocks to take a seat while the woman cried. The water gently lapped at their necks. “Is there anything I can do? I know I’m not the ideal shoulder to lean on, but it is heartbreaking to see you so downtrodden.”

Beatrice pulled herself together as much as she could and indulged in the effects of the drink still active in her system. The feeling had never left, after all. Her blue irises stood out against the pink of the scleras of her eyes, and she offered a half smile. Whatever this concoction was, it was the antidote she needed after a good cry.

Without hesitation, she reached out to feel Ammar’s jawline, thoroughly impressed by the individual in front of her. She didn’t know if it was her imagination, but Ammar’s eyes widened slightly at her touch. Beatrice ran a hand down one of the horns, absorbing the fascinating texture, maintaining eye contact with her assigned guardian. The entity pulled her exploring hand away gently, and with a little urging, Ammar guided her from the springs, offering the woman his shirt to hide the fact that all of her garments were soaked through and left nothing to the imagination. She held onto his arm, the drink skewing her sense of direction and balance.

He directed her into his quarters, excusing himself while she undressed and wrapped herself in the dry garment which was loose enough on her to be a bag. She chuckled, thanking him for the dry outfit.

“What kind of host would I be to let you sleep in wet garments?”

She agreed with Ammar’s sentiment as she slipped into the bed, her eyes closing of their own accord almost instantly after her head hit the pillows. He laid the wet clothing out before kicking back in a particularly comfortable chair, opening a book to waste some time while the human slept.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful readers! The writer's block keeps haunting me but I pushed through it and got some content written.   
Mild smut at the end of the chapter, so if you're not a huge fan, here's a notification. It's VERY mild though, and not long.   
Hoping that everyone is staying safe and is in good health. Going to try to keep posting a chapter on a semi-regular schedule as well. I'll get that established soon, I promise.  
Also, I have a piece of art that I'll be posting in the next chapter of Ammar. :)  
_Opti_

“Canicus?” Wirt whispered, staring into the darkness as his lover held his back close to his chest. The entity’s claws stirred against his chest, gentle against his skin.

“Yes?” The velvet voice was warm against the back of his neck. The light from the Beast’s eyes was dim as he opened them, not wanting to disturb the peace.

“Will you tell me about some of your past? In your own words? I just...I feel like I’m just scratching the surface with you,” the man turned over to face his partner, running his palm over the textured skin of Canicus’ face. “I want to know you. All of you.”

The Beast was silent. Wirt pressed a kiss to the entity’s lips, leaning forward to continue a succession of kisses up to his temple. The Beast inhaled, drawing Wirt’s lips back to his to indulge in a longer kiss, contemplating whether to indulge the man’s request. He reminisced on balance and trust, recognizing the power imbalance still existing between them. He could not keep all of his flaws hidden from the man if he expected their relationship to reach equilibrium.

“Hm, only because you asked so nicely.”

“Really? You’re serious?” Wirt beamed.

“Yes. Of course.” The Beast smiled, asking himself where to start. _What does he want to hear? You could leave out the worst of it. Or lay it all out on the table._ “Is there anything in particular you would like to hear about?

“Well, I remember seeing glimpses of a former you, if that’s what you’d call it. I’m not sure exactly if that is what you would consider it…”

“I understand what you mean well enough.” Of course Wirt would want to delve into the grit he had forced into the recesses of his mind. Why not start off with the most devastating moments of the forest god’s past. “Well, to start off, I did not always have all of the intricacies of this form, nor did I need to feed through the methods I do now.”

Wirt nodded, absentmindedly running his thumb over the back of Canicus’ hand. The entity found it endearing.

“I still had my antlers, still illuminated the night with my gaze, yet I did not utilize my voice to lure others in the manner I do now. I found singing an enjoyable pastime, something which seemed to delight others as much as it did myself,” Canicus’ gaze turned distant as he beckoned the memories forward from the recesses, certain that he would not like what he saw. “Humans knew me as a figure of prosperity; not that I chose to spend all of my time around them, but when I happened upon them, I was not feared, but respected.”

“If a village is ravaged by those looking to overthrow them, I would raise the roots from the earth to form a barrier for them. Someone is killing the cattle and large fowl in another’s village, I rid the pestilence for them, utilizing the perpetrator’s bodies to feed their crops. I had a mutually beneficial relationship with the earth, it seemed. It responded so well to my touch, it always had. The Unknown always offered ample resources, granting me control over foliage, trees and other things which I could use to my disposal.”

“As you can still do, correct?”

“Yes, dear. It is not completely the same now, but for the sake of this story not lasting eons, I will say it is a similar power at work. Like myself though, it is a tainted force now. Anyhow, I had a comfortable existence among others like myself, indulging in celebrations, attending meetings, keeping up with acquaintances and those I called comrades. I began to struggle with restless thoughts clouding my mind, considered that there may be more, that I might be missing something after hundreds of years, watching humans and lesser creatures wilt. There must be something beyond the Unknown, I was certain of it. Yet there were many around me who were satisfied with their own existence, unwilling to accompany me to fulfill this identity crisis of mine.”

“I consulted a witch who was lesser known, Lillian of the Mountains. We discussed my concerns, my suspicions, all of which she listened to with no judgement. In fact, she reflected my views, explaining that others like myself were so wrapped up in their own lives that they never actually take time to look outside of themselves. There were many who never felt like we did, which was insane for me to contemplate. It felt like I had awoken from a hibernation and suddenly everything that had mattered so much now meant nothing. She offered me a room in her vast, tunneled home and I took it. She had rooms to spare and if I could consult her on more ideas like this, I felt like I would be able to find what I was looking for eventually.”

“As time went by I got more desperate to find fulfillment, yet it was out of my reach. She suggested meeting some of the other guests, but I refused, acknowledging that in a blink of my eye they too would be dust in the wind. They would be a grain of sand in the life I was living, here today and gone tomorrow. Their lives were too short.” Canicus felt Wirt’s hands on his face, yet his skin was numb to the touch. “I asked Lillian what she could do for me. She admitted to me that she had begun to fall for me, which was confusing, as I had never expressed an inkling of interest. I could not imagine how she could say that, seeing what I was plagued with; she only saw my exterior, she was infatuated clearly. I couldn’t indulge in emotions or activities of the flesh when there was so much to absorb. The universe beckoned me and she wished to hold me back from it.

“She expected me to fall in love with her when I barely knew her as it was. I obviously turned down her preposterous proposition. My journey was not one of love, especially not with her.” The Beast scowled. “I was not so rude in letting her down, of course. Yet her temper flared as though I had scorned her. She called me a dog, taking advantage of her hospitality and leading her on. She called me narcissistic, only concerned with myself while taking from others incessantly. I made to leave, fearing the situation was being blown far out of proportion. However, she urged me to stay, explaining that if I were to leave now, to at least allow her to properly send me off. If I were wiser, I would have bolted.”

“She disappeared momentarily before coming back with a lantern, a smirk decorating her lips. Before I could ask what she meant by providing me a human possession, she blew a flame into the thing and connected her still burning lips with my own. It felt as though ash had been forced down my throat and into my chest and I coughed over and over again -- as if that would help rid my body of the curse laid upon me. Of course it only sped up the process, and she knew it would. She shoved the lantern into my hands, the surface scorching to the touch.

“_You wanted so bad to feel what is going on beyond yourself? Here is my gift to you, Canicus. You will lure the helpless and watch the life drain from their eyes. Then the filthy roots will help you craft new trees to drain oil from to fill your lantern, or should we say your new **stomach**? I doubt you’ve felt hungry a moment in your life. Welcome to mortal sensation._ I was helpless to argue, my disbelief palpable as the lanter’s surface seared the nerves in my fingertips. I had spoken for months with this woman, laughed and wept with her, and she had doomed me to eternal suffering in an instant. I stared into the lantern, a sickness culminating in the core of my being. On my way out, an axe clattered against the cobblestone walkway leading away from the home. Panic welled up in my being as my skin began its evolution. My fingers would sprout claws that made it so that no one would be able to touch my hands again without consequences. My flesh twisted into something horrific to the sight, becoming textured like the trees, although the real torture had not begun yet.”

“Touching the lantern became excruciating as time went on and when I finally had to lure my first victim. I wept over their corpse, lifting the roots from the soil to surround their body. It was not fair, yet my hunger won over. I hacked the tree down to the base and ground the limbs until the essence dripped out, funneling it into the lantern. Only then would I be satiated. To my horror, the ghastly expression of my victim became an impression in my body, a permanent reminder of my curse...of my need to hunt the people I once cared for.”

Silence reigned for a moment as Canicus ceased speaking abruptly. Wirt’s chest hurt and he now found he regretted asking for the Beast’s sake.

“Villages began realizing that people were going missing. I was especially hungry in the beginning, most likely a result of the curse being so new. My attention was focused upon finding more to fill the lantern, more to store for later, more to preserve. My friends had tried to find me, but ashamed of what I had become, I isolated myself. They would not recognize me anyhow.

“I began to be called the Beast by the humans. My old comrades most likely assumed I had perished in some unfortunate way as a result of my curiosity. How wrong they were. I took my first Lantern Bearer’s, holding them to filling my lantern faithfully by manipulating their worst fears. It was too easy to allow a human to waste their life tending to the lantern so I would not have to touch the awful thing. When the pain became too great, I resorted to singing. My voice so rarely used it took time to adjust; it was different, along with the rest of me, but with time, I felt satisfied with the evolution of my vocals. They could be hauntingly beautiful if I decided, and it passed the time, giving me a presence that I had been so lacking. Desperate humans seemed to appreciate it as well, trailing me like the undead. My victims practically stumbled right to me…”

“I’m so sorry, Canicus.” Wirt spoke softly, holding the entity’s face in his hands. The Beast stared off, through him, not seeing Wirt, but a vision of a teen and his younger brother lost in the dense forest, a bluebird fluttering around them. Flashes of the Woodsman’s face resurfaced in bursts. “Canicus, are you alright?”

Canicus drifted. His recount of the story made it out to be sad, yet the pain was a key component of the experience. _You sounded pathetic. What are you? You are not the being you once were. Wirt expected a story of your past, not a load of self-pity. What will he think of you, acting so remorseful? You are not ashamed of what you are._

Canicus blinked and took in the concerned expression of his partner. “Canicus? Can you hear me?” Wirt asked, his tone turning to one of worry.

The Beast nodded, eyes focusing upon Wirt’s honey irises. “I can.”

“You do not have to delve into your past if it is too painful.”

“It is not, I assure you. It is important to be open about past occurrences, is it not?” The entity lifted a hand to cup Wirt’s jaw.

“Not if it causes you to hurt now,” Wirt stated adamantly. “I am sorry all of this happened to you, Canicus. You did not deserve any of what happened…”

The Beast tensed. “This is who I am. I do not wish to be pitied.”

“And I am not. I will not pity you,” Wirt stated adamantly. “I love who you are. I fell in love with this version of you. I just wish I could have taken the pain away is all.” Wirt rested his forehead against the entity’s, releasing a sigh.

“I do not deserve you,” Canicus whispered before pulling Wirt closer, his memories at the forefront of his mind, lingering like a ghost.

“Regardless, you have me. And I’m not going anywhere.”

~

Beatrice awoke suddenly from the deepest sleep she could recall having in years. She stretched, rubbing the bleariness from her eyes. She yawned, blinking at the dim lighting in the room that she instantly noticed was unfamiliar. The bed, the shirt, everything around her was strange. There was a sinking sensation in her gut as she put the pieces together. This was Ammar’s bed.

“A-Ammar?” She called out, trepidation evident in her tone. From around a bend came footsteps preceding the entity’s entrance into the main bedroom. His eyes reflected the light from the candles.

“Good morning Bea. Sleep well?”

“I-” She looked at him and then at her shirt, “I did. Um, I took your bed? Did you-did we sleep together?” She asked, her cheeks burning furiously. Ammar’s golden complexion took on a darker tone around his face as well as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He kicked himself. “Hah, uh no, we did not. You took a dip in the springs last night and what didn’t get wet wasn’t enough to cover up. You needed something to sleep in so I provided clothing.”

“Oh! Alright, I…” Beatrice lost her train of thought momentarily as she looked at Ammar--really looked at him. She blinked and cleared her throat. “Thank you for that. The drink really packed a punch. Y-you really didn’t need to give me your bed. Where did you rest?”

Ammar smiled. “That is not even the strongest of the drinks either. You have no idea, Bea. Don’t you worry about me, I’ve got chairs which are more than comfortable.” He waved her off. “Hungry?”

“Very.”

“Hmm. Give me just a moment. Your clothes are pretty filthy from the trek here.” Ammar disappeared around the bend leaving Beatrice to wonder what exactly he was going to retrieve. He returned carrying something bright which he proceeded to lay out. “I figured you might like something fresh to wear.”

She was impressed as she looked upon the silky material. Instantly she wondered how expensive the cloth itself was before admiring the stitching. She hesitantly felt the texture, immediately falling more in love with the top and flowing pant duo. The colors were reminiscent of fall, deep golds and bold oranges peeking through deepening on the way the light hit the surface. The outfit was adjustable from the look of it, the ties at the belt and back of the shirt a part of contemporary fashion. Where had this been all of her life?

“Well, what do you think? Be honest.” Ammar urged, watching the woman’s facial expressions closely. He was certain the outfit would compliment her bright hair wonderfully.

“It’s fantastic!” She exclaimed, but froze. “Are you sure you’d like for me to wear it? I feel like I’d be tarnishing it, the material is so nice…”

“Nonsense!” Ammar chuckled, “It’s been in my collection of outfits for as long as I can remember. I am never going to wear it, let me assure you.”

Beatrice gathered the outfit into her arms and slid to the side of the mattress. Ammar nodded.

“I’ll let you dress yourself and then we can head to eat.”

“That sounds like a plan.”

Wearing the outfit she felt not only confident, but gorgeous. Beatrice found her reflection against one of the walls of the bedroom and was shocked at the woman looking back at her. She ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing it down so that it flowed over her shoulders and down her back. Her back peeked from the shirt, exposing her shoulders and her milky skin against the bold colors of the outfit. The pants hugged her hips the way she tied them, yet flowed at the bottom. She felt like royalty.

“Bea, are you ready-” Ammar blinked and put his hands on his hips, “Well, look at you.” Beatrice’s face was on fire. “I’d say it was made for you. How does it feel?”

“Absolutely wonderful,” she replied, acutely aware of how abnormal this outfit was compared to her usual pants and shirts. Yet, it was an exhilarating feeling which she welcomed.

If Beatrice thought there were eyes on her before, she was now aware of open stares. As confident as she felt in Ammar’s quarters, she was now exposed to entities and creatures who were all so new to her. Hell, she hadn’t even known of Ammar’s existence before yesterday!

Speaking of Ammar, he guided her with a hand on her shoulder, offering a comforting touch where he could. She was certain at some point what she had first interpreted as a smile was actually him baring his teeth at another individual. By the time she retrieved her food and sat down with Ammar, it felt like an entire ordeal had been conquered.

“Stressed?” Ammar inquired, watching the human wipe her brow.

“Just slightly. I guess I’m not used to all of this. Everybody is just a bit curious, I guess.”

“Too curious for their own good. Don’t worry about them. They are powerless with me here.” He offered a soft smile and lifted food to his mouth. Beatrice nodded and did the same, hunger taking precedence over watching nosy passersby.

“This place feels like an entire village. There’s so much to see, so much activity constantly. Is there a rhyme or reason to who lives here?” Beatrice asked, popping sweet red berries into her mouth.

“It is, isn’t it? There are laws on who may live here. They must request to do so and if I deem them safe for the community, they may reside here. There are conditions to living in a communal space, so they must take up caring for the space as the others have.”

Beatrice’s eyes widened in surprise. “You own the caverns? You mean you govern this entire place?”

“I do,” Ammar smiled. “It has been a project of mine for...well, as long as I can remember. I guarantee my age permits me to forget exact dates.” Beatrice’s eyes were bright with interest.

“Wow, I feel honored. I didn’t know the Beast set me up with such an important guy…”

“I’m pretty obscure compared to Canicus, dear.”

“_Canicus_?” She inquired. Ammar understood the slip, his friend preferring not to let his title be known to anyone. The female knowing would not hurt, though.

“You and many others know him as the Beast. Canicus is his name.”

Realization came over Beatrice’s expression instantly. “Oh, of course. Honestly I had no clue there were others like him. It still is quite a shock to know there were so many individuals I did not know existed.” She pushed her food around, feeling fullness setting in. “It is interesting to know that you are all so diverse as well, in personality among other things.”

“I knew there was tension between you and Canicus. He has a way of being the dominant presence in a space without really trying. You can probably see why.”

Beatrice bit her lower lip at the thought of the Beast. She wondered if Wirt would be open to a conversation today, or if she would be met with the callous attitude he had presented the evening before.

_Speak of the devil, and he shall appear._ Beatrice spotted antlers in the crowd and her heart almost stilled for a moment. Wirt’s pale amber eyes reflected the light of the dining chambers, his cloak doing nothing to hide his dark hands. He most definitely saw her as he made his way towards the table. Ammar looked over his shoulder as he watched the woman gaze past him.

“Well look who it is,” he greeted warmly, catching Wirt’s shoulder in a friendly grasp. The man couldn’t help but smile sheepishly, knowing how he treated Beatrice the day before, while also acknowledging one of his favorite entities in the caverns. “Something tells me you know Bea. Would you like to take my place for a while? Duty calls and I doubt she’d like to follow me around while I do monotonous work all day.”

“That sounds swell, Ammar. Catch you later today?”

“You’ve got it. I’ll see you later, Bea.” Ammar’s smile reached his eyes as he squeezed her shoulder lightly before turning to head out of the dining chambers, an air of seriousness about him as he left. Her eyes followed his retreating figure before she turned back to Wirt, her jaw tightening.

Silence ensued momentarily before Wirt spoke up, a flicker of regret in his eyes. “I...I’m sorry I treated you so rudely yesterday. My emotions preceded my logic. It was wrong of me.”

“It was,” Beatrice agreed, eyes steely. “I didn’t make my way here for you to start despising me more. It hurts to know what our relationship has devolved into.” A lump formed in her throat unbidden. “I don’t want you to hate me, Wirt.”

Wirt frowned. “God, Beatrice, I don’t despise you. I-” before he went on, he was well aware of those around who would be interested in prying or listening in. “Come. Let’s go to a more secluded area.”

Sitting down in a large, empty chamber with the sound of trickling water somewhere acting as a peaceful ambience, they sat down on flat rocks towards the back. Beatrice wiped at her eyes which had already begun to burn, although if she had been asked, she was most definitely not crying.

“You know I do not hate you. You don’t really believe that, do you?”

“W-well, I haven’t exactly gotten a clear message lately,” she cleared her throat. “Last I saw you wasn’t exactly a pleasant encounter.”

“Beatrice, please listen to me. I know you will not believe me at first, but the Beast, he has changed a drastic amount. There is so much more to him than I once thought. It doesn’t make what he did alright, but he regrets it. He genuinely does find fault in who he was, he is evolving.”

She shook her head. “He used you for so long. You are just stuck in that pattern of thought, of wanting to appease him-”

“No. I have not. I have a voice in this relationship. There is a part of me that longs for it now that I am the way I am. _This_,” Wirt beckoned to his horns and downward towards the rest of his body, “Happened because of my refusal to bend to my condition as a servant, and it was not enacted by the Beast. This was committed by a witch out for vengeance.”

“What if we could find a cure?” She asked, suddenly hopeful until the half-man shook his head.

“I do not want a cure now. I have finally adjusted to how I am, and to be completely honest, I’ve never felt better physically and emotionally,” Wirt stated, his eyes reflected his genuineness. “I do not want to leave Canicus, Ammar, or the caverns behind. They feel like home.”

Beatrice was speechless. She expected to find her friend a literal mess. She intended to pick up the pieces of Wirt’s former self and nurture him back to what he once was. She was unfamiliar with this doppelgänger, altered by supernatural forces and matured through service to an entity feared by the people of the Unknown. Was it ironic that she felt like the one who was out of place now, at the mercy of her old friend’s judgement and mercy?

“If you are really in love with him, how am I going to accept that and leave you? How do I leave our friendship behind and just go on back to my old life, pretending an entire civilization isn’t thriving here?” She looked at him with desperation in her eyes. “Once you came into my life everything began to make sense. I feel like since you came into the Unknown, you’ve shown me I can never live normally again. How am I supposed to just settle down?”

“You don’t have to.”

“What the hell else would I do?” She asked, her brain tired. “Ammar seems wonderful and this place, it’s like a paradise under the world above…” she added. “Let me stay, at least for a couple days. Please? I want to know you’re okay, see it with my own eyes.”

She was expecting resistance, but instead, Wirt shrugged. “Of course you can. I won’t send you away.”

Beatrice wrapped her arms around him in a vice-like hug. “You won’t be sorry, Wirt.”

He couldn’t help but smile as he hugged back, the weight on his shoulders becoming considerably less.

~

Canicus sought out Ammar, who seemed to be in a bright mood considering his unexpected guest. A twinge of curiosity arose in the Beast’s aura.

“You appear to be in good spirits today. What is the reason behind your smile, Ammar?”

“Bea is a sensation, Canicus. I guess I see the appeal that so many others spoke of when they referenced humans.”

The Beast was certain that was not what he expected to hear. “Oh. Really? How so?”

“Hm, well, fascinating, entertaining...I’d even go so far as to say _ attractive_.” A wry smile reached all the way to the entity’s eyes and Canicus was floored.

_In no possible circumstance is he being serious._ “You have never found humans interesting before. You cannot seriously tell me that this one has had such an effect on you that you are drawn to her?”

“And what if I am serious? Do not be so harsh, the darling is quite a looker.”

“**Ammar.**” Canicus growled out. “I do not enjoy being played with.”

Ammar sneered in return. “Who said I was playing? Not me, Cani. I’m being earnest here.”

“Do not butcher my title that way. What will you do about your interest? What of all of the casual flings you’ve indulged in?”

The golden entity snorted. “Are you calling me a whore?” Ammar couldn’t keep a straight face and burst out into laughter. The forest god remained impassive. “Canicus you cannot be so uptight when you’ve joined in public sex around here.”

“What does that have to do with this conversation?” The Beast snarled. 

“You were insinuating I was sexually exploratory. You are too. Anyhow, listen, you used to be with a human before Wirt experienced his curse instigated changes. You can’t be the only one to indulge in curiosity.”

“You are insufferable.”

Ammar’s laughter echoed through the tunnels.

~

When Beatrice and Wirt converged with the two entities, it was to their convenience. Wirt was itching to arrange for his friend’s stay.

Unaware of Ammar’s feelings on the matter, the man asked, “Beatrice and I would like to continue to reconvene for a few days. Would it be alright with you if she stayed in the caverns?”

“Of course she is welcome to.” Ammar’s eyes were caught how the outfit outlined Beatrice’s figure and glanced back to her face, recognizing a familiar blush which seemed to decorate her complexion around him. He was fairly certain she was interested as well.

Canicus looked from his fellow entity to Beatrice, then to Wirt. The Beast bristled, the unexpected turn of events leaving him desiring a change of scenery for the moment. He laid a clawed hand upon Ammar’s shoulder.

“I am in need of sustenance. Take care.” He glanced at his partner, offering a simple, “Coming along?” Wirt nodded, suddenly yearning for outside air as well.

“I’ll see you later on,” he told Beatrice before trailing close behind the Beast.

“Feeling any better than you were earlier, Bea?” Ammar asked, motioning for her to follow him.

“Much.” She responded, staying close to Ammar as others passed. “How did your morning go?”

“Very smoothly, thanks. Although I have to say, I could use a drink. Would you like to join me in doing so?”

A fierce blush took over Beatrice’s face spreading all the way to her neck when she recalled partaking in the strong brew the night before. Throwing caution to the wind, she nodded.

“Sock it to me!” She quipped, adding a skip to her step for effect. Her nerves had her acting so clammy. What was it with her acting so timid? This wasn’t her. “I wonder who it’ll hit the hardest?”

“Hmm, I wonder,” Ammar’s forked tongue flicked the air, mouth watering at the suggestion of the drink he was so acquainted with. “You really think you can handle more than one, tonight?”

“I don’t think so, I _know_ so, big guy,” she stated, not missing a beat. Her heart fluttered at his laugh, and suddenly she felt emboldened. What was she doing, she wondered, as she responded to what was definitely flirting. Where inhibition should have been was the urge to push forward. _Worry about yourself for once_ she reminded herself, noting that Wirt was an adult in charge of his own actions, just as she was in charge of hers.

Ammar placed not one, but two drinks in her hands, grabbed some for himself, and led her to a semi-hidden area that she had not yet seen. Instantly there were eyes upon the two of them, namely from a slender, feminine appearing entity. Her eyes were narrowed, tracking Beatrice’s movements through the chambers. As she and Ammar sat down, she made her move, ignoring the pleading for her to stay from those she had previously sat with. She came to loom over the human female, eying her with displeasure while Ammar frowned.

“What is she doing in here Ammar? Some want to mingle without her kind to witness us.” Beatrice blinked her eyes questioningly, but narrowed them at the stranger’s proximity. “Don’t you prefer my presence dear? Let someone else watch the girl and spend some time with me.”

“You can see your way out of my lounge.” Ammar commanded, faux-smile deadly. “I do not waste my time with scum.”

Obviously a little too intoxicated, she attempted to take a seat next to Beatrice, who immediately reared back, readying herself for the unexpected.

“Oh don’t tell me you’re a prude **now**, Ammar. Do you not remember how you fucked me the other-” she was abruptly cut off as the golden entity manhandled her out of the cushioned booth only to cast her away like a bag of rubbish. Beatrice watched the scene with a sense of awe, satisfaction washing over her as the stranger shot Ammar a dirty look. He didn’t seem to notice, instead offering Beatrice a comforting hand as he reseated himself.

“I am sorry for the unpleasant interruption. I assure you it will not happen again.”

She relaxed back into her seat, slipping her hand into the awaiting palm. “That was eventful,” she smiled, risking a glance over to the stranger being pulled away by a grumbling pair of individuals. She took a swig from her glass and closed her eyes as she swallowed. “Cheers to her disappearance.”

Ammar clinked his glass against hers and downed half his glass in a swallow. “Agreed. Impudent bitch.”

Beatrice couldn’t help but laugh heartily, slapping a hand over her mouth as she guffawed. She was already losing her shit and she wasn’t even half way through her first drink. Ammar laughed along with her, both of them at the mercy of the potent beverage.

Beatrice was true to her word, finishing off two glasses full, while Ammar had downed six. The atmosphere was buzzing with energy and her body felt warm. She sought out the crook of Ammar’s arm, trying not to giggle at the fact that she couldn’t walk a straight line for the life of her. The trip down the halls left both of them feeling light and immediately Ammar’s mind went to the springs.

“Would you like to revisit the pools by my chambers? I figure since you’re in a better mood today, you may find them more enjoyable.”

“I’ll gladly revisit them,” she smiled, her neck and chest thrumming with heat from the beverage settling in her system. She entered through the passages she recalled vaguely from yesterday, feeling a reassuring touch against her back when her feet threatened to slip on the dewy rock.

Ammar slid into a sitting position on the rocks and Beatrice waded in, taking both of his hands in hers, flattening her palms against his. The entity’s vision swam as he watched her, his head tilting as she laced her thin fingers with his, her pale skin contrasted by his claws.

“I told you I could down two drinks,” she stated proudly, hair falling beautifully over her shoulders and cascading down her chest. Ammar, easily distracted now, traced every contour of Beatrice’s form with curious eyes. His throat tightened at the idea of being this close to her, the amount of drink flowing through his system heightening every sensation.

“You sure showed me,” Ammar responded, his voice felt disembodied. He smiled as Beatrice moved to straddle his lap, her fingers searching out the sensitive areas lining his throat. His breath caught as she caressed his face, her hands light in their exploration. “Mmm, what are you doing, Bea?” Ammar’s chest filled with apprehension.

“Simply curious,” she hummed, her eyes half-lidded. “About you, I guess.” She leaned in, analyzing the depth of his irises, her hands reverently cradling his jaw. “Your eyes are magnificent, Ammar.”

“O-oh...” Ammar stilled, his drunkenness skewing his perception just enough to cause time to feel significantly slower. “Beatrice, I-” He was surprised to feel pressure against his lips, barely able to comprehend that he was being kissed fervently by the human female that walked into his life yesterday. Heat washed over him as he moaned into the touch, reminding himself to heed his daggers for teeth when mouth to mouth with Beatrice. He allowed her to dictate the pace of their movements, not wanting to spoil such a moment.

The atmosphere was alive with scents, colors, and intensified sensation, and Beatrice was well aware in her muddled thoughts that she hadn’t kissed someone like this in as long as she could remember. Her hands trembled at the adrenaline coursing through her veins as she pressed her chest into his touch. She could call herself stupid for her eagerness to be close to Ammar, but she wouldn’t. She was always certain about what she wanted, so the fact that her attraction to Ammar did not merely occur only when she was drunk off her rocker spoke measures.

“I hope that was alright,” she stated, regaining her breath. She felt so emboldened sitting on his lap, the entity’s claws caressing the silky material of her pants. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“More than alright,” Ammar spoke, running a hand over the side of her face. He urged her forward once more, losing his train of thought to her soft sounds. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, deepening the kiss at her own risk. Ammar teased her exposed back with the tips of his claws while his body urged him to go further, because he was more turned on than he had been since he could recall.

Compared to where Beatrice was soft, he had lethal claws and teeth, not to mention he was out of sorts. He felt like one wrong move could lead to a disaster, hence why he suddenly felt more than a little out of his element. Hurting her would leave an acrid feeling in his core, so he decided restraint was the best course of action.

“What is it you want, dear?” The entity asked, eyes trained on the rouge of Beatrice’s face and lips, following the path of her fair neck down to her waist. She smiled seductively in a way he had not yet witnessed, rolling her hips into his lap. Wordlessly, she insisted, finding one of his hands and guiding it to the crux of her thighs, her blue eyes sharp with knowing even while intoxicated.

Fluctuating in and out of complete lucidity, Ammar asked himself where the time had gone between them kissing to Beatrice sinking her full weight down upon his lap, his hands lightly resting upon her waist before she insisted he grip her harder. Pleasure climbed up his spine, radiating from his pelvis out to the rest of his body in waves. The woman gasped out her pleasure, her eyes closed as she sought out a rhythm in the shallow water. Ammar gasped, placing a hand onto rocks behind him for support, his muscles tensing as he indulged in a more enthusiastic pace.

Beatrice choked out praises as her perception of reality was rocked with a pleasure she had not experienced. She dug her nails into the entity’s shoulders, watching him with heavily lidded eyes, her azure irises reflecting the dim light of the chambers. She couldn’t identify what was sweat and what was water dripping down her face; Beatrice looked up into Ammar’s face and felt an electric sensation at the intensity in his eyes as he watched her.

Time spiraled away from her and before she knew it she was shuddering against Ammar’s chest in bliss, dragging her nails into the entity’s neck and back for all it was worth. He trembled before giving into gravity, leaning back to take a seat upon the rocks in the shallows. The only sound audible in the springs was their heavy breathing as they both regained their wits.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Sorry for my absence. My mental state has been a drag and I've been struggling to bring together a cohesive chapter. Sorry for the short length, I promise the next will be longer and more substantial! Hope everyone is alright with COVID19 still being prominent. Please be safe! <3
> 
> Also I am unfortunately still modeling my Ammar design, I promise it will be up as soon as I am finished! My apologies guys!  
_Opti_

Wirt strode through the forest, Canicus lingering close behind him. Wirt was painfully hungry. It radiated throughout his core, permeated the depths of his mind, threatening to hinder his ability to function if he did not give into it. He wondered if this need to quell the burn had contributed to his mood lately. It would have been slightly humorous if he wasn’t so haunted by what he would have to do to actually feed himself.

“...is there any other way?” Wirt pleaded more than asked, knowing full well that Canicus could hear him, even if he was not speaking in his direction. Gentle hands settled on his shoulders and Wirt leaned into the familiar touch.

“I do not believe so, Wirt. It has been too long for you to put off any longer. I will not let you return to the caverns until you satiate your hunger,” the forest god spoke, the side of his face pressed against Wirt’s right antler.

The half-human scowled at that, a sickening sensation settling steadfastly in the pit of his gut. He released a frustrated sigh. “So be it.” Wirt let the alluring chant flow from his lips, eyes scanning the forest around them. Canicus hummed softly, although his focus remained upon Wirt. As the song neared its close, a figure of slight build stumbled towards the half-human, their eyes absent of awareness, before they fell ungracefully into a seated position upon the forest floor. Mud clung to their skin, offering an idea of the paths they had tread before being tempted by the irresistible incantation.

Wirt swallowed in apprehension as his gaze met the small body in front of him. This was a child. The Unknown had to draw a child to him, didn’t it? He felt sickness overwhelm him..

“I can’t do this.” He backed away, eyes widening at the thought of having to drain the small body seated on the leafy ground. The Beast blocked him from escaping, creating a barrier with his height and proximity. “Canicus, I can’t-”

There was an intensity to the forest god’s movements as he ordered, “You can and you **will**.” Canicus easily gripped Wirt’s shoulders to spin him back around to face the small figure. “Do it. Now.”

“C-Canicus, it’s a child!”

“I can see that. What is your point?” The Beast asked, tone failing to disguise his surmounting irritation.

“I’m not going to drain a child. No.” Wirt faced Canicus again, eyebrows pinched in determination. “I’ll find someone else.”

“What if it is another child? What will you do then?”

Wirt was silent for a moment. The Beast’s patience was running thin and the man could sense it.

“Gah! I don’t know?!” Wirt threw his hands up. “I never wanted this. I didn’t ask for this!”

“Yet you found a way and this is the repercussion of your past actions. Either you eat or you suffer the consequences of your stupidity,” Canicus snapped, his anger palpable. Wirt clenched his teeth.

“What about the lantern?” Wirt asked hesitantly. The Beast was still momentarily and Wirt felt his heart stutter. He had seen that look before. Where did he recall that look?

Before he could place it, the Beast grabbed his wrist and pulled him forcefully towards him, enveloping him in a field of absolute blackness. Wirt blinked, his eyesight readjusting to what his significant other was seeing. His focus settled on the child, following Canicus’ own line of sight as it adjusted. The Beast’s voice was all around him and for once, he was sincerely chilled by the vocals.

_Grow tiny seed_

Wirt’s eyes grew ever wider, horror filling his chest cavity. **No. Canicus, no!**

_You are called to the trees, Rise, 'Til your leaves fill the sky_

The child’s form elongated, contorted, and blackened, their skin roughening into inhuman textures. Bark erupted through the skin which had stretched far too thin, the remnants of ligaments twisting and drying into twigs along the splintering, twisting trunk.

_Until your sighs, Fill the air in the night_

Wirt screamed for the entity to stop, even though it was inevitable that the small human would have been long dead by now. All he could think of was the memory of his own sibling and what could have resulted. What if he had been selfish? Would he have had to watch his brother’s demise?

Wirt’s voice was hoarse from yelling and begging, yet the only one who could hear him had completely tuned him out. He heard the resonating echoes and wondered if the anger he felt surrounding him was his, or if Canicus’ own. The anger was so thick, it felt like it was consuming him; he contemplated if it was possible to get lost inside of the Beast’s shapeshifting form, swallowed up like the child had been by the form of the Edelwood. What if Canicus left him here in silence? In this livid, hazy atmosphere that was endless for all he knew.

_Lift your mighty limbs, and give praise to the fire_

.

The child was no longer a child, but an Edelwood, with its gnarled limbs tangling with the other trees around them. In an instant, the tree was felled by the forest god’s hands as he tore it from the soil. The Beast’s claws tore through the limbs as though they were butter, separating the newly formed branches from the trunk. The bundle of limbs were haphazardly gathered up and were lifted before the Beast was travelling quickly back the way they came. Wirt was effectively stunned into silence. The atmosphere was stifling, daring him to utter a word. Canicus’ interior might have collapsed upon him, rendering him nil.

The Beast dared any passersby to brush up against him or look at him the wrong way. He sulked through the caverns, oil dripping from his soaked forearms and claws, drizzling a slick trail up until he reached the door to their shared suite. The branches were cast to the suite floor as the lantern was retrieved with a hiss. The sense of wrongness Wirt felt only increased as the Beast began to crush the branches, milking them of oil, and doing so until the lantern was full. It felt unearned to the man as a rush of complete and utter satiety washed over him. He remembered it was the child’s essence which filled him and he squeezed his eyes shut in response.

Canicus cursed as he touched the lantern to shut it, withdrawing his hand immediately after. He released Wirt from his being, allowing him to fall forward, their bodies once again divided into two individual beings. Wirt was speechless for an instant before he regained his voice.

“W-what the hell was that?” He inquired, disbelief evident in his tone. His throat ached fiercely.

“You wished to receive sustenance from the lantern. You did.”

“I also said I didn’t want to drain the kid!” Wirt responded, a helpless edge to his anger. “Don’t you know how hard this is for me?” He implored, choking up against his will. “How dare you…”

“I did not say it was not difficult, Wirt. There are sacrifices that must be made. I helped you along. There is no need for this.”

“No. I am not finished. I’m not like you-” Wirt swallowed, leaning his back against the wall. “I haven’t been disconnected from humanity enough to absorb a child and not feel bad about it,” Wirt snarled, fury in his eyes. “You couldn’t have allowed me to remain outside of you while you did all of the rest? It’s never worked like that before, w-why now?”

“I released my hold on you. You do not receive sustenance from the lantern any longer.” The Beast stated nonchalantly, watching as the color drained from the man’s face. “That was the only way to share with you, as you insisted.”

Wirt was dumbfounded. “You w-what?”

“Do not play dumb. You heard me,” the Beast growled, taking a seat in one of the comfortable chairs. He would need to hunt again later on, as he focused a good amount of the energy into ensuring Wirt was sustained.

“How...why would you do that?” He asked, feeling as though he had been cheated. It was strange to admit it, but that connection to the lantern was something he had come to call his own. With that connection severed, what was he?

“I would have sworn you would be happy to hear that you aren’t tied to the lantern any longer.” Canicus admitted, leaning his head back. “You are free of its burden. Does that not make you relieved that you are no longer my Lantern Bearer?”

Wirt felt panicked. “No. No, I-” he hugged his arms across his chest, nails biting into the flesh of his upper arms, “Is it permanent?”

The Beast’s eyes opened, focusing upon the glisten of moisture trickling down Wirt’s arms before dripping off onto the floor. He stood abruptly and tore the man’s arms away from his chest. “Wirt. **Wirt**.” The expression on the man’s face reminded the entity of the instability which plagued Wirt earlier in their relationship, when he regarded the man so differently. “Do not do that,” the Beast’s voice was tense. “What is it you want?”

“Reestablish it,” Wirt pleaded, throwing himself into his partner. “I’ll gladly feed the lantern. Please, Canicus,” the forest god recognized genuine fear in the man’s eyes, and felt guilt prickling at his conscience as a result of his outburst, “I’ll even chop the Edelwoods. This is what I need, what I want, Canicus. **Please**.”

The forest god only stared, contemplating the effects of the lantern upon Wirt’s sanity. Perhaps it had been too much for the man to endure. Regardless, Canicus relinquished. “Very well. Come here.”

Wirt obeyed, coming to stand in front of the Beast as the entity reclined once more. Canicus opened the man’s shirt where the mark he had given Wirt had faded into near nothingness. The forest god hesitated.

“Are you certain you would like to be tied to me in this way? Your friend was under the impression I had undone your binding.” Canicus searched the man’s face for any signs of uncertainty. Wirt took the Beast’s palm and pressed it to his chest.

“Canicus. This is me explicitly telling you that I would like it back. Yes.”

With that, heat permeated Wirt’s sternum, blossoming outward as the mark of the Beast was once more fused with his pale skin. He felt the urge to reach out and touch Canicus, the irritation he had felt fading with the knowledge that he was not alone. He would be intimately connected to the Beast over anyone else. No one measured up to Canicus in the man’s eyes. This was what represented comfort and hell, if Beatrice had a problem with it, she didn’t have to know. No one did. This was theirs and as long as it stayed this way, Wirt was comforted.

~

Days passed and somehow Wirt went without seeing Beatrice. He had taken up chopping of his own volition, staying close to the caverns along with the Beast. He even enticed Canicus into taking up the axe and attempting a swing. The axe became a weapon thereafter, as it was flung into the depths of the forest, clattering against something hard in the distance. Wirt’s jaw fell slack for a moment before he gathered his wits. The excursion then switched focus, as Wirt became determined to recover the axe.

It took until nightfall, but he found the thing jutting out of a slab of rock. He wrenched the axe from its landing place, disrupting the rest of the rock along with it. Split in half, one side of the rock separated, thudding to the ground with a heft that made Wirt thankful his feet were not in the way.

“Your swing was great. You just need to make contact with the tree next time.”

“I see no need to use that tool when I am fully capable of felling the trees with my own hand,” Canicus pointed out, running his fingers along Wirt’s antlers. The man succumbed to a chill.

“I thought you should take my perspective for once.” Wirt caught the entity’s exploring hand in his own, tracing the claws and the fine lines in the dark palm. “Although I’ve never flung an axe across the expanse of the forest, so I’m not so certain it worked.”

The silence that hung between them on the trek back was comfortable. Wirt remained close to the Beast, fingers occasionally brushing against Canicus’ palm and claws. Wirt longed for the forest, his consciousness prickling with the satisfaction of the sights and sounds of the evening. He paused.

“Can we...spend more time out here? Possibly explore further?” Wirt’s teeth worried his bottom lip. “I miss the open air, the trees, the scents,” he pushed the toe of his shoes through the fallen leaves. “Will you walk with me?”

Canicus slipped his claw fingers between Wirt’s own and eyed him from above. The man could feel a fondness emanating from the Beast’s aura. “Lead the way, my dear.”

So he did. Wirt felt exhilarated as they put distance between themselves and the caverns, wandering into the depths of the Unknown. The sensation of claustrophobia that had come with the lack of stone ceilings, making space for the tranquility the forest brought him. He eventually became tucked underneath Canicus’ cape, leaning his antlered head against the entity’s chest as they sauntered. He was not tired, not a bit, and if he had the choice, he would be content to meander the rest of his life this way. It was therapeutic, salve for his stresses. The fact that Canicus held him so close with that firm hand around his waist created a giddiness in his chest.

There had been tension between them recently and all the man wanted was for it to dissipate. It felt like he had taken steps back in getting to know his partner better, and that stung. He felt responsible for the hints of sullenness in the forest god’s tone after their outing. Was it wrong of him to want the bond that he had since the start of his new life in the Unknown? Selfish, possibly? The man furrowed his brows. Evidently there needed to be more communication between them and it was not only up to the Beast to do so. Wirt determined he had to push more for understanding rather than assuming why the Beast did what he had.

Canicus felt as though he was in a trance. The calm of the night was soothing and the leaves sailing in the breeze were accented by the light of the moon. Occasionally he would press his digits into Wirt’s side to feel the man inhale suddenly, acknowledging it was only he who had dared to interrupt his wandering mind.

Wirt was hesitant to speak about the day he had succumbed to his anger when the man refused to feed; when he had made him _watch_ as he urged the child’s being to become one with the forest, turning itself into an object of sustenance. Canicus was certain he had ruined what was right with the relationship they had been kindling. However small it had been, the entity presumed that it was either dying or dead. As much as it pained the forest god to think it, Canicus was realistic. What was his existence if not filled with unfortunate happenings? Only this time it was his own brashness which had a hand in the event.

He reckoned Wirt might become a shell of his former self, slip away into the oblivion of his sick mind, and fail to return the affection Canicus conveyed. The entity’s core clenched in horror at the notion, but the Beast let the thought ruminate in his mind, glancing over at his partner. Wirt caught his gaze and paused.

“W-what is it? Is something wrong?” An edge of worry expressed itself in his tone. Canicus took their intertwined hands and pulled his partner closer.

“Yes,” the entity spoke, his voice honey-sweet in Wirt’s ears. “I am sorry for what I have done. For forcing you to be so intimately engaged with death.” Canicus searched the half-human’s face as he apologized. “I regret as well not informing you properly of your release from the lantern. I have caused more than enough pain for you for one lifetime, Wirt.” Regret radiated through the forest god’s core.

“I-I forgive you, Canicus. Of course I forgive you,” Wirt assured him, sensing the twinge of sadness and guilt in the Beast’s words. “We’re so different, it’s hard to know how to react at times, but-Canicus, I don’t regret this.” Emotion welled up within him. “I can’t imagine not having this between us. I don’t want that.”

“I do not wish for that either. You, Wirt, are a light in the darkness. When I look at you, I see brilliance,” Canicus hummed, cupping the man’s jaw. “The past was meaningless before you entered this realm. I will not let you go.”

As their lips connected, Wirt melted into the Beast’s embrace. He had been craving intimacy yet was unsure how Canicus would react if he initiated contact. Hesitant as he had been, he was certain the forest god’s words were genuine as he ran his hands along Canicus’ jaw and over his winding expanse of antlers. Wirt’s eyes might have slipped closed, if not for the sight of the figure which shook him to his very core.

**Lorna.**


End file.
